The Consequences of Magic
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Buffy Summers sacrificed herself to save her sister, but also the world. Her heavenly peace is destroyed by the friends she died to protect. Forced to leave Sunnydale, Buffy finds friendship and acceptance from Ginny who understands her and doesn't judge her past. Despite her new friends, she can't run from her past forever, and magic does have consequences after all. M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday May 28th** **, 2001  
** **Sunnydale, California  
** **Construction Site  
** **Within an hour before Sunrise** **  
**

:-:-:-:-:-:

"Dawn," Buffy called as she climbed up the last rung to the platform.

The Doc or whatever his name was, was standing in front of her, but whirled around as she moved, as Dawn called her name. "This should be interesting," he commented. She didn't even stop, just pushed him off as she walked, ignoring his scream as he fell.

"Here," she smiled as she reached Dawn who was crying.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I got it." Buffy countered softly. "Come here, you're gonna be okay…" she continued before leading Dawn across the platform towards the tower entrance. Dawn stopped and turned towards her. "Go!" Buffy ordered.

"Buffy, it's started," she argued and Buffy turned around, they could both see the light of the portal as it grew larger. Lightning shot out of the portal, and as Buffy glanced below she could see the ground shake as the tower shifted slightly.

"Xander!" she heard Anya's yell, glancing towards it to see Anya push him aside before a pile of bricks fell on her.

"Anya!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

Looking back over at Dawn, Buffy turned towards her as her sister just stared at the portal. "I'm sorry," Dawn cried.

"It doesn't matter," Buffy argued before Dawn tried to run past her, reaching out she grabbed her. "What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy…" Dawn explained in a rush.

"It'll kill you," Buffy argued.

"I know," Dawn answered softly. "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No," Buffy argued before the tower shook and they both stumbled this time.

"I have to. Look at what's happening!" Dawn shot back as more lightening crackled, even larger than before. Buffy looked up in time to see a huge dragon fly out of the portal and around the tower as they watched. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop," she explained softly as Buffy just stared at her, her own anguish visible. "You know you have to let me," Dawn pleaded as tears slipped down her cheeks. "It has to have the blood."

Buffy sucked in a quick breath as her mind flashed back to Spike earlier ' _Cause it's always got to be blood_ '. Her mind went back further, to that day in the hospital when she realized it was Summers blood. ' _She's me. The monks made her out of me_ '.

"Death is your gift," she heard the first Slayer saying. "Death is your gift…"

Frowning she turned around slowly and looked out across the platform, at the portal and the sky beyond as holes seemed to be opening in the sky, and the sun began to rise. She took another breath, before looking back at Dawn who stared at her with wide-eyes, already knowing what she was planning…

"Buffy… no!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen," Buffy argued softly as she held Dawn by her upper arms, "I love you. I will _always_ love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles… tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world… is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me," she stroked the side of Dawn's face, and then kissed her on the cheek as Dawn continued to cry.

Turning, she started to run, leaving her behind but knowing the others would take care of her. For a moment she was thankful for those diving lessons as she jumped off the end in a perfect swan-dive and into the portal. She felt it pull around her, keeping her there as the lightening and power surged around her body. And then it stopped, and she was free.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday May 28th** **, 2001  
** **Sunnydale, California  
** **Construction Site  
** **Just before Sunrise**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What do we do now?" Willow asked finally as they stood around Buffy's body. She wasn't sure who was leaning on whom or if she and Tara were somehow keeping each other up. Xander was holding Anya who was awake but not completely there… Spike was some feet away crying, while Giles was the one closest, just staring down at Buffy. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Dawn on the bottom of the stairs, before looking back at Buffy.

"We need to get Spike and Dawn out of here," Tara spoke up. "Someone's going to be coming…"

"But we can't let them know that she's dead," Anya countered from where here head rested on Xander's shoulder.

"What?" Giles seemed to snap out of his shock and turn to look at her.

"If the baddies know the Slayer's gone they'll come to Sunnydale. And if the people in charge of the things know she is, they might take Dawn," she explained, surprising them all that she was the one to think of these things.

"She's right," Giles agreed after a beat. "Xander get the girls to the hospital. Spike get to somewhere safe, I'll take her back to my place for now…"

"Giles…" Willow began.

"You need to get checked out," he argued.

"So do you," Tara pointed out.

"I'll join you at the hospital," he conceded.

"Come on," Xander agreed as he shifted Anya just a bit.

"I'll go with you through the sewers," Spike offered as he stood up. Giles nodded before carefully picking Buffy's body up and they headed for the nearest manhole while Xander led the others off in the other direction as the sirens began in the distance.

 **:-:-:**

Hours later everyone had been released from the ER, pain medication given to Anya and Willow for concussions, Anya they kept longer for observation but eventually let her leave as well. They had bandaged up Dawn and used butterfly sutures to close her cuts for now, Giles being bandaged up and sent home with pain meds and antibiotics and instructions that he remembered for everyone.

They gathered back at his place, it seemed right somehow… Spike had opted to stay there with her body while they were all at the hospital, and had moved her into the spare room, covering her with a blanket for now. Dawn fell asleep from the medication and was placed in Giles room for the time being as the other six congregated in the living room.

"We need to bury her…" Xander said eventually.

"How are we going to get away with not having her dead though?" Anya pointed out.

"The Buffy bot?" Tara suggested before shrugging. "Just a thought…"

"No, no it could work…" Willow agreed after a moment.

"You do remember that Glory killed her right?" Spike shot back.

"We could fix her," Willow shrugged. "We did it before, I can fix her programming… we can do it."

"Whatever," he agreed.

"So that solves that…" Giles nodded. "That still leaves us…"

"We can do it," Xander began softly. "We can bury her…"

"How exactly do you bloody well propose we do that?"

"We can get a coffin from another town, no questions here then. We can dig the hole… get a tombstone or make one… who's really gonna notice a new stone amongst all the others?"

"It might work," Tara agreed softly.

"It seems it would be the only option," Giles agreed.

"Not to bring up another problem," Anya started after a few minutes of silence. "But who's gonna tell Angel?"

"Hell," Xander groaned.

"Don't look at me," Spike held his hands up. "Bloody well try to kill each other all the time, he'd be even more pissed after finding out she's gone. I tried callin' them down there though, figured give you one less thing to worry about…"

"Wow, go Spike you grew a backbone."

"Shut it construction boy."

"Did you get a hold of anyone?" Giles asked before they could get into an argument.

"No bleedin' answer," he rolled his eyes. "Probably off on some mission to save the world."

"I'll go," Willow interjected before anything else could be said.

"Are you sure?" Tara asked concerned.

"Yeah… while I'm gone you guys can get some of the other stuff ready. I'll call to find out anything…"

"Sounds good," Giles agreed. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she smiled before rising and heading towards the door, Tara following to give her one more hug, before watching her head to the car and leave.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday May 28** **th** **, 2001  
** **Los Angeles, California  
** **Hyperion Hotel  
** **10:03 p.m.** **  
**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Are… are you sure about that?" Fred asked as the group entered the garden court.

"Trust me. Tacos everywhere… and… soap!" Cordelia smiled.

"Yo, that portal jumping is a fun ride. We sell it to a theme park we could get paid!" Gunn grinned as Angel pushed his way to the front to get to the doors.

"Okay. Can I say it? I wanna say it." Angel asked as they walked up the steps.

"Say what?" Wesley questioned as Angel pushed the double doors open and walked into the lobby.

"There's no place like…" he trailed off when he saw Willow sitting hunched up on one of the chairs in the lobby, his smile vanishing as she looked up at them. "Willow?"

"What's…" Cordelia began as Willow slowly got up, never taking her eyes off Angel.

"It's Buffy," he realized, speaking quietly.

"We, we had this Hell-God named Glory…" Willow began slowly, trying to find the words. "Dawnie's not really her sister, well she is but she isn't… but she's the key so that Glory could go back home but if she opened the portal it would break the barriers between all dimensions and let everything in…"

"Hell God?" Gunn asked glancing around. "And I thought we had it bad…"

"Who's Buffy?" Fred asked as Willow paused to stop herself from babbling more. "And who are you?" she continued looking at Willow.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked softly as she fought her own tears.

"The only way to open the portal was to use Dawn's blood; once it was open the only way to close it was to stop the blood flow… to kill Dawn. We tried to keep Glory from being able to do the ritual and Buffy ended up stopping her but she had this other guy who was up with Dawn and started the ritual…Buffy got up there and Dawn was gonna sacrifice herself but Buffy couldn't let her and then she must have remembered that Dawn was a part of her…it's a long story," she answered as Wesley started to open his mouth. "So she jumped into the portal and closed it and…and…oh God, Angel, I'm so sorry," she trailed off as she lost her own fight with her tears.

"Did she…uh…did she feel any pain do you think?" Angel asked quietly.

"She uh…she had this little smile when we found her…" Willow whispered.

"Okay…" he nodded before walking past them and towards the stairs.

"Angel?" Lorne asked as Wesley pulled Cordelia into his arms while she cried.

"Angel? Man you okay?" Gunn called before glancing at the others when there was no response. They all jumped when they heard a door slam a minute later.

"I uh…I gotta get back. We're gonna bury her tomorrow night after dark…you're all welcome…" she trailed off glancing up at the ceiling. Sighing she looked back at them, "I'm so sorry…he's uh…God, he's too calm…can vampires do something drastic…" she asked slowly.

"We'll make sure he doesn't," Lorne promised. "And we'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay," she nodded before moving to walk towards the door, only stopping when Cordelia turned and wrapped her arms around Willow. After a moment they broke apart and Willow left the hotel to return home.

"Umm… what's going on?" Fred asked softly.

"I'll explain," Gunn offered as he took Fred's arm and led her towards the kitchen.

"I'll go check on him," Lorne added as Wesley led Cordelia to the couch. Upstairs he knocked on Angel's office before opening the door to look in. Angel was busy filling the tumbler with scotch. "Angel?" he asked.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything drastic," he sighed. "She would beat the crap out of me…" he smiled humorlessly.

"Sounds like I'd like her," Lorne smiled. "So what's the most famous Slayer really like?" he asked as he moved into the room to sit down. Angel smiled sadly before sitting down as well.

"She's… she's perfection," he began slowly. "Stubborn as hell…"

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday May 29** **th** **, 2001  
** **Sunnydale, California  
** **Cemetery  
** **Just after sunset** **  
**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Giles had left town to get the coffin, the mortuary wasn't all that happy with the request for a coffin but not services… eventually though he got them to agree and loaded it up in Xander's truck. While he was gone Tara and Dawn had gone to the house to find something to bury her in, Dawn picking a black dress, dark hose and black heels. By the time Willow got home after being in LA all day and the majority of the night, Giles had returned, Tara and Anya had dressed Buffy's body and did a bit of makeup so she didn't look quite so… gone. They curled her hair and carefully laid her on the white fabric before Spike, Xander and Giles took her to Spike's crypt so they wouldn't have to try and sneak her over the next night.

Xander had been given the mission of getting the tombstone and had gone almost to LA for it, finding someone who could engrave it quickly. By the time night rolled around, they were as ready as they could be… The group from L.A. arrived, just as the sun was setting, in Angel's car with the blacked out windows. Spike came out of his crypt and joined the rest of the Scoobies once the sun was down completely, the Angel's Investigations group staying with them as Angel made his way inside.

He ignored the rest of Spike's home as he approached the coffin with its lid open, when he reached the side he took a breath before looking down. "Oh Buffy," he whispered as he reached out to trace his fingers along her cheek. "Why didn't you call me for help?" he asked shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm doing it for anymore, Sweetheart. They said if I stopped the apocalypse than they'd give me back humanity…and then we'd be together…but now, what's the point? I don't want to be human if I can't spend it with you, the memory of that day and the possibility we could have it forever…it's all gone. Damn it, Buffy, you always had to be the hero, why couldn't you have found another way…" he trailed off with a sigh. "I love you, Buffy, I always have and always will…wait for me, because I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I join you," he promised her, his true mate…

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he reached up to wipe the single tear that had fallen past his defenses. Leaning down slowly he placed a gentle kiss on her lips…too cold, they were always so warm, like fire compared to his own… Straightening he lifted her hand, and pulled the silver ring from his pocket, they might object, but he didn't care. She was his mate, his lover, his wife…he laid her hand back down the pure white rose someone had already placed resting between her hands now instead of above them. He kissed his fingertips before pressing them to the Claddagh ring he had given her so very long ago, the heart pointing towards her heart. They would probably not understand…but he knew in his heart it was what Buffy would have wanted.

Finally he turned and made his way back out into the growing darkness, looking over at the others as they looked over at him, and he simply nodded once before Giles, Xander, Spike, Wesley and even Gunn came over. Giles saw the ring and looked up at him before lowering the lid without a word, together the six raised the casket – while he had been inside the other five had helped to dig the spot where she would lay…it seemed destined in a way for he hadn't told them, but they had chosen the spot beneath 'their tree'. The stone Xander had procured was waiting, a simple grey marble that they all refused to look at for now.

They carefully lowered the casket into the earth, before each of the others stepped forward to drop a rose in. Each of the men grabbed a shovel and started to pile the dirt back on; somehow they managed to complete it in almost no time…far too fast for what they were doing…

"They shine a little brighter, they feel a little more. They touch your life in ways no one has ever done before. They love a little stronger; they live to give their best. They make our lives so blest, so why do they go so soon?" Giles began to read as they all stepped back. "They reach a little deeper, they see what's in your soul, And even when they leave you know you'll never let them go. The world's a little richer, just because they came along. Their love goes on and on, so why do they go so soon? The ones with souls so beautiful, I heard someone say – There must be Borrowed Angels, here in this life. They come along, into this world, and make this world bright. But they can't stay forever because they're heaven sent. And sometimes, heaven needs them back again. How else can you explain why they're here and not here to stay? I believe there must be borrowed Angels, here in this life. And sometimes heaven needs them back again."

"Thank you," Willow whispered before sniffling.

Slowly they all began to turn and leave, whispering their goodbyes and finally reading the stone before going. Soon only Angel was left as he stepped forward and laid a group of flowers in front of the stone before stepping back to read.

 _BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS  
1981-2001  
BELOVED SISTER  
DEVOTED FRIEND  
SHE SAVED THE WORLD.  
A LOT._

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday October 14th** **, 2001  
** **Sunnydale, California  
** **Cemetery  
** **12:21 a.m.**

:-:-:-:-:-:

Gasping for air, she tried to sit up, only to find herself surrounded by white, trapped in something. She started to pound, frantically, against the sides, trying to scream but no sound came out. Glancing around terrified she continued to pound, banging against the top just inches from her face. Glancing around once more she grabbed at the fabric and started to tear at it, fingers finding hold and tearing it away in strips until the wood above it was visible.

She tried banging against the wood above her now, praying someone would hear, but there was no one…and it was getting harder to breathe. Finally she simply pulled her hand back as much as possible and threw it as hard as possible towards the roof, breaking through. Dirt started to pour in and she turned her head aside choking on the bit that had made its way into her mouth. With her eyes closed she grabbed at the wood around the hole, pulling it away, fighting with the dirt as it continued to fall in.

Finally she had enough of a hole and she pulled in on herself to be able to kneel up and dig through the dirt as she tried to reach freedom, her lungs burning as she held her breath. When she felt her hand break free of the earth she pushed harder until she got both hands, then her arms and was able to pull herself up and through. Gasping for air she just laid there for a few moments, as her lungs took in big gulps. Looking around once more she saw only forest… dark forest. Where was she?

Struggling to her feet, she turned around and saw the stone behind her with her name on it. That wasn't right; she wasn't dead…was she? She looked around once more, and she began to understand and remember. She jumped…to save Dawn, she jumped. She was happy, and they brought her back…she saw the remnants of a jar, a broken candle…it wasn't the powers that be…no…somehow she knew, she knew it was them. Who else in Sunnydale had the power to defy death…

Slowly she turned and made her way from the cemetery, heading towards home. As she walked downtown she spotted a car sitting there burning, already burnt half away, walking up she just stared at it before looking down the street that was littered with debris. She reached up to brush the hair hanging around her face back, only for it to fall back. She felt…dirty, tainted…wrong. Even her sight wasn't right, everything was blurry, true it was better than it had been when she first… yes she did crawl out of her own grave…but it was still hard to see.

Turning she continued down the street, looking at all the cars that were afire, she stopped to look at another car before a motorcycle roared past her, throwing something as he went. She watched him, backing away quickly. What was going on…had everyone gone mad? Quickly she picked up the pace and ducked down the side streets until she reached the residential section, she could hear sirens somewhere, not close but somewhere. And her sight was better…she was so tired though, so very tired and sore. Leaning against the first car she saw, the last thing she expected was the bright light and loud sounds…a car alarm she knew distantly but right now all she knew was that it hurt, the sound hurt so badly, she thought her head was going to burst.

She moved to get away when the door of the house opened, a man coming out. "What are you doing?" he demanded as she looked at him through fingers she hadn't even realized she had used to cover her ears, temples, eyes… "What are you doing?" he demanded once more, shotgun in hand.

She took a step back, "Get away from there!" he yelled. "Do you hear me?" he continued as he walked onto the porch. "I said get off my property!" he ordered as she just looked at him. Why was he doing that? Yelling and such…what was wrong?

"Leave us alone!" he yelled once more. "Get outta here!" he screamed before firing a shot into the air. She jumped at the sound, turning and running for her life.

She only slowed down when she thought she was far enough away from him, hearing talking up ahead she moved towards it, maybe they could help her…

"Now, no question, the open back roads and highways have been good to us. But we've got ourselves a juicy little burg here, just ripe for the picking. And I ain't in no hurry to leave it, you?"

The others gathered yelled 'no' as she walked closer, they were still blurry, but what were they yelling about?

"So I figure, what better way to kick off our...semi-settling-down, than with a little christening?" the first voice asked as the others cheered. As she drew closer she saw four men on motorcycles, something tied between them. "A symbolic act commemorating the new order around here...and ridding ourselves of any not-so-pleasant reminders of the old," he continued before holding up a gun and putting a bullet in. "All in one quick, really, _really_ violent fell swoop."

She walked right up then, to stand behind a few of the men but they didn't notice her. The first man held up his gun, "Gentlemen, start your engines!" he yelled before the four on bikes did just that. She looked over at them, stopping when she saw what was attached to them, chains leading from each bike to one of the four limbs…of her. It was her… She started to back up as the other her looked at her and the man spoke again "Bye-bye Slayer!" he laughed, she glanced at him before taking a step closer to herself as the other her spoke, she couldn't hear the other her but she could read it's lips as it said her…their name.

She jumped when the shot sounded in the air and the bikes started to move. "NO!" she yelled realizing what they were going to do, the man...woman…creature whatever it was near her, turned as she just stared in shock as the other her…arms and legs were ripped away as the bikes roared off.

Glancing around anxiously she saw the people around her move aside as others looked at her, the man who led them all grinned as he looked at her. "Another one for the fire, boys." Taking a step back she realized what they intended to do, they would do to her what they did…to the other her. "Tear it up!" he ordered before she turned and began to run.

She could hear them following her, and spotted a fence ahead, jumping up on the dumpster she vaulted over before hiding behind the boxes and other garbage she found there, watching with wide eyes as those that had been following her ran past where she hid. When she was sure they were gone she slipped out and headed towards her house. They had to be there, they'd help…

When she got there though, they were gone, the house empty. The weapons gone, so they had to have them. Making her way upstairs she found her mother's things gone from her room, she hadn't paid attention downstairs really when she saw the living room was different… Turning she rushed to her room, breathing a sigh of relief to see at least that much was the same. Slipping inside she saw herself in the mirror, the dirt streaking her face, her hair…she looked like she felt…like crap. A black dress…fitting almost since she was in hell. She knew she didn't have time to clean up like she wanted; she'd do that when she was safe. She rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and scrubbing at her face and neck, washing the blood and dirt from her hands, wincing as the soap hit the cuts and scraps, her jagged nails…

She grabbed a brush and pulled her hair back into a bun at the base of her neck before going back to her room and finding a pair of jeans, a shirt and a jacket, she bypassed her more recent ones grabbing Angel's jacket. She grabbed only two more pairs of jeans, a few more shirts and underwear, stuffing them in a backpack she found at the back of her closet. She grabbed her travel case of shampoo, cream rinse and such and tossed it in with a brush, slipped into a pair of tennis shoes before grabbing a black scarf and tying it over her hair. She found a black bag and threw her burial clothes in it, shoes and stockings. She'd throw it in a burning car or something… All she knew was that she wanted out of this town, out of this place… away from them. She grabbed her chair, standing up to reach the very back corner of her closet, the box there that most would assume to be full of books… she moved the top book to grab the folded over paper, her stash for a rainy day, true it wasn't much but it might be enough, to eat a meal or two until she reached someplace… Flipping through the small stack of bills she returned the book to its box, the chair to her desk before slipping the money into her shoe.

As she walked past her dresser she stopped to look at the frames there, pictures of her with the others over the years. She knew then what she wanted to take, she couldn't be near them, she couldn't forgive them no matter their reason…but she would take their pictures. She found her album on the bookcase, and grabbed the one from before graduation, of her, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz. A picture from Prom of her and Willow with Oz… There was one of Anya and Xander when they had pictures done professionally, one of Willow and Tara in the park one day the group went on a picnic… There was a picture of her and Dawn one day, she still wasn't sure who took it as they were walking towards the mall. Then there were the pictures from the one and only time she dragged Angel to have them done. They convinced the guy at Glamour Shots to stay after sunset so they could go, the whole gang had pictures…how they convinced him…but these were her favorites.

Her only pictures of him…she grabbed the three she loved most, put them with the others, and found one of Giles and Willow taken one day on the steps outside the Magic Shop…she wondered for a moment if they were there but she knew she still couldn't bear to see them. They'd be fine, she knew they would be. Slipping the book she had grabbed, a copy of The Velveteen Rabbit her mother had given her years before, with the pictures tucked away inside, into the bag; she grabbed it and pulled it over her shoulder. Looking around the room once more, she saw nothing looked out of place, sending a sad glance towards Mr. Gordo knowing if the stuffed pig was missing it would be immediately noticeable, before she glanced down at her hands. Blinking a few times she just stared at the ring on her hand, she hadn't noticed it before. Angel must have come to her funeral, she had slipped it into his pocket the last time they saw each other before her mom's death. She rubbed her thumb over the cool metal before shaking her head and turning to make her way downstairs.

As she had planned she tossed the bag bearing her clothes into a car as it burned, then stuck to the shadows as she made her way across town, looking for something, anything as a means to get the hell out of dodge. She nearly walked into the battle as it was finishing, staying in the shadows as she watched her friends defeat the leader who had destroyed the other her…she still didn't understand that completely. She watched them head off to go back to the Magic Shop, to check on Dawn and Spike they were saying. She was right they could protect themselves, Willow and Tara had their magic, Anya and Xander their cunning…and there was another Slayer with Faith, yes she was in prison but that didn't stop anything; besides, no doubt one had been called up when she died… unless the line lied solely with Faith now… she should look into that down the road…

She grabbed a motorcycle, one of the demons had left behind when it died, and made her way out of town, not stopping until she reached a truck stop, needing gas. She used one of the showers for truckers there, as fast as possible, before using the last of her money for the gas and a bottle of water, counting out just enough to get a package of Twinkies, non-name brand as they were the cheapest. She didn't stop again until she reached LA and found a place to sleep under an overpass. Only then did she allow herself to think about what she had done, what she was going to do. She considered going to see Angel…but would he tell the others she was there? Would he understand her desire to not see them…would he even accept her?

She decided to make her decision later. She was still so very tired…

She dreamed of peace and happiness, warmth and love, joy…she dreamed of heaven.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sunday October 14

 **th** **, 2001  
Sunnydale, California  
Cemetery  
4:09 p.m.**

:-:-:-:-:-:

After they got the demons out of town, they all crashed at the house on Revello Drive, they didn't even have the energy to head to their own places, and Dawn didn't want Spike to leave. They didn't rise until well into the afternoon, Spike stayed with Dawn as the others went out to see what damage had been done. The four made their way to the cemetery, seeing a stone here and there that was overturned, before making their way towards the one they had been at the night before.

"Oh my God," Tara whispered. "What did they do?" she asked as they approached, seeing the ground upturned.

"Damn it," Xander cursed as they stopped around the grave.

"Umm…guys there's something white down there," Anya pointed out glancing down before looking up at them. The other three bent down to look through the hole in the dirt, seeing the bit of white.

"By the Goddess," Willow hissed before looking at Xander who was up and looking for something, anything. He rushed to Spike's crypt, entering and finding a shovel before returning and starting to dig.

"You don't think they would have…" Tara trailed off. "Would they?" she asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Willow whispered as he dug.

"It looks like they just punched through," he sighed as he lay on the ground so he could see. "Wait a minute…" he continued a moment later before holding up a piece of cloth. "Guys, this is still white... if they punched through…where's the dirt. And it's torn…"

"Oh dear God," Anya breathed as she looked around them with wide eyes.

"It worked," Willow realized.

"And she had to dig her way out," Xander swallowed. "Oh my God, what did we do…"

"Okay uhh, don't panic, okay?" Tara began looking around. "She's got to be somewhere right? Let's look…"

"We need to call Giles too," Willow agreed.

"Search first, call later. Why don't we each take a section of town," Xander suggested before they agreed and each took a direction from the cemetery.

By nightfall Spike and Dawn would join the search after explaining what had happened, and Spike just glared at them when they left out the part about climbing out of her own grave…somehow he knew if the look he gave them was any indication, but he didn't call them on it with Dawn there.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sunday October 14

 **th** **, 2001  
Los Angeles, California  
9:16 p.m.**

:-:-:-:-:-:

She woke just after noon, staying there for now though. It wasn't an overpass used anymore, she realized now that it was part of the trains… She stayed there during the heat of the day, still trying to decide what to do. Eventually she left the bike chained to the fence; sometimes superhuman strength came in handy…and made her way into town as night fell. She still hadn't decided about going to see Angel...in a way she was leaving it up to fate. If he or one of the others saw her…if not, well she'd make that decision later.

She was cutting down an alley, knowing it was a shortcut to get to the McDonalds on that side of town she had found enough change on the ground for a hamburger, maybe two…when she heard the scream. For a moment she debated not going before her sixth sense kicked in, turning she made her way towards the sound. She found three women there, early twenties… one had red hair that reminded her a bit of Willow, the other had bushy brown hair, the third pale blonde. Across from them were four vampires, a gang probably.

"Aren't you just the prettiest tasty morsels to be out after dark," one of them chuckled.

"Hey you, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Buffy yelled and they turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, you'll be desert," another one smirked.

"Get out of here," the red head yelled.

"Sorry, no can do," Buffy shrugged as she took stock of the alleyway, smirking when she spotted the wood crate. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to play with your food?" she asked the vampires as one approached her, doing a spin kick she knocked it down before the others came to help, knocking them down she made her way towards the crate, a kick breaking it so she could pick up the pieces of wood. She threw one as one of the four approached the three women, it turning to dust an instant later. Turning her attention back to the other three she smiled, she was going to enjoy this, if it might very well be her last fight, she might as well.

The three women watched as the blonde girl who had come to rescue them, not that they needed rescuing, proceeded to kill all four of the vampires. She was very good, exceedingly good…they shared a look amongst themselves before focusing on her as she dusted the last vampire and dropped the piece of wood she had held. "Thank you," the red head stepped forward to offer her hand. "You didn't have to do that…"

"It used to be a job so to speak," Buffy shrugged.

"Interesting job," the brown-haired woman smiled. "Hermione, this is Ginny and the quiet one is Luna."

"Buffy," she nodded as she shook their hands, noticing the English accent both shared, the third as well she learned a moment later.

"What can we do to thank you?" Luna asked softly.

"There's no need," Buffy tried to wave them off.

"Please, let us do something," Ginny insisted. "Dinner perhaps?"

"Dinner actually sounds really good," Buffy smiled slowly.

"Good, come on we were actually going back to our hotel and got a bit sidetracked. There's a restaurant there," Hermione agreed. "So, are you from L.A.?" she asked as they walked.

"Was born here, lived further north the last few years," Buffy shrugged not wanting to go into details. "You're a good deal away from England…"

"Decided it was time we saw America and what better place to start than Hollywood," Ginny chuckled.

"Interesting choice," Buffy giggled, "So what have you seen in town?" she asked conversationally, anything really to avoid talk of herself.

 **:-:-:**

Towards the end of the meal, Buffy was sitting and just listening as the three talked about places in London that were interesting, her mind on other things really. After Hermione paid the cheque, she rose with them as they moved out of the restaurant.

"It's been nice meeting you, Buffy," Ginny smiled.

"And thanks again," Luna agreed.

"There's no need," Buffy shrugged, deciding what she was going to do in that moment. "You didn't need my help anyway."

"We didn't?" Hermione frowned glancing at the other two.

"No," she smiled. "I saw them before you hid them," she continued softly. "You're witches, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Luna asked with a laugh. "That's ridiculous."

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" Buffy asked gently.

"Come on," Ginny nodded before turning and leading the way to the elevator and up to their room. "So…" she prompted once they were in the sitting room of their suite.

"I've never met a witch before like the three of you," Buffy began after a moment. "I know two personally who came to their powers late in life, Wiccans…but I have read about the other side of those blessed with magic, those born with it. That there's a world that only exists for them, within the same world that the rest of humanity lives in."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked slowly.

"That world is supposed to control the Watcher's Council. It's not talked about and very difficult to learn about, but I did my research when I made the choice to fire the Council so to speak."

"The Watcher's Council?" Luna asked surprised. "You mean it's real? It really does exist? I've believed in it but you never see proof…" she trailed off as Ginny and Hermione just looked at her. "What? I swear you two need to start reading the Quibbler more often. The Watcher's Council are the ones who, well, they are Watchers and there's one assigned to the Vampire Slayer…"

"You mean it's not really known? About the Council and the Slayer?" Buffy asked surprised.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione countered with a frown.

"You're the Slayer Luna spoke of," Ginny spoke up.

"I was, suppose I still am," Buffy sighed. "I need your help, a way you can thank me for earlier if you still want to."

"What do you want?" Luna asked as she sat forward to watch her.

"I need you to cast a spell of some sort, make it so no one can find me through magical methods."

"Why?"

Buffy glanced over at Hermione before sighing and leaning back in her chair. "I was called when I was fifteen, defeated the vampire Lothos but in the process lost my first Watcher, was expelled from school here in LA and my mom, sister, and I moved up to Sunnydale when my dad split. Sunnydale is where the Hellmouth is located…"

"Bloody hell, it exists too?" Luna asked shocked. "Even that one was rather iffy…"

"It exists," Buffy agreed with a slight chuckle. "I made some friends there, got a new Watcher named Giles. Willow and Xander became my best friends, Willow's one of the two who is a Wicca…I've fought hundreds of battles, defeated plenty of big bads. I died the first year I was there, literally was dead for enough minutes that a new Slayer was called up. Xander in the end resuscitated me so it ended up that for the first time there were two Slayers. My sister Slayer was killed and another was called to take her place. Faith was…well, never one to play by the rules. She's in prison last I knew…God, I hope they can get her out to help the new one out…"

"There's another new one? But doesn't one of you have to die for one to be called?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Exactly," Buffy sighed. "Four months ago a hell Goddess was trying to get back to her own dimension, it's a very long complicated story, but to stop the world from being destroyed and all that, I sacrificed myself. It was my gift, death… "

"But you're sitting across from us," Hermione pointed out. "And we know enough ghosts to say you're not one."

"I know," Buffy admitted sadly. "Willow and the others, they brought me back. I woke up last night…"

"But you're not with them."

"They waited four months to use a spell to bring you back?" Ginny asked as Luna spoke.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed.

"You were in Heaven, weren't you?" Hermione questioned softly, the look on Buffy's face at her question answer enough. "We'll do it," she agreed glancing at the others. "You're still the Slayer though…I'm not sure what all that entails…"

"Enhanced strength and I can sense vampires a mile away really, enhanced senses in many ways, most of the baddies can kinda sense what I am to a degree…surprised the ones tonight didn't… it's not very often you meet one who hasn't heard about me since I'm the longest living Slayer let alone the one who's died once…well, twice now."

"So even if we make you untraceable by magical methods the bad guys will still be able to look at you and basically see you for what you are?" Ginny clarified.

"Pretty much," she agreed.

"Hmm… give us a few minutes?" Ginny asked after a beat.

"Sure," she agreed having really no other choice. Buffy sat and watched as the three witches made their way into a back room before pulling her legs up to rest her chin on her knees. If they did this…the others would never be able to find her. She'd never have to worry about taking her anger at what they had done out on them…she could be free for the first time in her life. On the other hand…she glanced down at the ring on her hand. He had a destiny, she had no right to interfere…if he didn't want to be a burden on her when he was human, how could she be one on him when she just…wasn't ready to deal with fighting the bad guys anymore.

Frowning she stopped and really considered the thoughts that had just passed through her head…when he was human? She sucked in a quick breath as things started to fall into place, a demon…moria...moora…something like that. Its blood turned him human, they had a day, and then…

 **:-:-:** _ **Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

" _So what? You just took a whole twenty-four hours to weigh the ups and downs of being a regular Joe and decided it was more fun being a superhero?" she demanded as he stepped towards her._

" _You_ _ **know**_ _that's not it. How can we be together if the cost is your life, or the lives of others?" he asked as she stared at him, before stepping forward to pull her into his arms. "I_ _ **know**_ _. I couldn't tell you. I wasn't sure - if I could do it if I woke up with you one more morning."_

" _So, what happens now?" she asked leaning back to look at him._

" _The Oracles are giving us back the day, turning back time, so I can kill Mohra before his blood makes me mortal."_

 _ **:-:-:**_

" _No, I - want to stay awake - so this day can keep happening," Buffy smiled as she rested against his chest._

 _Angel kissed her on the forehead; "Sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow."_

" _Angel?" she began sleepily, "This is the first time I ever really felt this way."_

" _What way?"_

" _Just like I've always wanted to. Like a normal girl, falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect," She smiled before dozing off. He kissed the top of her head before pulling her closer._

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _Sniffing she nodded slightly, "I understand…When?"_

 _He looked over at the clock, "Another minute."_

" _A_ _ **minute**_ _? No._ _ **No**_ _, it's not enough time!"_

" _We don't have a choice. It's done."_

" _ **How**_ _am I supposed to go on with my life knowing what we had? What we_ _ **could**_ _have had?"_

" _You won't. No one will know but me."_

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _Buffy put her hand on top of his on the counter, they both stared down at their hands for a moment before Angel turned his to grab hers, then reached out and pulled her into a kiss._

 _ **:-:-:**_

" _Why didn't you ever tell me about chocolate and peanut butter?"_

" _Well, I figured if your vamp taste buds couldn't really savor it, then it would only hurt you, you know? By the way, I'm over the whole needing to be mature thing. That time you just spent in the kitchen? That was enough time apart," she grinned._

" _Too much," he agreed with a smile before they kissed and some of the ice cream dripped from his spoon on his chest. "Okay, mortal coordination leaving something to be desired,"_

" _Wrong. It's just right," she grinned before leaning down to lick the ice cream from his chest as he laughed, then pulled her down for a kiss._

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _They stumbled up against the fridge as they kissed, Buffy taking the chance and jumping up to wrap her legs around his waist. Still kissing, Angel carried her over to the kitchen table, sweeping the stuff on it onto the floor and laying her down upon it._

 _ **:-:-:**_

" _Peanut butter, preferably crunchy!" Buffy yelled from the bedroom._

" _I got it," He called back before making his way into the bedroom a moment later with his arms full, she smiled at the sight of him in all his glory as he dropped stuff on the bed before slipping back under the covers with her, she had already claimed his robe while he was gone._

" _The perfect yum," she smiled as he fed her a spoon of ice cream. "Mmm, this is a dream. You're human for like a minute and already there is cookie dough fudge mint chip in the fridge."_

" _God, I love food."_

" _Food is good," she agreed as she fed him some ice cream on a chocolate wafer before he kissed her once more._

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _She walked through the park looking out at the beach when she felt the familiar tingling. Turning she saw Angel stepping through a shadowed arch in a hedge, she sucked in a shocked breath when he stepped out into the sun and towards her, not burning… When he reached her and pulled her to him she went willingly as their lips found each other._

 _ **:-:-:**_

" _Shh, please._ _ **Please**_ _," he asked as he cried, pulling her tight as they both cried. "Please, please."_

" _No. I'll_ _ **never**_ _forget," she argued as she cried. "I'll_ _ **never**_ _forget. I'll never forget. I'll_ _ **never**_ _forget."_

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _She was lying in his arms, smiling as she listened to his chest, "It's a good sound. Thump-thump. Thump-thump."_

 _Angel smiled, "It feels pretty amazing…"_

 _ **:-:-:**_

 _Buffy shook her head, "Everything we did."_

" _It never happened."_

 _She shook her head vehemently "It did. It_ _ **did**_ _. I_ _ **know**_ _it did!" she argued before laying her hand on his heart. "I_ _ **felt**_ _your heart beat."_

 **:-:-:** _ **End**_ _ **Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

" _Because more then ever, I know how much I love you,_ " she heard his voice echo in her head as she looked around at the hotel room. They had it all, and he… she understood why, she didn't understand how she remembered now but she did... but she could understand why he did what he did. Did he really remember? Or did he loose the memories too…

"Buffy?" Ginny's voice drew her attention, and she found the three watching her.

"Yes?" she asked softly as she pushed the newly found memories from her mind.

"We have a suggestion," Hermione continued as they moved to sit back down. "We will do the spell to block you from being found, but we did some quick research, there's a spell that can keep bad guys from seeing you for what you are…"

"And if you want it, I know a spell that blocks a person's gifts…at least so much as you can consciously control the strength that you have them," Luna interjected.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. She could be normal… just like everyone else…

"Really," Ginny smiled. "So, is that something you would like?"

"Please," she answered softly.

"Then we need to do a few things…do you want to have us place the spells actually on you or perhaps on something that you can keep with you at all times…"

"Like what?" she questioned Luna.

"Bracelets?" Luna shrugged.

"I'm kinda short in the bracelets department," Buffy chuckled humorlessly.

"And this town appears to run twenty-four hours for the most part," Ginny countered. "Come on; think of it as a gift, well part of the thank you gift. But as I can figure you've been doing this for a while, died twice saving the world…a rather large thank you gift is okay."

"You don't…" Buffy tried to stop them.

"Yes, we don't. But we want to," Hermione smiled. "Come on, Miss. Summers, let's go."

"But…" Buffy tried again before finding herself being pulled from the couch and out the door between Ginny and Luna.

"Buffy, shut up," Ginny ordered with a grin.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sunday October 14

 **th** **, 2001  
Los Angeles, California  
Hyperion Hotel  
11:48 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Angel Investigations," Cordelia answered automatically when she picked up the phone. "Uhh…" she continued looking up at the others in the room. "Yeah hang on, Angel it's Willow," she held the phone out as he rose and walked over.

Frowning he made his way across the room to take the phone. "Willow?"

"Hey," her voice came through the line and he leaned against the desk as Cordelia headed back over to the others where they were eating, tacos of course for Fred. "Umm…are you sitting down…"

"I can be," he answered as he grabbed the chair. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, you see…that is to say…well, I…I mean, we…"

"Willow, whatever it is, just say it," he huffed, rolling his eyes, the woman could babble…

"Last night Xander, Anya, Tara and I did a resurrection spell. On Buffy," she added sounding like an afterthought. "Angel?" she asked while he looked at the others who had stood after he promptly fell off his chair.

"Did you just say you did a resurrection spell on Buffy?" he repeated, getting the attention of everyone else as they left the food to walk over to where he was still on the floor just staring ahead in shock.

"Yes… at first we thought it didn't work cause we had this gang of demons come through and they interrupted us at the cemetery and destroyed the urn of Osiris and we ended up having to leave and fight them. We didn't know until a few hours ago that it had worked, and we started searching all over town…"

"Wait, wait," he interrupted. "It worked? It _worked_? As in Buffy is up and walking around and you brought her back from wherever four months after she died?"

"She's alive?" Cordelia cried in disbelief.

"Okay I've seen some freaky stuff but that…that is just sounding seriously like you're messing with the order of things…" Gunn agreed.

"Magic like that has consequences," Lorne commented quietly to Wesley who shared a concerned look with him before Angel held up his hand indicating for them to be quiet.

"Willow?" he asked when she still hadn't answered.

"We can't find her," she whispered. "We've looked all over town, and we can't find her. We started a locating spell…it showed her in LA…but she disappeared suddenly halfway through…"

"But she was in LA…" he asked to be sure he heard her right.

"Yes, we were going to head up there tonight but wanted to let you know…"

"We'll look," he promised. "See you all in a few hours."

"What's going on?" Wesley asked after he hung up the phone.

"They did a resurrection spell last night; they didn't think it worked at first as they were interrupted during the ceremony by a gang of demons. They found out this afternoon it had worked and have been looking, but they couldn't find her in town. She and Tara did a locating spell and it showed her here in L.A. before she disappeared from the map. They don't know why…"

"So then, let's go start looking," Cordelia nodded. "They're coming I assume, they can help when they get here, for now we know where to look. Where would you go if you just came back from the dead and probably ditched town when you came to only to find a whole gang of demons attacking?"

"Wouldn't she have fought them normally?" Gunn pointed out.

"She just was brought back from who knows where," Cordelia countered.

"She might not be thinking as she normally would," Wesley agreed.

"She might have been headed to her dad's," Angel announced as he rose, still wondering just how he had fallen out of his chair. "I'll head that way, why don't you guys split up, each take a direction from here, she could be on her way here too."

"You know, there's never a dull moment in this place," Lorne mused after he disappeared from the main room.

"Never," Cordelia agreed with a sigh before grabbing her purse. "I'm driving my car, whoever's with me hurry up, we have a Slayer whose back from the dead, _again_ , to locate."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday October 15** **th** **, 2001  
** **Los Angeles, California  
** **Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites  
** **Weasley, Lovegood Suite  
** **8:15 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy sat and watched as the sun rose over the water. She could barely believe half of what had happened in the last forty-eight hours. She woke up in her own coffin, dug her way out and left town and ended up in L.A., where she went to help three witches and ended up having three spells cast to keep the others from finding her, after they found three simple bracelets to cast them on... Glancing down at the three on her right wrist she brushed her fingers across them absentmindedly. And at the end of the day she was offered the chance to go to England, Ginny offering to let her stay with her and her fiancé as a means to get away from America.

She still wasn't sure why they were even offering her the chance, what led them to the decision...or why they'd help someone they barely knew even more than the initial help as a thank you for interfering with the vampires... She glanced away from the window when she heard movement, and saw Ginny making her way out of the bedroom in a robe as she headed for the coffee pot.

"Morning," Buffy called as Ginny poured a cup.

"Is it actually morning?" Ginny yawned as she picked up her cup.

"I think its afternoon your time," Buffy smiled. "You look about half dead though..."

"Let's just say I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore," Ginny sighed as she collapsed next to where Buffy was sitting. "And interesting choice of words," she smirked.

"I realized that after it came out," Buffy chuckled humorlessly. "I remember what it was like having someone to sleep with, understand the feeling," she smiled softly.

"I can't wait to get back to the Manor," Ginny said quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm having a wonderful time on this 'girls' vacation but…" she trailed off with a shrug.

"You miss him," Buffy answered with a hint of sadness to her voice. "So...were you serious last night?" she asked quickly to change the subject as her mind drifted to Angel for a moment.

"About you coming to stay with us?" asked Ginny, needing clarification so early in the morning.

"Yeah..."

"Of course," replied Ginny, still seeing uncertainty in Buffy's eyes she continued. "Buffy, Malfoy Manor is _huge_. Trust me there is _more_ than enough room. And quite frankly if I have to put up with Lucius' son still living at the Manor, who is a year older than I am, then Lucius can deal with having you there."

"Why?" Buffy asked after a moment. "Why are you all helping me like this?"

"You may not believe this, Buffy, but you remind me a lot of me," Ginny said quietly as she looked out the window.

"You go around fighting vampires and other demons?" she asked with a smile.

"No," replied Ginny, returning Buffy's smile briefly before a slightly haunted look entered her eyes. "You're forced to fight a battle that you didn't want to be a part of and when you finally find peace, even if it was through death, others try to take it away from you."

Buffy frowned before focusing on the other woman. "You too?"

"Our world was drawn into a war a few years ago. I got caught in it even though I just wanted to live my life. I got taken prisoner and part of the deal was that I become my captor's mistress in exchange for being allowed to return to school. When people found out that I later agreed to marry my captor they tried to step in and stop it," Ginny said quietly. "I lost quite a few friends because of my decision. They refused to believe I was happy and that I chose this path."

Buffy chuckled, "What is it with falling in love with the bad guy?" she asked as she shook her head. "I take it though that you are still with him?"

"He's the one that's responsible for this rather large rock on my hand and the one you'll be meeting when you come to England," Ginny said, holding up her left had to show her ring. "He's actually the one responsible for this 'girls' trip. He knows things haven't been easy for me over the past few years in the friend department. He actually went to Hermione to plead on my behalf after the war, for her to hear me out and to try to find it in her heart to understand my choices."

"I like him already," Buffy smiled. "I take it that it worked with Hermione, Luna too?"

"It did," Ginny smiled as an image of Lucius flashed through her mind. "Luc is an extremely proud man. To have someone like him come to you the way he did with Hermione, how can you refuse him?"

"You can't," Buffy agreed. "So, you're really serious about this...but what am I going to do in England? I'm assuming you live in the Wizarding World...which as far as I knew was a myth until yesterday..."

"Yes, I'm really serious. And don't worry about it, Buffy, you have time to figure out what you want to do. Yes, we live in the Wizarding World, but you forget you're with three true born witches. We'll make sure that you have no problems seeing things in our world. Besides, you're the Slayer; you have your own kind of inborn magic. You'll be fine," Ginny said, trying to reassure her.

"If you say so," Buffy shrugged. "Willow would love to meet you three, I always was a little jealous in a small way, that she could use magic. I loved a good fight, but there were days I would have killed for a bit of magic. There was this one guy, Willow and Giles did something so the bullets wouldn't hit me...but it would have come in handy to have been able to do it myself without getting them involved you know?"

"You have no idea, do you," Ginny commented quietly.

"Uhh...no?" Buffy answered questioningly.

"You have a magic all your own, Buffy. You really aren't that dissimilar to me, you just haven't had any training in how to use your magic. You were trained to fight with your hands, not your magic. All Slayers have inborn magic in them. It's what gives you the strength to do what you have to. And as for Willow, she may want to meet us but she would not be welcomed within our world," Ginny said.

"You're kidding..." Buffy just stared at her. " _I've_ got magic? Well, fuck, that could have come in handy over the years..." she just shook her head. "Why wouldn't she be welcomed?" she asked after a beat.

"Because unlike you Buffy, your friend Willow is not a true born witch. The magic she uses does not come from within her, its magic she's borrowing from another source. Plus, she brought you back from the dead. The people of my world would not look kindly on that seeing as that was what led to the war. Tom…" Ginny began the haunted look from earlier returning to her eyes. "He used magic to defy death."

"Sounds like something a demon or Hell God would do," Buffy sighed after a moment. "Well, something tells me you have about as many demons in your past as I do...your world with its war, me with all my little end of the world events I had to stop...why don't we take a break from memories we don't want to bring up and you can tell me all about the Wizarding World and what I should expect."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Luc will be very upset if I come home all depressed since this trip was meant to cheer me up and get me away from my insane mother who is trying to plan my wedding how she wants it to be," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Buffy chuckled, "Mom's like to do what they think is best for their kids, especially their little girls. God knows mine was always interfering in my love life..."

"I'm trying to pawn her off on my brother, who's also getting married around the same time. He and his fiancée need her help more than I do," Ginny smiled. "I have anything I want for my wedding, no matter the cost."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of Ginny trying to push her mom off on her brother. "It sounds like you're going to have a wonderful wedding," she smiled.

"Picture the absolute wedding of your dreams and not having to worry about what it's all going to cost you because your fiancé refuses to let you know what it's costing," Ginny smiled. "Believe me I've tried to find out what this event is going to cost but Luc won't tell me and all the bills get sent directly to him. Once people know it's for our wedding the sky's the limit."

Buffy smiled, her mind flashing to the wedding of her dreams that she'd never have...Angel wouldn be the one at the end of the aisle... "Lucky girl," she continued to Ginny, forcing the thoughts away.

"There's only one thing missing that not even Luc can give me," Ginny said sadly.

"What's that?" she asked softly.

"My father," Ginny replied quietly, wiping away an escaping tear. "He died in the war, not that he would have approved of me marrying Luc but I still wish he was here to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm so sorry," Buffy smiled sadly. "You got your mom and your family though, doesn't make up for it but..." she shrugged. "And I think he would have accepted it, he loved you, Luc makes you happy...most dad's are like that."

"My father hated Luc. Blamed him for most things that seemed to go wrong, even though he knew by then that Luc was a spy for the Light, he blamed him for what I was put through ever since…ever since I was a child," Ginny said.

"Weren't we avoiding talk of bad memories?" Buffy asked gently. "And I still stand by the belief that your dad would have accepted the two of you. There are only so many jerk dad's in the universe and since I ended up with one it means the lot of you have good ones - don't ask me what scientific research that is based on, I say it is therefore it must be true."

"Sounds good and I'll return the favor when we hit London, since I've already decided I'm dragging you along when I go dress hunting," Ginny said.

"Excuse me?" Buffy stammered. "Dress hunting…as in… _the_ dress?"

"What other _dress_ is there? I _am_ getting married after all," Ginny said.

"But isn't that something you want your mom or your best friend or your sisters, if you have any, to be there with...not some total stranger you picked up off the street in America and decided to take a liking to..."

"Buffy…" Ginny sighed, not really knowing how to put into words what she was feeling. "First off, my mother would insist on making my dress and that's not something I really want. I know that probably sounds harsh but I spent my life wearing nothing but hand me downs and hand made clothing. I want a dress fit for a princess who is marrying her prince. Also I'm marrying into probably _the_ wealthiest wizarding family in England, if not the rest of the British Isles and Europe for all I know. My dress needs to live up to the position I'm marrying into. As for sisters, I'm the youngest of seven and the _only_ girl. As for friends, I don't have that many, Mione and Luna being the two main ones and even with them, we're not overly close. Mione was always more my brother's friend than mine and Luna…Luna is a law unto herself. When we ran into each other in that alley…Buffy something happened. I felt drawn to you for some reason, almost as if we were kindred spirits. I know that probably sounds completely crazy and I wouldn't blame you if you decided to run as far and as fast possible to get away from me, in fact, I would probably understand."

"It doesn't," Buffy smiled softly. "I've had that feeling with two people before; one is my sister Slayer...the other the love of my life. Neither relationship worked out that well in the end... but maybe this time there's a chance for a different outcome..." she shrugged slightly. "And I can understand about the dress...and God that had to suck all those brothers? I have a little sister and she drove me insane...well that's a whole story unto itself... But yeah..."

"I always wanted a sister," Ginny said.

"They're annoying as hell at times," Buffy smiled. "But you know, I heard once that sometimes sisters aren't just biological, they're the people closest to you who understand you better than anyone else...who needs blood right?"

"Right," Ginny agreed as Buffy stood up from where she had been sitting in the window. "Stand up for me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Aren't I already standing up?" she frowned confused.

"No, stand up for me at my wedding," Ginny corrected quietly, stopping Buffy in her tracks.

"Ginny…" Buffy began turning to face her.

"You know what, forget it. I never should have asked," Ginny said interrupting Buffy as she jumped to her feet. "Excuse me," she said as she brushed past Buffy on her way back to her room as quickly as she could.

Frowning Buffy watched her for a moment before glancing towards the other rooms, then turning and making her way towards Ginny's door. "Ginny?" she called softly. "Can I come in?"

"It's open," came Ginny's quiet reply through the door.

Buffy opened the door and saw Ginny at the window across the room staring out, slipping inside she shut the door before crossing to stand by the other side of the window. "Ginny...are you sure there isn't anyone else that you'd want up there with you?" she asked softly, still surprised by the request to be...a maid of honor...or was it matron of honor since she wasn't a virgin...

"I've given this so much thought, Buffy. I've done nothing _but_ think about whom I wanted to stand up for me ever since the wedding plans started. Everyone in my life is pushing someone at me, telling me to choose this person or that person. This is _my_ wedding, Buffy, shouldn't the person standing with me be someone that _I_ want, not someone I felt obligated to choose?" asked Ginny as she turned and walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. "The only person not pushing someone at me is Lucius. "

"It should be someone you want," Buffy agreed. She didn't even know how she would choose if it was her wedding... "If you really want...I could...But only if you're really sure it's what you want..."

"It is. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it," Ginny said quietly.

"Then, okay," she shrugged. "So now that we've gotten that little mini crisis out of the way, should we go wake those two and drag their asses around town?"

"Yes, lets," agreed Ginny.

"Good," she smiled evilly before turning and heading towards the main room. "Can I?"

"Go for it," Ginny said.

Buffy grinned before opening the door to the room Hermione and Luna were sharing. " _Vampires_! Look out!"

"What!" Hermione sat up straight in bed as Luna jumped awake.

"You know, that never gets old," Buffy chuckled.

"Oh that was priceless," giggled Ginny.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Buggers, don't do that," Luna grumbled as she rolled over to bury into her pillow.

"Its wake up time, don't make me come and steal your blankets while throwing a bucket of ice on you," Buffy threatened. "And I'd do it; I did it to Xander once when he stayed out drinking over his lack of a love life."

"She means it too," Ginny said innocently, Hermione and Luna none the wiser to what she'd done, only Buffy could see the two buckets that were now floating over the heads of the two still in their beds.

"Really ladies I would suggest getting those English butts of yours out of bed. I've had a lifetime of dealing with all things British and I could have sworn promptness was a must..."

"You haven't met my youngest brother," Ginny laughed. "He'd be late for his own funeral; I was surprised he was on time for his own wedding. Come on guys, Buffy's gonna show us around town and we can't _do_ that until the two of you are out of bed and on your feet."

"Fine, fine," Luna grumbled as she rolled over and looked up. "Oh that's just so mature."

"You're point being?" Ginny asked, her eyebrow rose questioningly as she flicked her wand and both buckets overturned.

"Ginny!" both women shrieked while Buffy and Ginny laughed by the door.

"Up and at 'em ladies, something tells me she'd do it again," Buffy added before turning to get away before they decided to do something to her...she was a bit outnumbered at the moment in the magic department.

"Come on," Ginny said taking Buffy's arm and pulling her towards her bedroom. "You can borrow some of my stuff until we can hit a clothing store and get you stocked up."

"You're not planning to spend money on me are you?" Buffy asked skeptically.

"Buffy, what part of I'm marrying the richest man in Britain didn't you get?" asked Ginny, rolling her eyes. "He doesn't care what I spend. I have a credit card that has absolutely no limit to it and a fiancé who only wants to see me happy so if spending money on my _friends_ is what makes me happy then he's happy. Besides, the others wouldn't dream of taking any of my charity or as they call it _pity money_ so I need to spend it on someone. And who better than my new best friend?"

Buffy just blinked at her a few times before shaking her head. "God I feel like I'm back in high school before Merrick showed up and told me I was the Slayer...and my parents split and dad took all the money..." she shook her head. "Okay then you've got yourself a deal," she grinned figuring she wasn't going to win this battle. "But be warned, I was a spoiled, rich valley girl brat who grew up in this town. I know the malls like the back of my hand and doubt they've changed that much in five years..."

"And I've got a credit card with no spending limit," replied Ginny. "Trust me, when we get to London, Lucius is probably going to thank you for this."

"If you say so," Buffy chuckled before they heard movement from the other room. "So here's my thinking...wait do you guys have a car?"

"Uh…no," Ginny said. "We kind of just apparate wherever we need to go, Floo if we're in a Wizarding area that has an active Floo network or we go on foot."

"Hmm, think we could pull off getting one? I think my license might still be good... Would make traveling with packages and such easier..."Buffy shrugged. "At least for the non-magically trained member of this little group."

"Don't see why not," Ginny shrugged. "You'll need to drive though as none of us know how."

"I got it covered, let's just hope my license isn't messed up from me being dead," Buffy smiled. "Then the best malls in town are Century City and Westminister..."

"Well then lets get dressed, get us a car and get us to the mall and spending my soon to be husband's millions," Ginny laughed.

"Deal," Buffy laughed, "Come on you two, you get to ride in a car with a crazy Cali blonde driver, hurry it up!" she called before Hermione and Luna appeared at the door.

"Uh...should we be afraid?" Luna asked quietly.

"Nah, I only kill vampires and demons," Buffy grinned.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday October 15th, 2001**  
 **Westminister, California**  
 **Outback Steakhouse**  
 **8:58 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

By the end of the day the four had hit pretty much every store in Century City, then proceeded to do the same at Westminister, loading the car they had managed to get - Buffy's license still good thankfully - to the brim. Luna and Hermione finally announced that they needed food so Ginny and Buffy better get their butts out of Victoria Secrets where they were comparing the body lotion scents, or else they were leaving them behind. So it was decided that they would head to Outback Steakhouse since it was there at the mall, and be waited on rather than have to wait on themselves at the food court.

"There are some interesting things in this town that we didn't get to see," Luna mused as they waited for their main meal, flipping through a guide book she had picked up at Walden's. "This is interesting, there's a hotel that was built in the forties, suppose to be haunted."

"Wonder if Nick knows any of the ghosts," Hermione chuckled.

"What's the name of the place?" Buffy asked absentmindedly as she watched their waiter approach.

"The Hyperion."

"You okay?" Ginny asked concerned when Buffy dropped the spoon she had been stirring her tea with.

"Uh...yeah. I just know the place," she shrugged. "Know some people who own it now. Dinner's here," she added as the waiter appeared, the others shrugging it off save Ginny who wrote the information down mentally for later.

Buffy silently thanked the powers that be for the three letting it drop, realizing it was probably the only time she'd have reason to thank them she thought with a mental laugh. The rest of dinner she listened as the others talked about England, which they were supposed to return to in the morning.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Tuesday October 16th, 2001  
Los Angeles, California  
Westin Bonaventure Hotel & Suites  
Weasley, Lovegood and Summers (as of last night) Suite  
5:27 a.m.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"I can't wait to get home," Ginny sighed quietly, playing with the necklace she was wearing, as she turned from the window she had been staring out of for the past few hours. She had had trouble sleeping again; much like every night since she'd left England. She drew a lot of her comfort and security from Lucius and not having him around left her feeling vulnerable.

"Still can't sleep?" Buffy asked softly from the couch behind her. She had remained silent when Ginny first came out of the room they were sharing, not sure if she was coming for a drink; perhaps sleep walking, or what. Buffy herself had abandoned all pretense of sleep earlier.

"I haven't slept well since we arrived here two weeks ago," Ginny sighed as she collapsed onto the couch next to Buffy. "I nearly said screw it and left too many times to count. The only times I haven't were after we met you."

"Well, glad I can help keep you around," Buffy smiled. "Whose idea was this trip? Yours, theirs, or Luc's?"

"Theirs," Ginny said. "When Luc heard about it he thought it would be good for me to get away from things, my mother especially, and he offered to pay for it. Sort of an early wedding gift without it actually being my wedding gift."

"That works I suppose," Buffy mused. "Wanna play a game of gin or something? I'm not going to sleep anytime soon..."

"Well, if you're packed we could always just leave them a note and head off to London," Ginny suggested.

"Works for me...Hermione sat and shrunk all my stuff down last night to fit in a bag...I so could have used that ability through the years when it came to hiding weapons under my mother's nose," she chuckled.

"Well then let's go grab our stuff, I'll write Hermione a note and I'll get us out of here," Ginny said standing up.

Buffy went and grabbed her few things while Ginny wrote the note, waiting for her by the window, staring towards the direction of the Hyperion one last time before letting the memories of what was and could have been drift to the back of her mind. Glancing up as Ginny came back out she smiled. "Ready?"

"If you are," Ginny said.

"As much as I'll ever be," Buffy agreed

"Then take my hand," Ginny said holding her right hand out towards Buffy.

"Exactly how is this going to work?" she questioned as she took Ginny's hand.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand," Ginny said.

"Okay..." Buffy drew out before it felt like someone had grabbed her belly button and yanked, pulling her with it. "What the fuck was that?" she asked when she stumbled away from Ginny after it felt like she hit a wall, feet first. And glanced around to find herself in an entirely different room.

"That would be a portkey," Ginny said. "It's in my ring; it was and still is my safety net. It takes me from wherever I am and brings me home. Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"Interesting feeling...sure beats a roller coaster," Buffy shook her head before looking around once more. "You weren't kidding about Luc being money were you?"

"Nope," Ginny smiled. "And this is just his study. I'm surprised he's not actually in here, course it is mid afternoon here," she shrugged.

"Of course," Buffy agreed. "Umm, room? So I can get rid of all this stuff?" she held up the bag that held her shrunken shopping spree in a bag. "And I need you to unshrink them or whatever it is...then I'm all yours."

"Come with me," Ginny said, indicating for Buffy to follow her. "Oh I should warn you, our servants are not exactly the type you would expect," she said as they made their way out of the study and into the Manor proper.

"Should have expected you to have servants," Buffy muttered to herself. "Are they trolls? Like the ones that sit in yards?" she mused.

"Not exactly," Ginny said. "They're house elves actually. Don't be surprised to see the way their dressed, it's a sign of their station and whatever you do, do not try to give them clothes."

"Okay I can handle the no clothes thing," she agreed.

"Oh and just so you know, house elves are a rather contentious issue between Hermione and I," Ginny said as she led Buffy into a set of rooms. "This is the east wing. Luc and I have rooms at the other end of the hall on the right. Draco's rooms are in the west wing."

"Draco being your future stepson, and I imagine there are a few things that she takes a stand on," Buffy grinned. Hermione reminded her of Willow in some ways, Faith in others.

"Draco would be my future stepson, yes, even though he is a year older than me," Ginny laughed. "Let's just say that one of Luc's house elves ended up working at our boarding school and was totally devoted to a friend of my brother. Hermione was livid when she learned about house elves and set out to 'free' all the house elves even though they are treated extremely well for the most part and most don't want to leave the families they serve since most of them have been with that family since birth as their parents were in the family's employ. That probably made absolutely no sense," she laughed.

"Ginny, when you've seen half the stuff I have in my life...even if it doesn't make complete sense...it makes sense. And sometimes the easiest thing is to dumb it down for me - God knows I told my last Watcher that enough. It's very easy for my brain to end up at the point where the most I can do is say fire bad, tree pretty," Buffy smirked at the memory of after her graduation.

"I'll remember that," Ginny smiled as she walked further into the sitting room. "Are you coming? The bedroom's through here."

"Oh, coming," Buffy chased after her. "Holy crap...this place looks like something you'd see in a palace...Size wise I mean..."

"We're about one size below actual palace size," Ginny teased as she led Buffy into the bedroom. "So where are your things?"

"In here," Buffy set her bag on the bed before pulling a number of miniature bags out.

"Just lay them out on the bed and I'll resize them all for you," Ginny said.

"Okie dokie," Buffy agreed as she laid them all out.

Ginny pulled her wand out and with a quick flick of her wrist all of Buffy's bags were resized instantaneously.

"So cool," Buffy laughed. "So I will put all these away later...food?"

"Dining room is this way," Ginny said as she led Buffy from her suite of rooms down to the main floor and into the dining room, taking in the late afternoon sun.

"I'm really feeling like I've walked into the twilight zone," Buffy shook her head. "You girl are marrying very well, and for love even better."

"And I've had to fight tooth and nail to get it," Ginny said as she collapsed into a chair as food appeared on the table in front of them.

"Cool," Buffy nodded towards the food as she took a seat. "And you got it, that's what matters. Sometimes the things worth having in this life are the ones you have to fight the hardest for," she mused as she picked up a fork.

A few minutes after they had tucked into their food, Ginny heard movement out in the corridor. With a sneaking suspicion of just who the person in corridor was, Ginny rose from her chair, making as little noise as possible and made her way over to the doorway, where she leant up against the doorjamb, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's about bloody time you came home, Mr. Malfoy," she snapped angrily.

Lucius spun around at hearing the person behind him, taking in her altered appearance. Gone were the unbecoming and rather homely clothes that he was used to seeing her in and in their place were clothes that showed off the fabulous figure he knew hid beneath her too big clothes. The last time he had laid eyes on her before she left for L.A. she had been wearing a corduroy skirt that covered her to the ankles, a big bulky jumper, a pair of big clunky shoes and her waist length red locks were tied back in a braid down her back. The woman standing before him in the doorway to the dining room was the exact opposite; she was wearing a pair of tight fitting hip hugger jeans, a form fitting V-neck cashmere jumper that showed off her rather ample cleavage quite nicely in his opinion, a pair of high heel black boots and her red hair hung loose down her back and now ended just above her shoulder blades.

"Gods, I missed you, Ginevra," Lucius said as he grabbed Ginny around the waist and pulled her into a hug, picking her up off the ground so her feet were a good six inches off the floor.

"I missed you too, you have no idea how much," Ginny said into his neck, holding onto him tightly.

"About as much as I missed you," Lucius said putting Ginny back on her feet. "It reminded me of the time we were apart after the final battle," he said as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I know," Ginny said quietly. "Luc, I have someone I'd like you to meet," she said stepping back, taking him by the hand and leading him into the dining room. "Luc, I'd like to introduce you to Buffy Summers."

"Hello," Buffy smiled as she rose and held out her hand.

"Ms. Summers," Lucius greeted, taking her hand.

"Buffy, this is my fiancé Lucius Malfoy," Ginny said.

"So, that's what Luc is short for," Buffy chuckled. "You have a very insistent fiancé, Mr. Malfoy, but she makes one like her," she smiled towards Ginny. "And please, call me Buffy, well until I decide if I'm going to change my name that is..." she mused before shrugging.

"It's part of what made me fall in love with her in the first place," Lucius said.

"I told Buffy it was okay if she stayed here with us until she gets herself settled," Ginny said retaking her seat at the table as she chewed her lip nervously.

"She's more than welcome to stay," Lucius said taking the seat next to Ginny. "Any of your friends are welcome here at any time, you know that, Ginevra."

"I know," Ginny said, giving a little sigh in relief.

"So, tell me, how did the two of you meet?" Lucius asked curiously. "By the sounds of it, Buffy, I take it you're American."

"Thanks for letting me stay, and very much so. Born and raised in California. We met two nights ago, I got to town the night before, ran into her, Hermione and Luna..." she trailed off not sure how much Ginny wanted him to know about the attempted attack.

"We ran into a little trouble near our hotel but before any of us could actually do anything about it, Buffy here stepped in and took care of it for us," Ginny said.

"What _kind_ of trouble, Ginevra?" questioned Lucius, worry and concern evident in his voice.

"We ran into a few…vampires," Ginny said.

"Vampires," Lucius said, needing confirmation, which he got when Ginny nodded. "Why did you not return here immediately?" he demanded.

"Luc please, we would have been able to handle it and anyway Buffy showed up before any of us could even really draw our wands or I could activate the portkey, she took care of the vampires," Ginny explained. When Lucius narrowed his gaze at Ginny, she threw a quick look at Buffy, not sure if she really should be saying what she was about to but, "Luc, she's the Slayer."

"The Slayer? As in _the_ Slayer?" asked Lucius.

"Yes," replied Ginny quietly.

"I see," Lucius replied his voice devoid of emotion.

"Luc?" Ginny asked worriedly, afraid of how he might react or what he might say.

"Thank the Gods she was there," Lucius said as he suddenly pulled Ginny to him, kissed her temple and held her tight. "Thank you," he said turning to look at Buffy.

Buffy just shook her head during the conversation; she figured some people would be finding out her old day...well, night...job. "You're welcome," she smiled after he held Ginny in his arms before looking at Ginny, "And don't worry, I figured people would find out, just can we keep it from the local media or anything like that? Would make those spells you three did rather useless then, wouldn't they?"

"You're secret won't leave this house Buffy," Lucius said. "You have my word on that. And I will do what I can to keep the Watchers Council from learning of your presence here."

Buffy chuckled humorlessly. "That would be a good thing since they probably want me dead or whatever...well, dead again...they've never been happy that I fired them..."

"That did cause quite the uproar when it happened," Lucius smirked.

Buffy blinked a few times as she just stared at him. "You know about that? Are you on the council or something?"

"I am not on the council per se Buffy, but they are controlled by the Ministry of Magic, our governing body here in the Wizarding World. As the Slayers themselves are more witch then Muggle, our government felt it best to keep an eye on the Slayers and the only way to really do that is to watch the Watchers," Lucius said.

"No offence but you guys really screwed up there, cause the Council needs to be demolished or something, they're useless. Well they're also psycho with their Cruciamentum test…the whole drugging them and putting them up against a vamp, so wrong. And the Disciplinary Committee, Special Ops trio...yeah they're nothing more than hired killers..." she grumbled.

"That would be Fudge's doing, I'm afraid. He was afraid of anyone stronger than him, especially if it was a teenage girl," Lucius said shaking his head as Ginny sat back and he brushed hair behind her ear. "Thankfully he died shortly after the war due to his injuries and the Ministry has had to be rebuilt from the ground up. We'll be turning our attention to the Watcher's Council fairly soon."

"Thank God," Buffy smiled before picking up her fork again. "You know, you would think after being dead you wouldn't be nearly as hungry..." she shrugged before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Excuse me, _dead_?" questioned Lucius as he looked between Ginny and Buffy before turning back to Ginny. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of her chair and across the dining room to the far corner, where he penned her up against the wall and the glass window. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking, Ginevra?" he demanded angrily.

"Luc, I…"

"You what, Ginevra?" he hissed, his grip on Ginny's wrist tightening unconsciously as his fear for her increased. "You of all people know what happened the last time someone came back from the dead."

"But…" Ginny began, not able to fight her tears back. "This is different, this isn't like Tom. This wasn't her fault. She didn't do this. Tom fought death. He did everything he could to stop it. Buffy welcomed it. She sacrificed herself to save others. Luc, she didn't want this, her friends brought her back. It's not her fault."

"I'm sorry, Ginevra," Lucius said as he released Ginny's wrist and pulled her into his arms. "You know how I worry about you after everything that's happened."

Ginny nodded as she clung to Lucius as her tears continued to fall.

"Lucius?" Buffy began softly as she stood a few feet away. "Would it help if I explained my story?" she continued when he looked at her. "I'm not saying you don't believe her, but would it help your conscience?"

"Greatly, but why don't we take this to the den, less chance of ears overhearing this," Lucius suggested.

"Sure," Buffy shrugged.

"Follow me," Lucius said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist and led them from the dining room down the hall and into the den, closing the door behind them, the privacy wards falling into place. Once inside he sat down on one of the couches and pulled Ginny down next to him, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to his chest.

"Okay," Buffy began with a sigh. "Have you heard of any of these by chance? The Monks of Dragon, Knights of Byzantium, Glorificus, the Key?" she listed off.

"I have," Lucius said. "The Dark Lord that caused the war was determined to find the key. He thought that he would be able to rule the world," Lucius rolled his eyes at this, "with its power."

Buffy chuckled, "Amazing how many people think that... Well, as you probably know the Knights wanted to destroy the Key while the Monks wanted to protect it..."

"Go on," Lucius said, already knowing this part. He had done his own research into the key when Voldemort had first brought up finding it.

"About a year ago the Monks decided to make the key into a mortal human girl, and in the process they sat and played around with the memories of everyone that would be in her life. They made her using the blood of the one who would be the protector; they made her as my sister. None of us knew though, until just over four months ago when the Knights showed up to kill Dawn, and we learned everything."

"If they set out to kill your 'sister' then how did you end up dead?" questioned Lucius.

"Glorificus' mortal cage lived in Sunnydale and she was able to break free and take control for small periods of time. She found out Dawn was in town and started to do this whole brain eating thing to gain power and managed to kidnap Dawn. There was this whole ceremony that was suppose to take place at a certain time, my friends and I went hoping to stop her from being able to start the ceremony, if she did then Dawn would have to die in order to close the gates that would open...I, as you can imagine, didn't like that scenario and told my Watcher flat out that if I had to kill her to save the world I would quit..." Buffy continued before sighing. "Sad thing is, I stopped Glory from performing the ceremony, but there was this little demon dude up there that did it for her. The gateway was opened, but when I was up on the tower with Dawn I remembered something. That she was made from me, that her blood is my blood. And I remembered something the First Slayer had told me, that death was my gift. So, I went and jumped into the portal, closed the stupid thing and made my way to a better life. Still not completely sure why my friends decided to bring me back, but they did, it worked and I'm alive and kicking, just not with them like they probably hoped..." she trailed off with a shrug.

"So, you did sacrifice yourself willingly," Lucius said.

"Very much so," Buffy agreed, "She might not have been my sister biologically or whatever, but I have these memories of her, she's my sister in my heart and I wasn't going to let her die. And I figured no more apocalypses to have to stop, and my second death might be the one that stuck...turned out I was wrong but it was nice to imagine," she shook her head.

"You will have to excuse my outburst earlier, Buffy," Lucius said. "When you said that you had been dead, images of what we've all recently lived through started flashing through my mind and my fear for Ginevra got the better of me."

"No apology necessary," Buffy waved it off. "When you've seen half the stuff I have, _done_ half the stuff I have...someone having a spaz about the fact you just got brought back from the dead isn't that...spectacular," she grinned. "And hey, I don't know all the details but sounds to me like your big bad would have loved to hang out with a few of mine, they do some messed up stuff, it's normal to freak when you think history might repeat."

"I just don't want you thinking that I treat Ginevra like that on a regular basis," Lucius said. "It's a constant battle with her family and friends to convince them that I am not the monster they all believed me to be over the years."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I uh...my true love is a vampire. I _know_ , sounds rather poetic, a vampire and a vampire Slayer," she really smiled for a moment at the memory of Giles' words. "My family, friends, they never truly accepted him and I...he's got a soul, but it was lost for a while and he did some pretty awful things, he got it back but after that...they never accepted that he wouldn't turn, that I could still love him. I don't judge when I can see the love in a relationship, I've been there, I _don't_ do it to others."

"Thank you," Lucius said. "It's nice to know that Ginevra has at least one person in her life, other than me, that supports her unconditionally and without reproach."

"It's a gift," Buffy shrugged with a smile.

"Well I should probably leave you two ladies alone and let you adjust to the time change," Lucius said. "Or not," he continued when he attempted to get up, only to realize that Ginny had fallen asleep next to him.

Buffy chuckled, "Why don't you get her settled or whatever, I have to go figure out where the house elf put everything... Would you mind if I explored a bit?"

"Feel free to explore to your heart's content. Any room that is off limits will be warded against entry. I suggest heeding the wards and don't worry, you'll know them when you feel them," Lucius said as he picked Ginny up in his arms. "If you get lost or need assistance, simply call on the house elves."

"Yes sir," she saluted with a smile and he just shook his head before going. Smiling to herself she headed out to do some searching, finding the library and getting lost for the next few hours.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday October 20** **th, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **The downstairs study overlooking the garden  
** **12:43 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The first few days in England, Buffy spent mostly with Ginny learning a bit more about the Wizarding World, helped Ginny with wedding plans, and ran into Lucius every now and again. Much of the time she spent reading the books in the library about the Dark Arts, curious as to what they knew as compared to what she knew. Smiling when she noticed a number of familiar demons, she laughed at the memory of the Irish Gachnar; he made such a lovely sound when stepped on… She had to raise her eyebrows when she saw the pages about someone called Heinrich Joseph Nest…the drawn picture looking eerily similar to The Master…as did the history. So that was his name…it mentioned he had been killed in 1998. There was an entry on the Knights of Byzantium, leaving her frowning and wanting to correct the books about those people, they so weren't the good guys… She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found the page with the Sobek…that was one ugly demon thing...thank you Glory. She also found an entry on the Hell Gods and Glorificus…frowning when it didn't mention anything about her recent attempt at returning to her world, then again she knew Lucius hadn't been informed so it made sense in a way the books didn't mention it.

That left her wanting to really sit down and rewrite the history books. They needed to update their info…she was surprised the Wizarding World didn't have that information really. She shut the book with a snap though when she found an entry on Mohra demons, not wanting the memories associated with that particular breed… Making her way out of the house she headed for the gardens to work off some energy.

"Hey Fire, heard you were back from America," Ginny was interrupted in her watching Buffy as she fought imaginary enemies.

"Draco," she answered not turning from the window.

"Who's the blonde?" he asked as he stopped next to her. "Did you bring me a present, Fire?"

"Leave her alone, Draco," Ginny warned as she looked at him. "She's a friend I made in L.A., and she could probably kick your ass if she wanted to. And _what_ is it with calling me Fire; will you stop with that already?"

"Nah, it fits your fiery temper, and don't worry, I don't bite. Think I'll go introduce myself to the American, she's cute," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

"He's going to bloody well get himself killed one of these days. By Buffy, his father, or one of the father's of those girls he goes around dating…new girl every night…" Ginny shook her head before she noticed Draco walking towards Buffy who didn't see him coming until he tapped her shoulder and she flipped him over onto the ground. "Now _that_ I needed to see today," she chuckled to herself.

Ginny sat there and watched as Buffy chewed Draco out for sneaking up on her the way that he did. Only Buffy would have the nerve to yell at Draco Malfoy the way that she was. The only reason she herself was safe from Draco was because she was engaged to his father. After a few minutes, Ginny sighed and climbed out of her spot in the window and slowly made her way out of the room, dreading the fact that she was now late meeting her mother and her mother would not take kindly to the 'snub' as she would call it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday October 31** **st, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **Lucius' Study  
** **3:12 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy was heading towards the library, her system still not adjusted to the time change over a week after she arrived in England, when she noticed the door to Lucius' study open and candlelight flickering inside. Pausing she glanced in and saw Ginny sitting in the window staring out into the darkness, the candle by her feet. "Ginny?" she called as she stepped into the room.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly, turning to look at Buffy. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Can't sleep, you?" she asked as she leaned against the window frame.

"Nightmare," Ginny said quietly, her gaze returning out the window.

"Hmm," Buffy hummed, not believing her. "I know that look in your eyes, Gin; I saw it in my own."

"It was nothing more than a nightmare, Buffy, really," Ginny argued getting up from the window and walking over towards Lucius' desk.

"Wherever I...was..." she began quietly. "I was happy. At peace. I knew that everyone I cared about was all right. I knew it. Time...didn't mean anything...nothing had form...but I was still me, you know?" Buffy glanced over to see Ginny watching her. "And I was warm...and I was loved...and I was finished. Complete. I don't understand about theology or dimensions, or...any of it, really...but I think I was in heaven. And now I'm not. I was torn out of there. Pulled out...by my friends. Everything here is...hard, and bright, and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch...this is Hell. Just getting through the next moment, and the one after that…knowing what I've lost…" she trailed off with a sigh. "But you know, since meeting you, it's gotten easier. Yes, things are still bright and hard and not as violent as they probably would be if I had stayed there…but it gets easier each day, having you and Lucius, even Draco…"

"I felt like I was being embraced in the most protective of hugs. That no matter what happened, nothing could harm me ever again," Ginny said quietly, her gaze dropping back to the desk in front of her as she played with the paperweight.

"Miss it like hell?" Buffy asked softly as she moved to sit near the desk.

Ginny nodded. "I came so close over the years to trying to find my way back to it. When I was captured at the start of the war I thought for sure Tom and Lucius would kill me and then I'd be back there, back where I was safe, but Lucius didn't. He…" she trailed off as tears started falling.

"Shh," Buffy whispered as she pulled Ginny into a hug. "It's okay...it's okay to feel that way," she murmured.

"Nobody knows, Buffy," wept Ginny.

"Well, you do, and now I do…you can tell others if you want," Buffy countered softly.

"Nobody wants to know, Buffy," Ginny said pulling away slightly as she tried to dry her tears unsuccessfully. "Nobody really knows what happened in the Chamber of Secrets except me and Harry and he doesn't know what he pulled me back from. Nobody will let me talk about it."

"What about Lucius?" she asked concerned.

"How can I tell him and cause him to feel more guilt than he already does for putting me in that situation in the first place," countered Ginny.

Buffy blinked a few times, "That sounds like a very involved story... Well...at the least you can talk to me about it..."

"The Malfoys and Weasleys have hated one another for centuries," Ginny said. "I don't know what started the fight between them I just know that my parents hated Lucius and his family and vice versa. The year I started at Hogwarts I had found a diary in amongst my school things. I was invisible to the rest of the students and the brother I had been closest to my entire life had better things to do than hang out with his baby sister. I found comfort in writing in the diary and even when it started writing back I didn't stop. I told it everything."

"It wrote back?" Buffy repeated before shaking her head. "I think I've heard of everything now..."

"I didn't know it at the time but the diary had been used as a means of keeping the Dark Lord alive. It contained a part of his soul and that is what I was communicating with. He'd created it when he was a student at Hogwarts. When I started to realize that he was controlling me through the diary I tried to get rid of it, only for it to fall into the hands of the Wizarding World's savior Harry Potter. I managed to get it back but when I did, it was too late and Tom's hold over me continued to grow. I had no idea what he made me do while he controlled me."

"Stupid big bad," Buffy muttered under her breath. "You know what you did while he was controlling you wasn't your fault right?" she asked in concern.

"I know," Ginny said her quiet voice loud in the silence of the room. "I've tried to come to terms with that and that is where Luc _is_ helping. I don't know much of what happened after getting the diary back or anything, just that I blacked out in class one day and the next thing I know, I'm being ripped away from this warm embrace and I'm waking up on the floor of what I later learned to be the Chamber of Secrets, Harry beside me having just defeated the memory of Tom that was in the diary."

"Damn," Buffy whispered. "That sucked, but you have Lucius, so that's good right?"

"Yes," admitted Ginny. "But it's also part of why I've had to fight for him."

"The diary, he was responsible for you having it?" Buffy guessed.

"He slipped it into my things in the bookstore before the start of the year. He'd been ordered to give it a student, it didn't matter which one. Just turned out to be me," Ginny said. "He feels enough guilt over it already, how can I tell him that I had found peace in heaven only to have Harry rip me away because he defeated Tom's memory."

"I don't know," Buffy admitted. "I didn't stick around to tell them what they had done to me; I didn't even go see the man I love when we were talking about his home at dinner the night before we came here... So, I can't tell you how. But you're stronger than me, Ginny, when you're ready, when you know how, you'll tell him. It may haunt you until you do, on the other hand it might not," she shrugged slightly.

"She doesn't have to," Lucius said from the doorway.

"Luc, I…" Ginny began, not quite sure what to say.

"Ginevra, it's alright," he said pulling her into his arms as she broke down once more. "You don't have to hide this from me anymore. I'm not going anywhere without you with me and I'm not letting anybody take you from me."

Buffy smiled before pointing towards the door for Lucius to see, then slipping out and heading back towards the library, leaving them to themselves.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday October 31st, 2001**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **Library**  
 **12:16 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

By the time noon rolled around, Buffy had fallen asleep, then been woken in the library by the sun, only to start back with her reading. There was still no sign of Ginny, but Buffy kept an ear out knowing that she had wanted to go to London today for dress shopping. Until there was sign of the other woman though, she stayed in the library, Bixie bringing her something light to eat so she didn't have to leave. She was in the middle of learning about the different uses for plants and such when she heard someone step into the room, looking up to find Lucius there. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Buffy," Lucius greeted as he made his way further into the library. "There is a favor I need to ask of you."

"Oh?" she asked closing the book. "Just don't ask me to go and kill something and I can do just about anything..."

"No worries about that, Buffy. Actually it's about Ginevra," Lucius said.

"How's she doing?"

"Better I hope. After opening up to you last night it finally allowed her to truly come to terms with what happened to her in her first year at Hogwarts. She told me everything she could remember about what happened to her," he explained.

Buffy smiled sadly, "It sucks that bad things always seem to happen to good people. I'm sorry it happened to her. But I'm glad to hear she's dealing better."

"A great deal of what happened to her that year is my responsibility and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her," Lucius said.

"You can't blame yourself forever Lucius," she countered gently. "She'll blame herself for it as time goes by, even if you try to keep her from seeing how you feel, she'll know."

"That's part of why I want you to help her, Buffy. You're the first person to truly take an interest in her and be there to listen to her without any kind of ulterior motive. The years haven't been easy for her, especially after news of our relationship and how it came about became public knowledge. I want you to train her, Buffy," Lucius said.

"Train her?" Buffy repeated surprised, "As in able to beat the crap out of someone, possibly so far as knowing how to kill evil bad things?"

"Yes," replied Lucius.

"Well I would like to know she wants to do it before I drag her into it," Buffy nodded after a moment.

"Of course," replied Lucius. "I've spoken to her about it previously there was just never anyone I felt comfortable with teaching her."

"Okay," Buffy nodded. "You realize she may be very sore by the time I'm done with her. I won't always be easy on her...not when it comes to training..."

"And that is where the joy of magic and healing potions come in," Lucius said. "And someone to help her soothe those aches and pains," he smirked.

"Well, now I know to really not go easy on her," Buffy chuckled. "Kidding of course, I won't kill her in the process."

"That would be greatly appreciated," Lucius said. "Good afternoon, Sleepy Head," he said when the door behind him opened.

"How did you…never mind, I don't think I want to know," Ginny said shaking her head as she walked over to stand behind Lucius. "Hi, Buffy."

"Morning, Ginny," Buffy smiled. "Still up to dress hunting?"

"Yep," replied Ginny. "Besides gotta find one for my maid of honor as well," she smiled.

"You've finally chosen then," Lucius said, more of a statement then a question.

"I have. I asked, Buffy," Ginny said. "That's alright, isn't it?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course it is, Ginevra. You may have whoever you wish stand up for you. This is _your_ day after all," Lucius reassured taking her hand that was on his shoulder in his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Well, now that its official that I'm doing this...we need to go find the dresses before the scary mother of the bride makes one anyway," Buffy shrugged. "And isn't there something about introducing me to...Dice gone Alley was it… sometime soon?"

"Yep. But dresses first, then _Diagon_ Alley. If I don't get my dress soon, my mother is going to a. drive me insane and b. make it herself and we don't want either a or b to come true," Ginny said.

"Merlin, help us all if those come to pass. I suggest the two of you get out of here and get busy," Lucius said. "Do you still have all the cards I gave you?" he asked leaning back slightly so he could look up at Ginny.

"I do," Ginny replied looking down at Lucius.

"Good. Have fun my dear," Lucius said.

"We will," Ginny said, leaning down and kissing Lucius quickly before looking back up at Buffy. "Ready?"

"I get to go and continue my makeover from the ugly duckling to the beautiful swan you are," Buffy grinned as she rose. "Of course I am."

"That you do, and with an unlimited spending limit," smiled Ginny causing Lucius to chuckle, hearing the smile in her voice as the two girls made their way from the room.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday October 31st, 2001**  
 **London, England**  
 **Diagon Alley**  
 **The Leaky Cauldron**  
 **6:32 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"And this would be The Leaky Cauldron," Ginny said as she opened the door leading into the wizarding pub from Muggle London, everyone inside going quiet and turning to stare at the new arrivals when they entered.

"And this would be people deciding to be rude and stare," Buffy added looking around before everyone turned back to their own meals rather quickly at her glare.

"It's okay, Buffy, I'm used to it," Ginny said as she led her friend over to a booth.

"You shouldn't have to be," Buffy countered softly.

"It comes with being engaged to the wealthiest wizard in Britain and having started out as basically his concubine," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Again, they should get over it and let it go; it's none of their business."

"Welcome to my world. Buffy," Ginny said.

"Sometimes reality sucks," Buffy sighed. "Okay, no thinking about the stupid people in the universe, tell me what's good to eat here."

"Well. Tom the barkeep makes awesome fish and chips and his chocolate cake is to die for," Ginny said.

"I'll go with that," Buffy smiled.

"We'll have two orders of fish and chips and two slices of chocolate cake and two glasses of pumpkin juice please Tom," Ginny ordered when Tom walked over to their table.

"Of course, Miss Weasley," Tom said turning and making his way back to the bar.

"Oh hell," Ginny cursed quietly when she turned back to face Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked glancing around and spotting Hermione, "Not want to deal with her?"

"Not when she looks like that I don't," admitted Ginny. "She looks pissed for some reason."

"What did she think that she's gonna be your MOH?" Buffy mused before looking up at Hermione. "Hiya Hermione, how's married life?"

"What the hell is the matter with you, Ginevra?" demanded Hermione, completely ignoring Buffy but getting the attention of everyone else in the pub.

"Me? What the hell is the matter with you? Why are you suddenly so pissed off at me?" countered Ginny just as angrily.

"I have every right to be angry with you Ginny," snapped Hermione.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Don't be thick, Ginny. First you up and disappear on us in L.A., completely scaring the crap out of Luna and I and then you snub your mother and I this afternoon. You were supposed to meet us five hours ago to look for your dress and to pick one out for you maid of honor, you know me," Hermione told her angrily.

"Hang on and back up a minute, Hermione," snapped Ginny, her easy going personality disappearing as a hard edge came into her voice. "First of all, I didn't just _disappear_ on you in L.A. I left you a _note_. Buffy can attest to that. Whether you chose to read it or not is not my issue, it's yours. Secondly, I knew _nothing_ about meeting you and my mother this afternoon. And since when are _you_ my maid of honor? I don't recall ever asking you to stand up for me."

"You mother said…"

"My mother," Ginny laughed bitterly. "My mother can go jump off the highest tower at Hogwarts for all I care because I _never_ said _anything_ to her or anyone else about _you_ being my maid of honor."

"Then who _is_ your maid of honor, Ginny?" demanded Hermione crossing her arms over her chest. "Someone has to stand up for you."

"For your information, not that it's any of your business, but Buffy is my maid of honor," hissed Ginny in irritation.

"Buffy?" scoffed Hermione in derision. "You chose someone you've known for what all of two weeks? Ginny, I've been your friend since your first year."

"Oh, now _that's_ classic, Hermione," Ginny sneered as she rose to her feet and leant forward across the table. "You barely even noticed me in my first year. Maybe if you had it would have dawned on you that I was in trouble thanks to Tom…"

"Thanks to Lucius, you mean," Hermione interrupted nastily.

"Thanks to _Tom Riddle_ or should I say _Lord Voldemort_ ," a gasp went through the silent pub when Ginny said the name, "who was controlling me and damn well nearly _killed_ me."

"And it's thanks to Harry that he didn't," countered Hermione.

"I hate to interrupt this _wonderful_ conversation, and latest edition of dinner theater," Buffy spoke as she stood up. "But Ginny don't you and I need to get back to the Manor? And Hermione, really now, you need to quit making assumptions, and need to quit taking someone else's word instead of asking the person whose wedding it is that we're discussing. And breathe, Hermione, it does wonders for your personality," Buffy winked.

"Ginny, you can't be serious," Hermione hissed, grabbing onto Ginny by the arm as Ginny went to pass her.

"Remove your hand from my arm Hermione or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what?" challenged Hermione.

Ginny didn't say a word, simply grabbed Buffy's hand and activated the portkey, taking all three of them back to Lucius' study at the Manor. "I'll do this," she said, letting go of Buffy's hand and pulling back and punching Hermione in the jaw. "Now get out of my house," she ordered.

"Please don't make me kick your ass for her," Buffy added with an annoyed sigh as she leant against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ginny…" Hermione tried.

"Out," Ginny ordered once more. "Get out. Or I swear to the Gods I'll let Lucius do whatever he damn well wants with you and _don't_ think being married to my brother will buy you any kind of lenience. I'll tell him to play the Death Eater and torture you as he sees fit for attacking his fiancée."

"She would too," Buffy agreed as she looked at her nails. "Hmm, you know I really need a manicure."

"I think I can arrange a spa day for us," Ginny said, not once taking her eyes off of Hermione, who still had not left.

"Your mother will hear of this, Ginny," Hermione threatened.

"If you're trying to scare me, you're not doing a very good job. You forget I'm engaged to Lucius Malfoy. You have a long way to go to be better at scaring people. Now get. OUT!"

"Fine," Hermione hissed as she walked over to the fireplace, picked up a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it in the fireplace and vanished amongst the flames.

"Well, that went well...you know I don't think Hermione and I will ever get along..." Buffy mused once she was gone. "You okay though?" she asked softly as she looked over at her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Ginny said quietly. "Things have been tense between Hermione and me ever since she first learned about my situation with Lucius during the war and when she learned we planned to marry, she kind of went off the deep end. She, like the rest of my family, seems to forget that I am in fact a grown woman. They like to treat me like a child."

"Families like to do that it seems," Buffy agreed with a small smile. "And don't worry about it; you should have seen the fights I had with my friends over Angel... The stuff of legends those were... At least they only hate Lucius, he's not a member of the undead who, thanks to you, lost his soul, went psycho and killed a member of your group...and let's forget I said all of that," Buffy glanced around with a groan.

"Try being engaged to a man who is over twenty years your senior, who's been married once, has a son older than you are, was the right hand of pretty much the devil incarnate in our world, raped, tortured and killed countless wizards, witches and Muggles, tried to kill you more than once then kidnapped you during a war with the same devil incarnate and turned you into his 'mistress' only to have to actually sleep with him in front of the devil incarnate to save not only your own neck but his as well and then when the war is over have everyone do everything in their power to keep you apart and despite it all you _still_ manage to end up together just waiting for the other shoe to drop and to wake up and realize the past God knows how many years were nothing more than a dream," countered Ginny. "Did that make _any_ kind of sense?"

"Yeah, it did," Buffy smiled. "And okay, so you _may_ have me beat...in a different sort of screwed up love life sense than in actually having the worst love life... But you know, I think it's time you realize that other shoe isn't going to drop, cause he loves you more than life itself. He's not gonna walk away without a fight, you're lucky like that. He's fought for you all these years...he's not going to let them run him off now. So yeah, ignore the family, ignore the past, and live in the here and now. Because you can't change the past, you can only enjoy the future."

"I just wish my wedding day would hurry up and get here so that I can stop living with this fear that somebody's going to try to do something to stop it," Ginny sighed.

"Well," Buffy shrugged. "If it helps I can beat the crap out of anyone who decides to try and stop it that day...think of it as an extra show for the guests..." she smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ginny said quietly. "I have to admit, it felt good to finally hit Hermione earlier. I've wanted to do that for a very _long_ time.

"It's very therapeutic to hit something sometimes," Buffy grinned. "Come on, what do you say I teach you how to fight? And you can work off some of that emotion?"

"You want to teach me how to fight?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Why not," she shrugged. "It's great exercise, good knowledge to have... And like I said it's good for the soul, work off all those angry feelings and then they don't get in the way at inappropriate times."

"I did love watching you flip Draco the other day," Ginny mused.

"That was so much fun," Buffy chuckled evilly. "I can teach you how; you can do it to him all the time..."

"Oh the wonderful fantasies that brings out," Ginny giggled. "He's been nothing but a spoiled brat since I met him. It wasn't until recently he actually started treating me, if not equal to him, at least as a human being."

"He reminds me of Spike that way," Buffy smiled to herself. "He'll grow out of it, just might take a while."

"I sure hope so," Ginny sighed. "I have to live under the same roof as him so it would be nice if he grew out of it. Mind you he _has_ gotten better about me at least, if not the rest of my family."

"I got the impression he likes to pick on people, just a part of his nature. But hey, why not sit back and enjoy watching him pick on your family sometimes? Might learn to appreciate his...innate ability to piss people off..." Buffy shrugged. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry, think we can bug the elves for dinner since we ditched the Leaky Cauldron?" she continued suddenly.

"Sure," Ginny said. "Let's head into the dining room and see what the elves can get for us."

"Oh goody," Buffy grinned. "Funny thing I'm not slaying and yet I've still got this urge to eat after I yell at someone...must be the replacement for not slaying or something..." she mused to herself as they walked. "So, is it a yes to learning how to fight?"

"Definitely a yes," Ginny said. "Luc's been on my case to learn how to better defend myself without having to rely on my wand. He's constantly telling me it may not have changed the outcome of my kidnapping but it may have helped put it off a while at least."

"Okay then, we'll have some fun and make him feel better," Buffy smiled as they entered the dining room. "So, we're going to need to set up a room with some tumbling mats and get a hold of some basic weapons and such...think we can do that tomorrow and maybe hit Die begon Alley for that stuff for me on Saturday?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ginny answered, "And it's Diagon," she corrected again as they made their way into the dining room, only to discover Lucius already sitting at the table, who rose the minute the two girls entered the room.

"Good evening, Ginevra, Buffy," Lucius greeted. "Please join me," he said indicating the food on the table in front of him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ginny said walking over to Lucius and giving him a quick kiss before taking the seat on his right while Buffy took the seat to his left.

"So how has your day been?" Lucius asked after they had fixed their plates.

Buffy glanced at Ginny before smiling, "Your future wife has decided to take fighting lessons, not that she needs them she slugged Hermione fairly well."

"You hit, Hermione," Lucius asked shocked as he looked at Ginny.

"In all fairness she did deserve it," Buffy interjected before Ginny groaned.

"You see this is what happened..." Ginny began as he continued to stare at her shocked.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday November 3** **rd, 2001  
** **London, England  
** **Diagon Alley  
** **Olivander's Wand Shop  
** **12:38 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

After spending the day traveling through Diagon Alley buying supplies to begin Buffy's 'lessons', they made their way to the last stop of the day, Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Mr. Ollivander, this is Buffy," Ginny introduced after the only other customer in the store left.

The older man walked over and stared at Buffy a moment before smiling. "I've waited my entire life hoping I would have the chance to meet you."

"Okay…" Buffy glanced over at Ginny. "Did you join my fan club or something?"

Ollivander chuckled, much to Ginny's surprise, "Not at all, come with me, both of you," he added glancing at Ginny before leading them to the back of the store, his workshop. "Centuries ago while my ancestors made wands for the regular Wizarding World, they also were blessed with a single order, no other wand maker ever knew of. During those days, the Slayer, yes, I know you are the Slayer," he smiled at Buffy's shocked look as he pulled down an old book. "The Slayer was trained to use their magic, as of two hundred years ago; the Council had turned their back as much as possible on the Wizarding World and stopped training the Slayer to use the magic within her. And my family has kept the secret of the Slayer's wand, hoping that perhaps someday one of us would be given the chance to make one again."

"Okay…" Buffy drew out slowly before he turned the book he had opened around so she could see. "Hey, I know her," she pointed down at the picture drawn in the book. "The First Slayer?"

"Yes, she was the first to have a wand made for her," he nodded as he turned the page where a drawing of a circle, bracelet perhaps, was. "It's too hard for a Slayer to have her wand and not drop it while fighting. She wasn't trained to rely on magic but all of her gifts, which include those of the physical ability. So after much work a compromise was found. I need to do a few tests so to speak and will have yours ready tomorrow."

"Okay," she shrugged. "What do I gotta do?"

Ollivander smiled. "Nothing too dangerous," he winked before turning and moving over to gather a few things.

"Did he just wink?" Ginny asked shell shocked.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "What? He never like that?"

"Umm… no," she answered decisively. "I think I'm going to go sit down before I see anymore possible signs of the end of the world…"

Buffy chuckled to herself as Ginny made her way back to the front of the store where there were chairs, before turning her attention to Ollivander when he came back with the things he needed.

"Now then," he began as he laid the items down.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday November 6** **th, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **9:45 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You got it, I see," Lucius spoke as Ginny and Buffy walked into the house.

"Yup, very interesting concept," Buffy agreed as she held up her left wrist, on it was a wooden bracelet so to speak, made of maple wood. Her understanding was that the phoenix feather inside had a drop of her own blood upon it, giving it the link solely to herself, and as Ollivander put it, in a way would allow her what others would consider wandless magic, to control her magic through her hand rather than a regular wand. "Now we just got to teach me how this all works," she chuckled.

"Got that covered," Ginny smiled. "Be prepared, you're getting the seven year crash course, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Transfigurations, Divinations, Ancient Runes, Astronomy…Dark Arts but you could probably teach that one on your own so you're good there…"

"Well at least I got six months without school," Buffy shrugged. "That reminds me if I do some rewriting on those Dark Arts books; think there's anyway to get them published so the little future generations will know the correct histories?"

"I'm sure we can work something out," Lucius agreed.

"Good, 'cause really they need to update the information on all those guys I've killed and they are so behind when it comes to William the Bloody…"

"You know William the Bloody?" Lucius asked stopping mid-step.

"Mm hmm, poor idiot is in love with me, I swear what is it with vampires falling for Slayers?" she mused to herself.

"Luc?" Ginny asked concerned when he just stared at Buffy in shock, finally Buffy stopped a few feet ahead when she realized they weren't with her. "What is it?"

"Everything okay?" Buffy echoed.

"Sorry," Lucius shook his head. "It's just that William Pratt, also known as William the Bloody was a member of the family once… His mother was a Malfoy, something like that."

"Interesting," Buffy mused. "Maybe that's why he dyes his hair blonde…"

"He dyes his hair," Lucius sputtered before laughing.

"A vampire dyes its hair… are they suppose to be vain?" Ginny mused.

"Beats me, he doesn't have the luxury of claiming a soul. But he's actually pretty decent nowadays; I left him in charge of keeping my sister safe so…"

"You trusted her safety to a vampire that doesn't have a soul?" Ginny asked shocked.

"He's got this chip in his head, government project that went screwy, anyway he can't hurt anything human but he can beat the crap out of any bad guys," she shrugged. "Like I said, he doesn't have a soul, but he's kinda grown a conscious or something… he cares. But don't let that get around, his image is everything, especially when it comes to threatening anything that comes to Sunnydale."

"Don't worry, it won't leave here," Lucius smiled, still grinning over the fact that his distant, very undead, annoying relative dyed his hair.

"I think he's getting too much enjoyment out of Spike's life," Buffy mused before shrugging.

"You and me both," Ginny agreed rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm leaving him to his…whatever," Buffy shrugged. "I think I'll go tackle those first year books."

"I'm coming, someone needs to make sure you're getting the right results, right?" Ginny smiled before they headed off leaving him alone.

"Dyes his bloody hair," Lucius chuckled as he turned and made his way towards his office.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday November 10** **th, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **Buffy's Study  
** **4:15 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You know Pansy could do that second year," Draco smirked as Buffy glared at him from where she sat looking at a fifth year transfigurations book and was attempting to make the plant in front of her disappear.

"You want me to attempt it on you," she hissed. "How the hell did I end up having you as my watch dog while practicing lately?"

"Because Fire has been kidnapped by wedding plans and you are determined to not drag her away from them," he countered with another smirk.

"Bastard," Buffy muttered under her breath.

"I have it on perfectly good authority that my mother and father were married a full ten months before I was born," he countered as he sat on the desk next to where she was working. They had deemed the study near her suite as hers when she began her studies. And they had turned one of the rooms on the west side of the manor into a training room for her and Ginny. All in all the two women were busy at work with their various studies, Ginny already progressing to the equivalent of a green belt in Tai Kwon Do, as well as making leaps and bounds in basic kickboxing, street fighting, fencing and archery. She had just started close space work with daggers, and she was already looking into a few more close space weapons. The fun though was the gymnastics Buffy was teaching her; to help her agility and such…the red-haired witch was an excellent tumbler.

On the flip side, Buffy was up to fifth year work in Transfigurations and Charms, already well passed the equivalent of college levels in the Dark Arts. She had a love for potions; she could sit and just relax while doing one, much to the amusement of her 'teachers'. The majority of the time Ginny watched over her studies, Lucius had been testing her on Dark Arts information, while Luna had come and helped with the Charms and Transfigurations, they had asked a classmate of Ginny's, Neville Longbottom to work with Buffy in Herbology… he was teaching the class at their former school now, it was his calling as they put it. She adored it as well, really another one that didn't require much thinking. No one in Sunnydale or L.A. even ever paid attention when it came to her smarts. In L.A. she was the popular miss perfect beauty queen, she was smart and knew stuff but it wasn't an important factor. But then she became the Slayer and quite frankly any time for studying went out the window. She barely made it out of high school with a B- average, she never had time to study, thankfully she had a photographic memory that she could use to get by the tests but after that…she kinda just let everything go back out of her head. Now though…she had the time to learn and study, and for the first time since she was sixteen years old, she enjoyed studying, and she was able to remember it more than two days after the fact. It was nice.

Ancient Runes she was able to understand fairly quickly, enough memory about spells and such…but she wasn't about to attempt learning as many languages as Giles knew… Astronomy brought back memories of Angel and her in the cemetery as he told her about the constellations, but it was interesting finding out the stories the stars could tell, Ginny introduced her to a Centaur named Firenze who was the one-half of the Divinations professors at Hogwarts where Neville taught, he was able to teach her a greater understanding of the secrets of the skies. Like Ollivander, he had been waiting all his life with hope that the Slayer would return to the proper path again as he put it. And she also learned the other aspects of Divinations, tea leaves left her rolling her eyes, the crystal ball left her looking at Ginny like the Wizarding World had lost it's mind. But she couldn't deny that the dreams she had when she was younger, that occasionally would pop up over the years though she learned to keep them to herself especially after the events with The Master, and Angel around her seventeenth birthday…well they made a lot more sense now.

Firenze spoke with her about them, she wanted nothing to do with his fellow professor…the woman was insane…reminded her too much of Dru, except for the whole Dru being a vampire driven mad by Angelus deal. So she was learning how to recognize her regular everyday dreams from those that were of a more magical nature, and how to try and give herself a magically induced dream…not easy and they were pretty much writing it off as impossible…but at least she knew how to recognize the ones she got for whatever reason naturally.

Today though, much to her annoyance, she was stuck with Draco. Well, he wasn't so bad most of the time, reminded her of his relative in a lot of ways, even a bit of Xander…he was a rich playboy, though he did have a bit of a good heart buried under the hair gel and cologne… He loved to pick on people though, his future stepmother especially. And he had declared Buffy his newest little toy after she beat him up that first day they met…

"Earth to Buffy, come in Buffy, do I need to send a house elf out to find you?"

"Shut up, doofus," she snapped as she focused back on him.

"Oh that was really mature," Draco grinned before jumping when she waved her hand towards him and he found a rather familiar looking snake at his feet. "Did you have to send a spell I used on Potter at me?" he asked rolling his eyes before casting the counter spell.

"It's fun," she shrugged.

"Whatever," he countered. "Now practice, and tell me another story while you're at it."

"Go to hell," Buffy retorted as she turned back to the plant.

"Nah, think I'll leave that to Riddle."

"Weird boy," Buffy shook her head, "If it gets you to shut up so I can concentrate; what do you want to hear about today?"

"You mentioned having faced a few of the more interesting demons out there…"

"Duh," she answered before waving her hand over the plant as she thought the word to the spell. "Yes!" she jumped up and danced around in a circle when the plant disappeared.

"About bloody time," he smirked. "Now, less dancing, more story telling, and more working on the next spell."

"Jackass," she shot back before he went flying across the room. "I love that one," she smiled to herself as she turned back to her book and turned to the next page. "So, what about the story of the Gachnar?"

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday November 10** **th, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **Lucius' Study  
** **8:43 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ginny, Lucius, can I ask you something?" Buffy asked as she entered the study where they were together, Lucius working away at something while Ginny read.

"Certainly," Lucius agreed as he nodded towards the seat beside Ginny who was setting her book down.

"What's up?" Ginny asked as Buffy took the seat offered.

"You guys can say no, okay just…understand that," she began and they glanced at each other before Ginny started to say something, only to have Buffy hold her hand up and rush on. "Can I borrow some money? I promise I'll pay it back, you know Draco's been bugging me about all the stories from my Slayer days and I was thinking of maybe looking into writing some of them down with fictional characters and places and maybe seeing if they can sell as fiction, well maybe not in the Wizarding World but they would in the Muggle world as you guys call it…"

"Buffy… you're babbling," Ginny interrupted.

"God, I'm turning into Willow," Buffy groaned. "Okay but what I'm trying to say is can I borrow some money? I want to see if there's a way to get Faith out early…"

"Buffy, you can always borrow some," Lucius smiled after watching Buffy, who had let her head fall back to stare at the ceiling after finishing the second part of her question, for a few moments. "I think that's actually a great idea, both parts…" he continued looking at Ginny.

"You could probably make a fortune with those books," Ginny agreed with a smile.

"Really?" Buffy asked looking at them surprised.

"You've got a knack for telling them and drawing us into them when you tell them," Ginny shrugged. "And you do have some fantastic stories…and it's not like any of the demons you've killed can sue for using their names," she giggled.

"True," Buffy smiled.

"And as for trying to get Faith out of prison, I think I know just the lawyer," Lucius spoke as he flipped through his rolodex…Buffy thought it was hilarious, a wizard having a rolodex. "Here it is, Timothy Polk, he's a Muggleborn wizard, practices in both the Wizarding World and Muggle. Hasn't lost a case yet in his career," he continued handing her the card. "I can arrange for a meeting, if you would like."

"Thanks, that would be nice," Buffy smiled as she looked at the card.

"Not a problem," Lucius smiled. "And there's no limit on the loan, so don't worry about it alright?"

"Thanks," Buffy whispered gratefully.

"What are friends for?" Ginny countered with a smile. "Besides this means I can bug you about your book now."

"Don't you mean books since I'm already working on rewriting many of the Dark Arts histories?" Buffy chuckled.

"Okay, _books_ ," Ginny shrugged. "So, what story are you going to do first?"

"Let me figure out my fictional main character or characters first," Buffy laughed. "Which I'm leaving you so I can do that…"

"Fine, leave us in the dark," Ginny called after her, Buffy just shaking her head as she walked. For a supposedly evil man, Lucius Malfoy was really a pretty decent and soft-hearted guy… Now if they could only make the rest of the Weasleys and extended family see that…without ruining the tough guy image Lucius maintained publicly.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday November 13** **th, 2001  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **The "Fitness Room"  
** **8:43 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What are you thinking?" Ginny asked when she finished her warm-up exercises.

"Huh?" Buffy started, looking over at the other woman. "Oh, nothing, I just realized it was the thirteenth that's all," she shrugged.

"And…" Ginny prompted as she rose.

"And was just thinking that it's a little more than a week until Thanksgiving but it's no big," Buffy shrugged as she looked over the assorted weapons. "Swords?"

"Sure," Ginny agreed before catching the one Buffy tossed her. "Still can't believe I didn't duck like I did that first morning," she muttered to herself.

"Confidence, don't you love it?" Buffy smiled as she moved over and took her stance. "Let's see if you can disarm me today."

"With pleasure," Ginny grinned, she was tired of being the one to always have her sword go flying off somewhere or other. "I almost forgot your Thanksgiving was coming up…" she continued a few minutes later as she attempted to sneak in a shot only to have Buffy block her at the last moment.

"Like I said, no big," Buffy countered before ducking another would be blow.

"Well, you want to do something for it?"

"It's no big deal," she repeated as she swung at Ginny's waist, the other woman managing to jump back just in time. "Pay attention Gin, I really don't want to deal with Lucius if you get injured."

"Then quit trying to kill me," Ginny shot back as she block another would-be blow.

"In real life people won't be this easy on you, Ginny," Buffy countered as she swept Ginny's feet out from underneath her with a kick. "Where's your head at?" she continued as she folded her arms, letting the sword tap against her side occasionally.

"Thanksgiving," Ginny answered with a shrug.

"Get out of the American holidays and back into training," Buffy huffed as she turned to cross back to where the weapons were gathered.

"Why don't we do something for it," Ginny continued as she climbed to her feet.

"Ginny, have you been drinking?" Buffy asked looking over her shoulder at her.

"No, and I'm being serious," Ginny shot back. "Gods, you're stubborn."

"You're just now figuring that out?" Buffy chuckled. "Alright, I'll bite. What's the theory in your head?"

"Why don't we do something for the holiday? You're not English; you shouldn't be expected to just celebrate our holidays and none of your own… My understanding is that Thanksgiving is a time to be with family and friends and give thanks for the past year…so why not use it as a time to meet the rest of the 'family' before the wedding?"

"You want to spend my Thanksgiving having a dinner for your family?" Buffy asked skeptically before laughing. "Girl, you're nuts."

"Thanks, I think…" Ginny frowned before shrugging. "So, what do you think?"

"I can't cook worth crap…"

"House elves," Ginny countered. "You're just gonna have to tell them what to make…"

"So basically you're talking about having a dinner with your family that has major issues with your fiancé, for me? Are you _really_ sure about this?"

Ginny shrugged once more, "Am I ready to deal with them, no. But do I get a choice? No, they're my family. And this way we can kinda do things on my terms…"

"That and hey I can beat the crap out of anyone who says anything, I'm not family," Buffy smirked. "Okay, you win; we'll do this whole dinner thing. But stop thinking about it and start concentrating on the here and now."

"Gods, you're a slave driver."

"I like to keep my slaves alive," Buffy countered before throwing a stake towards Ginny's head, who ducked it by second nature, "Good, you're instincts are still great, your mind is just elsewhere," she smirked as she took her stance once more. "Now, let's see you disarm me for once."

"Brat," Ginny countered before charging.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday November 22nd, 2001**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **Sitting Room**  
 **2:15 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You look comfortable," Buffy mused as Ginny entered the sitting room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white cashmere turtleneck, her hair pulled back with a clip.

"So do you…" Ginny countered as Buffy shrugged, dressed in her typical jeans and a pale blue sweater over a white shirt.

"Did we manage to get your fiancé into jeans?" Buffy teased.

"Would it be such a surprise?" Lucius asked as he joined them, shocking Buffy into silence at the sight of the man in a pair of nice black jeans.

"He owns jeans…" Buffy stammered. "He makes said jeans look damn good…" she continued with a smirk.

"This is an interesting little gathering," Draco spoke as he entered the room, "Is jeans some sort of fashion statement for American holidays?" he continued as he glanced around.

"No, they're just comfortable, we don't know why _you're_ wearing them," Buffy countered with a smirk as she walked over and circled him. "I hate to break it to you but he's got the better butt," she added with a shrug.

"Oh Gods," Draco groaned, "Thanks I just _needed_ that.

Buffy just smiled as he glared at her, while Ginny was trying not to laugh out loud and Lucius just stood there with a proud smirk. "Okay people, it's Thanksgiving, I tortured your poor elves into making a traditional dinner…complete with pumpkin pie and mashed sweet potatoes with marshmallows…anyone touches my share I'll hurt you," she added looking around at them with a glare. "Let's go torture Ginny's family, and hopefully I won't have to do any butt kicking no matter how much I'm itching for a good fight…"

"You know, there are times she's a bit scary," Draco looked over at his father and Ginny after Buffy had turned and left the room.

"Sometimes," Ginny agreed with a smile before taking Lucius' hand and they made their way out of the sitting room to join Buffy as she waited in the designated entry point for the house for their guests to arrive. None of the four were disappointed as a few minutes later the fireplace produced six bodies.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mum," Ginny greeted after Molly Weasley had dusted the bit of soot off.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Molly answered as she hugged her only daughter by blood.

The rest of the family gave their greetings before Ginny turned to Buffy. "Everyone this is my friend Buffy Summers, Buffy this is my mum Molly, my eldest brother Bill, his wife Fleur, and these three are theirs, Mercy, Arti and Josette."

"It's nice to meet you," Buffy smiled as she shook the matriarch of the Weasley family's hand, Molly looked like a wonderful woman to know, the classic mother figure, a bit on the plump side, she radiated happiness...a bit too much Buffy imagined, at least it could be too much _all_ the time... She had a similar shade of red hair, but a bit more copper-ish than Ginny's, and brown eyes, perhaps Ginny got her eyes from her late father... She was showing her age, Buffy would guess somewhere in her early fifties, but still looked pretty good.

"Nice to meet you too," Molly smiled before Buffy moved on to Ginny's brother, Bill of course had the same red hair, though his was long, she had a feeling she could get along with him just fine. The fang in his ear brought all kind of questions, and she immediately looked past the scars that marred his face. She had a feeling there was a story there... He gave off an air of one who didn't stress too much, and was dressed in Muggle clothes, simple ones she assumed for the holidays, a pair of slacks and a black shirt.

Next to him was Fleur, Buffy easily realized she had to be the looker in her family, long silvery-blonde hair that was pulled back into a simple braid and blue eyes that just shined. When she greeted Buffy, her French accent was very evident, and Buffy just smiled. For some reason Fleur reminded her a bit of Anya…

Then there was the three little ones, the eldest, Mercy, had to be around two, and had her mom's blonde hair and father's brown eyes, she looked up at Buffy with wide eyes before smiling and wrapping her arms around Buffy's legs as the adults, save Draco, just chuckled. Artie and Josette were in their parents' arms, less than six months Buffy was sure. The two both had the Weasley red hair and Josette at least had her mother's blue eyes, Artie was out cold in his father's arms.

After the first group arrived the others began to come quickly. Percy, the third son arrived with his girlfriend Susan MacArthur, Percy had the same red hair, was thin and tall like Bill, but wore rather thick glasses in Buffy's opinion. Susan meanwhile was more gentler looking than her boyfriend, a few inches shorter than him with light brown hair and big blue eyes she immediately walked over and hugged Molly, then smacking Percy when he was looking at Buffy suspiciously and told him to 'knock it off'. Buffy had the distinct feeling the only reason he was around was Susan forcing him…

Next to come had been the twins as Buffy quickly identified them, with their families, together in a group. Fred and George were completely identical; down to the same outfit today much to Ginny's eye rolling. The only difference being the gold band on Fred's hand. Both were shorter and stockier than the other two brothers, with a lighter shade of red hair than the others, their hair brushing their shoulders. Fred's wife was Angelina, a dark woman with her hands full of one of their twins… Betsy looked like her mother but with her father and uncle's brown eyes, while her twin brother Albus had their mother's eyes; Buffy learned they had just turned a year that previous April. And then there was Katie with George, she was around the same height as her fiancé, his twin and sister-in-law, but with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes. Buffy sent a smile Ginny's way when she found out this was the brother getting married next month.

Last but not least had been Hermione, her husband Ron, Luna and Harry, and Harry's namesake. Ron was the youngest Weasley male, tall and thin like Bill and Percy; he had the same blue eyes as Ginny, though his hair had more of a quality that reminded Buffy of flames than auburn or something… He and Hermione had one son named after Harry, though they all called the little three-month-old with his mother's hair and eyes Hank. She learned that the trip to L.A. had partially been a post-baby vacation for Hermione, since Ron was bugging Ginny about leaving him alone with his son for the two weeks.

And she got to meet the famous Harry Potter she had read so much about when studying, and heard some things about from Lucius, Ginny and Draco. He had dark brown hair that fell over his forehead, barely hiding the lightening bolt shaped scar, and bright green eyes behind simple glasses. And it was easy to see that he adored Luna as she rarely left his side.

Once everyone had arrived, they made their way to the dining room where as Buffy had said, a Thanksgiving feast awaited. Fred and George quickly picking up on the fact she was obsessed with the sweet potatoes, spent much of dinner hiding them away from her. Harry and Buffy started up a conversation about other Muggle traditions that were different between America and Britain, Hermione joining in occasionally though Buffy didn't miss the fact things were strained between her and the brown-haired witch, and to be honest she wasn't sure she cared. She had a feeling they would always be in disagreement… Lucius started a conversation with Bill and Fleur about something to do with banks and curses, Buffy paying a little bit of attention but mostly ignoring them through the conversation as Ginny joined in on her conversation with Harry.

Hours later the group started to head home those with children dropping sooner than those without, though it took a bit of work to get Mercy away from Buffy, who Mercy had declared her new favorite aunt for some reason… George and Katie stayed around for a while, as did Harry and Luna, the four comparing wedding plans with Lucius and Ginny, all three couples planning to marry the following month. Eventually though they headed home as well, leaving the four who lived at Malfoy Manor alone in the sitting room as Buffy enjoyed another dish of her sweet potatoes. She had finally rescued them from the twin pranksters when she grabbed a spoon and smacked the back of their heads soundly.

"That went fairly well," Draco mused as he flipped through a book.

"It did," Ginny agreed softly as she glanced up at Lucius, whose lap her head was resting on while he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"You know, they're not all that bad," Buffy mused. "I like Fred and George, I think the two of them and I can have a good deal of fun picking on that prick of a brother you have. Sorry, but it's true," she added with a shrug before taking another bite.

Ginny laughed before looking over at Buffy, "Don't worry, it's true. Perce kinda went off the deep end when he got a job with the Ministry…my brothers and I are used to it so to speak, Mum's the one who's still got hope he'll turn back to his old self."

"Wow, she's really full of hope isn't she," Buffy lowered her eyebrows after she finished before shrugging once more. "I could always beat him into being nice…"

"You are _entirely_ too violent, Ms. Summers," Draco countered before ducking the pillow she tossed at him.

"I spent five years chasing demons and killing evil thingies and stopping tons and tons of end of the world attempts, it's a bit odd not having to beat something up every night...course I suppose I could just beat you up."

"Let's not," Draco gulped at the look in her eyes as her eyes trailed from his head to toes and back again...a bit too predatory a look...

"But it's so much fun to beat you up," Buffy pouted.

"And you deserve it for the years of hell you put me through," commented Ginny.

"Exactly," Buffy agreed.

"Okay I am going to just get out of here before we decide to have a lets kick the bloody hell out of Draco day," he muttered as he rose. "Lovely good time, might want to keep off the sweet potatoes or you'll be up all night, Buffy. Father, Fire..." he nodded to them, ducking the pillow that flew at his head once more from Buffy, before slipping out of the room.

"Damn, I was hoping to get to beat something up," Buffy sighed... "You know I'm almost at the point of going looking for a vampire or two just to get it out of my system, any clue where I could find one?"

"Nope, not a one," replied Ginny.

"Damn, must do research," Buffy nodded to herself. "Well you two ,I'm going to let you sit and cuddle and all that lovey dovey stuff...I need to go hunt down someone to beat up. Too much energy... Thanks for a great holiday though," she smiled as she rose.

"Have fun," Ginny called after her friend.

"You too," Buffy called back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't. Well...would..."

"We'll try," came Lucius' response.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday December 5th, 2001**  
 **Corona, California**  
 **California Institution for Women**  
 **Visitors Room**  
 **12:48 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Why did you do this?" Faith asked the man who had somehow managed to get her out of prison.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend," he smiled before laying an envelope down on the table. She looked at him, then it before picking it up and pulling the paper out from inside.

 _Dear Faith,_

 _I know you're probably beyond shocked to be hearing from me. I don't know what you've heard from the others, if anything, about my death and subsequent resurrection… Or if they can't find me or any of that…it's complicated._

 _You're probably wondering what is going on, it's simple in many ways. Sunnydale needs a Slayer, I know that the others can do most on their own, but there are some things a Slayer is only good for. And to be honest I can't go back to being one. I was planning on leaving if Dawn died during the battle with Glory; instead I was the one to die…_

 _Where I went, it made me understand and look at life in a whole new light. I realized that it wasn't my place to be angry with you for what happened, and I understand why you did the things you did. I'm not angry anymore, it wasn't your fault. Okay, so yes, it wasn't someone controlling you…but you know what I mean… There was never supposed to be two, well probably three now…It was a one person gig, the Slayer, and here you ended up being compared to me, the great Slayer who defied death…God, I hate that whole deal there. It had to suck in so many ways…_

 _You are a good Slayer, Faith, you're an amazing Slayer. You need to stop comparing yourself to me, because in your own right…Faith you're better than me in many ways. And hey…you didn't break the cardinal rule and fall in love with a vampire after all… Smile, that's a joke. But don't let your past affect the present, Faith, you've made your mistakes, so have I, so has the next person. It's a part of life, you make mistakes and you learn from them. We're Slayers, it's our job to destroy evil, to be killers…that haunts a person, and it will probably always haunt you. But your guilt, it's enough punishment for the past, that's the main reason I did what I did. You've served enough time for the world, they never thank us, only resent us…well, it's time you were free of that. Be free Faith, be happy, and find peace… When you do, it's the most amazing feeling._

 _The others may have misgivings at first, if you want to, show them this letter. They need to accept you, because you're my sister in many ways. Biological no, that title belongs to Dawn and Dawn alone, but we're sister Slayers, we understand each other in ways that no one else can, no one else sees the darkness we do, in others, in ourselves… Let them know the real you, they'll never betray you once they do. Even Spike… Smile girl, kidding, kidding…he's actually rather decent lately, don't know if it's the chip or something else, maybe he grew a conscience…but he's turning into a pretty decent 'good guy'._

 _And this may sound weird, but look into studying some magic. Giles knows a lot, Willow too…it's something they never told us, probably never told any of the Watchers…fucking council… Anyway…we have magic Faith, they never told us, they never trained us to use it, but its part of what gives us our strength. Learn to use it girl, it will help you so very much. If I had known all these years…I wouldn't have had to lean on Willow and Giles so much. Not that I don't trust them…well, you know what I mean. God, I'm rambling like an idiot and it's in a damn letter._

 _I'm going to end this, and please don't try to find me. I'm happy where I am, even if you did try to track me through this, it wouldn't work, I'm not putting this in the mail where I live, or even close to where I live…I love you all but…I can't be a Slayer anymore; I can't be who I was…I need to find my place in this world. Take care of them; take care of each other… And be safe, Faith. Live…_

 _Love,_

 _Your sister_

 _Buffy_

Lowering the letter, Faith looked up at where the lawyer had once been, hardly able to believe that she was free, or that Buffy was behind it…B didn't sound like her old self to be true, but at the same time…she sounded good, if someone could in a letter. And she forgave her…

Smiling she folded the letter back up and started making plans to get to Sunnydale. She should probably stop at the Hyperion and let Angel and the gang know she was out too…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday December 5th, 2001**  
 **Las Angeles, California**  
 **Hyperion Hotel**  
 **6:22 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hiya peeps," Faith announced as she opened the doors to the Hyperion, smirking when Cordelia dropped the box of doughnuts and Wesley fell off the corner of the desk he was leaning on.

"Faith?" Cordelia asked after a moment.

"Hey," she nodded before glancing over at the others in the room. "Who're the newbies?"

"Oh, forgive us," Wesley spoke after a moment. "Charles Gunn and Winnifred Burkle, or Fred," he nodded towards the two. "This is Faith Lehane…"

"A.k.a. the second Slayer who's the psycho one," Faith smirked as she crossed her arms and leant back against the wall. "So, where's tall, dark and undead?"

"Faith?" Angel asked almost on cue as he came downstairs. "Shouldn't you be in prison? You didn't break out did you?" he continued concerned.

"I thought about it," she shrugged, "But in the end got this really great lawyer who got my conviction overturned, five by five right?"

"How did you get an attorney?"

Looking over at Wesley she smiled, "Why don't we sit, long story and I don't want anyone falling off anymore furniture…oh and by the way how come no one told me about what's been going on in the last few months?"

"Like what?" Fred asked as she sat down next to Gunn before looking up at the ceiling at the familiar cry.

"Hold on, back up the stakes," Faith stopped as she looked up towards the sound. "Is that a baby? Whoa, one of you got a kid?"

"I'll go get him," Fred offered before rising and making her way from the room.

"Hers?" Faith asked as she continued her trek to the couches in the 'lobby'.

"Mine," Angel answered

"Excuse me?" Faith stared at him, mouth open in shock. "Wait, you're telling me you got a kid. Did someone leave out the whole turning human part?"

"No, he's still undead," Gunny spoke up.

"Adopted?"

"No, he's mine. Prophecy, miracle human child of two vampires, all that sort of thing…" he shrugged. "I like to not question the whys or hows, just enjoy my son."

"Two vampires huh? B's gonna freak," Faith chuckled.

"Oh crap," Cordelia groaned, "I knew there was someone we forgot to tell about Buffy being back from the dead, but with him just getting back from Sri Lanka, then the call and hunt…"

"How did you know she was alive," Wesley asked before Cordelia could go on any more.

"Oh, yeah," Faith nodded. "I meant to mention, B paid for my lawyer."

"What?" the three other than Angel echoed each other.

"Start from the beginning, Faith," he continued quietly, she looked at him before looking away from the piercing gaze directed at her.

"A month ago, if that really, this lawyer dude showed up saying he wanted to take my case. I didn't get any evil demon feelies from him so said what the hell. Yesterday was informed I'm nice and free, and this morning I asked him why. His response was we have a mutual friend and to give me a letter. It's from B, she's doing good, finding herself, told me to look into learning magic and to give the Scooby Doo gang a chance. Also said don't try to find me"

"Did she say why she left?"

Faith glanced at Cordelia before shrugging, "Beats me, maybe she wasn't so happy to be back from wherever she was."

"She was in hell, why wouldn't she be happy?" Wesley pointed out.

"Don't look at me to go explainin' her. She's B; she marches to her own drum you know? Besides how the hell is it that she's alive and kicking and paying for my lawyer when last I knew she was six feet under?"

"Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya preformed a resurrection spell in October," Angel explained after a moment.

"Why?" Faith asked with a frown. "She was dead, did they even check to see if she wanted to be brought all back from the grave before doing this whole spell thingie?"

"You know, I don't know…" Cordelia frowned as she thought about it.

"She's got a point, we never did ask. Too busy in shock about her being alive and somewhere in L.A. to really ask them…" Angel spoke quietly.

"Well, what do you say we go visit down there and get some answers?" Faith shrugged.

"Connor's barely a month old, I'm not sure I want to travel with him yet," Angel countered softly, clearly torn between finally getting answers and his son.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go, knock some heads around to get answers and get back to you," Faith shrugged.

"You haven't changed all that much have you?" Cordelia asked after a moment.

"I have in some ways, nicer than I use to be," Faith smiled. "So, I'll head on there, get some answers and get back to you, how's that?"

"It'll work," Angel smiled after a moment. "Stay in touch, Faith."

"I gotta, you're my sponsor remember," Faith smirked as she rose. "See you dingbats later," she added as she made her way towards the door. Outside she looked up at the sky and smiled, she was gonna get to have a bit of fun in Sunnydale…well, she couldn't beat them too badly she needed them to accept her after all for B's sake. Grinning to herself she made her way towards the bus station.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday December 25th, 2001**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **Buffy's Suite**  
 **11:15 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The first three weeks of December passed in a blur for the residents of Malfoy Manor. Amidst finalizing wedding plans, and finding gifts for George and Katie's wedding in Ottery St. Catchpole on the first of the month, and Harry and Luna's wedding in London on the twenty-second; Buffy began writing her first book having picked her characters at last. Ginny's training continued, while Buffy reached the seventh year level in her magical training, moving on to a few college level spells and such in her spare time as she turned her attention to writing. And the occasional hunt for a vampire when the urge to do something got too great.

Finally though, Christmas morning dawned bright and pretty, a fresh snow from the day before leaving everything sparking like a winter wonderland. Buffy and Ginny spent the morning relaxing and getting ready for the wedding, Ginny's mother coming in to fuss over her daughter before heading back out at Ginny's urging. Hermione and Luna peeked in and smiled, telling Ginny they were happy for her before heading out to join their own husbands until it was just Buffy and Ginny once more.

"You have everything?" Buffy asked as she fussed over Ginny's hair. You got that thingie that goes on your leg? You know that lacy thingie that the groom tosses and the person who catches it is the next guy to get married and he has to dance with the girl who catches the bouquet…" she trailed off when she noticed Ginny staring at her. "Oh, Muggle tradition? Well, it's kinda cool you toss the thingie and the guy that catches it is suppose to get married next, and then the bride tosses her bouquet to all the single chicks and whoever catches it is the next to marry and she and the guy who caught the thingie have a dance…"

"Buffy, you're babbling and it's called a garter."

"Oh well," Buffy shrugged, "You're done," she smiled before stepping back to Ginny could look at herself.

Ginny looked radiant in her wedding gown. It was a beautiful white satin A-line gown that had embroidery on the bodice and the underskirt that showed through the split in the front of the overskirt that split at her waist and which trailed out to cathedral length behind her. Her hair was piled up on top of her head with a beautiful crystal and diamond tiara nestled on top of her head that was an inch in height and had a round cut diamond in the center of the band. She had single strand diamond earrings that brushed her shoulders, a five-strand diamond chocker around her neck and a single strand diamond bracelet on her right wrist.

Buffy meanwhile was wearing a floor length, empire waist dress that had a split front detail similar to Ginny's, though hers had straps where Ginny's didn't. To go with the Christmas color theme, her dress was, well technically called apple red, but it matched perfectly with the other decorations. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curls hanging around her face, simple yet elegant, nowhere near where she could even outshine the bride of course.

"Knock knock," Bill called.

"Come in," Buffy answered before he entered the room and she moved off to get the bouquets.

"Ginger, you look amazing," he smiled as he approached her.

"Thank you," Ginny said, a light blush creeping over her cheeks.

"And she still blushes," Buffy teased as she brought Ginny's bouquet over.

"No picking on my sister, that's my job," Bill countered and Buffy shrugged.

"I'm responsible for her marriage; I think you got the harder job," she winked before heading out to the hallway, "Ready when you two are."

"You have a very interesting friend in that woman," Bill mused before looking back at Ginny. "Dad would be so proud, Sis."

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny in concern. "Bill, you of all people know how Dad felt about the Malfoys. How can you be so sure he'd let me marry into the Malfoy family, to marry Lucius?"

"Because he loved you, Ginger," Bill answered softly. "And anyone with eyes can see that Lucius Malfoy adores you, that he makes you light up in a way you haven't since you were a little girl, even then you have a greater sense of happiness to you then you did when we were younger, before the war... You glow, Gin, Dad would look at that and make peace with Lucius faster than you can say Hippogriff."

"Thanks, Bill," Ginny said as she stood up and gave her eldest brother a hug.

"You're welcome, Ginger," he smiled before stepping back. "Now, what do you say we go and you can marry that evil man who makes you entirely too happy?" he teased lightly.

"Yes please," Ginny smiled. "And he's not evil," she laughed hitting Bill lightly on the arm.

"According to Fleur he's evilly delicious looking so...and I'm pretty sure a good number of women agree with that," Bill shrugged as he pulled Ginny's free hand to rest in the crook of his arm. "You know I am going to have one pretty niece, your blue eyes and his hair, or his pale blue eyes and your hair... She's gonna be in competition with Mercy and Josette for the boys and she doesn't even have the Veela side they have..."

"Nope, she'll have the good Malfoy genes working for her," Ginny laughed.

"God help, Lucius, he's gonna have to have a shotgun to scare off all the little wizards," Buffy chuckled as they came into the hallway having heard the conversation.

"Well, I think a wand will work just fine," Bill countered with a smile.

"Have you forgotten who he is? People still tremble in fear when they see him walk by," Ginny said.

"That's now, when its teenage boys lusting after your daughter, it won't matter who her dad is," Buffy countered.

"Ah but Luc has a wonderful arsenal of wicked little spells he can use to keep them in line," Ginny said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"God help the poor little wizards and witches who chase after your children," Buffy chuckled as they approached the doors to the garden which had been magically heated for the ceremony. "Well, I will do my part and go ahead, see you soon," she added glancing at them. "Luc isn't going to know what hit him," she winked at Ginny before moving ahead to make her way up the aisle as Bill cast the charm to begin the music.

After a moment Bill and Ginny started to make their way up the aisle to where Lucius stood with Albus Dumbledore who would perform the ceremony, Draco on Lucius' left while Buffy stood across from him. Both Malfoy men were dressed in black dress robes, and like the rest of those gathered watching as the eldest and youngest Weasley sibling made their way down the aisle.

"Friends and Family, thank you for joining us this day," Albus began with a smile once they had reached him. "Today, Lucius and Ginevra intend to join their lives to one another from now through eternity," Pausing he looked between Ginny, Bill, and Lucius before Bill nodded. Turning to Lucius he laid Ginny's hand in Lucius', then turning away, Bill moved to join his family where they sat.

"Do you, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, according to the laws of our world?" Albus asked with a smile.

"I do."

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, according to the laws of our world?" Albus continued turning to her.

"I do."

"Lucius?" Albus prompted as Lucius turned to Draco to receive the ring.

"Par cet anneau tu m'es consacré," Lucius spoke as he slipped the ring on her finger to rest next to her engagement ring. As Ginny looked down at the band she somehow managed to keep her mouth from dropping open. There had to be at least fourteen round cut diamonds in a channel setting making up the band, based on the feel of the stones around her finger. She was going to kill that man...it was bad enough that her engagement ring had seven emerald cut diamonds. Looking up she found him smiling at her, a knowing look in his eyes as she shook her head slightly. (Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring.)

Turning she took the ring from Buffy and spoke as she slipped it on his hand. "Avec cet anneau, nos vies sont liées à compter de ce jour, eût accord aux lois de Merlin et de notre peuple." (With this ring, our lives are joined from this day on, according to the laws of Merlin and our kind.)

"If any have cause why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace," Albus began looking around to see Buffy glaring at the gathered guests and him in turn. "I had to ask," he continued with a sigh. "She's a bit hostile, isn't she?" he continued to Ginny and Lucius causing Ginny to giggle.

"Just a bit, I think," she agreed with a wink.

"Fair enough," Albus smiled as he stepped back and the couple walked to the table standing behind Albus which held their unity candle. "Each life is a tiny flame; some grow brighter, while some are tiny. To keep a flame alive, one depends on the friends and loved ones in their life," Albus began as Lucius and Ginny picked up their individual tapers and lit them on the candelabras before turning to face each other.

"There is no greater gift that one can receive, than to be loved and love in return. And there is no greater cause for a flame to glow, than to have found one who will be there to help keep the fire alive," Ginny spoke softly.

"When two flames are joined, a true fire is born. One that none can destroy as easily as they could apart. On this day, our lives are one, and the flames that make us who we are, are forever stronger by being joined together. None can separate what we have put together," Lucius continued as he gently lowered his candle to the unity candle to light it with her.

"Tout comme les flammes de nos vies se sont jointes, nos âmes peuvent se rencontrer, et nul ne peut nous séparer," they whispered as they looked up at one another. (So as the flames of our lives are joined, so shall our souls meet, and none can tear them apart.)

Returning the tapers to their stands, Lucius held his hand to Ginny who took it with a smile before looking to Albus who was smiling as he produced the ceremonial dagger, causing a stir of surprise to filter through the crowd. Lucius reached to take the dagger as he let go of Ginny's hand before turning to her.

"Ego volutarie meus veneficus, meus cruor quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Is est mei quod ego sum ipsa. Sic ut nostrum cruor est unus, sic vadum is exsisto," he spoke as he slid the blade across his left palm and a number of mouths dropped open when they translated what he was saying. (I willingly give my magic, my blood, and my soul for all eternity. She is mine and I am hers. So as our blood is one, so shall it be.)

Smiling softly Ginny took the blade before repeating the gesture as she spoke. "Ego volutarie meus veneficus, meus cruor quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Sit mei quod ego sum suus. Soc ut nostrum cruor est unus sic vadum is existo." (I willingly give my magic, my blood, and my soul for all eternity. She is mine and I am hers. So as our blood is one, so shall it be.)

Taking the blade from her, Lucius set it down on the table before taking her cut hand in his right, cradling it gently before slipping his left hand on hers. For a moment their hands glowed, before fading away as she looked up at him. /-/ So as our blood is one, so shall it be. /-/ Ginny spoke softly in their minds before seeing him smile.

"So shall it be," he agreed aloud with a smile.

"It is my pleasure to present, Lucius and Ginevra, Lord and Lady Malfoy," Albus began as they turned to look at the others, who started clapping while shaking their heads.

"Did you know they were going to do that?" Buffy whispered to Draco as he led her down the aisle after his father and now stepmother.

"Not a clue," he whispered back. "But if anyone was crazy enough, it's them..."

"True," Buffy agreed as she contemplated the ancient rite Lucius and Ginny had just taken part in, binding their souls, blood and magic to each other. She wasn't about to tell Draco, but given the chance she would do it in a heartbeat...with one man, but she knew the chance would never come.

"I can't believe you did the Bonding ceremony," Fleur spoke as she was hugging Ginny when Draco and Buffy approached.

"What better way to prove to everybody that I really truly mean it when I say Lucius stole my heart," Ginny replied.

"Very true," Fleur smiled as she stepped back. "Congratulations to both of you."

"Welcome to the family," Bill continued as he held his hand out to Lucius.

"Thank you," Lucius said shaking Bill's hand.

"Not to interrupt the welcoming to the family," Buffy spoke up after a beat. "But we have pictures, don't we?"

"That we do," admitted Ginny.

"So, pictures then we eat then you have cake and what else goes on at a wizarding wedding since you don't do the bouquet toss and such?" Buffy frowned. "And yes I know I was at George and Katie's and Harry and Luna's...as you can see I tend to forget things."

"We got that impression since you still can't remember the place where Ollivander's shop is," Draco pointed out.

"What? Diesel Alley?" Buffy asked with a frown.

" _Diagon_ ," the five present countered with a laugh.

"Diesel, Diagon, same diff," Buffy shrugged.

"You better go get those pictures before she attempts to say Albus' name," Bill chuckled. Lucius, Ginny and Draco shared a look at the confusion on Buffy's face before laughing and leading her towards where the pictures were to be taken.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday December 31st, 2001**  
 **London, England**  
 **Guildford, Surrey**  
 **Guildford Ice Rink**  
 **4:15 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lucius and Ginny left for a month long honeymoon the day after the wedding, leaving Buffy and Draco to run around the Manor and entertain themselves. The first few days they each did their own thing, Buffy busy at work writing about the girl picked to fight vampires and her life as a vampire killer. She based the first villain on The Master, deciding to do a multiple book stretch if it worked out with him as the head bad guy and all these little bad guys on the side, while giving the main girl the fun of trying to have a life and still be the hunter. In other words very much like her own life experiences…

New Years Eve morning, she was all set to make Draco set up a TV so she could watch Dick Clark and had chocolate and all the other necessities for a New Years Eve celebration, and even managed a trip into London to get some sparkling cider… The last thing she expected was for Fred and George to appear and inform her in no uncertain terms she was coming with, oh and Draco was invited as well. The younger Malfoy male had rolled his eyes before saying what the hell and coming for a few hours before he had a date. So it ended up that the two were dragged along with the Weasley clan as they spent the day in London, Mercy asking about ice skating around noon which led to them being at the ice rink in Surrey by the time dinner rolled around.

Draco was getting ready to go when he looked up and spotted Buffy across the rink by herself, the other 'couples' were skating around in pairs, Bill holding Mercy as Molly kept watch over the younger grandchildren. Periodically he had kept an eye on Buffy through the day, she seemed rather lost in herself there on the ice every now and again, once more she appeared to be lost in herself as the music changed, Draco was surprised to see her look up at the ceiling in surprise before turning in a circle slowly as the mournful tune began to play, a female singing.

 _Here I stand alone - With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away – In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start - Wondering what it was that made you change  
Well I tried but I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind…  
What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I use to know?  
If I stayed - If you tried - If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

"Bloody hell, did anyone know she could skate?" Ron asked as he and the others moved to the side where Draco sat in the stands, Molly and her charges nearby.

"Do we really know much about Ms. Summers," Fleur countered softly. "She's rusty but she's good," she continued as Buffy moved into a jump, two-footing her landing but still managing to complete the three rotations.

 _Many roads to take - Some to joy, some to heartache  
Anyone can lose their way – And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start – Would you take the chance and make the change?  
Do you think how it would have been sometimes?  
Do you pray that I had never left your side?  
What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I use to know?  
If I stayed - If you tried - If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know_

"Mummy?" Mercy asked after a moment as they continued to watch Buffy lost in her own world. "Can I skate? Peas?"

"We'll see Mercy," Fleur answered automatically.

"Peas? Aunti Buff skate."

"We'll see Mercy," Fleur repeated, sharing a look with her husband.

 _If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take it back would you still be mine?  
Cause I tried but I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind…  
What if I had never let you go? Would you be the man I use to know?  
What if I had never walked away? Cause I still love you more than I can say.  
If I stayed - If you tried - If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know_

Draco watched for a few more minutes before the song ended and Buffy returned to her own little world. Glancing at the others he waved absentmindedly before making his way from the rink.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday January 23rd, 2002**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **The Library**  
 **4:38 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Still writing?"

Looking up from where she was typing away on the laptop she had picked up in London months before, Buffy smiled at the redhead. "Ginny, welcome home," she spoke as she stood up to hug her friend. "When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago," Ginny shrugged as she sat down by where Buffy was working.

"Have fun touring Europe?" Buffy asked with a sly smile.

"Yes and shut up," Ginny shot back with a look. "So, what have you been doing for the last month?"

"Writing, practicing…your family dragged Draco and I out on New Years Eve, I went ice skating."

"Cool," Ginny nodded as she read over the printed papers she found in the folder on the table.

"Mmm hmm," Buffy agreed, "Mercy wants me to teach her how to skate, at least that's what I think she's asking…"

"Wait you _skate_ , skate?" Ginny looked up surprised. "Gods, is there anything you _don't_ do?"

"Besides keep a relationship longer than a year or stay dead? Not that I can think of," Buffy shrugged before laughing at Ginny's look. "I was a huge fan of Dorothy Hamil, skating was my escape from my parents' fighting, I was obsessed, even had the bloody haircut and you probably have no idea _what_ I'm talking about…"

"Not a clue," Ginny chuckled. "Show me later, so you gonna teach her?" she asked as she turned back to the manuscript, flipping to a new page as she read.

"Thinking I might," Buffy answered after she typed for a few minutes. "It will give me something else to do you know? And it would be fun, I haven't skated since I left L.A., did once in Sunnydale with Angel and it got interrupted by these weird ass demon bounty hunters who were trying to kill me…I kinda miss it though. And hey why not pass it on to future generations, right? I'm already teaching you basic tumbling and balance so could pass on the gymnastics and skating knowledge to the next generation…"

"If you want to, then go for it," Ginny agreed with a smile. "This is really good," she added nodding towards the book. "You found a publisher yet?"

"Was working on the next one and waiting for you, I got a favor to ask," Buffy answered as she saved what she had done.

"What's that?"

"Will you be my public face?" Buffy asked as she sat back to look at Ginny. "I mean like the face people see and I'll do all the writing and that stuff…I just kinda don't want to have to worry about anyone back in Cali recognizing me you know? I mean they might recognize the stories to some degree since they are kinda well based on fact but without a few key players like no one exactly like Willow or Xander or Giles or anyone but still gonna recognize the Master and the little demony dudes we've fought and everything if some chance they actually end up reading one of these but you know if they see someone else's face on the inside cover thingie that they keep the author's pic you know?"

"Buffy, you're rambling again," Ginny interrupted as she held Buffy down for a minute. She watched as the blonde took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and nodding. "Okay then, yes."

"Yes? Like yes you'll do it?" Buffy repeated with a confused frown.

"Yes," Ginny smiled as Buffy's expression morphed from confusion to the biggest grin she had seen on her face yet.

"Thank you!" Buffy launched herself at Ginny. "You are just…amazing you know that?" Buffy grinned. "So we have to go and meet publishers and try to find one and hope they like it and then get published and sent around the world and I'll start getting money so I can pay you and Lucius back…then maybe I can look into getting my own place, not that I don't love being here with you but you know I kinda need my own place, independence and all… And gotta write more…"

"And you gotta breathe more," Ginny interjected once more with a laugh. "Buffy, girl, take a deep breath, save what you've done and come. Luc and I did some souvenir shopping and saw some things you would love."

"Oookay…" Buffy shrugged before saving and shutting down. Following Ginny to the familiar gathering place of Lucius' Study she waved hello before flopping down in a chair, feet over one arm as she let her head rest on the other.

"Comfortable?" Lucius teased.

"Very," she smirked. "So, pressies?"

"She's nuts, have you noticed?" Ginny asked her husband as she sat down.

"Occasionally," he agreed with a smile.

"Stop talking about my mental state, and I've been telling you that for months," Buffy spoke up. "Pressies, damn it!"

"Insistent little Slayer, isn't she?" Lucius chuckled before producing two boxes.

"Presents," Ginny added and Buffy was up and lunging for them as the two just shook their heads.

"Ooo I likes," Buffy grinned as she held up the ornate dagger, "Thanks," she grinned at them, twirling it in her hand a few times before setting it down. Picking up the second box she laughed at what she found. "Is this some sort of statement?" she asked as she held up the stake.

"Nah, just thought you would appreciate it, supposedly belonged to this guy Van Helsing…"

"The one who supposedly killed Dracula?" Buffy mused as she looked it over. "Cool."

"You're welcome," Ginny laughed as Buffy flipped the stake over and over as she looked at it.

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy answered with a wink. "I'm leaving you newlyweds now to go and have fun, think I'll go scare Draco, he needs more sun…" she smiled to herself as she gathered her gifts and left, stopping long enough to give Ginny a hug before heading off to scare her prey.

"Gods, she is out of her mind," Lucius chuckled.

"And yet she's entirely happy being insane," Ginny agreed with a smile as she moved over to sit in her husband's lap. "So, we're home Mr. Malfoy…"

"That we are Mrs. Malfoy," he agreed with a growing smirk.

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I have the perfect idea," he grinned evilly before rising and picking her up. "Come on, we need to christen a few places now that we're married." Ginny just laughed as they made their way up to the bedroom, before nearly falling out of his arms when she started laughing hysterically after Draco's shriek echoed through the house. Moving towards the window they both watched as Buffy chased him over the grounds, stake in hand.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday August 11th, 2002**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **The Gardens**  
 **5:15 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The first eight months of 2002 passed in a way rather fast for those living in Wiltshire. Buffy wrote her books and the first one was officially published in the Wizarding World in July, in the Muggle world just shy of a month later, with Ginny as the public face using the name Ginevra Malfoy in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding World it was under Anne Summers. So far they were doing rather good on both fronts, and Buffy was quite happily paying back the loan from Ginny and Lucius, as well as looking around London for a place of her own.

At the same time, Buffy was teaching Mercy some basic tumbling and how to keep up on her skates, nothing major though in terms of learning to skate. And she and Ginny were continuing with Ginny's fighting, the other woman able to disarm Buffy many times now. They even dragged Draco into a fight one day…then proceeded to help bandage him up after he got his butt kicked since he couldn't use magic.

May saw Lucius' birthday, and the group as Buffy referred to the Weasley clan, Malfoy clan and Potter duo, learning her own birthday had been in January and she never even mentioned it…at which point she was informed by Fred and George to look out next year… But Lucius' forty-eighth birthday came in May, and an announcement that Luna and Katie were both pregnant. Everyone had looked at Ginny expectantly after that, and she had rolled her eyes before heading for more cake. Only Buffy knew that while they weren't in a hurry per se, the two were hoping for a child. She just wasn't about to tell her mother that…

Percy and Susan got engaged at Valentine's and were planning to marry in September, though it was still up to debate if any of the other Weasleys were going to be there or not…the siblings not entirely sure they wanted anything to do with their brother and his attitude only put up with him really for Molly's sake. And Susan was a nice girl so they did like her, didn't know how she could stand Percy, but other than that she seemed relatively sane.

The morning of August eleventh though, found Ginny being woken by Lucius with breakfast in bed. And after that she had been spoiled with gifts from Lucius and Buffy until it was time for the 'surprise' party they had planned for her. After all it wasn't every day a girl turned twenty-one. Everyone started showing up just as planned around three, and Buffy promptly announced there were games planned, yes they were Muggle games, yes they were probably a good deal Americanized…but for the love of God they were doing them so shut up, sit down, and suck it up. The others gathered had shared looks but wisely remained silent when facing the slightly psychotic American. The only ones not afraid of her were Katie, who with twins who were due in two months had declared nothing scared her and if anyone pissed her off they better run for it…and Luna who was also due in two months, but with only one baby so she wasn't quite as…hormonal as Katie.

All in all, even with the odd version of pin the tail on the donkey, well it was actually rather evil, pin the tail on the ferret after she turned Draco into a ferret…he mumbling that he shouldn't have told her about the bouncing ferret thing… But all in all the party was pretty fun, lots of good food, lots of joking and teasing, lots of presents. And Ginny got the announcement out of the way to the family that she was going to be going on tour for the book, well they both were, but Ginny would make the stops in the Muggle world while Buffy would make the stops in the Wizarding World.

Eventually the guys split up to do a quick game of Quidditch, other than Lucius who stayed with the girls as they broke up in small groups. Ginny was holding her gift from Lucius, a cheetah cub that with a spell she would be able to communicate with as her new familiar, chatting with Buffy about the third book she was working on, and the new character that introduced the romantic aspect to the story, as well as planning for their trip.

"So, I'm thinking of finally doing something with my hair," Buffy mused as she reached out and rubbed the head of Sansa as Ginny had named the little cub.

"So, what are you thinking of doing?" asked Ginny curiously as she stroked Sansa's head, causing the cub to purr loudly.

"Not sure yet, want to come with me tomorrow to get a makeover? Figure might as well do one before we start touring..." Buffy shrugged.

"Purp," Mercy spoke up as she joined the three.

"What?" Buffy asked looking down at her.

"Purp," Mercy repeated before pointing at Buffy's hair.

"She wants you to make your hair purple," Fleur chuckled

"Well," Buffy shrugged. "Perhaps not a bright purple...but would be interesting, wouldn't it?" she looked over at Ginny and Lucius.

"Would definitely be interesting and would almost guarantee none of your Muggle friends would recognize you," Ginny said.

"Hmm," Buffy hummed before nodding. "Well, there's something to look into tomorrow."

"When are you two leaving for the tour?" Angelina asked as she grabbed her daughter as Elizabeth went to run past her.

"Beginning of October, isn't it Buffy?" asked Ginny.

"Yup," Buffy agreed as she rose and headed towards the cake. "Want more?"

"Need you ask?" giggled Ginny.

"Why do I get the impression I'm going to have to deal with a wife on a sugar high?" mused Lucius.

"Because you are," Buffy answered as she returned with the chocolate cake. "You picked the type of cake, don't blame me."

"You only gave me three options and they were all chocolate," he shot back.

"Shut up," Buffy snapped lightly before taking a bite of her cake.

"LUC!" Ginny cried when her cake started floating up in the air above her head. "You. Are. _Evil_ ," Ginny said glaring at her husband, who simply smirked in response. "Two can play that game Mr. Malfoy," she said, her eyebrow rising as moments later the cake started floating back down in front of her. "Thank you," she smiled innocently.

"Brat," Lucius teased.

"You love me anyway," Ginny giggled.

"You two are making me wish I had a guy," Buffy groaned, "Quit being all lovey dovey, it's rude," she added with a wink.

"After the hell we went through to get to this point, I think we're allowed our moments," Ginny said.

Buffy glanced over at her and smiled sadly as she thought back to months before when she had asked exactly what Ginny and Lucius went through to get to that point.

 **:-:-:** _ **Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

"Hey Ginny," Buffy asked as she sunk down on a chair. "You keep mentioning how things started with you and Luc...you mind sharing just what happened?"

Ginny sighed as she closed the book she'd been reading when Buffy came in. This was not something she really liked to talk about but Buffy had a right to know what happened. "Do you remember me telling you about what happened with me and the diary?"

"Of course," Buffy agreed.

"Turns out Tom was in fact Lord Voldemort, one of the darkest wizards our world has seen. Harry had managed to kill him when Harry was only a baby. Actually, killing him isn't the right way to put it. He destroyed Tom's body but Tom had put pieces of himself inside other objects, the diary being one of them so when his body died, his spirit remained. A few years after the incident with the diary, Tom managed to regain a body, again thanks to Harry, which is another story all in itself," Ginny said with a sad smile as the memory of Cedric Diggory flashed through her mind. "Anyway, it was during my sixth year that everything changed. Tom had been back for over two years and was wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World, attempting to take control of it. It was during the Christmas holidays that the war finally touched Hogwarts."

"What happened?" Buffy asked softly.

"Mum and Dad had told Ron, Harry and I to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays because up until this point, Hogwarts and the surrounding village of Hogsmeade had been left alone for the most part and was considered as the safest place to be, mainly because Tom was afraid of Albus and he was the headmaster at Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve and we'd decided to head to the village with the promise of being back inside the castle well before sunset. It was as we were leaving the village and making our way back towards the gates of Hogwarts that we were ambushed. Death Eaters came out of nowhere and started attacking the village. I tried to run for the castle gates like Harry told me to but I ended up running into one of the Death Eaters, who grabbed me the minute he realized who I was. He grabbed me by the arm and apparated us away before I could get my hand into my pocket to grab my wand. One minute I'm in Hogsmeade, steps from Hogwarts grounds and the next…I found myself in some room, surrounded by Death Eaters and what had to be Lord Voldemort, who looked nothing like the memory of the boy I knew as Tom."

"Bastards," Buffy muttered.

"That's why Luc was so adamant about me learning to fight without a wand. If I hadn't been so reliant on my wand, like most witches and wizards, then I might not have been taken because I could have injured the Death Eater enough to get away. Course in a way it's a good thing I couldn't injure him and I didn't get away," Ginny smiled.

"True," Buffy agreed with a smile.

"When I realized where I was and who I was with, I was _terrified_. I didn't know what Tom…Lord Voldemort had in mind for me and my fear only grew when I realized that the Death Eater holding me was none other than Lucius Malfoy, hater of all things Weasley," Ginny said.

"I take it Luc had a bad reputation then..."

"The worst. It also didn't help that Harry had told me that Luc had been the one to slip the diary to me years before. When Tom gave me to Luc as spoils of war I didn't know what to think. I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do to me when he got me alone. We'd all heard the stories of what the Death Eaters did to their victims, especially the women," a shudder ran down Ginny's spine at the thought. "I made up my mind right then and there that at the first possible opportunity I was going to end things. I knew my parents would understand. Thankfully it never came to that."

"Heck yes," Buffy agreed. "So instead of being all evil villain-y he was nice and Luc-y?"

"You could say that," Ginny laughed. "Needless to say I was shocked when we arrived here at the Manor and I was given a set of rooms next to Lucius and not in the dungeons like I expected. He left me alone telling me only that I was not to leave the rooms but that if I needed anything to simply pull the cord by my bed and Bixie would come assist me and that he would return later. Well, I knew what he meant by 'he would return later'. I knew he meant to come back and…"

"But he didn't?" Buffy asked gently.

"I didn't see him again until the following afternoon," Ginny said. "When he showed up I figured he was there to…you know, so I figured to make it easier on myself I wouldn't fight him because I figured if I was compliant it wouldn't be so bad and he wouldn't have a reason to hurt me further. Boy was I surprised when he took me by the hand and led me over to the fireplace where he sat us down and he explained to me that he was actually a spy for Albus and the Order of the Phoenix and that he had set out to get me out of the village when he realized I was there. He knew that if he was the one to bring me in, Lord Voldemort would give me to him as his spoils of war, after which he could do what he could to protect me and keep me safe from the fighting. He told me he had no intention of hurting me or touching me in anyway and that I was safe there in the Manor as long as I stayed to my rooms."

"Go Luc," Buffy grinned. "So how did you two end up together?"

"Apparently Luc managed to convince Lord Voldemort that he had complete control over me and that it would unnerve the Order and Harry if I was released and returned to school but was required back at the Manor every weekend. He also convinced him that he would be able to unnerve them even more if I would suddenly disappear only to reappear back in the castle hours later. The idea was that he was taking me from the school so he could have his way with me and that I was a willing participant in it so Luc gave me a permanent portkey," Ginny looked down at the ring on her right hand, "that either one of us could activate at any time. Luc did as he said and would activate it at any time, never keeping the same schedule. There were days he literally pulled me from class, much to the annoyance of my professors. Snape was furious when it happened during his class," Ginny laughed.

"I bet it did drive the teachers nuts," Buffy chuckled. "So?"

"Luc was true to his word and he never laid a hand on me, at least until near the end of the school year at least," Ginny said. "Hermione was on my case one day about what exactly was going on with me and Lucius and I couldn't take her incessant questions so I told her, only we were overheard by one of the Slytherin students who were loyal to the Dark Lord, who of course informed his parents, which brought scrutiny down on Lucius, enough scrutiny that it left him no choice but to take me into his bed. Luckily for us we had slowly been growing closer over the months and had actually come quite close a few times to actually going there that when we had to be together for the first time we were able to fool the Dark Lord into thinking that we'd been together in that sense for a very long time. Thankfully the Dark Lord didn't stick around long enough to see me trembling after."

"Oh Gin," Buffy sighed. "That sucks... How long after was Fold wart defeated?"

"It was the start of my seventh and final year at Hogwarts when Harry finally defeated Voldemort and the truth of the situation to come out. People refused to believe me when I said I loved Lucius Malfoy despite being his 'prisoner' for the better part of year, even if he was a double agent and fighting for the side of the light. It took another six months before he was allowed to live free once more, being held and debriefed by the Ministry for months on end. We both agreed that even though we cared for one another it might be better to try being without the other. We were growing tired of the comments and claims of Stockholm Syndrome. Every time I tried to tell people that I loved him the first words I heard out of them were of pity and that I was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome and that I didn't really love a monster like Lucius Malfoy. It wasn't until I was walking through Diagon Alley one day on the way to meet my mother, not really paying attention to my surroundings when I found myself surrounded. A group of Slytherins I'd gone to school with and whose parents had been Death Eaters who had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss had me cornered. They figured they could get at Harry if they attacked me. That's when my guardian angel showed up. He'd promised to keep me safe and he kept his word. He told me he'd been keeping watch over me ever since the end of the war and he couldn't bear to live another day without me. We've been fighting the world to be together ever since."

 **:-:-:** _ **End Flashback**_ **:-:-:**

Returning to the present Buffy looked over at Ginny to find her and Lucius sharing the piece of cake and smiled. It was good that they were able to make it through all the stress their family gave them. Glancing at the family in question she smiled, sure they still had a few times when there were issues between Lucius and the others, but they had accepted and even welcomed him into the fold fairly well.

"Oh hell," Angelina groaned and everyone looked up to follow her line of sight, where they found Arti and Albus completely covered in mud.

"Where did the mud come from?" Buffy frowned looking around.

"I think they just figured out how to use their magic in some sense," Katie chuckled

"Oh hell, God help us when all of these kids figure it out," Buffy snickered

"Ah but that's the joy of magic," Ginny giggled. "Easy come, easy go and besides the house elves can clean up any mess they make."

Hermione huffed before muttering under her breath something about elves. The others just shared a look and didn't let it get a rise out of them. "You know it's hot, anyone else want to go swimming?" Buffy suggested.

"Ginny would love to join you for a swim," Lucius said causing Ginny to turn and glare at him.

"I think it's more my husband would like to see me in a swimsuit," Ginny countered with a smirk.

"You're point being, Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Lucius innocently.

"Okay that's it, a swimming we go and you two keep it rated G," Buffy ordered as she rose, the others laughing at the indignant look Ginny shot her friend. "What? I know you two, I live in the same house remember," she winked before making her way towards the house, giggling when she heard the laughter among the women as they gathered the kids.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday August 24th, 2002**  
 **London, England**  
 **Little Venice**  
 **8:59 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Looking around the two-bedroom apartment she had just purchased, Buffy smiled. She had her own place, she could decorate however she wanted, have people over to do whatever, she could be independent in a way she had never been before, even when she was on her own in L.A. that summer…she was too haunted by her actions to enjoy the freedom.

"Hello?"

Glancing towards the open door Buffy saw the man standing there, he looked to be in his early twenties, about six feet by her estimate with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "Hello," she answered as she turned and walked over, noticing the sunlight falling on him from the window and not getting any Slayer-feelings to make her worry about him.

"You're the new one?" he asked with a smile. "Sébastian Piccard, no relation to the captain but it would be so cool if there was."

Buffy chuckled as she shook his hand. "Anne Summers," she introduced using her new name, well old name it wasn't the first time she had gone by her middle name… "Live in the building?"

"Since I left France," he agreed. "Two floors up, American?"

"Born and bred, loving England though now," Buffy smiled. "What brought you to London?"

"Work and live, I'm a math teacher," he explained as he followed her into the apartment. "You?"

"I'm a writer, do vampire books, but I'm no Anne Rice," Buffy shrugged as she looked around, mentally picturing the rooms and how she'd arrange things.

"Really?" She glanced back at him at his obvious interest, "Can I read them? I love a good supernatural story."

"Sure," she shrugged. "The first was just published under my writing partner's name; it's called The Vampire Hunter, by Ginevra Malfoy. I don't have a copy or I'd share…"

"No problem, I'll pick it up later," he nodded.

"I hate to cut our first meeting short but I got to go do some shopping to get some furniture," Buffy spoke after a moment. "I'm sure I'll see you later…"

"Definitely," Sébastian smiled. "Hey, you got plans for dinner tonight? I can pick something up as a welcome to the neighborhood and its one less thing to worry about with moving in…"

"Sure," Buffy smiled.

"See you later," he grinned before making his way towards the door. "Hey, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything works," she shrugged.

"Chinese?"

"Ooo definitely!" Buffy grinned and he smiled before continuing on his way. Looking around the room once more she made her way to the door and locked it before heading out to do her shopping.

 **:-:-:**

"You've been busy."

Looking up from where she was hooking up the entertainment center Buffy smiled, "Gin, what are you doing here?"

"We decided to come see the new place," Ginny grinned as she looked around the main room of the two-bedroom apartment. Buffy had divided the room off in a small way with a white circular couch, palm tree accents that matched a rug on the floor. Two side tables and a coffee table made from bamboo it appeared finished the bit of an exotic look, across from that the entertainment center with TV, VCR, DVD, and surround sound system Buffy was in the middle of trying to set up with a universal remote. On the other side of the room near the door that opened to the private garden patio, which itself opened into the garden belonging to the building, was the dining area. A dark wood rug on the floor underneath a rather simple round table, wood top with silver base. Four red chairs around the table. The wall behind them, perpendicular to the door outside, held a deep cherry wood china cabinet that held her dishes, glassware and even candle holders.

"Look away," Buffy smiled as she turned her attention back to the various wires. Ginny and Lucius exchanged a smile before moving to look around the house, heading back to the front of the apartment.

Inside they found the bedroom, cream colored walls with dark wood furniture, and a mirror over the dresser. The bed Ginny fell in love with, informing Lucius they needed to find one similar for the Manor, four wood posts but the head and footboard was made of metal, intricate designs giving it an almost, Cinderella princess type look. The bay window had a window seat that Buffy had tossed some sky blue silk pillows on, to match the bedspread. Pausing in the bathroom they saw she had gone with a beach type décor, blue rug and towels, the shower curtain was an image of the beach and Caribbean ocean, a palm tree so it was almost like you were sitting on the beach looking out across the water. The other accents in the room light blue with shells, finishing the beach look. Buffy even found some shell shaped soaps and had them on top of the toilet.

The second bedroom was turned into the office, simple décor basically just the large desk set, an L shape design but holding her laptop and other computer supplies, a palm tree in the corner of the room behind the arm of the desk. A small sofa was across the room, a bookcase next to the closet door. Peeking into the closet revealed extra linens, but towards the back behind the magical glamour Ginny and Lucius recognized, were all of Buffy's books, potions supplies and cauldrons. As they made their way back into the living room, Ginny looked out at the patio, noticing a new patio set, four chairs and a small stool that doubled as a table, around a table with a barbeque pit in the center. It was off to the left against the side wall, the rest of the patio open, a tree and few flowers growing in the planter box that lined the wall that separated Buffy from the building garden.

"So, what do you think?" Buffy asked drawing her attention, the once blonde, now dark purple haired woman in the process of rising as she dusted her hands on her pants.

"Nice, definitely you," Ginny smiled. "So, get all your Muggle contraptions done?" she teased lightly.

"Yup, now I can torture you with movies and get you hooked on CSI."

"CSI?" Lucius glanced at Ginny in confusion and a bit of worry with Buffy rubbing her hands together and grinning with a rather insane look to her eyes. Ginny just shrugged in agreement.

"American TV show, well it shows over here too. _Fantastic_ , it's all about the people who find evidence and figure out who committed the crime. It's addictive…although I swear they need to give us a bit more of the characters than just the science…I want to know what's going on with Grissom and Sara…I've been reading online what happened the first season finale and all of season two and they've given us crap about them even so far in season three," Buffy huffed.

"You're a scary woman Buffy Summers," Ginny chuckled.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Buffy smirked as she made her way towards the kitchen to get a drink, it was fun how much she had gotten done today in the shopping department, let alone arranging her house…then again magic and Slayer strength helped with arranging in a quick manner. "Want something to drink?"

"Ice tea?" Ginny answered.

"Let me guess, your usual?" Buffy smirked as she looked at Lucius who just shrugged. "I created a monster when I introduced him to Coca Cola…" shaking her head she grabbed the soda from the fridge. "Just plain tea or flavored Gin?"

"Peach?"

"Got it," Buffy smiled as she grabbed that before shutting the fridge and moving to the cupboard that held the alcohol. Grabbing three glasses as she waved Lucius and Ginny towards the couch, she soon returned with two glasses of tea and a coke with whiskey for Lucius, before picking up the remote to play with her new system, settling on the soap opera that had a witch…she loved Satellite.

"Interesting view Muggles have about magic," Lucius mused.

"Very," Ginny agreed before a knock on the door drew their attention. "Expecting company?"

"No…" Buffy began before smacking herself. "Séb was bringing dinner…"

"Séb?" Ginny smirked. "Do I get to break my stepson's heart and tell him you met a guy?"

"Dra doesn't look at me that way," Buffy countered as she rose and headed towards the door, opening it to reveal Sébastian with a _lot_ of food.

"Hey," he smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure what you liked so…I pretty much got one of everything."

"How much did you spend?" Buffy asked as she took some of the bags. "You didn't have to do this…"

"You got leftovers for a few days," he shrugged as he entered before whistling. "You work fast…"

"I had help," Buffy answered quickly. "My girlfriend and her husband showed up unexpectedly…"

"Hello," Ginny called from the couch.

"Bonjour," Sébastian smiled as they entered the main room.

"Séb, this is Ginny and Lucius, guys this is my neighbor from upstairs, Sébastian Piccard..."

"You actually remembered his name?" Ginny asked shocked. "By the Gods, it's a miracle…"

"Sucky memory?" Sébastian turned to look at Buffy as she unpacked food.

"I'm horrible with names," she shrugged. "Want something to drink? Name it and I probably have it…"

"Pepsi?" he asked before seeing her nod, and turning back to the others. "There's more than enough food, I hope I got something that you like…"

"Probably," Ginny agreed. "So, you live upstairs?"

"Yup, you two live in London?" he asked as he sat down.

"Wiltshire," Lucius answered before Buffy cleared her throat, nodding towards the table where everything was. The three rose and made their way over to find seats before picking up the conversation once more.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday August 28th, 2002**  
 **London, England**  
 **Little Venice**  
 **Outside Anne Summers' Residence**  
 **6:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"'Ello," Looking over towards the apartment to her right, Buffy smiled at the woman standing there. She was maybe five-four, thin and willowy looking for her height, with pale blonde hair to her hips in an intricate braid, and a dark shade of blue for eyes. The ears drew her attention; the woman's ears were honest to God points. "Welcume ta the neighborhood, me name's Fiona but most everyone calls me Rose."

"Anne," Buffy answered, "Thanks."

"Welcume," Fiona smiled. "Would ya like some coffee?"

Buffy looked at her a moment before shrugging, "Sure," she agreed, locking her door before walking over to join Fiona. Fiona opened the door, entering first before Buffy followed, taking in the décor. The ceiling was covered with a gauzy sort of fabric, at the moment it appeared that the sun outside was shining through. Looking towards the direction Fiona had gone, Buffy trailed after her, taking in the continued theme that she recognized as similar to the movie, The Lord of the Rings she had seen for the hell of it when she was wandering around London while Ginny and Lucius were on their honeymoon. When she caught up with the other woman, Fiona was fixing the coffee, and placing cookies and brownies on a plate.

"So, ya be a writer," Fiona spoke when Buffy entered the room. "Séb mentioned it," she added before waving a hand to indicate Buffy should look around if she wanted. Taking the chance she did, finding a deep red couch and chaise, an intricately carved wood wardrobe across from it – TV center perhaps. A bookcase held the new collectibles from the movie, the walls painted to look like they were standing in… What was that place River den….

"Coffee be ready."

Glancing over her shoulder, Buffy saw the woman making her way towards the table, turning Buffy moved to join her. "Yeah, I'm a writer…"

"The Vampire Hunter," Fiona continued before Buffy could tell her. "I saw it at work, made sure Séb got the Muggle version when 'e came ta buy it though," she continued conversationally before taking a drink.

Buffy blinked at her a few times before lowering her own cup, "Witch?"

"Witch," Fiona agreed. "Although I be a bit odd even fer our kind."

"The ears were a giveaway," Buffy chuckled. "Are you an elf? Do elves really exist? Other than House elves of course, I mean like in the movie…"

"Nay," Fiona laughed. "Well, tha be nay, I'm na an elf, plastic surgery – the magic way. An ta me knowledge, nay elves like Tolkien described do na exist. Could be wrong through," she shrugged.

"Interesting choice," Buffy smirked. "Hogwarts?"

"Salem Witch's Institute – course it be na just fer witches. Was born in Scotland, lived in Ireland til I was ten, at which point we went stateside, so I went ta Salem. Then I came back ta London after I graduated."

"I read about Salem, and saw it listed as one of the stops on our book tour…"

"It be cool, all new world modern compared ta the European schools, or so me cousin claims. She went ta Durmstrang, her 'usband went ta Beauxbatons."

"Sébastian a wizard too?"

"Nay, at least na tha I 'ave noticed…" Fiona shrugged. "So wha part o' American ya from?"

"California, born raised in LA until I was fifteen then I moved a few hours north."

"Did na go ta Salem?" Fiona asked surprised.

"Uhh… no," Buffy glanced down at her cup.

"Ya na be a normal witch, do ye?" Fiona smiled before looking pointedly at Buffy's left wrist. Buffy subconsciously reached over to wrap her hand around her wand bracelet as the group referred to it. "I do a bit more readin' 'bout things than much o' our kind. Like ta know things, especially with workin' in a bookstore. Thought tha Slayers were a myth, I did."

"I suppose denying it won't convince you?" Buffy sighed as she sat back. "I'm not one anymore, kinda walked away from it. There's another, first time in history there's been two…she's fighting the good fight."

"Sounds like tha be an interestin' story," Fiona nodded.

"You have _no_ idea," Buffy smiled half-heartedly. "So what about you? The Lord of the Rings fascination…that has to be a story."

Fiona laughed as she looked around her house, "Me middle name is Arwen, Mama loved the books fer some reason, still na a bloody clue 'ow she got a 'old o' 'em. 'Er family be one o' the strict pureblood types. Da family be more na carin' 'bout it really. 'E the one tha works fer the Ministry, still in the states with me baby brother. 'E be in 'is first year now, raisin' 'ell just like I did… Mama been in the grave these eight years…but she passed 'er love o' the books on ta me. I saw the movie nearly a 'undred times, can na wait fer the second one in a few months…"

"I saw it once, pretty good," Buffy smiled.

"Then we 'ave ta go tagether, Anne," Fiona smiled, "I'll 'ave tickets fer the first showin' when ya get back from the tour."

"Deal," Buffy chuckled. "And call me Buffy when we're not around anyone here, you know? It's my first name, Anne's my middle name.

"I be rememberin' ta na use it around anyone else," she agreed.

"So, you gonna drag Séb to see the movie with us?"

"O' course," Fiona smiled evilly, "'E be the one tha be getting' the biggest laugh over me door…"

"Your door?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Muggles think it be made ta show with black light, but me door be painted ta look like the Gate o' Moira in the movie. At night it glows like in the movie when moonlight hit the gates… The others get a kick out o' it, or so they claim."

"You are definitely one interesting woman, Rose," Buffy chuckled.

"Thank ya," Fiona winked, "I 'ate ta get around ta meetin' each other an run, but I 'ave ta get across town, 'ave a lesson tanight. I ride, compete in jumpin' and dressage."

"Dressage? I can figure out jumping… but dressage?" Buffy asked as they stood, she carrying her cup over to the sink for Fiona.

"Basically showmanship really I suppose would be the best explanation."

"Okay," Buffy nodded as she made her way towards the door. "Nice meeting you Rose, I suspect you're not gonna let me be in the future, huh?"

"Na a chance," Fiona smirked. "Nice meetin' ya Buffy, I be seein' ye around."

"See you around," Buffy agreed as she slipped out the door and made her way back to her own apartment. She was meeting people left and right these days…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday October 14th, 2002  
** **Concord, New Hampshire  
Courtyard Concord Hotel  
Malfoy & Summers Room  
10:21 p.m.**

:-:-:-:-:-:

The first of October found the two women in Halifax, Nova Scotia for the first stop on the tour, followed in the next two weeks by stops in New Brunswick, Maine and finally putting them in New Hampshire just two weeks after they left England. For the moment they were in Concord, where Ginny had a few signings around town, which was only forty or so minutes from where Buffy had her own book signings. Amherst was a Muggle city, but also home to a thriving wizarding community.

After a day full of traveling around, both were looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet, Buffy especially considering the date…it had been a year since she had returned to the world of the living… By ten, Buffy was firmly involved in watching the new show CSI: Miami, while Ginny was using the laptop Buffy had insisted on them getting to talk with Lucius, well more yell at him for being up at three in the morning…

 **Lord_Malfoy:** So, you are sure everything is alright?

 **Lady_Malfoy:** For the last time, Luc, stop worrying so much. What can possibly happen?

 **Lord_Malfoy:** It's my job to worry, Beloved.

 **Lady_Malfoy:** I know

Smiling as she typed, Ginny hit the enter key before looking over when she heard something hit the carpet, only to find the remote on the floor, looking up she stared in shock for a moment as Buffy sat just as she had a few moments before, a variant Indian-style on the foot of her bed with her right foot under her left knee, her left foot resting on top of her right knee. But unlike the last time Ginny had glanced over, Buffy was now shaking almost like she was in a seizure.

 **Lady_Malfoy:** brb something's wrong with Buffy…

Hitting enter she pushed the laptop off to the side of her own bed before rushing over to Buffy, suddenly even more frightened at what she saw. Buffy's appearance was changing, her hair was turning more of a silver lavender color than the magically enhanced dark purple it was. Ignoring the insistent beeps from her laptop that said Lucius was sending a message…more than one it sounded like, she reached out and grabbed Buffy's hands. "Buffy? Buffy what is it?" she asked as she knelt down before jerking in surprise when Buffy's head flew back only to snap forward a second later; her eyes were different, where they once were green, they were now a very pale blue, almost see through. "Buffy?" Ginny whispered as the other woman seemed to not even see her. At the loud pop, Ginny jumped once more, looking Buffy over for injuries before realizing it came from the other side of the room.

"Ginevra, what's going on?" Lucius asked as he crossed the room, before she had a chance to comment. "Dear Merlin," he whispered when he got a good look at Buffy.

"What's going on," Ginny whispered as she looked at him as he knelt next to her.

"I don't know," he admitted before Buffy suddenly went rigid, only to slump over, her hands pulling free of Ginny's as she fell. By the time her body hit the mattress her hair was back to normal… her eyes though they didn't know.

"Oh Gods, she's not breathing," Ginny realized immediately.

"Enervate," Lucius cast quickly, both releasing a breath they hadn't realized they were holding when Buffy's chest began to rise and fall, first in great gasps before they evened out. After a few minutes of just watching Buffy, unsure what to do, they both sighed in tandem when she started to move.

"Buffy?" Ginny asked when her eyes opened, once more their normal moss green thankfully.

"What happened?" Buffy asked slowly as she looked up at them.

"We were actually going to ask you that…" Lucius countered gently as they helped her sit up.

"I don't know…" Buffy admitted as she looked around before looking down at her hands. "One moment I was watching Horatio looking for that bartender guy…then I was somewhere else."

"Where?" Ginny prodded gently.

"It was white at first…peaceful…I had almost managed to forget what it was like," she whispered. "But then I was ripped out again, and I was in a building, people dancing, fire, screaming… Then I was at a school, there were witches and wizards there but they were dressed in furs…so much fear, it was suffocating…big ass snake thing chasing them… uglier than that thing Glory summoned even. I saw a werewolf, in a forest, two actually in a fight. One won, leaving the other behind. As the moon set, he changed back into a man…I think I've seen pictures of him at Harry and Luna's…Rome…"

"Remus? Ginny countered concerned.

"That's it, that was the name of the twin the dude who started Rome killed," Buffy nodded as she looked up at him. "He's been off in Eastern Europe right?"

"Looking for the werewolf that attacked Bill," Ginny agreed.

"It doesn't make sense why I would see him…" Buffy frowned, shaking her head. "I just knew it was going to be a bad day…"

"Why don't you try and get some rest?" Lucius suggested as he shared a look with Ginny. "We can send a message to Draco; have him bring a sleeping potion if you want…"

"Sure," Buffy nodded slowly, as Ginny and Lucius shared another look she didn't even seem to notice.

Getting up Lucius went over and wrote a quick note on a piece of paper before sending it to Draco with a transportation spell as Ginny stood and helped Buffy back under the covers in her…not completely there state of mind. Draco appeared a few minutes later, having managed to grab his dressing robe, unlike his father, potion in hand and gave it to Buffy while Lucius held Ginny close after her scare. After Draco was sure she was asleep, he crossed the room to where his father and stepmother stood. "What happened?"

"It was just…she just started shaking and then her hair changed color, I could have sworn her neck broke…the force from her head flinging back…when her head came forward again her eyes were different. Then she stopped shaking and breathing all at once…"

Draco reached out to rub Ginny's arm soothingly, sharing a glance with his father. As much as he loved to pick on the woman his father had chosen, he actually liked Ginny. She had a fire you couldn't help but love, hell, he could look back on when she placed that bat bogey hex on him and laugh, even as a fourth year she had that fire.

"It sounded like she had a vision…the first part could be anything. The second sounded like something happening at Durmstrang, and the last…the Gods only know where Remus Lupin is these days," Lucius shrugged lightly. "Then again it could have simply been a dream; we all know how the Slayer powers work when it comes to Divination. Firenze did enough work with her, she can't call the visions and they only come in dreams, like every other Slayer…this is…"

"Unprecedented? Unusual? Downright terrifying?" Draco suggested as he looked back at the woman. "I'll go do some research, look into events at Durmstrang and see if anyone has a clue where to find the one time professor and marauder… What happened at Durmstrang in her…thing?"

"Lots of fear, a big snake…" Lucius trailed off, sharing a glance with his son, both Malfoy men having the same thought. Big snake, loose in a school…it echoed of the basilisk at Hogwarts entirely too much.

"I'll look into things," Draco repeated. "Don't worry, Fire, she'll be fine. She's Buffy…nothing keeps her down or can really harm her."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed softly before Draco nodded at Lucius then disappeared from the room after activating his own permanent portkey to Malfoy Manor. It was the safe house so to speak for any Malfoy, had been throughout the war, was still to this day, so he kept one always. Once they were alone Ginny turned and buried her face in Lucius' chest once more, he just pulling her close as he watched the sleeping woman across the room. It seemed the young Slayer's life would never be easy…but there was a point when it was just ridiculous what The Powers That Be put their champion through. He had no doubt whatever happened tonight traced back at least in part to them.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday November 2nd** **, 2002  
** **Lexington, Kentucky  
** **Kentucky Horse Park  
** **12:54 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The weeks that followed their night in New Hampshire passed quickly for the two women, during the day they did the meet and greets, but at night they would face the reality of the fact they still had no idea just what had happened the night of the first anniversary of Buffy's resurrection. As of yet there had been nothing to show that it was a premonition, and there was still nothing to be found through research to make any heads or tails of it. So they resigned themselves to accepting that perhaps it had just been a rather vivid…and insanely intense…dream.

When they had arrived in Lexington the day before, Buffy had immediately announced they were going to do something for themselves on their day off as they referred to the few times they didn't have a meet and greet scheduled, and promptly rented a car in her new identity of Anne Summers and driven them to the Kentucky Horse Park, where they had seen everything from the Man O' War Memorial to the museum filled with historical information, to finally just enjoying seeing the horses that lived at the park.

"You know, Rose would kill to be here," Buffy chuckled as she leaned against the fence.

"Definitely," Ginny agreed with a smile. She and Lucius had been introduced to the rather original witch the week after Buffy met her, something clicked when Ginny met her, much like it had for Buffy. Lucius and Sébastian, who was quickly becoming another little member to their group, agreed it didn't help the three women were alike in a lot of ways, let alone physical appearance. All three were tiny, Fiona the tallest at five-four, Ginny only half an inch shorter, that half inch enough to make her taller than Buffy, the shortest at five-three. Fiona was the thin one, willowy in a way for their height, Buffy, the…well she wasn't buff per say but she was obviously the stronger looking one in the group. Ginny looked the most delicate, the definite 'lady' in the group.

All throughout the month of September, they prepared for the upcoming trip, at the same time much of the day was spent either at Buffy's in London or back at the Manor when Buffy wasn't working with Mercy one day a week at the rink. Well that or spending time with Angie and the twins, Rebecca and Rachel who were born the twenty-first of August. Then there was Percy and Susan's wedding in September…but Buffy didn't actually attend, it was family only and that in itself was a hassle arranging for Molly's sake. But soon, Fiona was joining the two whenever she wasn't working, learning the truth about Buffy's past, at least the parts she shared with anyone else in the 'family' that was forming. Buffy still kept a lot of her past to herself; she rarely talked about what happened involving her death, involving her friends and the betrayal of her resurrection. She never talked about Heaven, and there were certain topics everyone knew was just not to be mentioned: her love life or lack there of and her family the first and foremost.

All in all though, it was more than just the physical appearance, and the fact that Fiona was now in on the great secret about the missing Slayer. There was a connection between the three, which quite frankly the rest of the group didn't even try to explain. Lucius was just glad to see his wife having another friend that she trusted as much as she did.

Now though, Fiona was back in London busy with work and sending them messages everyday for information about the trip, she planned to meet them in Orlando and drag them to a dinner show, Arabian something or other, Buffy could never remember – though Ginny was constantly reminding her it was called Arabian Nights…

"So," Buffy began as she watched a large, majestic looking horse make its way towards them, and pulling Ginny from her thoughts. "Have you told Luc yet?"

"Told him what?" she frowned.

Buffy looked over at her with a knowing look, "Gin you've been in the bathroom for an hour plus every morning. I'm all for personal hygiene and looking your best but even I don't take that long now that I've got magical help."

Ginny sighed heavily knowing her secret was out of the bag, "Not yet, I want to tell him in person…"

"Then hop back to the Manor today, it's our day off, go spend it with the man you're crazy about."

"I'm not going to leave you alone…" Ginny argued.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy," Buffy shot her a look that stopped her mid-sentence. "You don't get your witch ass back across the ocean to see your husband and tell him he's going to be a daddy…again…then I will…" she trailed off as she tried to think of a punishment. "I'll take your laptop!" she snapped her fingers at the ingenious thought.

"You wouldn't…" Ginny challenged.

"Wanna risk it?" Buffy smirked before looking up at the horse that nudged her shoulder. "Hello to you too…uhh…did you invite him?" she looked back at Ginny warily.

"It's a her I think and no…she seems to like you though," Ginny chuckled at the look of horror that crossed Buffy's face.

"Uh no, see me and rather large animals don't go well together mister…err misses horse," Buffy looked back at the horse who was currently nipping at her pockets. "Hey! Nothing in there for horses, I doubt you can have chocolate…"

"You know I think I'll leave you here with your new friend and go see my husband like you suggested," Ginny smiled evilly as she glanced around before spotting the building a bit away she could portkey from.

"Wait! I lied, don't leave me…" Buffy spoke up as she tried to step away only to realize the horse had caught the fabric of her pocket and wasn't letting her go. "Gin? Ginny?" she called after the redhead as she made her way to the building.

"Good luck!" Ginny called with a laugh as Buffy looked back at the horse.

"Umm hello nice horsy…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday December 25th, 2002**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **9:09 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

After a stop in Phoenix, Ginny and Buffy sat up all night in their hotel room wrapping presents before finally falling asleep about two, local time. When Buffy had rolled over and seen the clock blinking eight, she threw a pillow on it and placed a sun-blocking charm on the windows. Ginny just grumbled and rolled away from the windows while Buffy cursed out the sun and mornings before both women returned to la la land. A few hours later though, after showers, lots of coffee, and a strong infusion of Christmas spirit thanks to the Rankin and Bass marathon on TV that Buffy subjected Ginny to… She was still in shock Ginny had never seen Fred Astaire as the postman singing Santa Clause is Coming to Town, or Rudolph and Yukon Cornelius, or Frosty and Nestor, or worst of all, Heat Miser and Snow Miser. After seeing all the major ones, Buffy was eager and ready to go, the two checking out of their hotel and using their portkey back.

"The elves outdid themselves this year," Buffy mused as they walked down the halls towards the dining room, figuring that's where they would find Lucius and Draco.

"They did," Ginny agreed with a smile before glancing over at Buffy when they both heard the music coming from the ballroom. Tip-toeing towards the closed door, they pushed it open enough to peek through a crack. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Is that really _everyone_ in there?" Buffy whispered back. "You know we could have some fun with this…"

"What does that mean?" Ginny looked at her quickly.

"They're planning on surprising us, let's get them instead…"

"I'm not being Mrs. Clause from that movie," Ginny countered.

"Wasn't suggesting it," Buffy shrugged. "We're tiny women…we can be cute elves like in Rudolph…"

"You're insane," Ginny shot back with a smile.

"You know you want to," Buffy countered. "We could even dress a certain leopard up with antlers and a red nose…"

"Only if we torture them with the movies later for it to make sense…"

"Then we need to make a quick stop and buy them," Buffy smiled.

"Deal," Ginny grinned before they turned and quietly crept away.

Half an hour later they were back, package of VHS tapes wrapped for later, and dressed in outfits eerily similar to those worn by the female elves in Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. And poor Sansa had a set of antlers on her head… Sharing a smile though, the two women pushed open the doors, "Merry Christmas!"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Draco asked after finding his voice, before the great stampede to get hugs began, leaving him standing there just rolling his eyes.

"They be dressed like elves from Rudolph," Fiona offered after getting her hug. "Muggle movie, wicked good, been around ferever."

"I don't want to know how you know that," Draco shook his head.

"She's unique," Buffy supplied as she found a seat around the tree, Ginny having already found hers – on her husband's lap.

"Presents?" Mercy spoke up, everyone was there, save for Molly who had gone to be with Percy and Susan for the holiday. And Sébastian who was home in France for a week…

"Yes, we can do presents," Fleur laughed.

The next few hours passed, presents making the rounds, the adults asking about the tour and finding out when Ginny was heading back to do the stops in California. Buffy had a month break before she would be joining Ginny again for the tour in Canada, during which time she was planning to turn in the manuscript for the next two books. The two were filled in on the happenings there in England, teasing Hermione who was due in March with her second child, finding out that Katie was pregnant, and Lucius and Ginny told the family that she was as well – due a month after Katie…

Buffy had claimed Harry and Luna's son, born in October, and was holding him as he lay fast asleep on her lap when Mercy, Elizabeth and Albie stopped in front of her with a box that had a number of holes in the sides. "What are you three up to?" she asked with a smile.

"Present for Aunti Buffy," Elizabeth grinned.

"For me?" Buffy asked as she glanced over at the two sets of parents who were just grinning. "Can you open it for me since I have your cousin?" All three nodded before setting the box down and Mercy carefully opened the top, leaning over enough to look inside, Buffy couldn't help but give a little 'awe' when a set of eyes looked up at her. "An owl?"

"Azure," Mercy carefully pronounced.

"That his name?" Buffy asked as Draco scooped the little blue owl out of the box.

"I named her," Mercy nodded.

"It's a wonderful name," Buffy assured her, "Thank you very much."

"Welom," Elizabeth and Albie grinned before running back to their toys, Mercy following a moment later.

"It's an Elf Owl from north America," Bill explained once they were gone. "We figured it's about time you got one."

"Thanks," Buffy laughed as the small owl, compared to the others in the extended family, hopped up to sit on the couch behind her head. "She's cute."

"She's blue," Ginny laughed.

"I noticed that," Buffy stuck her tongue out at the other woman.

"I could have sworn they were grown women," Draco teased before getting hit over the head, "Hey!"

"Quit pickin' on me girls," Fiona huffed. "I be turnin' ya back inta a ferret if ya do na."

"You just _had_ to tell her about that," Draco muttered.

"Of course, it's too good a story to not share," Ginny countered with a smirk.

"Gods save me…the three of them are going to kill me," he groaned as the others laughed.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday December 30th, 2002**  
 **London, England**  
 **Prince Charles Cinema**  
 **11:52 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"That was just so cool," Buffy grinned as she, Fiona and Sébastian walked out of the theater

"Amazin'," Fiona grinned.

"This from the woman who's only seen it nine times now," Sébastian teased, Fiona had dragged him to see the premiere of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, then proceeded on her own to go an additional seven times before Buffy got home two weeks later. Somehow she hadn't continued her pre-established pattern of going ever other day after Buffy got home, until he arrived back that morning and she was at his door not five minutes after he walked through it with tickets for tonight's showing.

"Wha? It be bloody fantastic!" Fiona argued.

"Never said it wasn't, but you're bloody obsessed."

"And you two need to stop bickering, I want ice cream," Buffy interrupted.

"Spoil sport," Fiona grumbled. "So, can I convince ya ta be an Elf fer All Hollow's Eve?"

"I'll be a dwarf first," Sébastian interrupted.

"Was na talkin' ta ya," she countered before looking at Buffy pointedly.

"Get back to me around Halloween," Buffy chuckled.

"Fair's fair," Fiona agreed.

"Roses, you are obsessed you realize," Buffy sent her a look.

"What she said Fio," Sébastian agreed.

"I could be worse, could be gettin' Lucius an Ginny inta it… they'd make such pretty elves…"

"Or you could get Draco," Sébastian laughed. The two men so far did _not_ get along.

"Let's not give my nightmares anymore ammunition people," Buffy groaned. What was next, would she see vampires with pointy ears and long hair in her dreams… Course she wouldn't mind having Legolas there to help…or Aragorn…course they'd probably both end up drained before she could say Frodo Beggings…or whatever his name was.

"True," Fiona agreed. "On ta ice cream then!"

"Yes please," Buffy grinned. "Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip here I come."

"God that stuff still sounds horrible," Sébastian shuddered. "Give me Banoffee or Chocolate Fudge Brownie please."

"Give me Ben an Jerry's Makin' Whoopie Pie thank ya," Fiona agreed.

"Okay, we need to stop and buy everything then cause no place sells all of our favorites," Buffy nodded.

"Ice cream sundae party at Anne's place?" Fiona smirked.

"I'll even be nice and tell vampire stories for you," Buffy chuckled.

"Yes!" Sébastian grinned. "Love your stories, Anne, so original compared to the movies and such."

"Thanks," Buffy winked before they changed directions and headed for the 24-hour grocery.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 19** **th** **, 2003  
** **Wiltshire, England  
** **Malfoy Manor  
** **2:45 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Happy Birthday!"

Buffy took a step back at the echo in the room as she stepped into it, before groaning at the banner that was proclaiming 'Happy 22nd Birthday' in various colors – no doubt thanks to the twin pranksters who were grinning from across the room. Looking around she saw all the Weasleys were there, including Percy and Susan, along with Fiona and Sébastian. And Ginny was there, her day off from the tour she had returned to on the first… Shaking her head she continued into the dining room, smiling at everyone.

The last thing she wanted today was something for her birthday; her birthday was jinxed for crying out loud… At least it had been since she turned 17 and had the insanity of making her boyfriend lose his soul and his demon alter-ego trying to destroy everything she loved. Then her 18th birthday there was the whole test thanks to the Council, 19th she almost had to kill Giles after he got turned into that Fyarl demon, and her last birthday in Sunnydale was a wreak with Dawn learning about the key… Part of the reason she hadn't said anything last year was simply to avoid the fact it was her birthday, her birthday's sucked… And they were throwing a big party for her… God help them all…

Hours later things were actually pretty good, after that initial moment of fear when she opened Sébastian's gift – a first edition book on vampires that left her wondering if she needed to kill him for spending so much, while also worried about any possible curses on the thing… But it proved curse less – so far, so perhaps the curse of her birthday was broken being away from Sunnydale…she could hope. There was cake and more presents, no magical games this time with Sébastian there, thankfully as Draco had been threatening anyone who turned him back into a ferret… As everyone began to leave, other than Fiona, Sébastian, and herself; Buffy began to notice the looks that Fiona, Ginny and Lucius were exchanging. Finally having enough, she set her piece of cake aside and looked at them.

"Alright, _what_ is it?"

"Wha be wha?" Fiona asked innocently.

"The looks, the silent communication…spill," she ordered.

"I guess we better," Ginny mused.

"Probably should," Fiona agreed.

"Do you have any idea what they're doing?" Buffy turned to Sébastian who shrugged.

"Beats me…"

"Cume on we 'ave a gift fer ya," Fiona smiled.

"Didn't I get enough," Buffy waved a hand towards the pile of gifts.

"Nope, not at all," Ginny smirked.

"Oh brother," Buffy sighed as she rose, before grabbing her cake as she followed the two women and Lucius, Sébastian and Draco joining her, curious about this 'gift'. "Hey, when did you guys get a stable?" she asked after they had moved outside and headed past the gardens towards the lake behind the house.

"Couple months ago," Ginny answered, "it was Rose's idea."

Buffy shot a questioning glance at the would-be elf before shrugging and taking the last bite of her cake, then handing the empty plate to Draco with a smirk. Draco just shook his head and took it as they approached the stable. "My gift is in the stable?" Buffy asked slowly.

"Aye," Fiona laughed before pulling the doors open and they moved inside.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Be very afraid," Draco chuckled evilly. "I really don't know anything," he added quickly when she shot him a dark look.

"Here I was thinking we'd get to watch her beat the crap out of you," Sébastian smirked.

"Boys," Buffy glared at them before turning her attention back to the three who were standing next to a stall, the two women grinning like idiots. Carefully approaching them she eyed the stall warily before a head popped out, and she jumped three feet with a shriek. Only to get a 'neigh' in response. "You got me a horse?" she asked after a moment as she eyed the animal.

"Could na resist after Ginny told us 'bout yer friend in Kentucky…" Fiona grinned. "English Shire, just like yer friend, she be three years old, a black and white and Betsy says she be lookin' like an Oreo."

"Okay…" Buffy nodded slowly as she approached the stall, hand out to let the horse sniff her. "What am I suppose to _do_ with a horse?"

"Ride it, maybe compete if ya want," Fiona shrugged.

"It was really all her idea," Ginny continued, "She just managed to convince us somehow."

"It's kinda cool really…" Sébastian spoke up and Buffy glanced back at him rolling her eyes before returning her attention to her new horse. "Just how tall is she?"

"Equivalent of six-one at the withers," Lucius answered. "I know, I thought they were nuts too," he added with a wink.

"Only the two of you would get me a horse, a foot taller than me…"

"Think of how imposing you'll look on her," Ginny shrugged.

"You're all nuts," Buffy chuckled as she reached up and rubbed the white stripe on Oreo's nose. The name fit…waving them aside she opened the door and slipped inside carefully to get a look at her new gift, still wondering how the hell she was suppose to get _on_ the horse. Oreo turned her head to watch her. "You're a pretty thing though," she spoke softly as she brushed a hand along the horse's back, she was mostly black, just the white stripe and her legs were white up to the knee, her lower legs looking a lot like those horses in the Budweiser commercials, all feather-y and pretty. Her mane and tail were pitch black, and equally dark eyes were watching her. "God help me if I ever fall off you," she smiled up at the horse.

"So, ya like?" Fiona asked leaning against the stall door to watch.

"I love," Buffy smiled. "But I still think you're nuts."

"But you love us anyway," Ginny countered with a smile and Buffy just shook her head.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 21st, 2003**  
 **Sunnydale, California**  
 **The Magic Shop**  
 **4:23 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Dawn!"

Looking up from the ground she had fallen to, complete with a shriek of surprise after being startled out of the book she was reading, Dawn glared up at Willow. "You mind? I was reading."

"You should be doing your homework," Willow pointed out, "Hand over the book."

"I _am_ doing my homework, oh annoying one," Dawn rolled her eyes as she rose, rubbing her butt at the same time – they really needed carpet in this place. "It's called a book report."

"Book report?" Tara asked with a smile, "What book are you reading?"

"The Vampire Hunter," she began.

"You're reading a book about a vampire when you live in Sunnydale?" Xander smirked before giving Anya a kiss. He had to get back to work. "Tell me all about it later, Dawnie."

"Why would you read a book about a vampire hunter when you know a whole bunch personally?" Anya asked as she left the counter to go finish stocking the shelves she had been working on when Xander popped in to say hi.

"Cause it's actually pretty good, it's by this chick in England. Kinda eerie though…"

"Oh? Like possibly spell magic eerie or just like scary movie 'grr' eerie?" Willow asked, curving her hands in claws as she said 'grr'.

"Like I've heard this story before eerie," Dawn answered as she flipped to an earlier page, "Here it is…

' _In the beginning of time there lived the Ancients, beings capable of total destruction. When Man came into the world, the Ancients were banished to reside beneath the earth in Boca del Infierno. Many years later, the Sage wished to release the Ancients upon the earth and was trapped beneath the soil as retribution.'_

' _Who's the Sage?' Chrissy asked as she looked up from the book._

' _A powerful vampire, leader of the Brotherhood of Vespasian,' Laura answered as she hunted through her weapon options. 'It's kinda fallen under the radar since he went underground though.'_

' _So why are you reading up on him and the Ancients?'_

 _Laura looked over at Chrissy and sighed, 'Because that vamp that tried to kill you, she had the mark of Vespasian on her arm. You think I came here by chance? This is Boca del Infierno, why do you think so many vamps run around here… It's not coincidence…'._ "

"Brotherhood of Vespasian, the Sage…. Interesting…" Tara mused.

"Boca del Infierno," Giles murmured from the doorway to the back. "That's the name the Spanish settlers gave to Sunnydale… it means mouth of hell, the Hellmouth. Sage is another word for Master…and Vespasian is a Roman Emperor, same as Aurelius…"

"How do you even remember half that crap?" Faith asked as she joined Giles in the doorway from her workout.

"Good memory, I guess," Willow shrugged.

"You know, like this Laura said in the book…it might not be coincidence," Giles spoke after a few moments.

"You don't think Buffy would be writing a book about her experiences…it's too obvious," Tara pointed out.

"She'd have to be stupid, it's just asking for vamps and everything to come find her," Anya agreed.

"But it is pretty eerie," Dawn added quietly.

"I still have some contacts in England…maybe they know something about this author…Ginevra Malfoy," Giles read the title over Dawn's shoulder.

"Or we could just go see her," Dawn countered. "I mean she's doing this book signing in L.A. on the twenty-fifth…"

"We could, can check in with Angel and crew," Faith shrugged.

"Then we'll go," Dawn grinned.

"Dawnie…don't get your hopes up. It might just be a person with a bit of knowledge. It could just be a coincidence…"

"I know, Tara," Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go finish my book report upstairs."

Faith remained leaning against her doorjamb as she watched the youngest member in the group gather her things and go upstairs, the others returning to their various activities before the conversation began. Pretty coincidental…then again B wouldn't be that stupid to be so obvious if she didn't want to be found. And a book signing in L.A.? She'd never risk it… Shrugging she turned and made her way back into beat on the good ol' bag a few more times. For all the time that a year had passed since she'd come back to Sunnydale, and for all their eventual acceptance, it wasn't perfect per se. They missed Buffy, hell she missed Buffy. Good ol' Sunnydale wasn't the same without the little blonde firecracker; even G-man wasn't as fun to pick on with her gone. But they were getting by…God she needed a vampire to kill…or twenty.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 25th, 2003**  
 **Los Angeles, California**  
 **Barnes and Noble Book Store**  
 **8:28 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Oh no," cried Dawn when they finally made their way into the bookstore.

"What is it, Dawnie?" asked Willow in concern.

"We're too late," Dawn replied, deflated.

"Are you sure?" asked Tara.

"They're taking everything down, Tara," Dawn said as she pointed towards the bookstore staff that were moving things around and carrying a table through the store.

"Hey, Dawn, that author's a redhead right? From England?" asked Xander curiously.

"Yeah why?" Dawn asked turning to face Xander.

"Well the woman walking out the front door is a red head and from the little that I heard she sounded like she had an English accent like Giles," Xander said pointing out the woman he was speaking of just moments before she stepped out of the bookstore, into the quickly gathering night.

"You think it could be her? Buffy that is?" asked Willow. "I mean you said she spoke with an accent."

"Accents can be faked Willow," Dawn commented. "Besides, she's the right height and body type to be Buffy. She even dresses in a similar way to Buffy. It has to be her," Dawn said as she started to head for the door, intent on following the woman.

"Dawn, wait!" Willow cried as she took off after the younger girl, the rest of the Scoobie gang falling in behind her as they followed after Dawn. None of them were quite prepared for the scene that met their eyes a few alleyways down from the bookstore.

The last thing Ginny had expected when she walked out of the bookstore that night was to be grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley as she made her way back to her hotel. At first she thought it was just a Muggle intent on robbing her, which she would deal with easily enough once she got her arms free and could get her wand out, that was until she had the distinct impression the guy that had grabbed her just tried to bite her. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked when his teeth just barely grazed her neck. "Cause if that's the case I think my cheetah could give you a few lessons. At least she breaks the skin when she bites you."

"Shut…"

The vampire never got to finish what he was saying since the minute he spoke, Ginny knew she had distracted him enough to be able to get a shot in at him with her heels by stomping on his foot as hard as she could. Crying out in pain, the vampire let Ginny go long enough to allow her to spin around and land a punch right to his jaw. Quickly pulling a stake out of the leather jacket she was wearing she managed to slam it into the vampire's heart as he lunged for her, causing him to explode in a cloud of dust. Ginny groaned when the cloud cleared only to reveal three more vampires closing in on her.

"I am so dead," Ginny groaned.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," the vampire on her left said as the trio closed on her.

"Not because of you, Moron," snapped Ginny. "I was referring to the fact that my husband is going to kill me for risking the life of his baby," she said lunging forward only to suddenly spin and strike out at one of the vampires that had been closing from the side, quickly turning him to dust, not seeing the group of people that had just shown up at the end of the alley.

"Okay, I'm starting to believe Dawn could be right..." Xander glanced at the others as they watched the redhead dust the three vamps in succession.

"Ya think?" Faith shot back. "Either that or maybe she's a potential..."

"A potential who writes about stuff that sounds eerily like Buffy's life? And she fights better than a potential," Dawn argued.

"Okay, so maybe she's the Slayer who was called when B died again," Faith countered. "And I think we've been noticed," she nodded over Dawn's head.

"If you're looking for you friends you're a little late," Ginny said from where she still stood down the alley as she shook the vampire dust from her hair.

"Actually, they're not friends, more like punching bags, but not friends," Faith smirked as she walked towards the other woman. "So, you write about a Vampire Slayer and know how to beat the crap out of a vamp... You don't by chance happen to _be_ a Slayer?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," replied Ginny cryptically, not ready to reveal more than necessary until she got a better idea of who she was dealing with. There was a time she would have been more trusting of this strange group of people, but Lucius and Buffy had taught her differently.

"Buffy?" Dawn rushed forward before Faith grabbed her shirt so she didn't tackle the other woman.

/-/ _Bloody hell_ /-/ Ginny cursed internally, now faced with the reality of the fact that she was in the presence of the infamous 'Scooby Gang' Buffy had told her about. Ginny stood there, her hip cocked to one side as she crossed her arms over her chest, stake still in one hand, as she watched the older brunette stop the younger girl from coming too close, giving no indication whatsoever that she recognized the group gathered before her.

"Dawnie, lets not scare the nice woman who killed the vamps for us," Faith spoke quietly, glancing at Willow as she appeared behind them to take Dawn off Faith's hands. Turning her attention back to the other woman, Faith stepped forward, "Sorry, you reminded us of a good friend that disappeared about just over a year ago. Which now that I can see you a bit better I can say you're certainly not her, no offence."

"None taken," replied Ginny. "But if you don't mind, I need to get back to my hotel," Ginny said as she began to walk towards the group, intent on walking right past them so she could get back to her hotel and out of L.A. as quickly as possible.

"Ginevra..." Faith called as she turned to watch her walk. "You aren't a Slayer, are you? I'm not saying you need to stick around us, but if you were, might be a good idea to keep in contact with another Slayer..."

"As I said, maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm more," Ginny replied cryptically.

Willow and Tara both stopped and looked at her as she walked by, before sharing a look, there was magic in the woman...Faith meanwhile had nodded, "Whether you are or not, if you ever need help, look for Faith in Sunnydale."

"I've got all the help I could ever need but thanks anyway," Ginny called back over her shoulder.

Ginny managed to make it all the way back to the hotel and once in the privacy of the elevator as it headed to her floor she touched the ring Lucius had given her when they first got involved with each other and activated the permanent portkey that was tied to it, whisking her from the elevator and depositing her in the safety of Lucius' study. Once there Ginny finally allowed herself to start panicking at the events she had just barely escaped from. The fear she had buried deep inside her when she first felt the vampire grab her came racing to the surface, blinding her to the safety provided by her home, causing her to back away from the door leading to the rest of the house until her back hit the wall of the far corner, where she slowly curled in on herself, curling into a ball in the corner as the tears came.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 25th, 2003**  
 **Los Angeles, California**  
 **Hyperion Hotel**  
 **8:43 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"How did it go?" Cordelia asked when the Scoobies entered the Hyperion.

"Total bust, saw the chick stake a few vamps, no she's not B and she claims she's not a Slayer. She went back to her hotel and that was the end of that," Faith shrugged.

"Well, at least you know now, and we got a chance to get together…" Wesley trailed off.

"Want to hold, Connor?" Fred offered, knowing that he could make anyone smile.

"Sure," Dawn smiled as she walked over to take the baby the group all considered a nephew, well save for Angel of course, from Fred. "I'm gonna go upstairs and watch a movie with him…"

"She was really hoping it was B," Faith sighed once Dawn had disappeared with Connor upstairs.

"We all were," Xander countered softly.

"So, who's gonna break it to Angel?" Faith looked up before shaking her head, "Oh hell no, I'm not doing that…Oh for crap's sake," she continued when she saw the looks they were giving her. "You people _so_ owe me… One of you gets to tell Giles about all this then," she grumbled before heading towards Angel's office.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 26th, 2003**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **5:02 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy quickly made her way up towards Lucius' study, the last thing she had expected to wake her up that morning was a letter from Lucius, his owl nipping at her fingers until she woke up. Not the best good morning in the world... From there it only when downhill when she read the hastily scrawled, and barely legible, letter from Lucius explaining Ginny was at the house, extremely agitated and something was wrong. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed, just grabbing her housecoat before apparating to the Manor.

Opening the study door, she found Lucius curled up around Ginny on the floor, holding her as tight as possible. He looked up and she saw the fear in his eyes as she closed the door behind her and carefully moved towards them. "Gin? Luc?"

"I can't get her to say anything," Lucius said worriedly.

Buffy nodded as she slid down to the ground next to them, reaching out to brush her hand along Ginny's back. "Gin, its Buffy...you're safe now, Lucius and I are here sweetheart..."

"Don't leave me," pleaded Ginny as she tried to hold on to Lucius even tighter than she already was. "Please don't leave me."

Buffy glanced up at Lucius before focusing on Ginny, "Gin girl, we're not going anywhere. You're stuck with us forever and a day... "

"Please don't send me back there," begged Ginny.

"You don't have to go back anywhere," Lucius promised.

"Gin, what happened in L.A.?" Buffy pressed gently.

"Vampires," Ginny said, her voice trembling as she began shaking in Lucius' arms.

"Shh, I'm right here, Baby, I'm not letting go," Lucius soothed when he felt Ginny trembling.

Buffy looked Ginny over carefully, before reaching up to brush the bit of dust from Ginny's hair. "Oh Ginny, how many were there?"

"F-four."

"Really? And you dusted them all," Buffy smiled encouragingly, hoping to get Ginny past her fear to the place where she would be proud. Though she knew first hand it wasn't that easy...

"They came out of nowhere and grabbed me…" Ginny trailed off as more tears started falling.

"Shh, Baby, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you now," Lucius said as he rocked Ginny slightly, realizing now why she was as badly shaken as she was.

Buffy glanced between them before focusing her confused look on Lucius.

"They grabbed her in much the same way the Death Eaters did during the war," Lucius explained. "The worst thing you can do to Ginny is sneak up on her or grab her without her knowing you're there. It sends her into a complete panic," Lucius explained.

"Oh Gin," Buffy whispered, reaching out to rub slow circles on her back. "You're safe; Luc and I won't let anyone get to you now."

"I can't go back there," Ginny said quietly.

"You don't have to," Buffy agreed, sharing another look with Lucius. "I'll call the publisher and cancel the rest of the tour. We'll do whatever we have to. You never have to go back to L.A. if you don't want to, Gin."

"Come on, Baby, let's get you upstairs and into bed," Lucius said as he rose and picked Ginny up. "Coming Buffy?"

"I'm coming," Buffy agreed.

Lucius carried Ginny up to their rooms, and carefully placed her on the bed. With a flick of his wand her pants, top, jacket and boots were soon replaced with a nightgown and he pulled the blankets up over her. "Get some rest," he said as he leant over and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Don't leave me," Ginny pleaded taking a hold of Lucius' hand.

"There are a few things I need to take care of this morning, like going and gathering your things from L.A. Buffy's here; she'll stay with you until I return."

"Promise?" asked Ginny, her voice almost childlike.

"I promise. Get some rest, My Love," Lucius said, laying another gentle kiss on Ginny's forehead before making his way into the closet to change.

"Luc, I'm stealing your side of the bed, deal," Buffy called after him before slipping into the bed as well. "Want to get some sleep, then have a nice English breakfast and we can work on planning a nursery?" she suggested, linking her fingers with one of Ginny's hands.

"You won't leave?" asked Ginny quietly as she rolled over to face Buffy.

"Even heaven couldn't get me away from you," Buffy promised. "Get some sleep, Sweetheart, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and Luc will be home soon... You're safe now, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes, holding tight onto Buffy's hand as she did so.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 28th, 2003**  
 **London, England**  
 **Little Venice**  
 **Anne Summers' Residence**  
 **8:45 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So who be the one in the picture?" Fiona asked causing Buffy to look up from the couch where she was plotting the new book.

"Who's who in the picture?" she asked with a frown before Fiona crossed over, a stack of frames in hand.

"These guys," she laid them out and Buffy sighed before reaching out to trace the face in one. Ginny had introduced her to Colin Creevy a year ago and she asked him to alter the pictures so they would be more like wizarding pictures.

"People I used to know," she answered after a moment.

"Tha na be an answer, Buffy," Fiona countered softly. "It would 'elp ta talk 'bout 'em…"

"Roses…" Buffy sighed.

"No, Buffy, ya need ta talk. Gin be with Luc, so I be the best ya got…"

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Nope," she shrugged. "Who _are_ they?"

Nodding Buffy picked up one of the frames, "This is Giles, he was my second Watcher, he became more like a father to me than my own dad was. And this is Willow – she, Xander and I were best friends since the first month I moved to Sunnydale."

"Graduation?" Fiona asked with a smile towards another picture of Willow with Buffy, another girl and two guys.

"Yeah, that's Cordelia or Queen C as we used to call her. She was a spoiled brat, rich family…she sorta got dragged into it all, eventually she and Xander started dating. He broke her heart but she still stuck around the group until we graduated. Then she moved to L.A. got a job with Angel…" she trailed off for a moment before pointing at the two guys, "That's Xander…first time I died, he was the one to save me. I could always count on him, you know? Gave me a rocket launcher for my 17th birthday, broke into a military base to get it so we could destroy this demon dude. Was so cool…he was kinda the heart of our group, the only one without some sort of mojo going on… I was the Slayer, Willow and Tara had their magic, Giles was a Watcher but also had magic… Oz was a werewolf…he's this guy, he and Willow dated all through junior and senior year until he left freshman year of college. Broke her heart, but he wanted to go find a way to control the wolf, you know? By the time he got back, wolf side under control, Willow had met Tara," she nodded to another picture of Willow and Tara walking. "He left town, haven't heard from him since… He was cool, quiet, didn't talk much but always a strong presence you knew you could depend on, you know?"

"Aye," Fiona agreed with a smile, glancing at a picture of Oz, Willow and Buffy dressed up, before turning her attention to another picture of Buffy an a younger girl. "Who be this one?"

"That's Dawnie and me," Buffy smiled as she traced her sister's face, "My little sister…it's a whole complicated story…but yeah."

"Ya must miss 'er," Fiona frowned softly.

"Yeah, but she's better with them. I may not be able to forgive Willow and the others for bringing me back, but Dawnie's better with them than me. They're more responsible I guess, not quite as screwed up as I am…"

Fiona just nodded before picking up the picture of Xander, "'Is girl?"

"Yeah, she came to town senior year, former vengeance demon…she's still learning to be human, I guess you could say, she was a demon for a thousand years plus… She adores him though, especially the sex," Buffy chuckled. "She co-owns the Magic Shop with Giles."

"So, who be this one?" Fiona asked softly as she looked at the last picture, smiling when she saw the Buffy in the photo kissing the other man. "'E the one tha David be based on?"

"You have no idea," Buffy answered with a sad smile as she traced the familiar planes of Angel's face. "Angel…his name is Angel. He's a vampire, cursed with a soul by a group of gypsies. It was poetic, or so Giles once said, a vampire in love with a vampire slayer…he was my first love, my only love…God, our relationship had it's horrible times…you know, the best thing about heaven? It's how I used to feel in his arms, safe, warm, loved…like nothing could hurt me."

"Sounds like a great guy. Wha 'appened?"

"He's a vamp who broods like mad and can't accept that he's not guilty for everything his demon did, I'm a vampire Slayer who he thinks he needs to protect. He left town, moved to L.A. and has this thing for helping lost souls, I stayed in Sunnydale with the Hellmouth. Gods know the spark is still there…hell, it was a roaring flame last time we saw each other and that was when he showed up after my mom's funeral…but it's just not meant to be. The PTBs have other plans for us…"

"Ugh," Fiona surmised before the sound pounding on the door got their attention. "Wha the bloody 'ell?"

"Beats me," Buffy glanced at her before rising, grabbing the knife she kept under the couch on her way…things that go bump in the night weren't suppose to be able to see her, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. "Séb?" she asked shocked when she opened the door. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Hello to you too," he answered before moving in as she stepped aside.

"'Elcate's blood Sébastian, wha beat ya up?" Fiona asked as she joined them.

"I think it was a vampire actually…" he trailed off looking at Buffy pointedly. "Which leaves me wondering just what the hell you haven't been telling me, cause they went dusty, piece of wood I managed to get and all…a bit too familiar if you ask me."

"Jesus," Buffy groaned. "What happened exactly?"

"Well," Sébastian began. "I was walking back from the grocery – the ice cream is no more… And I had this feeling that I was being watched so I turned around and nothing was there, only to turn my attention back towards home and find this guy standing in my path. He pointed out his friends coming up behind me, three of them, and when I looked at them one of them was all…ridge face and yellow eyes like the vamps in your books. Tried to side-step them and got a fist to the face for it."

"Tha explains the bloody nose," Fiona spoke up as she returned with a wet washcloth.

"Yeah," he grumbled as they made their way towards the dining room. "So of course I punched him back, next thing I know I'm at the bottom with all four on top…kicked my way free…doesn't faze them all that much does it? Getting punched or kicked?"

"Not really…they're exceptionally strong…" Buffy answered softly. "How are you here though?"

"One of them bared its fangs and I realized I was in a bit of a predicament. Broke a branch off of a tree and managed to stick one with it, thing turned to dust after I pulled the branch back. When I realized that worked, I had a bit of fun…"

"Did you talk to them while beating them up?" Buffy asked with a grin. She missed that…

"Oh yes," he smirked before wincing slightly as Fiona poked at the cut above his left eye. "Big and ugly who stopped me in the first place was left on his own when I got the branch in him, except the bloody branch disintegrated too!"

"You sure there weren't anymore?" Buffy asked after a moment, unconsciously rubbing the bracelets on her wrist.

"Well, I killed the four so…if there were more they didn't come visiting…" Sébastian shrugged before focusing on her. "Why?" he began, "And what's up with not telling me things?"

Buffy smiled slightly, "First, I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to drag you into this, you know? But you know Laura in the books?"

"Yes…"

"That's kinda me. I was called when I was fifteen as a Slayer, defeated a bunch of Masters, died once when I was sixteen but my friend Xander did CPR and brought me back. Then May of 01 there was this Hell God, Glory, she wanted to use my sister who it turned out wasn't my sister but this mystical ball of energy made into human form. They used my blood to create her and placed her with me so I could protect her, but instead of just telling me they created all these memories for my friends, family and I. So even though she technically hadn't been my sister for thirteen years, she had been my sister for a year before we all found out, and I did love her…"

"Okay, complicated doesn't seem to cover that but continue,"' Sébastian instructed.

"I know," Buffy smiled, "Well, Glory wanted to use Dawn to get back to her dimension that she had been banished from by her fellow Hell Gods, only problem was once she opened the door it would open the door to all dimensions which would of course destroy the world as we know it. Just my luck right, it was like the sixth apocalypse I've had to deal with and this one put my sister smack dab in the middle of it…" she shook her head.

"Six?" Sébastian repeated. "You've had six apocalypses?"

"Yeah, stopped this Master named Lothos the year I was called, then had another "Master", this one was a bit better known, the following year. Year after that my boyfriend kinda lost his soul thanks to a moment of pure happiness, go Buffy, sleep with him and he gets a moment of pure happiness," she chuckled humorlessly. "So had to stop his evil alter-ego from opening the gateway to Hell then ended up sending him to Hell after my friend Willow returned his soul…was all very very bad. Following year he managed to get back and the Mayor of our town decided to use my graduation day as his day to ascend to a demon – so had to kill him. Second time I burned down a school, well first time with Lothos was just the gym," she smiled at the memory, she could now. "Anyway so my boyfriend left town to protect me, annoying man, and my first year of college I had to stop this half human half demon project of the government from destroying the world. And the year after that was Glory."

"Damn, that just sucks," Sébastian shook his head.

"Wha 'e said," Fiona agreed.

"Yeah…" Buffy nodded. "Anyway, so Glory managed to get Dawn and had her up on this tower, my gang showed up, I beat the crap out of her to stop her from being able to do the whole ceremony only to find out her little minion was up on the tower starting the ceremony. Time I got up there, he had already cut Dawn, her blood opened the portal and only when the blood stopped would it be closed. Well I couldn't very well let my sister die, and at the time I was sort of disenchanted with being the Slayer, still am actually but that's another point I'm not at yet…"

"It might help to breathe while talking, Anne," Sébastian smiled.

"Good point," she grinned. "Well, a few weeks before that night I had a vision quest thingie and met the First Slayer who told me death was my gift, here I was thinking great my gift is to kill others. But up on that tower I realized that no, death, my death, was my gift for everything I had done. So that knowledge along with the fact I couldn't let my sister die, but also couldn't let the gateway stay open…I sorta jumped into the portal instead of her. My blood was her blood, they made her from me so, my blood could close it."

"So, you died? A second time?"

"Yup, went to heaven, it was fantastic up there. Then in October my dear annoying friends decided to bring me back, course they left me in my coffin when they did it and when I finally broke my way out I found demons all over town. I saw them defeat the demons from the shadows and decided they didn't need me, and to be honest I couldn't be near them, I was angry about what they had done, still am in many ways…"

"I would be too, hell, I _am_ ," Sébastian shook his head in disgust.

"If it's any consolation they probably thought I was in Hell," Buffy shrugged before smiling when Sébastian snorted his disagreement. "Anyway, so I went to L.A. and ran into Ginny, Hermione, and Luna who were there for vacation, saved them from a group of vampires and they insisted on doing something to thank me, the offer of dinner was too good to pass up. I had also seen their wands and knew enough about the Wizarding World from my own personal research about the Watcher's Council after they pissed me off and I sorta fired them…that's another story though."

"An interesting one no doubt," he smirked.

"Very, but so I ran into them and after dinner asked them if they would help me since they were witches. They took me up to their suite, I told them my story and they helped by casting spells on these," she held up her wrist, "so that I was untraceable by magical means, unseeable by things that go bump in the night – they can tell I'm the Slayer when they see me, or could… And the third was one that allows me to consciously control my enhanced Slayer strength so I can be nothing more than human when I want. Ginny then offered me a place at the Manor and I accepted…and I just spilled their secret, didn't I…" she groaned.

"I'm sure they will fergive ya," Fiona assured her. "I be a witch ta, Séb, no yellin' I 'ad the same reason as 'em, ta protect ya from the wizardin' insanity."

"Okay, are there anymore secrets that I need to know about?" he asked looking between them.

"Na any on me end."

"I think the only other thing for me is that I found out the Slayer actually has magic that they neglected to tell us, and I've learned to control it and do the whole witch-y thing…" Buffy added.

"Okay…first I'm a bit pissed you two never said anything," he looked between them. "Second…you are telling me every story you got, Anne, cause this is so cool," he laughed. "But so help me you keep anymore secrets I'll smack you over the back of your head."

Buffy chuckled before nodding, "That is another thing, my birth name is actually Elizabeth Anne Summers, or Buffy as everyone calls me. Even my friends back in Sunnydale never knew my first name was Elizabeth. So…if you want you can call me Buffy, everyone else here does, well except for my publishers they know me as Anne…"

"Buffy it is then," he smiled. "So, I lost my ice cream thanks to those guys got any and we can have…"

"A slumber party?" Fiona interrupted.

"I wasn't going to put it _that_ way," he rolled his eyes.

"Why not," Buffy shrugged. "Just let me send a few notes off to warn the girls you know…"

"Deal, but no giving me a makeover," he looked between them seriously before grinning at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Amazin', we neva even thought 'bout tryin' tha…" Fiona chuckled after a moment.

"Especially since Will and I used to do that to Xan all the time," Buffy agreed with a laugh. "Can you fill our probably confused friend as to who Will and Xan are while I get those letters written?"

"Sure," Fiona agreed as she grabbed the picture frames. "Wizardin' pictures move," she winked as Buffy made her way towards her office. "Anyway so this be Buffy's graduation, she was blonde 'ow be tha fer an image."

Shaking her head Buffy slipped inside her office and grabbed the paper to start her notes. Now hopefully Hermione especially wouldn't completely freak…then again with pregnancy hormones…she could very well be a dead woman.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday August 11th, 2003  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
4:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next months passed quickly for the 'family' in England. Sébastian was officially inducted per se into the family, only Hermione really having a hissy about him being told before they were given the choice. Everyone in general understanding what happened; Buffy did have a habit of blurting things out without meaning to, especially when she was babbling. And it wasn't the end of the world if Sébastian knew.

Ginny never went back on the tour, and they used the excuse of her health with the pregnancy as a reason to get out of the contract. The publishers really didn't argue; they didn't want to mess up the relationship with the author who was quickly growing rather popular. For the first few months she was more jumpy then normal around people, everyone made it a point to never come up behind her. By the time her birthday came around though, she was doing a lot better, thankfully.

February saw those who knew of Buffy's vision on the anniversary of her resurrection finally understanding just what happened that night so long ago. Fiona, Sébastian, and Buffy all saw the news from America, of the fire in a nightclub in Rhode Island on the twenty-first. Buffy knew when she saw it, that it was what she had seen. The weeks before and after also saw the rest of her vision proven true, a basilisk was found wandering the halls of Durmstrang, fortunately only a few were left petrified until it was caught and destroyed, the children and one teacher administered the counter-potion immediately. And they received word from Russia, Remus' body was found a week after the full moon, it appeared he had been mauled by animals. They decided within the core group of the Malfoys, and the three who lived in the building in Little Venice, that it must indeed be visions, especially when Buffy went into another the first day of March. They involved the rest of the family, did research, and after consulting Firenze realized that it must relate to her resurrection. Magic always has consequence, when its dark magic used for defying the Gods. It seemed that this was the consequence, the Powers That Be chose Buffy as one to receive their insights into the future when it pleased them.

March saw Edmund Maxwell Weasley born, three days after his father turned twenty-three. He had his father's red hair and his mother's brown eyes. April saw Buffy getting a new friend, and for Easter a new arrangement of bracelets. Lucius had been in the Forbidden Forest for some reason and came across an Alaskan malamute, dead, she had one pup nearby and Lucius couldn't help but bring it home. Ginny took one look at it and announced it was Buffy's so they showed up with the pup. And agreed they were going to have to cast a spell so she wouldn't have to use her magic to be able to communicate with it like Ginny did with Sansa. Buffy named the male pup Angel, it seemed right some how, but called him Ange. It wasn't until May that they found out he was part grey wolf when they were at the Muggle vet.

For Easter though, she was given a new bracelet from all the family, a simple gold chain that she learned quickly was to hold the small eggs she got from Ginny and Lucius; Fiona, Draco, and Sébastian; Bill and Fleur; the twins, Angie and Katie; and the final one was a combined gift from Ron, Hermione, Harry and Luna. Each of the five eggs had a spell, three the same spells that were cast on her first bracelets, the fourth was the spell to allow her to communicate with Ange, and it was also set to work with Oreo and Azure, and any future familiars or animals she had. The final one was a permanent portkey of sorts, she had to picture the place and touch the egg and she would go there.

The explanation for the gift was they didn't want her to have to use her magic for them when it was just as easy to do this, since her magic was, while different than a regular witch or wizard, equally different than a Muggle who dabbled in magic – she didn't have the amount of magical power that a witch or wizard had since it was sort of an added benefit to her Slayer abilities. This way she wouldn't have to use up her power for the five spells. So her original three bracelets were packed away, and she enjoyed her new charm bracelet of sorts, pun intended when Fred first called it that, especially since the eggs were Faberge and quite frankly gorgeous.

April passed into May, and saw George and Katie's first child born on the fourteenth; Travis Everard had his father's red hair and eyes, and immediately began being spoiled by his Uncle Fred, just as George spoiled Fred's kids. The rest of the month was spent in preparation for Ginny and Lucius' baby, and the baby shower was held the seventh of June, Buffy and Fiona having a blast incorporating traditional Muggle games into the party. Three weeks later exactly, Ginny went into labor and Anastasiya Sébastienne was born, her father's blonde hair and her mothers sapphire blue eyes. Sébastian immediately announced he must be her godfather, since her middle name was after him. Ginny just laughed and agreed, though to be honest that hadn't been where her middle name came from – and he got to share godparent privileges with Fiona and Buffy. Everyone laughed and said they had figured as much, since Fiona, Buffy and Ginny had been nicknamed the 'three musketeers' by Fiona and Sébastian had said if they were the three musketeers that made him their D'Artagnan, but in their case the older brother figure to the three.

July passed into August, Buffy spent her time on writing new books and working with Mercy on her skating, Elizabeth as well wanting to learn so she taught her the basics of tumbling for now. Sébastian bugged her to teach him some of her fighting techniques, so the once class of only just Ginny grew to include Sébastian and Fiona with Draco stopping in occasionally when he wasn't busy with work, or the latest girl of the week. Since Buffy's birthday, the two men had started to get along, mostly due to the fact that Buffy had introduced Draco to TV, and he in turn discovered Anime, something Sébastian loved. They disagreed on Winx, but both loved Noir and a few others, so Sébastian would tease him about Winx but they'd watch the other shows together or separately then compare notes afterwards.

The eleventh of August saw Ginny's birthday again, so everyone was gathered at Malfoy Manor for another party, Buffy and Fiona claiming all rights to hold Ana as she was being called – except when Grandma Molly wanted her. As the party wound down, Buffy and Fiona exchange a grin before informing Ginny they had a gift for her. After placing Ana in her crib under the watchful eye of Bixie, the baby girl long asleep, they led her down the familiar path to the stable that Buffy visited three times a week.

"Don't tell me you got me a horse…" Ginny began with a laugh before noticing the identical grins on their faces. "You got me a horse?" she repeated in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Nope," Buffy smirked before pointing at the paddock where Oreo was, with a gorgeous chestnut mare.

"Trakehner," Fiona offered as Ginny approached the fence and the mare moved over towards her.

"She's beautiful," Ginny murmured before turning to look at them, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome," Buffy and Fiona chorused.

"Is this going to become a habit?" Lucius asked with a smile. "Horses for everyone? Cause if that's the case, you might as well just start breeding them…"

"If I could, I would," Fiona shrugged.

"Why not," Ginny agreed as she rubbed the nose of her new horse.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at Ginny shocked.

"Really?" Fiona asked hopefully.

"Why not? It would give me something to do, and Roses would love it…we could be partners? You, me and Roses…what do you think, Luc?"

"I think if you want to do it, then by all means do it," Lucius smiled.

"Equal shares, but Gin and I could do the majority o' the work since ya 'ave yer 'ands full with the books an upcomin' tours an trainin' the little ones in skatin' an such," Fiona continued.

Buffy looked between the two and Lucius who was just standing there with a smile, before shaking her head. "Oh well, why the hell not. I vote we get into the winged horses if we're going to do this, will make it more fun."

"Lipizzaner," Fiona agreed.

"I was going to say Thoroughbreds or Trakehner like this one here," Ginny countered.

"Why not do all of them?" Lucius suggested, "It won't be much to extend the stables, we can look into seeking house elves that like to work with animals to give a bit of help."

"You're all bloody crazy," Draco chuckled. "So, I take it this means all of us are going to end up having to learn how to ride?"

"O' course," Fiona smirked.

"God help us," Draco whispered to Sébastian who just shrugged, after all learning to ride might be a good thing.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday October 14th, 2003  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
Ballroom  
7:39 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You realize this is bloody insanity," Draco whispered to Sébastian as they sat around the ballroom.

"Admit it, none of us can say no to that little girl."

"I could," he argued, "I just can't say no to my sister…Not my fault the lot of you can't say no to _any_ of the children."

"My goddaughter isn't old enough to be asking for anything yet, Dra," Sébastian reminded him with a smile.

"Bite me, Piccard," Draco rolled his eyes before noticing it had fallen silent in the room full of adults. "What?" he looked around for help when he saw the three musketeers glaring at him.

"You're _supposed_ to be practicing, Draco Malfoy," Buffy huffed. "Why we had you be a part of this I have _no_ idea…"

"Because he makes such a good Sky," Fred spoke up with a grin.

"Can we get back ta practice please?" Fiona asked with a sigh.

"Yes, lets," Buffy agreed, "Now, we were at Take A Chance On Me before being interrupted…" she glanced at Draco and Sébastian once more. "So Katie and Luc, you're up," she continued before starting the music once more.

While the two started their duet, Buffy sat back down and sighed, looking around at the group. Mercy, for her birthday back in August, had requested only one gift. To see a show put on by her family. Unfortunately, none of them could say no to any of the kids, and Mercy knew it. So after requesting Dancing Queen, which they all knew meant Mamma Mia, Buffy, Ginny, and Fiona found themselves planning out a musical for the last day of the year, with the members of the family as the cast. Even those who were as tone deaf as they came…the only ones not involved were Percy and Susan, Percy because he still had that stick up his ass, and Susan as she had just given birth to her first child, Alexander Cornelius – of course named after Percy's role model and former boss, much to the annoyance of his siblings and their spouses. Molly as well wasn't involved, she offering to take the younger children while they had practice twice a week.

While all of this was going on, the three women were busy at work getting their breeding farm up and running, searching the world over for the stallions and mares to begin their stock in Lipizzaners, Trakehners, Thoroughbreds, and in the Winged Horse breeds of the Wizarding World, they choose to go into the Aethonan breed, popular in Britain and Ireland, and the Granian horses, which to be honest Buffy fell in love with at first sight. Fiona quit her job at the bookstore, but kept in contact with the owners, and focused her attention solely on Elvellon Horses, named from the Elvish word for elf-friend.

While the two were busy with the business, Buffy continued with her writing, the fourth book just recently published… And Buffy was dealing with her increasing visions from the PTBs, though they did come in a bit handy when she would see a vampire attack that she could stop. She didn't like being the Slayer, and refused to think of herself as one…this was just a means to stop one of the visions from repeating, and maybe appease the PTBs so they'd leave her alone. So far though that hadn't exactly worked… She didn't let it get to her though, choosing to focus on the happiness in her new life, and the visions were getting easier on her system, no more seizure like symptoms, no more head snapping back and forth, but according to those who were with her when one happened, her hair still turned a light lavender – they figured it would probably turn white in her natural color, sort of a white light shinning on her hair to give it the change in color. And her eyes still changed, the almost milky appearance still freaked Ginny and Fiona out, but they were getting used to it as well.

The only concern was that she might have one when alone, but since she was never really alone anymore with Ange around; he had grown to a rather good size, bigger than a regular malamute though he looked more malamute than wolf. He had a wild air to him though, that bothered some of the family but they knew there was a bond between him and Buffy, and while she didn't control the wolf, she was able to communicate with him. And he wouldn't harm a soul unless she said it was all right, or if she was in trouble – as a few demons learned during her minor sojourns into the world of demon fighting.

"Buffy…"

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to see Ginny and Fiona watching her, Draco smirking at her from across the room. "Sorry."

"Yeah, we know," Ginny chuckled. "We need the next song…"

"Got it," Buffy nodded before changing songs. Focusing her attention fully on the show, she took some more notes as to the scenery while listening to the final numbers, joining in when need be.

 **:-:-:**

"Come on, Ange," Buffy called as she slipped into a pair of shoes and grabbed her duster, she loved fur lining, it was nice and warm on those cold winter nights so different from the California weather she grew up with, forty-five was damn cold some days. Looking down when she heard the familiar steps on the carpet she smiled at the silver and white wolf, brown eyes looking up at her expectantly. She figured part of the reason she had named him after Angel had to do with his eyes, brown like her love's. Grabbing the leash she slipped it and his collar around his neck before, grabbing her scarf then opening the door.

Out on the street she smiled as he sniffed here and there, normal dog like actions, she let her mind wander to the next scene in the fifth book while they walked. When she felt, more than heard Ange growl, she snapped out of her musings before following his line of sight to the figure hiding in the shadows. "Hey! What are you doing?" she called with a frown. "You better not be some peeping tom or something…"

"Pet?" the figure asked slowly as it turned towards her. "Bloody Hell, Buffy is that you?"

"Jesus Christ," she groaned, taking in the bleached hair and familiar duster, "Sorry, don't know what you're talking about…" she tried.

"Bleedin' hell, you don't," Spike growled as he walked out of the shadows. "I know your voice anywhere, and your smell."

"What is it with vampires and smell," Buffy rolled her eyes.

"It's a gift," he smiled. "Love the look lamb."

"Okay, can we just forget you saw me and I saw you and go back to the way it was five minutes ago?"

"Really now, Buffy," he chided softly. "We thought you were dead for Hell's sake."

"Come on then," she sighed, she might as well find out how everyone was doing before she took care of him forgetting this ever happened. "It's okay, Ange," she continued to her familiar who was still regarding Spike warily, ready to pounce if need be. Ange turned his head to look at her before inclining his head – his version of a nod.

Turning she led the way back to her place, getting him to talk about everyone in Sunnydale on the way. She found out Dawn was driving and still living with Willow and Tara at the house on Revello Drive. They used the Buffy bot to get away with the world thinking she was still alive, and working at the Magic Shop as a means of employment. Giles had returned to England, giving her a moment of concern, even more so when finding out he was in Westbury... But then again it would be less likely to run into him in Wiltshire than in London, she stayed in the Wizarding World the majority of the time outside London. She found out Xander and Anya had been engaged, before he almost pulled a runaway groom – something about a guy she messed with when in the vengeance business getting his revenge by making Xander think he was making a mistake. Worked too, until Angel and Spike knocked some sense into him.

She in turn told him very little about herself as she invited him in, she'd cast the spell to keep him out again after…

"So, still fighting the good fight then?" he asked after taking a seat, Ange padding his way over to watch from his bed by the back door.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm out of it; I'm not the One anymore. Faith is."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a frown. "Pet, you're the bloody Slayer, the Chosen one. Yeah Faith's all chosen one too, but you're the longest living one there's ever been…you've had how many prophecies about you…it's not even funny."

"Spike, you're not going to convince me, I'm done," she shook her head. "I can't do it; I can't be what they all want me to be. I'm _done_."

Spike got up angrily, pacing back and forth in front of her as Ange raised his head to watch him "You listen to me," he turned to look at her. "I've been alive a bit longer than you, and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine…and done things I _prefer_ you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being a thinker. I follow my blood, which doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain. So I make a lot of mistakes, a lot of wrong bloody calls," he paused to sit next to her. "A hundred plus years, and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of: _you_."

Buffy looked away before he reached out to pull her back, a gentle hand on her chin. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me."

Buffy sniffed, she didn't know when he started to care, but in a way it meant something to hear that, she had reached a point she cared about him, like a family member perhaps… But for him to say he loved her…it still meant something big.

"I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness _and_ your strength. I've seen the best _and_ the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity _exactly_ what you are. You're a _hell_ of a woman. You're the _one_ , Buffy."

"I don't wanna be the one," she answered quietly.

"I don't wanna be this good looking and athletic. We all have crosses to bear," he shrugged and she chuckled.

"Thanks, Spike," she smiled before rising.

"Welcome, Pet. S,o ya think you might come back to the Hellmouth one of these days?"

"I doubt it," she answered honestly before casting the spell with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry, Spike," she whispered before grabbing her jacket. "Put your coat on Spike," she instructed as she slipped the leash back on Ange. "Walk with me," she continued once he had his coat on. Quickly she led him back to where she had found him, she left him standing in the shadows before walking far enough away his sense of smell wouldn't catch her, then she cast the spell to wipe his memory of the last half hour, replacing it with memories of people watching. "I'm sorry," she repeated before apparating back to her living room, Ange with her through the connection of his leash.

"I think we need to start taking walks only in Diagon Alley," she spoke softly once she had curled up on the couch, Ange lying next to her feet with his head on her knees. She smiled at his thoughts before sighing, "You know…he's right though. Much as I hate it, I am what I am. I'm a Slayer…the first to be properly trained in too many years…but I know I can't go out and fight the good fight anymore; it's just too…too much. I finally have a semi-normal life and I just can't give it up… Does that make me a bad person?"

She smiled once more at his response before reaching over to brush the fur on his head, "I love you too, Ange. Last I checked though, I wasn't exactly human…but it's nice to think that I'm only human…"

Sighing once more she closed her eyes and just thought about everything that had happened, and Spike's words…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday January 1st, 2004**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Journal,_

 _Oh screw it…I don't care how much Dear Diary sounds childish it's what I used to write so it's what's gonna continue…_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I might kill my friends yet…okay no, I may kill Fiona and Ginny yet… of all the gifts to give me for Christmas, they give me a journal… Yeah, perfect gift for the woman who writes books, is rewriting the Dark Arts books, and keeps the records for the breeding history of Elvellon Horses…. So nice… NOT_

 _But yet here I am with a new journal, diary, whatever term is used. They claim it's a journal, I say it's a diary…but hey, does it really matter? I think not._

 _So let's see, what's new… oh saw The Return of the King, night it premiered. Rose, Séb and I had a blast… have seen it fifteen times since with my dear Elven obsessed friend. And yesterday we had the showing of Mamma Mia for the kids, Molly…and scarily enough some members from the ministry and other friends of the gang. I got to meet a few but for the most part was lost in the show…I think we did pretty good, and everyone loved it. It was actually pretty fun; even if I think I can't sing worth crap…_

 _Book Five has been sent to the publishers, both worlds…they love it and are asking me to tell them what's going to happen between David and Laura but I'm staying quiet on the topic. Even I don't know that answer…though I'm definitely not going to put Laura and David through the insanity that Angel and I went through after my seventeenth birthday. That's just entirely too mean…bad enough it happened in real life._

 _Speaking of Slayer-ing…I've been thinking about what Spike said that night, off and on… As much as I try to fight it, I know that I am still a Slayer. But at the same time…I still can't_ _be_ _the Slayer. It hurts too much, maybe someday…well hell, I don't even know what might happen someday it's just entirely too crazy to be honest. I like the here and now; it's been good to me. And I'm happy… I think that's enough. It has to be enough…_

 _And here I am rambling on in this when there are things to do…enough is enough, I have things to do…and I'm determined to actually get this crochet thing down so I can make that dress for Harry and Luna's daughter…they told us they're going to name her Lily. And I'm not going to be the only one not making something since Roses is making something and Molly of course is busy at work on God only knows what…_

 _So yes, back to learning how to double crochet I go…God, I'm a sucker for punishment…_

 _Love,_

 _Buffy_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 10th, 2004  
London, England  
Little Venice  
Anne Summers' Residence  
6:15 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Buffy?"

"Morning Dra," she smiled at the younger Malfoy male. "You're up early, weren't you and Séb having a marathon at his house?"

"Haven't actually gone to bed yet," he smirked. "Wanted to catch you before you went Gods only knows where."

"Uhh, okay…" she trailed off as she set her breakfast down. Maybe she shouldn't have given him a key to her place…even if the rest of the group had one…

"I need your help, Love, you know that I'm working for the Ministry."

"Who doesn't in this place?" she smirked.

"You, Fiona, Ginny to name a few," he countered.

"Shut up," she shot back as she rolled her eyes. "So, what do you need me for?"

"We hadn't said anything, but the Minister re-established the Department of Watchers."

"You did?" she asked surprised. "So, the meeting worked then?" Over a year earlier Lucius had asked her to come and meet the new Minister, a living example of a Slayer and to give her account of what the Watcher's Council was doing, to try and get the secret Department back.

"Yeah, you were great," Draco smiled, "I'm head of the department, but we need some help."

"With?"

"We want to take down the Council. Reform it from the inside out. But we can't get past Slayer magic; we need you to cast the counter-spells. And as I figure it, who better to help reshape the Watcher's Council, then one of the Greatest Slayers."

"What exactly are you talking about in terms of reforms?" she asked warily.

"To be honest we don't know yet," he shrugged. "I'd like you to come meet the department; we'll do brainstorms and discussions and make plans…"

"I want final say," she interrupted, her mind racing ahead.

"Final say?"

"Who sits on the new council, what happens to the old council. What happens now to the Watchers and girls. I want final say, if I say no, then the plan is dropped, period."

"Done," he agreed without hesitation. "So you'll come?"

"Yeah," she agreed with a nod. Maybe this would be her chance to make a difference, to be a Slayer but not a Slayer…and if she could help future Slayers…all the better. And to be honest the Watcher's Council just needed to go down, with a nice beating involved perhaps…

"Okay, think you can come Monday?"

Buffy glanced at him before rising and heading to her office to double check her calendar. "Yeah, I'm free Monday," she nodded. "Only thing I had planned was going to see Gin and Rose at the stables, but they'll understand. What time?"

"Eight? We'll make a day of it and see how much we can get out of the way."

"Okay, I'll be at the Ministry at eight then. Where do I go?"

"Tell them you're there to see me. When you get inside take the stairs that go up to level nine and ten – but you'll see a window next to the door that leads to level ten. It's actually a door; if you look closely at the left side of the windowsill you'll see the handle. The stairs behind lead up to level eleven, officially it doesn't exist. But we have the whole floor to ourselves; have an extensive library there among other things."

"Nice," she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then…"

"Okay," Draco smiled.

"Now get back upstairs and get some sleep," she prompted with a smirk.

"And if I'm not tired?"

"That's your problem," Buffy shrugged. "Now get lost, I've got things to do."

"Mean woman," he shot back with a smile, before making his way towards the door, "See you tomorrow Buffy."

"See you tomorrow," she called as she made her way back to the main room, grabbing her breakfast before heading towards her office to do some work. Grabbing a pad of paper, she sent a smile Ange's way as he curled up in the sunlight from the window. Tapping her pen absent-mindedly she thought about what could be done, jotting down notes as ideas came to her.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday January 12** **th** **, 2004  
London, England  
The Ministry of Magic  
Level Eleven – The Department of Watchers  
8:05 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Buffy," Draco smiled when he spotted her coming down the hallway.

"Draco," she nodded.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the department members then we can get started," he spoke as he directed her to a door on the left. Inside was around twenty other people, who he quickly introduced, Buffy sending him a look when he slipped her a piece of paper with a drawing of the table and each person's name next to where they were sitting.

Taking a seat, she pulled out her notes before looking around the table. "So, you want to redo the Watcher's Council and get back involved in the Slayer's life. Start training Slayers the right way; give them their magical training; make sure all the money you're shelling out is going towards what it needs to go towards; and all that crap right?"

"I suppose that's one way to summarize it," one of the older men spoke, Ken Crist according to her little sheet.

"Sorry, I'm blunt at times," she shrugged. "So…why don't we forget the small talk and just jump into this? I've got some ideas; I'm sure all of you have ideas… I'm pretty sure we all want the same thing here, for the Watcher's Council to go down, and to make sure no other Potential and future Slayer has to deal with the crap that any of those before me, myself, Kendra, and Faith have had to go through. Just because we're a Slayer doesn't mean we're not human beings."

"Exactly," Draco agreed with a smile before looking around the table. "Let's get to work then."

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday February 13th, 2004  
London, England  
Little Venice  
Anne Summers' Residence  
2:08 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

With a heavy sigh, she threw back the covers on her bed, two hours and counting since she woke up, after barely an hour's sleep, she knew when it was time to try alternate methods. And right now a cup of tea – how very scary that she had taken to preferring Giles' drink of choice when she couldn't sleep – and some TV sounded like the best option.

Foregoing her robe, she made her way from her room to the main room, smirking when she heard Ange snort and call her crazy, before he rolled over and curled back up on his bed. Grabbing the remote as she walked past the couch, she flipped the TV on over her shoulder as she continued towards the stove. She idly flipped through channels while her water heated. Filling the mug, she grabbed the sugar and vanilla creamer from the fridge before walking back to the couch. Leaving her tea to steep, she focused completely on the television, groaning when she saw nothing on that just begged to be watched. With a frown she closed her eyes, randomly pushed two buttons on the remote and opened them to find it on Lifetime, and some movie – West coast version of the channel so the movie had just started. With a shrug she curled into the sofa to watch, her mind drifting to other things instead of focusing solely on the movie about two families torn apart by a suicide pact their children had…although the son had lived, his girlfriend hadn't… Complicated didn't seem to cover it.

"So the girl was pregnant," Buffy mused, "Not the best reason in the world to kill yourself, especially in today's society. There are so many other options…" Then again she had to admit, if she had turned up pregnant, she might have considered a few things. Kids and Slayers don't mix, she thanked God every day she never ended up pregnant with Riley or any of her few other sexual partners that were alive enough to produce children. At least she didn't think a vampire could have a child… That might require some interesting research, and make quite the interesting plot point in a future book.

Shaking away thoughts of writing and what she might have done had she wound up pregnant, she tried to focus on the rest of the story, her brain refusing to cooperate. She couldn't get rid of the mental picture of her with a baby, which considering she was just holding one that morning when everyone went to visit Harry and Luna… At three days old Lily Hermione Potter was adorable in every aspect, with auburn hair and her father's green eyes. They all knew the red hair came from her namesake. The mental image she couldn't get rid of though was something entirely different, instead of Lily's red hair the baby had the familiar brown hair she saw only in pictures and memories, and the baby's green eyes weren't Harry's, but the ones that Buffy saw in the mirror every day…

Giving up all pretenses of watching the movie, she let her mind wander, the mental images of what could have been had their lives been different painful in so many ways. She saw all of them back in Sunnydale, her and Angel together with Giles there, Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya…and a little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes… She could picture Tara and Willow with children of their own, Dawn a mother, though she couldn't imagine who Dawn would be with…

Shaking her head once more, Buffy sighed before rising, maybe she could get some writing done, if she wasn't gonna sleep and her brain wasn't gonna shut off, might as well try to get something useful done.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _February 13_ _th_ _, 2004_

 _Dear Angel,_

 _To be honest I don't know if I'll even send this, but something made me sit here tonight and write it, so here I am._

 _I was thinking tonight, of how long it's been, since mom died, since I last saw you…since I died. Nearly three years already, I suppose time does fly when you're having fun. And yes, I'm having fun. I've found a place for myself in this world. Away from the pain and heartache of being The Chosen One. Don't get me wrong, there are things I miss, the Scoobies, a really good fight, Giles when he's frustrated and cleaning his glasses like a madman. And you, Gods know I shouldn't, Gods know we ended things ages ago, but I still remember the good times. And I've never felt as safe as I did in your arms._

 _But I also know we can never have what we want in this life. You and I could never be. I can never trust the Scoobies again. I can never return to simply being happy as the Slayer…but I am happy now, I have friends, people who care about me. I've found a family of sorts. A purpose again in life. And I'm at peace. I know I'll never have the life every little girl dreams of, and I've accepted I'll never have the husband, 2.5 kids and a white picket fence. But it's nice to imagine each of you I left behind getting a version. Find your happiness my Angel; you deserve peace, as much, if not more, than the next person._

 _Always your girl_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday July 19th, 2004**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Technically I should probably be getting some sleep; it was an early morning from hell today. Today the Department raided the Council Headquarters, after finding out they were there when Jefferson reported seeing everyone go in just before dawn. I got to cast every possible counter-spell known to man, fortunately that was all the Council ever knew. After that I stayed back and let the Department and the Aurors that were assigned to help out do their thing._

 _All of the Council members have been taken into custody and moved to holding cells in Level Eleven. All the records have been taken as well and a division has already begun work contacting all Watchers and Potentials. I checked, Giles and Wesley aren't back on the list or anything so they're still off on their own. And there is no record as to where Faith is… seems they've been trying to find her, idiots never thought there might be a chance Giles and Wesley could be lying about knowing where she is._

 _From here on out things get…well complicated. We've already figured out how things are going to go, we're gonna give the Watchers a chance to decide between the new way and the old. If they pick the old, then we'll make sure they go back into society with jobs and memories of regular society things…God, that doesn't even make sense written down and I just wrote it… We're gathering up potentials, and Draco's assigned me the job of officially rebuilding the Watcher's Council, interviews start next week. I have a few ideas of people that I want on the council, most went to Hogwarts or I know them through the 'family'._

 _And we've found a possible location for the school; Crist has been steadily finding teachers to come once it's built. The first ever Slayers Academy…It has a nice sound doesn't it? And the Minister has introduced Draco, Crist and a few others to a select few other department heads, we've got the assistance of The Department of Mysteries, they're locating more time turners so we can use them for any girls that choose to stay with their families instead of coming to the Academy as a boarding school. And of course we've formed a partnership with the Magical Law Enforcement, Aurors, wonderful people. Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is helping us out with the Watchers, the Obliviator head quarters sending some of their best to help. And Magical Transportation is helping us create port keys for all Watchers and Potentials; we're doing something involving key chains…now to actually get the school built so we have a meeting place._

 _And I desperately need some sleep so I'm going to stop here and go sleep, I promised Mercy and Elizabeth I'd take them to the rink tomorrow…and I need to go see Roses and Gin at the stables._

 _Goodnight_

 _Love,_

 _Buffy_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday August 9th, 2004  
Wiltshire, England  
Elvellon Stables  
Buffy, Fiona, and Ginny's Office  
10:37 a.m.  
**  
 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So, you're a member of the Watcher's Council now," Ginny smiled at Fiona.

"Gods only know why this one picked me, but aye," Fiona agreed and they both looked at Buffy.

"Because you would make a fantastic Watcher, I know I can trust you, and all that," Buffy sighed before focusing back on her work, they had two Granians due to foal in a matter of months, and over the weekend one of the Thoroughbreds had been bred…they had a few days wait before they could find out if she was carrying or not.

"So, who besides Rose is on the new Council you picked?" Ginny asked with a smile as she picked up a strawberry.

Buffy sighed and laid the pen in the center of the book before closing it. "Well, as you know there are Potentials out there that are witches too, so we made arrangements with three of the Wizarding schools to let any of their girls who are potentials attend the Academy once it's up and running, either full time or part time with their regular classes. Roses is sort of the representative of Salem on the council, representing Hogwarts is Neville, he's also going to teach Herbology."

"Bet he's in heaven," Ginny chuckled.

"Very," Buffy agreed with a grin, "Your sister-in-law is on the council, Gabrielle is representing Beaubaxton. Then Draco's on the council as a link to the Department. Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini fill out the rest of the eight council members."

"All witches and wizards then…"

"Yeah, we're going to go back to the old way of only Watchers who have lost a Slayer being on the Council. Unfortunately at the moment…the only Watcher alive that I can in some way trust who has lost a Slayer is Giles and I'm just not going there… He's got his own life now, and left the Council again after I died. I'm not going to drag him back into this."

"Be makin' sense," Fiona agreed. "Did she tell ya Séb 'as asked ta be trained as a Watcher?"

"Our Séb?" Ginny asked surprised. "Although I suppose I should have seen it… Has he been assigned a Potential yet?"

"Not yet, neither has any of the rest of the Council. Well, only Draco is going to be Potential-less. We're just not starting to look for Potentials now that we've finished interviewing all the Potentials and Watcher's the Council had."

"'Ow are things goin' with gettin' Travers and 'is accomplices ta talk?"

"They aren't," she grumbled, "I thought he was an annoying pain in the ass when I worked under him so to speak. Now I'm really hating his ass," she finished with a sigh.

"Don't worry, they won't wait forever before caving and telling you guys whatever it is that was on those computers," Ginny assured her.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled before looking up when they heard a door slam. "Haven't we made it clear not to slam doors so you don't startle the horses?"

"Bloody well should have been made clear to everyone," Ginny agreed with a frown before her stepson appeared in the doorway. "Now I know _you_ know better, Draco."

"Sorry," he ducked his head in a sheepish manner, though they all knew he wasn't _that_ sorry. "Buffy, we just located two potentials, at Hogwarts."

"Neville there already?" she sat up, gathering her things and sending a small smile to her best friends, an apology.

"Go, they're the first, they're gonna need you," Ginny nodded.

"He's there making arrangements to find out just who the girls are and have them pulled from class so you can meet with them. Sorry for stealing her guys," he continued to Ginny and Fiona, the latter just waving a hand in dismissal. Rolling his eyes he held the door for Buffy before following her.

"So, our first Potentials," Buffy mused. "I still get say on who they're placed with…"

"Of course," he agreed as they walked towards the exit where they could apparate without startling the horses. "In other news too, the Island is officially ours, plan to break ground Monday."

"Thank God," Buffy smiled before stepping out into the sunshine and they quickly crossed over to the woods outside the stables. Moments later they appeared just outside of Hogwarts' gates.

Twenty minutes later, Buffy was left alone in Albus Dumbledore's office with the two girls. A fourth year in Ravenclaw, Rayen Elena Sandoval was from Córdoba, Spain; fourteen and five-four in height. Both she and the other girl were slim, willowy looking figures even though they weren't exceptionally tall. She had waist length blue-black hair, thanks to her Indian and Spanish heritage. Her eyes were brown, dark in the shadows but the light hit them just right and they looked amber as they watched Buffy.

The other was a third year from Hufflepuff; Chiara Francesca Montagna was from Rome. Her parents had died when she was eight, and she was placed in the Muggle system before receiving her letter at eleven and she came to Hogwarts. Whenever she was home for the summer though she was back in an orphanage. She was thirteen, five-six with wavy dark brown hair that ended just below her bra-strap. She was watching Buffy with dark brown eyes, but Buffy knew from the information she had received from Dumbledore that Chiara was a Metamorphmagus, and her eyes were naturally white, but she kept them brown like her mother's to avoid the issues from people who reacted badly to seeing someone with straight white eyes save for the black pupils.

Sighing, Buffy took a seat and glanced between the two, "You're probably wondering why you're here…"

"A little bit," Chiara answered with a nod.

"Both of you know about vampires I'm sure," she began before seeing their nods. "What you don't know about, because it's not taught about, is the Slayer. Ever since Adam and Eve first left the garden, he followed: the serpent. Satan. He sends his legion in the shape of men, to feed on us, to breed his Hell on our earth. They are a plague upon us. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil, to find them where they gather and stop the swell of their numbers. One dies, the next is called," she rattled off from memory. This one was the original speech she got from Merrick, not the version Giles preferred, he never mentioned the whole Adam and Eve and Satan.

"Okay, so some girl is destined to fight vampires, and for some reason this is never taught about… How does it relate to us?"

Buffy smiled at Rayen, she liked the older girl already. "You have a birthmark don't you, on your shoulder. A really big ugly hairy mole?"

"How do you know about that?" Chiara demanded.

"You have one too?" Rayen stared at Chiara in shock. "Chucha!" (Fuck)

Buffy raised an eyebrow, but decided not to ask just what it was Rayen just said. Perhaps she needed to learn a few more languages then French and Latin. "The god ugly mole is a birthmark; it identifies potential Slayers, and obviously Slayers that have been called."

"How do you know all this? And are you saying that we're potential Slayers?" Chiara asked quietly.

"I'm a Slayer, I was called when I was fifteen," Buffy began with a small sigh. "My story is unusual, I've actually died and been brought back twice. The first time I died I drowned and was dead for about five minutes before a dear friend resuscitated me. I was dead long enough for another Slayer to be called so for the first time in well…ever…there was two Slayers. It's gotten complicated but the fact exists that there are now two Slayers, I'm sort of a spare."

"So, you have the mark?" Rayen spoke up.

"Not anymore, I was sort of one of those American California dumb blondes before I was called. I had it removed years ago, but I did have it at one time. My sister Slayers have had it too."

"So, why exactly are you talking to us?" Chiara prompted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am one of three Slayers called in the last eight years. The girl called when I died, my sister Slayer Kendra, was raised by her Watcher. I, and our sister Slayer called when Kendra died weren't identified early, they didn't find either of us until we were called. Kendra had training that neither of us had, our lack of which could have gotten us killed. On the other hand Kendra was trained under the former Council that existed, the one that Faith and I answered to…they left her with absolutely no friends, no nothing. Since I became involved in the Wizarding World, I've learned a great deal. That a Slayer has magic that is in it's essence different from that of a regular witch of wizard, and different still from that of a Muggle who borrows magic from nature…" she knew she was rambling, but decided to keep going. She'd figure out an exact method of this conversation for future girls…

"Recently, I and a group that watches over the Council and Slayers went and basically removed the former people in charge, and have re-established it. Over three hundred years ago the Watcher's in their arrogance or whatever reasoning decided to stop the Slayers from knowing about their magic, evil bastards I know. You two are the first Potentials who are witches to have been identified in three hundred years…"

"Oh goodie, we're special then," Chiara rolled her eyes.

"I had that same feeling when Merrick showed up," Buffy smiled. "Look, here are the facts. You two are Potentials, if Faith dies, there is a chance one of you will be called to be the next Slayer. Yes there are hundreds of girls out there just like you and me…but it's pretty random and the truth is, it could be one of you. I want the chance to help you, to train you like Faith and I never were. That way if you are chosen…you're prepared. You know how to fight, to protect yourself, and you would have a distinct advantage over the rest of the girls. You have magic; you know how to control your magic."

"We're already attending a magic school though, when will this training take place?" Rayen asked softly.

"There are going to be a few options in the future," Buffy began as she found the papers and handed the sheets to them. "We're building an Academy, where each girl can attend like a boarding school. We're going to have every magic class taught at a magic school, classes taught at Muggle schools, and Slayer training. Each girl gets to make a choice, to be frank we're not going to do to any of you what was done to Kendra. We want you to be able to have your friends and family, they proved an amazing asset to me over the years, knowing I had people who loved me, people I knew I was fighting for. It wasn't just the nameless population; it was my mother, my sister, my best friends, my classmates. A girl can chose to remain at home and attend their local school if they're a Muggle, or they can attend their wizarding school and with the use of time-turners repeat part of the day at the Academy in Slayer specific training. Or if they wish they can live at the Academy like a boarding school and go home on vacations, and have Slayer classes as well as the classes you would receive here at Hogwarts, or a Muggle education."

"So basically you're here to tell us we have this whole possible destiny thing going on. There's going to be a school where we can learn everything we would here as well as what we need to know to be a Slayer in case we're called, along with every other girl like us who could end up with this really screwed up destiny? And sorry but it does sound screwed up seeing as you've died twice," Rayen surmised.

"For the most part," Buffy agreed, "But I should warn you, I'm the only known girl to die, once let alone twice. And it's a whole very complicated story about my deaths and lack of being dead thing…"

"What about Potentials who don't have family?" Chiara asked softly.

Buffy nodded, she had been expecting that question, "Their Watcher will gain custody of them and they will live at the school and take vacations with their Watcher and the other girls like them who are in a similar position."

"Okay," Chiara nodded. "So… now what?"

"Now you two get to make a choice, the Academy isn't exactly built yet, but we are planning to start working with the new girls we find, assign you to Watchers and such. You can stay here for now and just spend part of your days with your Watcher and all of us involved in Slayer training via a time turner, once the school is built you can make the decision of what you want to do," Buffy offered.

"That sounds good," Rayen nodded before glancing over at her fellow student. She should probably get to know the other girl since they were now sort of joined together in this cosmic destiny thing.

Buffy smiled and looked over to see Chiara nodding, "Okay then," she clapped her hands together as she sat forward. "Today go ahead and just relax; no worries alright? Neville Longbottom will be back in a day or two to get you two after classes are out and bring you to meet your new Watchers and where we're going to have training for now until the school is built."

"Will you be involved in our training?"

Buffy shook her head softly in response to Chiara's question. "Yes and no. I'll be involved in your training of how to use magic to your advantage in a fight, but other than that I'm sort of a…friend more than a teacher. I'm involved in a lot of the behind the scenes stuff, and the plan is that I come a few times a week and just spend time with all of you, tell stories, be a friend more than a teacher or an authority figure. Although at the same time I'm still sort of higher ranked than you, meaning if I say do this, you can't argue. On the flip side though I won't tell you guys to do something unless it involves your safety or something 'kay?"

"Okay," Rayen smiled. "So you're kinda like our Slayer sister?"

"Exactly," Buffy chuckled. "Faith, Kendra and I… we're sister Slayers. But just because all of you haven't been called, we were all potentials once too; you girls are like family just the same. True we're kinda a way weird family and all that, but we are a family. So…I'm the annoying know-it-all big sister."

"Okay so see you in two days then, big sis," Rayen smirked as she and Chiara rose.

"See you Wednesday," Chiara agreed with a smile before they left the office.

"That went pretty well," Buffy spoke to the room once they were gone. "Now to make the speech not quite a rambling mess…"

"Good luck with that!"

Looking over she found a hat looking at her, "You know, I'm just not going to ask…" she decided as she stood, quickly making her way from the room. "Oh and you have any ideas, let me know okay, hat dude?" she called back.

After the door shut, the Sorting Hat rolled his eyes before settling back down to continue his plans for next year's speech.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 1st, 2005**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, here it is the end of another year; I figured I might as well do something along the lines of a 'year in review'. Looking back on the year I've realized it's amazingly insane how much has happened since last year. We brought down the Council, began reforming it…we broke ground on the Slayer Academy, and have temporarily begun using one of Luc and Ginny's vacation homes as a base of training for now. We've found about twenty Potentials who are also witches, though to be honest I'm especially fond of the first three, Rayen, Chiara, and Elvira. All three are planning to attend the school full time once it's open. And all three have Watchers… I assigned Rayen to Séb and Chiara to Roses. Roses also has custody of Chiara now; poor girl was in an orphanage…_

 _Elvira is a bit unique I suppose, she's the first Muggle born witch we found, from Las Vegas she was going to Salem. She's a pain in the ass sometimes, stubborn as hell…and fiery...I think it's her hair… Her older brother was the one she told about being a Potential, the man is a freaking genius...Spencer Gray, he's got two Ph.D.s, graduated from high school at 12, can read 20,000 words a minute or something like that, has an IQ like 200 and has a photographic memory…for anything he's read mind you…. Which considering he can read a book in like two minutes flat…he knows entirely too much. But don't call him a genius he doesn't think that you can judge a person like that…he's so weird._

 _And get this, he wanted to be a Watcher…he quit some job with the FBI to come over here to England and be a Watcher. Their parents were just like okay…whatever, Elvira was the first witch in the family so…she's got a younger brother back home they've got their hands full with him if he's anything like his sister. So yeah we gained our first Watcher recruit, and I figured what the hell and placed him with his sister – after all if anyone can control her, her brother can. He's actually become one heck of an asset, the man has memorized every freaking book I know of on demons and the dark arts, he's more of a walking demon identifier than Giles and Wesley and I never thought_ _that_ _was possible!_

 _He's actually a pretty nice guy though, sweet, can drive you nuts when he starts rambling off facts and he thinks out loud when he's trying to solve a problem, but he's really a nice guy. Big teddy bear in many aspects, big kid in others. He's taken up training with Roses and Séb so he knows how to fight._

 _Then there are my girls…God how scary is it that I have girls? When we took down the Council so to speak, we found two Potentials, Dorothy is five, Nicole is four… Both girls had been taken from their parents before they were even a year old, and placed with Watchers who were just jerks and a half…they have the mark, that's how we know they didn't just steal these girls from somewhere without reason. But unfortunately there is no record of their family, and we can't even find anything in the missing children databases throughout the world…God knows we've tried. Their one time Watchers were some of the first to be re-assimilated into society with new memories and jobs…complete asses both of them… So, somehow, I'm still not sure how, I officially adopted the two a few weeks ago._

 _We did some work here in the apartment, magically speaking, and created another bedroom for them, with an ensuite bathroom. It's kinda connected to my room but yeah it's all complicated to describe but it works wonders. And the management is none the wiser… The plan is once the school is built they'll stay at the school during the 'school year' but on vacations and summer break be here with me. And I'll be up at the school a number of times each week so… But it's just scary in so many ways; I'm suddenly a mom… I'm kinda loving it, but still crazy._

 _Outside all of that though, I got a new horse in November, Dreamer looks just like Oreo in a lot of ways, black and white Shire stallion – 18.1 hands high – I know I'm insane I got a horse that at his shoulders is nearly a foot taller than me…Josie named him though. She's got a great love for horses…I think she's going to want to start riding when she's a bit older. Same with Albie… Speaking of which, Elvira rides, she's riding one of the Lipizzaner mares, going to have her first competition in a few weeks._

 _But I got off track again, didn't I? And I'm asking my journal a question God I'm losing my mind, even worse I'm writing this all down instead of just thinking it… I have lost my mind… But anyhow, oh saw the movie The Phantom of the Opera, Roses is a big musical fanatic too so she dragged us. I have found a new favorite movie I swear; there is this one song…I don't know what it was but I was sitting there in the theater a few weeks ago watching Christine and Raoul sing to each other on the balcony, the song is_ _All I Ask of You_ _, and suddenly I wasn't there, I was seeing Angel…it is like my new favorite song. Course that's not to say the song that reminds me most of Angel is going to change from_ _I Would Have Loved You Anyway_ _, but it is going to join the little list. Roses of course in her evil-ness got me the soundtrack for Christmas…and declared I have to learn a musical instrument (why God only knows) so she got me the sheet music and get this…a freaking piano. Well she's holding the piano hostage and gave me a keyboard to learn on, and she's been over once a week to grade my progress – she's got Dottie and Coli as little spies to make sure I'm practicing; they love to sit and watch while playing with their toys..._

 _I keep asking her when I'm suppose to have time to learn to play the freakin' piano considering I'm giving ice skating lessons to Mercy, Betsy, and Chiara has joined up…and Roses herself is getting 'lessons' from me. I do that twice a week. Then we have the gymnastics lessons that Mercy and Betsy participate in with Rayen, Chiara, and I have Becca and Rachel doing basic tumbling with them… Not to mention Becca somehow convinced me to teach her dance so I am taking one day a week to go to the Studio down the street and practice my own insanely rusty skills. And I'm riding every morning when I get up at five am, and have a lesson every Monday night with Oreo. I teach my little fighting class every Tuesday night with Ginny, Roses, Séb, and Spence is there too now. Draco still stops by when he can… And in between all that I still find time to work on books and be at the Stables to do my part there… And I've got the girls now who come to all of the lessons and are learning a bit of each, Coli prefers dance, Dottie prefers ice-skating… Only time they aren't with me is when I have my lesson on Monday – they go visit Aunt Ginny and Ana… I swear I seriously need a vacation…_

 _Okay, where was I before I went with the little off topic ranting. Oh yes, more of the last few months, back in April, at her birthday dear dear Betsy asked if we would do a show for her like we did for Mercy (Albie couldn't care either way). And so we agreed,_ _again_ _. Though for fun we dragged Chiara, Rayen, Elvira, and Spence into it this year. Yesterday we did Lés Miserables… I was an extra (YES!) Lucius ended up as Valjean, Ginny and Roses were extras like me… it was funny though, we had Harry and Luna as the two lovers, Marius and Cosette, Hermione strange enough was Eponine who is so in love with Marius… much to Ron as Enjorolas' annoyance (though interesting enough he played Marius' best friend or as close to it… Angie and Fred got the fun jobs of the two hilarious evil charies, the real bad guy though went to Bill. The rest of us just kinda filled out spaces other than Katie who had the role of Cosette's mother. We even got Mercy to play young Cosette, with Blaise's son as Gavroche and Lee's daughter as young Eponine…_

 _It was really fun though…we haven't officially told anyone but we figured if it happens again, okay…we just don't plan to tell the kids it's a permanent thing. Though I have caught a couple of the kids talking about Joseph…something tells me one of them is going to be bringing it up soon._

 _So let me see, what else is going on in the coming months… Well Mercy is in school now, Albie and Betsy begin in September…how crazy is that that I have been here long enough to see some of my friend's kids start school? (How crazy is it I have a daughter who is just starting kindergarten…well, the equivalent) Hermione is pregnant again, she's due in May, and Katie's pregnant, due in June…we're all hoping it's_ _not_ _another set of twins for the Wesley twins… Angie was scary enough with both of her sets that we don't want to deal with Katie and twin hormones. Draco's still playing the field, although Gin has pointed out (like I was blind enough to miss) he's got a thing for me – Gods help me…I've told him that there's no hope but it's like talking to a freakin' brick wall…_

 _Oh we finished building the Academy, it's on an Island in the Bristol Channel, Steep Holm belongs to England and serves as a wind and wave break for the upper parts of the Channel, and is basically a nature reserve where only the warden lives. So we made arrangements with the British government to build the school there hidden from Muggle eyes of course and we're keeping an eye on the land too. We set it up with tons of protection spells for the girls, it's as unplottable as Hogwarts, if not more since it's got spells cast with Slayer magic… We're going to open it as housing for the Potentials, like Chiara who have no family and are becoming wards of their Watchers (for lack of a better term) and we're going to move the Slayer training there officially on the 10th. We're going to use the next months to get everything finalized before the school year begins in September. I've been having fun with Roses, Gin, and the other women in the 'family' – well Molly didn't get involved she had grandkid days while we worked…_

 _But we've been having fun decorating everything, creating room styles for all the girls for every age group since we have a number of girls who are under the age of ten. Unfortunately, same with Dottie and Coli, for many of them we can't find their parents the Council took them when they were so young they don't remember their family and we can't find any records, even their Watchers didn't know anything about where they came from, so they and their Watchers (the good ones thank god) are moving into the school._

 _Speaking of which, we're still trying to get answers out of Travers and his buddies, they still aren't talking… Draco is at the point he's ready to try veritaserum but is still putting it off, he said he'll give them a few more months then we'll just take away their choice in the matter. Hopefully it won't have to come to that…hell I think I would volunteer to go beat the information out of them, other than the fact we want them to believe I'm still dead. Oh the fun…_

 _Anyway it is extremely late and I have things to do in the morning, not to mention a meeting with my publishers tomorrow, book ten is all set to be published, shocking I know._

 _Good night_

 _Love,_

 _Buffy_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday October 31st, 2005**  
 **Orlando, Florida**  
 **Walt Disney World Resort Complex**  
 **Magic Kingdom**  
 **Liberty Tree Tavern**  
 **6:58 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"More coke?" Fiona asked with a smile, drawing Buffy's attention from where she was cutting up the brownie they got for Nicole, she was allergic to cherries so couldn't have the cherry cobbler everyone else was enjoying.

"Please," she smiled before sitting back after finishing. She seriously could not believe they were all at Disney World, even if she and Fiona had been the ones to plan the trip… Well, with all of the husbands funding it… Lucius had suggested that they needed a vacation, meaning Ginny, Fiona and Buffy…somehow it had spread to the other husbands in the family and grown from the three to them, Fleur, Angie, Katie, Hermione, and Luna before Elvira, Chiara, and Rayen volunteered to come and help out with Nicole and Dorothy who Buffy was not about to leave at home when she went to a Disney park…she was still introducing them to the wonderful world of Disney she wasn't going to miss a chance to take them there.

So…here they were starting a trip that would last just over two weeks, perfectly timed so they could be at the last Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party and attend the first Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party… That afternoon they had all met up at the Academy to pick up the five girls, Chiara, Elvira and Rayen knew they had to thank their lucky stars they were getting out of classes since the Academy had officially opened its doors as a school in September. From there they had decided to have fun and actually flew to the states, had been picked up at the airport and brought to the parks, and checked into the Polynesian Resort in the Hawaii long house, which had the best view of Cinderella's Castle across the lagoon. To be honest Fiona and Buffy had an immensely fun time planning this, especially as money was no concern and they went with the Concierge service so they could be spoiled just a bit more during the seventeen days they would be there.

So, when five o'clock rolled around, the group made their way to their reservations for dinner at The Liberty Tree Tavern, and seeing as they knew they wouldn't finish dinner before the Halloween Party started, they just decided to go in costume. Which was an experience unto itself… The adults in the group had decided to do a theme, and since Fiona had found the book in September for Nicole and Dorothy of the new stories about Tinker Bell… Disney Fairies it was called. They went with that, Luna was the famous Fairy, with the others filling out her group of friends, Buffy herself was the friend fairy, Vidia, who was the well…not so nice member of the group. So far they had very few recognize them for what they were, but the ones that did insisted on pictures…

Rayen had decided to come as Jasmine, with Elvira as Ariel, Chiara as Belle, and Nicole and Dorothy were Snow White and Sleeping Beauty… Rayen had an alternate version of Jasmine's classic blue outfit while Ariel was in the blue human dress. Chiara had Belle's gold ball gown and Nicole was in the classic Snow White outfit, minus the cape. Dorothy was the only other sort of unusual one, in Aurora's blue gown instead of the more common pink one.

It was kinda amazing how much had happened over the last months; Buffy got a new horse for Easter, a Friesian named Ebony by Rachel and Rebecca. Then in May, Dona Laurena Weasley had been born, Hermione told Ron she wasn't about to attempt to catch up with his mother so get over it and he was getting fixed…his expression as he came out of the delivery room and walked past his family on his way to see a doctor was priceless according to Ginny. June saw Aubrey Caris born, fortunately not a set of twins for George and Katie… Also in June, the former members of the Watcher's Council were finally released, they ended up resorting to potions to get the information out of them…didn't even provide anything they were hoping for. But they were free of Travers and his posse, she had vetoed the idea of erasing their memories like the others, it seemed more of a punishment for them to be out there in the world knowing what they did, and knowing they couldn't do _anything_ about it, they had to depend on the Wizarding World and new Council to help the Slayer now. The Department and the new Council had just shaken their heads but gone along with it.

Shaking away thoughts of the past though, Buffy focused on the present, smiling when she saw Dorothy and Nicole chatting with Minnie.

"Done?" Chiara asked softly.

"Done, Kiki," Buffy smiled at the young Italian.

"Good," Elvira grinned before rising. There were things to do after all, a parade to see, Trick or Treating to do, fireworks to witness, rides to ride and all that fun.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday November 14th, 2005**  
 **Orlando, Florida**  
 **Walt Disney World Resort Complex**  
 **Magic Kingdom**  
 **Fairytale Garden**  
 **8:45 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You've created monsters," Ginny chuckled as she stood at the back of the gathering with Buffy. She had volunteered to come with Buffy to take Nicole and Dorothy to see Belle's Enchanted Christmas while the others waited in line for Space Mountain.

"I know," Buffy smiled, "It's wonderful," she added with a wink. During the previous two weeks of their trip, the girls had become firmly placed in the category of Disney fanatics, and Buffy couldn't be happier. They had done every park at Disney World, including the water parks, and then proceeded to visit Sea World, Busch Gardens, Universal Studios and the Island of Adventures. They had done the Dolphins in Depth tour at Epcot, and later gone to Discovery Cove, done a tour at Animal Kingdom that let them see the animals in the Safari more up close and in person, and even done a tour here at Magic Kingdom to learn the history of the mouse that started it all. They even found time to go to Arabian Nights again in Fiona, Ginny's and Buffy's case; and Medieval Times. It was kinda scary just how much they had done in the last two weeks…

"Apple Cider ladies?" Fiona's voice spoke as two cups appeared in front of them.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled as they took the cups.

"Yer welcume," Fiona smirked. "Great plan this Christmas Party," she continued before taking a sip of her own drink. "Then again great plan fer all o' this, we got ta celebrate All 'allow's Eve and Christmas in ta weeks."

"You helped plan it you know," Buffy countered.

"I know, I be a genius," she winked before nodding towards Main Street, "We all be meetin' at the Bake Shop, see ya there after the girls finish their time with Belle."

"See you there," Ginny and Buffy echoed before Fiona headed off. "Two more days huh?"

"Eager to get home and see Luc and Ana?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"You have _no_ idea," Ginny laughed. "But I have loved this trip…"

"I can imagine, it's kinda scary how much I miss those two when they're at school… And I know I'd give anything to see my soulmate again…" Buffy shrugged. "Though I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it," she smiled.

"You ever going to tell us anything more about him than the little you have?" Ginny asked softly as she sipped her cider.

"Nah, you guys don't need to know the horror stories of my love life, and really… talking about him, more than the occasional mention of his existence kinda hurts, you know?" she sighed. "Now if I could just convince your stepson that I'm never going to date him we'd all be better off though."

"Well, he is still dating a new girl practically every week so I think he's accepted that you're never going to love him," Ginny pointed out with a shrug. "Though you got to admit your relationship is crazy, you work with him, he's got a thing for you, yet you two are still best friends and you're the one that judges all of his 'girl of the week' candidates…"

"Never did do things in any shape of normal, did I?" Buffy laughed as the show broke up.

"Nope," Ginny agreed before smiling at the two girls, "Did you have fun?"

"Belle is _so_ cool, Mommy," Dorothy grinned up at Buffy.

"I know," Buffy smiled before grinning at the shocked expression on Ginny's face. "Ready to go see Aunt Rose and everyone?"

"Yes!" both girls yelled before Nicole reached up so Buffy would pick her up, only to immediately begin playing with the white fluff ball at the end of Buffy's Santa hat, which had Mickey ears of course. Ginny took Dorothy's hand and they started towards Main Street.

"When did that start?" she asked curious.

"They asked last night if they could call me 'mommy'," Buffy shrugged as much as she could with Nicole on her hip.

"Ahh," Ginny nodded. "Well congratulations, welcome to the world of being a mommy, well completely to the world," she continued with a smile.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled before reaching up to stop her hat from falling off, righting it she focused on Nicole, "What are you doing you silly girl?" she tapped Nicole's nose, causing the four-year-old to giggle. "Yeah, you're being silly and messing with my Santa hat huh, that mean I can wear your crown?"

"No!" Nicole cried as she reached up to hold her crown to her head while giggling and shaking her head, her brown curls bouncing. "Mine!"

"Silly girl," Buffy chuckled, "want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes!"

"Dottie?" she looked at her eldest.

"Please," Dorothy smiled.

"Okay, let's go get something hot to drink and maybe a cookie, then we can see the fireworks…"

"Yea!" Nicole grinned as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck.

"You know you have the best mommy," Ginny smiled at Dorothy.

"Just like Ana does," Buffy countered with a smile as they approached the bakery.

"True," Ginny agreed. "Come on, I need more cider and can use a cookie or something myself."

"God yes," Buffy agreed, linking her free arm with Ginny's. "Let's go see what our three mouseketeers have been up to," she added with a smile.

"Séb is going to freak when he finds out we nicknamed the girls mouseketeers instead of another set of musketeers," Ginny chuckled. "But let's go see if they've driven the others nuts yet…"

Buffy just smiled as they entered the shop, spotting the group in the far corner. They'd have to do this again someday…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday March 11th, 2006**  
 **Bristol, England**  
 **The Mall at Cribbs Causeway**  
 **TGI Fridays**  
 **6:28 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"We're out of our minds," Buffy whispered to her companions. Fiona shot her a quick grin while Sébastian and Spencer just nodded. The four had volunteered to treat the girls who were wards of their Watchers and lived at the Academy year round – to a treat over Easter break. While the rest of the girls had gone home for the holidays, they decided to take the girls to New York, spend some time sightseeing and such, and even catch a showing of Wicked. Of course Fiona, Buffy and Sébastian had ulterior motives, The Lord of the Rings the musical was premiering in Toronto on the twenty-third and they planned to be there with Ginny in tow. The three had decided to treat Fiona as a birthday gift a few months early.

So, Buffy found herself with the three at one of the malls in Bristol after leaving the school that morning, Elvira, Chiara, Rayen and thirteen other girls ranging in age from six to fifteen in tow. They had the three royals, Jennifer, Alisha and Melissa, fifteen, fifteen and fourteen; they preferred to be called Princess, Duchess, and Countess accordingly. They had no idea how the girls' watchers kept them in line, they already had Fiona and Spencer seeking out as much chocolate as possible…fortunately all of the Potentials knew that while their own Watchers might let them get away with so much, if Buffy said to do something, you didn't say no, you asked how high. She didn't get involved much, but if she did…they had better listen or else.

With the royals at the booth across the aisle way was the two thirteen-year-olds in the group, Chelsea and Loraine, strange enough they were twins, far as anyone knew they were the only set of twins who were both Potentials since the beginning of time. Shania and Amanda, aka Manda were twelve, at another booth with eleven year old Kellie; Zoë and Erin were both ten, and Agatha, or Aggie as she preferred was nine. The final two girls, her girls, were sharing a table with Elvira, Chiara and Rayen; Dorothy and Nicole six and five. The girls lived at the school as once planned, Buffy and Fiona truly spoiled them when they designed the room for the two, a complete Disney Princess and Fairy land, complete with two beds that looked exactly like Cinderella's carriage, canopy and all. The two were spoiled by all of the two hundred and eighteen Potentials that lived at the Academy, and doted upon by the additional ninety-seven girls who lived at home and attended Slayer training every day.

"We be a wee bit crazy be we na?" Fiona chuckled.

"You're beyond crazy Fio," Sébastian countered with a wink as he glanced out at the Potentials as the restaurant staff appeared to take away empty dishes. "But are we crazy for this? No, these girls deserve something special for the holidays. And really we're not exactly on our own; our girls are keeping an eye on the younger ones too."

"That they are," Spencer agreed with a smile as Elvira helped Nicole with her coloring.

"Those three are one of a kind aren't they," Buffy smiled. The first three girls they found in the Wizarding World had become in a way her favorites of all the Potentials. Not that she would ever admit to having a favorite let alone three… But she bonded with them more than others, and she did train them along with the twenty other witch Potentials in magical training every Saturday afternoon. They weren't in her Gymnastics class anymore since the Academy officially opened and it began being taught through the school, though she did still teach Chiara ice skating and saw Elvira and Rayen when they trained for a show at Elvellon instead of using some of the horses kept at the Academy. But the three were her first Potentials, the first that lived at the Academy…and they were Fiona and Sébastian's girls, and Spencer's…the first Watcher recruited with the new regime, he had quickly become a good friend to the main group, and gave Buffy someone else who lived in the Muggle world.

"Tha they be," Fiona agreed as she raised her glass when their waitress glanced over. "I can na believe we survived a day o' shoppin' with all o' 'em…"

"Only because there was a coffee shop in this place," Buffy countered with a grin. "I'm terrified someone is going to mention Wicked to one of my nieces and nephews and we end up with a request for that next year…" They had done The Phantom of the Opera the previous December on a request from Rebecca and Rachel. Though they really got into it last year, letting the girls from the Academy get involved in set design and such and held a showing at the Academy for all of the Potentials, Watchers, the Weasley, Potter, and Malfoy clan… Even the Department members and their families had come. She had been roped into playing Meg, Ginny and Lucius were the star-crossed lovers with… scarily enough to the minds of everyone involved…Bill as the Phantom.

It was a really good show though…and even with all their teasing of hurting Fiona for introducing the kids to musicals, they were actually looking forward to the showing of Joseph and His Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, as requested by Josephine and Albie. They were dragging in all of the guys from the Council to be some of the brothers, even Albus himself was getting involved and taking the role of Jacob…she got off lucky and only had one dance, the infamous Apache girl. They were planning two showings, one for the group from the previous year, one for the students of Hogwarts as a chance to see their great headmaster singing and dancing on stage.

Smiling to herself she watched as Fiona and Sébastian teased Spencer about his first time participating in a show, stirring her coke as she thought over the changes of the last months, and the events she knew to come. They had another baby in the family, Luna had her last – as she informed Harry after she had gotten through delivery, a girl named Caliope after Luna's mother, and Virginia after God only knew what. Caliope had her father's black hair and her mother's brown eyes, and was born eleven days before Buffy's twenty-fifth birthday.

All of the kids were getting older, entirely too fast in the minds of all of the parents, Buffy, Fiona and Sébastian. Josephine and Albie had indeed taken up riding, and her 'classes' had grown to include a total of seven of the kids. Only Artie was in her karate class, with her gymnastics class having the most: Mercy, Betsy, Becca, and Rachel, with Ana and Lily who were starting basic tumbling. Becca and Ana still did dance, while only Betsy and Mercy did ice skating still. Buffy had finally sat and had to define a schedule for the week, two classes a day, except for Monday when she only had Gymnastics since she had her own riding lesson Monday nights; and Saturday when she spent the majority of the day at the Academy with her 'class' as the Potentials referred to her time with them. She was at the Academy three times a week, teaching skating twice a week, gymnastics three times a week…she did the dance class every Thursday evening, and her karate class every Tuesday evening. And she found time every day to either write or be at the Stables, she alternated days Monday through Saturday. Sunday was her only completely free day, and she relished it. But to be honest she did love all her work with her nieces and nephews, the adults in the 'family', and the time she spent with the Potentials.

"I think she's reached cloud nine level or something'."

Snapping out of her thoughts Buffy looked up to find Fiona, Sébastian, Spencer, Chiara, Rayen, and Elvira, who had spoken and was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk playing on her lips. "What? I just spent a day getting back in touch with my former California valley girl self who I left behind in L.A. ten years ago…I'm allowed to space out."

"Sure…" Elvira drew out before rolling her eyes. "We weren't that bad, and you better get used to it cause you all promised us more shopping in New York for those of us who didn't find any dresses for the show today."

"Gods, help us," Buffy sighed dramatically before quickly signing the cheque then rising. As they made their way out of the restaurant, she chuckled at the sigh of relief the staff gave, she knew that a party of twenty was a hassle, especially a party of twenty that included sixteen under the age of eighteen…even if all of her girls had been prefect angels.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday April 8th, 2006**  
 **Bristol, England**  
 **Millennium**  
 **A club that is for ages 15 and up**  
 **11:29 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You think they'll ever catch us?" Chiara mused as she fluffed her hair.

"I'd rather hope they never do," Rayen countered, closing her lipstick she grabbed a paper towel to blot her lips. "Though you got to admit, after eight months I'm really thinking they won't."

"True," Chiara agreed with a grin. Together the three of them were entirely too smart for their own good; or so Buffy had told them. "We should get out there though; Gods only know what Vira is up to."

"Cagada, you're right," Rayen shot her a look in the mirror before grabbing her purse. (Shit)

"Although, we should have figured she'd be singing," Chiara chuckled to herself a minute later. Elvira was up onstage dancing around as she sang Bohemian Rhapsody. Sharing a smile they made their way to the table they had for the most part claimed as their own over the months.

"Usual?"

"Thanks Ray," Chiara smiled before watching the other teen make her way towards the bar for the Coke, Dr. Pepper, and Shirley Temple. She smirked when she noticed quite a few guys, and not a few girls, watch Rayen as she passed. Chiara wasn't vain, but she knew each of them were beauties in their own right.

Rayen was stunning, with her skin that looked perpetually tanned, the high cheekbones of her Indian heritage and insanely straight waist-length black hair that shone blue in the club lights. The short dark purple skirt made her look all legs, especially in the three inch heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her white halter that left her stomach bare, and Chiara wasn't sure what caught people's attention more, the piercing in her belly button of the elaborate hibiscus tattoo stretched along the small of her back and wrapping around her sides to have the few leaves ending just at the front of her abdomen.

"Ray getting drinks?" Elvira drew Chiara's attention as she fell into the third chair, glistening from the bright lights on stage but grinning even through her slightly out of breath state.

"Yup," Chiara agreed.

"Thank Gods," Elvira grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. God knows she was the…well, she definitely drew looks. She was the oldest, and the tallest, six-three and liked to wear four inch spike-heeled boots – like she needed to be any taller. She was dressed in her usual, black leather pants, a long sleeved black lace top with a rose pattern, a purple corset over the top of the shirt that had a black satin ribbon tying down the back ending in a large bow resting on the small of her back. Her hip-length flame red hair was a mass of curls that she had tucked behind her left ear, letting the chandelier diamond earring on that side be visible. She purposely liked to keep her make-up pale so she had kind of a well gothic look going on, with black eyeliner around her eyes so they stood out, grey shadow, her signature; that finished her ability to look downright scary. Between Rayen and Chiara, they figured it had to be the Las Vegas showgirl she dreamed of being once upon a time.

"So Kiki, think I can get you and Ray up there later?" Elvira asked with a smile.

"Dream on, Vira," Chiara chuckled, brushing a lock of her own dark brown hair behind an ear. She went with simple on these nights, either black leather pants and a simple top, or a dress that ended mid-thigh, tonight she had black leather pants and a silky royal blue sleeveless top. She was the only one who wasn't obsessed with heels, she felt tall enough at five-eleven thank you very much, so she stuck with simple black-soled ballet slippers.

"What is Vira dreaming about?" Rayen asked sitting down with their drinks.

"Getting us to sing," Chiara answered with a smile.

"Dream on girlie," Rayen smirked, "Dream on."

"What is she dreaming about?"

"Scopa!" Chiara breathed when she looked up and saw the woman standing behind Elvira and Rayen. "We are so dead…" (Fuck)

"You have _no_ idea," Buffy agreed as Elvira's head hit the table, and Rayen groaned. "Watch your language though, and five minutes to pay any bill you may have and get your butts out front. Don't make me come back in here," she warned before turning and walking towards the exit.

"We are so screwed," Elvira sighed as she got up.

"Why couldn't it have been Séb or Rose or Spence?" Chiara asked no one in particular as they gathered their things and made their way out of the club.

"Because someone in the universe has it out for us, Kiki," Rayen suggested.

"No kidding," Elvira sighed once more. "God, we're so dead… But I did give an amazing final performance tonight at least…"

The other two stopped to stare at her before just shaking their heads, "Pendejo," Rayen muttered.

"Gaggio," Chiara agreed, before smiling as Elvira looked at them. Thankfully she had never picked up the slang both girls had from growing up in their perspective countries and therefore had no clue both had just both called her an idiot… They were dead enough with Buffy…last thing they needed was their roommate deciding to kill them.

"So," Buffy began when they joined her. "How long has this been going on?"

"It's the first time," Elvira spoke up before Buffy focused on her. "Eight months," she admitted after breaking eye contact.

"Wow you lasted a whole minute this time, impressive," Buffy mused. "Come on, we're going back and we're talking about this. What were you even thinking sneaking out? What if you were attacked or arrested!"

"We can defend ourselves," Chiara pointed out as they walked.

"You know how to fight, and you're all good, but none of you have ever fought a vampire, a demon, or even a crazy psycho human," Buffy countered with a sigh. "I was there guys, I hated not being able to go out and do stuff and all that…and if you remember correctly I got killed at sixteen, and nearly killed far too many times to count. I had Slayer strength then, and they still nearly got the best of me far too many times. I don't want to see any of you hurt."

"But we have magic, you didn't," Elvira spoke up.

"Drop the smirk, Vira," Buffy shot back with a look. "You never know if you're going to freeze, or if what you're fighting is immune to certain spells. Yes, magic is a plus and a great advantage and gift, but it's no guarantee. And you can't be dependant on magic, you could lose your wand and then where would you be?"

"Not if we had Slayer wands," she argued.

Buffy stopped and turned to look at them, arms crossed over her chest. "That's not an option, you all know that. And it's not because we're denying them, Ollivander won't make them for anyone unless they are a Slayer so until one of you is called, which God willing won't happen in the next two years…you're not getting one."

"Are you going to tell Séb, Rose and Spence?" Rayen asked softly.

Buffy sighed and deflated for the moment, "No, _you_ are. But I catch you out again… My telling them will be the least of your worries, this is the warning guys…don't make me be the mean evil Buffy okay? I don't like doing that…"

"How did you even find us?" Chiara asked after they nodded and she turned back to continue walking, the three finding their step with her.

"Coli had a nightmare; Kimberly called and asked me to come. Something made me check in on you three; from there it was a simple locator spell… Though I still want to know how you got off the Island without being caught…"

"Invisibility spells, hidden boat, portkey once on mainland," Elvira ticked off on her fingers.

"Jesus you three are too smart," Buffy shook her head before chuckling lightly. "I shouldn't have taught you how to make portkeys all those years ago, should I?"

"Nope," Rayen grinned. "So, we can't go hang out off the Island anymore, will you at least entertain us now that we've got you?"

"I'm not a side-show," she sent the youngest a look out of the side of her eyes.

"We know," Rayen rolled her eyes, "But come on; you ended our night early… Can't we have some fun before you go home?"

"Come on, Buffy, you know you want to get back in touch with your inner teenager," Elvira agreed.

"You're making me sound like I wasn't a teenager less than ten years ago," Buffy groaned. "You promise no more of this sneaking out?"

"Promise!" they chorused.

Shaking her head Buffy mentally chuckled, she would have done the exact same thing at their age…hell, she was always sneaking out each night. Course she was doing it go off and fight the fight but still… "Come on, hands so we can get back to the Island," she stopped in a deserted alley. Once they had formed a circle, all holding hands, she apparated them back to the Island.

"So…" she asked once they were back in the girls' room, watching as they changed into sleepwear before Rayen climbed up to her top bunk, Chiara grabbed a pillow from her bed and climbed up to join her while Elvira curled up on her bed across the room – the bottom bunk of the bunk beds was used as a couch. Buffy had already claimed, for now at least, Chiara's daybed. "What do you want to do for entertainment?"

"Tell us a story," Chiara ordered, feet up in the air swinging back and forth lazily.

"Now I'm a book?" Buffy chuckled.

"Duh, of course you are," Elvira grinned. "So, tell us a story…did you ever date any guys when you were our age?"

"I was sixteen and seventeen, like I wasn't going to," Buffy pointed out.

"So tell us about some of them, who was your first date?"

Buffy looked up at Chiara, "My first date was this idiot from L.A."

"Did anyone know about what you were that you dated, that is?" Rayen interrupted.

"Pike did, Riley, Angel…" Buffy trailed off before shifting on the bed. "Pike was this guy in L.A., he helped me out with Lothos, and he was sorta my date for the dance that got interrupted by vamps… Riley was this guy in college, he was in the military, worked with a group that hunted down demons – course I didn't know that when I started dating him…"

"So Pike and you ended cause you moved probably right, how come you and Riley ended?" Elvira questioned.

"It was…complicated…" Buffy frowned. "In the end he went off with the military to South America and that was the last I saw of him. But it was probably for the best I wasn't really in love with him so…"

"So, who's Angel? And is he the one Ange is named after?"

"Vira let her tell her story in her own time! You can't fast forward through a story dingbat," Chiara rolled her eyes.

"Oh bite me," Elvira shot back before smiling.

Buffy just laughed while they bickered, "Enough you two," she spoke up after ducking a pillow that went flying towards Elvira. "No pillow fights, unfair advantage up on the bed there…even with miss taller than Shaq."

"No sadly he's taller than me… Though seven-inch heels put me close!"

"Scary woman," Buffy shuddered. She'd probably kill herself in seven-inch heels…

"So, who's Angel?" Elvira repeated with a smile.

Buffy smiled softly before sighing. "We met when I first moved to Sunnydale… God, he was tall, dark, and handsome personified…"

"Oh good a cute one," Elvira grinned. "So, details, hair, eyes, height, age, muscle factor?"

"Insane, weird, obsessed, strange, dingbat," Chiara countered.

"Bite me, bite me, bite me, bite me…oh and bite me," Elvira stuck her tongue out.

"Dark Brown that looked black at night, like melted chocolate, six-one, very nice muscle factor but got better as the years passed…and lets just say he was older than me," Buffy spoke up before another pillow could be chucked towards Elvira.

"Oooo, older guy. How much older? Did everyone freak when they found out you were dating an older guy?" Elvira questioned eagerly.

"I'm thinking we need popcorn or something for this," Rayen laughed.

"Everyone freaked, accepted for a while, had a meltdown again, sorta accepted, then he left town and it wasn't an issue anymore," Buffy summarized, mentally frowning at how true that was.

"You left out the age part," Chiara pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh fine," Buffy sighed, "He was 258 years older than me, happy?"

"WHAT!" all three shrieked and Buffy silently thanked the fact the walls were soundproof.

"Angel is a vampire, with a soul," she clarified quickly. "He was cursed, I accidentally provided the counter-curse, so we had to re-curse him with the soul and he left town so I could have a normal life and no chance of accidentally un-cursing again. The end."

"If that's the end, then I'm the Queen of England," Elvira argued.

"Hell, if that's the end _I'm_ the Queen of England," Rayen agreed, Chiara nodding as well.

"Okay it's a bit more drawn out and involved but that's the gist of it…" Buffy sighed.

"Talk or we'll hold your manuscript for the next book hostage!" Elvira ordered.

"You don't even have it so that's not much of a threat," Buffy pointed out with a smirk.

"Wanna bet?" Chiara smiled evilly.

Buffy's frown melted as she looked between the three. "I don't want to know how, I just know I'm changing the code on my safe and putting in new security spells…" she sighed before rolling over on her back. "All right so I moved to Sunnydale in September and the first day of school I met my Watcher, as you know. That night I met Angel for the first time, no clue he was a vampire mind you…" she began her story.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday August 11th,2006**  
 **Sunnydale, California**  
 **1630 Revello Drive**  
 **6:48 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You know B, times like this I could seriously use having you around," Faith sighed as she looked out over the town as the sun started to rise. Shifting her spot in the tree she heard the movement in the house and knew everyone was waking up. So very much had happened in the last weeks…

Had it really been nearly two years since Tara died? Over a year since Oz came back, since Giles was last in Sunnydale for longer than a week trip… Well, until he showed up in April with those five Potentials that the Council had brought to him saying that they needed to protect the girls from something that was hunting them down and killing them. They needed to find others and protect them, so he brought them to her. Only for the group to find out the Council was in a building that blew up…as best they could figure the person responsible for killing the Potentials had killed the Council…

Just what it was that was killing the Potentials and Council was cleared up when Jonathon of all people showed up on the doorstep. He and his partner Andrew had run off to Mexico after their third member in this crime spree killed Tara and Willow went…well psycho until Xander was able to break through to her with help from Giles and some other people and really Faith was happy not exceptionally thinking out the details of why and what and how, just glad it was done. She was not looking forward to someday hopefully finding Buffy and telling her oh hey while you left the gang in my protection some idiot dude you went to school with killed Tara, Willow went psycho evil magic and killed him…well that's simplifying what she did…and then she went and tried to destroy the world so we almost had to kill her… Fortunately that wasn't going to happen any time in the near future…

From what Jonathon had told them though, he and Andrew had gone about digging up this seal of somebody or other, in reality it was the seal to the Hellmouth. They were doing it to try and make up for what they had done. He was packing up their stuff when Andrew came up behind him, placed his hand on Jonathon's shoulder and all that happy feeling like thing. Except when Jonathon looked up he saw Warren over Andrew's shoulder and got a major heebie jeebie and out of instinct went for the fastest way to get Andrew away from him, cast a distancing spell, Andrew went flying across the room and didn't get up… Turned out he had a knife in his hand, and Warren got all pissed off cause Andrew had fallen on the knife and was well dead…in the heart of all ironies…that knowledge was killing Jonathon, he was the really good guy in the group, had given Faith the information she needed to stop Warren from having all these demonic strengths he had stolen.

So Jonathon had come to them for help, Warren was trying to make him get other girls to kill over the seal – since apparently Andrew hadn't fallen on the seal and Warren declared that it wouldn't work anyway. That happened just at the same time that some force showed up to try and convince Willow to kill herself and tell Dawn that Faith would betray her like Buffy had – using Joyce as it's mediator…Dawn had promptly told it to fuck off. Willow had a harder time with hers… but in the end it didn't work for her either…

Then there was the insanity when they realized this force was using some sort of trigger to make Spike kill, and they had to contact Buffy's ex to come and remove the chip in his brain…she wasn't going to give up her sometime bed partner… And so they did research and figured things out and realized that they weren't dealing with some little no name Master Vamp or witch or something…it was The First Evil…and it started showing up everywhere once it knew they knew what it was…

"Hey Faith!"

Looking down she raised an eyebrow at Oz, "Yeah sparky?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just got a call, Angel and crew are leaving tonight to come up. He's leaving some old friend of Buffy's in charge of that law office of his…Pike something or other…ran into the guy in town and I guess Angel recognized him and something or other."

"Wow, that's more words than I've heard in a month, go you," Faith grinned. "Five by five, they aren't expecting to stay here though are they?"

"Mansion," he answered before turning and heading into the house.

Faith glanced out at the house before looking over the town as she could see it from the tree once more. "B, I would so kill to have you here right now, but…I guess things are just the way they gotta be. Then again God only knows if you're still alive or if little miss evil bitch who likes to take your form got to you." With a sigh she swung down from the tree and made her way towards the house, another day, another chance to train the Potentials and get some rest before going out to fight the evil vampire things and try to figure out how to stop those funky super vamps that had been running around since the First sent her minions to kidnap Spike and use his blood to open the Seal and let them loose.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday January 19th, 2007**  
 **London, England**  
 **Little Venice**  
 **Anne Summers' Residence**  
 **8:21 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

Looking up Buffy chuckled when she saw Sébastian standing in her doorway. "You're lucky as hell that Ange didn't try to take your head off," she smirked.

"Nah, that mutt loves me," he grinned before glancing over at the growl. "Admit it, you do…"

"He says don't call him a mutt," Buffy countered. "And what are you doing using the emergency key I gave you to come in when it's not an emergency?"

"It's your bloody birthday; I'm allowed to play with the rules."

"You're French, what are you doing with English sayings," she countered as she rose from her desk after hitting save on the new stuff for the latest book.

"I've been living in England for the last eight years and it's not that far apart. Besides who's to say they're just 'English' sayings, they use them in Scotland and Ireland and Wales too."

"Bite me," she shot back. "So what brings you by, besides the fact it's my birthday…" she asked as she made her way towards her bedroom.

"I brought a birthday bagel," he smiled as he leaned against her doorjamb while she moved towards her dresser.

"With cream cheese?"

"And strawberries," he agreed.

"Love you," Buffy grinned before heading past him for the bathroom so she could change into the leotard and stretch pants. "Oh God, you even got a damn candle," she shook her head at the little pink candle stuck in her bagel as it flickered.

"Had to sweetheart."

"Jackass," she smirked before blowing the candle out. "Now pull the candle out and give me my bagel, I have to meet Angie at nine; she's bringing Mercy and Betsy for their lesson this morning. Dottie's opting out today, big test."

"It's Friday; don't you have Gymnastics lessons today?"

"I'm doing both, with comp coming up… Doing skating this morning, 'Nastics this afternoon. I'm not going to the Academy today."

"You're avoiding the Potentials, aren't you?" he teased, "Can I come watch?"

"Don't you have school to teach?" she quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"No class today, teacher work day for the Muggle side of the Academy. I'm just taking it off."

"Skipper," she teased as she tied a scarf over her head to keep her hair out of her face. "Now, hand over that bagel."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned before handing the plate over. "Don't know how you eat those things…"

"They're good," she grinned before taking another bite. "And yes, you can come," she called back as she walked past him, grabbing her purse and her skate bag while she finished the bagel. "Hurry it up, Frenchman, I'm leaving in five!"

"I'm hurrying," Sébastian rolled his eyes before following after her. Neither of them noticed the man standing down the hallway watching them.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday January 19th, 2007**  
 **London, England**  
 **Guildford, Surrey**  
 **Guildford Ice Rink**  
 **10:15 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"That was wonderful, Mercy," Buffy smiled when she finished off her spin, thus ending her routine. She had a competition coming up in a few weeks…

"Thank you, Aunt Buffy," Mercy smiled, as she skated towards where Buffy and her cousin Elizabeth stood, her blonde ponytail swaying with the movement. Betsy was getting ready for competition as well, but had already finished her routine.

"You're welcome," she smiled before they all turned at the wild clapping from the bleachers.

"Woo hoo! Wonderful little one, wonderful!" Sébastian cheered

"You two are getting so good," Angelina agreed with a smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Angie, Mister Séb," Mercy smiled.

"Thank you, Mommy, Mister Séb," Elizabeth echoed.

"Come on you two, time to get home," Angelina continued as she rose.

"See you Tuesday, Aunt Buffy," both girls chorused as they skated over to take their skates off and get ready to go.

"See you, Tuesday," Buffy agreed before smiling at Angelina.

"Ready to go, Buffy," Sébastian asked as he leant against the barrier.

"Give me a few," Buffy smiled as she closed her eyes, skating in small circles before looking up as the music over the system changed. "If that isn't pre-planned," she chuckled humorlessly.

Sébastian glanced up at the change in music before sitting back down, knowing it would be a few before she was ready to go, this song always put her in the mood to be alone, and for some reason on the ice it made her skate almost in her own world.

 _If I had known the way that this would end – If I had read the last page first  
If I would have had the strength to walk away – If I had known how this would hurt  
I Would have loved you anyway - I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change - Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break – I would have loved you anyway_

"Still wonder just what the guy did to hurt you so, Sweetheart," he sighed to himself as she moved into a triple salchow was his guess…all he knew for sure was that there was three rotations to it. He watched the rest of the routine she pulled out from the top of her head before watching as she skated over. "Ready to go now, Buffy?" he asked cheerfully. They had all learned to never call her on it when she spaced out like that, Draco did it once…wasn't pretty, well, he wasn't pretty…by the time she was done, he fought back a chuckle at the memory.

"Yeah, let me just get my regular shoes on. I gotta meet Ginny this afternoon for sparring after 'Nastics."

"You do realize it's your birthday, right?" Sébastian asked shaking his head.

"Of course I do, I'm twenty-six, not that big of a deal. Now moving on…" she continued as she changed back into her tennis shoes. "You have things to do, Mr. Piccard, so go do them. And can you check on Ange?" she called as she dashed up the stairs.

"I'm not going near that mutt!" he yelled after her before hearing the door slam and looking around the empty arena. "Oh great, I have to go near the mutt…" he sighed before heading towards the exit and slightly warmer weather.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday January 19th, 2007**  
 **Westshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **Downstairs Library**  
 **10:30 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Happy Birthday, Lover."

Glancing over her shoulder Buffy smiled. "Didn't I tell you to quit calling me that, Draco?"

"So?" he shrugged as he sat down across from her. "You got practice with Fire this afternoon, don't you?"

"Yup," she agreed as she went back to her work on changing the records in another of the Dark Arts texts, she wanted to get some done before going to her gymnastics class. "Someone seriously needs to kill this guy already," she sighed as she flipped the page.

"Dracula?" he asked reading the page upside down. "He one of the many guys you met?"

"You could say that," she nodded before reaching up to pull her collar to the side on her shoulder so the left side of her neck was visible, two distinct scars there, though one was barely visible. "This one," she tapped her finger against the one highest up her neck, the one truly only visible when she had a tan, "This one was his."

"You've been bitten by Dracula?" Draco stammered. "You've been bitten two bloody times?"

"Three actually," she nodded as she let go of her shirt. "The Master was the first," she reached back to tap the back of her neck, the base of her neck, like Dracula's it really only showed when she had a tan, only Angel's was really visible all the time, not that she complained about that. "Drac, the last…the second…that one was my decision to save someone I cared about…" she trailed off with a sad smile. "Drac though…God, he's a pain I stabbed him two times and he just kept going all misty then coming back and then going all misty…finally he didn't come back. I wasn't stupid enough to think he died, but he left Sunnydale…"

"Came back to this side of the world it would appear," Draco continued as he read the record of sightings for the most famous vampire in the Muggle world. "You've really been bitten by three different vampires…"

"Vampire Slayer," Buffy rolled her eyes. "Dra, I've died twice, the fact I've been bitten three times bothers you more?"

"Well, yeah…" he shrugged.

"You're strange," she sent him a look before turning her attention back to documenting the time Dracula was in Sunnydale – of course left out of the books.

" _I'm_ strange?" he questioned in disbelief. "Lover I'm not the one who has met eighty percent of the creatures in the Dark Arts books personally."

"Job related, not personal choice," she countered flicking her pen cap at him. "Go bother someone else…or better yet tell me how the date with went what's her name…Michaela?"

"Makeena," he answered shaking his head.

"Okay, _Makeena_ went," she shot him another look. "You realize you are still the wizarding version of Hugh Hefner right?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," she chuckled under her breath. "So, this date, did it actually last more than an hour before you two were back at her place fucking each other's brains out?"

"I don't appreciate the description," he huffed.

"It's a perfectly reasonable description, you're a sex addict."

"I am not!" he protested, glaring at her.

"Draco, darling…your father might be blind, or perhaps just not call you on it, but babe you're a sex addict. You're at it every night of the week, _with_ a different girl," she countered evenly as she watched him.

"I can give it all up in a second," he shrugged. "With the right motivation…"

"Not going to happen, Dra," she answered softly as she closed the book she was transcribing to, and marked her page in the tome.

"You have to let him go someday, Buffy," he spoke after a few minutes of watching her pack up for the day.

"That's just it, I can't," she countered quietly as she looked over at him. "I took a chance on love before, I wanted him, I needed him, but I couldn't love him. I figured two out of there wasn't bad…It didn't work, and it wasn't fair to him or me. I'm not doing it again. Don't place all your hopes on me, Dra…there's someone out there for you, it's just not me. And she might not understand your rather colorful history as much as I do…"

Draco sighed as he watched her leave the room before rising and heading towards his father's study, he needed to discuss the latest meeting with the Department with him as it was… Better to leave her to her thoughts now that she had her vampire in them again.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday January 19th, 2007**  
 **London, England**  
 **Little Venice**  
 **Anne Summers' Residence**  
 **10:15 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Stripping out of her clothes, Buffy tossed them into the basket before crossing to the sink so she could take off her bracelets, carefully laying the one with its Faberge eggs down. Reaching up she rubbed her temples, knowing it wouldn't help the headache that had been plaguing her all day since her conversation with Draco. She really needed to find him a girl…

Stepping into the shower she turned the hot water on and let it just fall over her, running her hands through her hair occasionally before glancing out the glass door when she felt the tingling in her lower back. "Ange, go back to bed," she called figuring it had to be her familiar, before turning her attention back to her shower. By the time she finished, she felt infinitely more relaxed, even if her head was still plaguing her. Grabbing her towel she stepped out, and focused on the wall where her nightgown hung while she dried, before throwing the towel over her head and rubbing at her hair. Reaching back to the hook she let it drop in place as she grabbed her underwear with her other hand. Pulling her nightgown on over her head she turned and started towards the sink when she caught something out of the corner of her eyes. Spinning around she took a shocked step back.

"Angel?" she whispered, her hand on her heart as she tried to get the beats she lost back.

"Happy Birthday, Buffy."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday January 19th, 2007  
London, England  
Little Venice  
Anne Summers' Residence  
10:32 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Happy Birthday?" Buffy repeated as she stared at him. "What the fuck? You sit there and tell me 'happy birthday'? How about how long you've been standing there, how the hell you even found me…those are a bit more important, aren't they?" Shaking her head she turned and crossed over to the sink, slipping on her other 'bracelets' before picking up the egg one.

"Since you went in and it wasn't easy," he spoke softly, causing her to drop the bracelet, wincing when it bounced off the counter to land on the floor.

Turning to look at him a moment she saw the perplexed look on his face, ignoring it for now. "You've been standing there since I went into the shower?" she asked slowly. "Okay that's…that's just a _serious_ __invasion of privacy. How the hell did you even get past Ange in the first place…" she continued as she bent down to pick the bracelet up, wrapping it around her wrist once more as she went to adjust the clasp, only to have it fall off her hand when he grabbed her arm. "You mind?"

"What is that?" Angel demanded angrily. "You started to put it on and the aura that identifies you as the Slayer disappeared…"

"That's cause it's suppose to," she snapped as she pulled her arm from him and bent down to get it before walking away as she put it on. "I'm not the same girl you knew, don't presume to know me or my life Angel," she added evenly before making her way towards the kitchen. She suddenly could use a good drink…to keep her from jumping him as much as to keep her from breaking down. He wasn't supposed to walk back into her life, no matter how much she missed him and dreamed of it happening.

"Buffy…" he trailed after her only to be stopped by the rather large animal that blocked his path. "Uhh…this Ange?" he asked looking at the dog who was nearly three feet tall on all four legs, probably closer to five on it's hind legs…the dog had a very wild look to it at the same time.

"Yes," she agreed with a sigh as she hunted in the cupboard for the alcohol before grabbing the scotch and a tumbler. "Ange, let him pass," she called, sensing the anger in her familiar over Angel getting passed him. "He's a vampire, Ange, he's got the whole appearing, disappearing thing down to an art, don't be angry," she added as she turned to look at them before taking a sip of her drink. Ange looked over at her before looking at Angel and growling, and then padded his way over to the end of the couch that was his.

"Did you just have a conversation with him?" Angel asked after a moment.

"It's a gift," she shrugged.

"The magic," he nodded and she raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Faith," he explained. "She's learned to control hers to an extent but still focuses on the fighting aspects."

"Of course," she agreed with a nod. "Yeah, the magic, this thing has a spell on each egg," she held up her wrist, "So I don't have to use my own limited magic to keep the spells up. One allows me to communicate with my insane familiar over there, who I love," she added when they both heard the whine.

"I see," he nodded slowly.

"You didn't answer how you found me," she reminded him after a moment.

"Oh, Willow was doing a locator spell on potentials, and to our surprise she saw you in London. Then you disappeared while I was making my way here…"

"Fly this time?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, Wesley learned how to fly so we got our own plane," he shrugged.

"Wesley's in town?" she groaned.

"He's actually gone up to Dublin, there's a potential there."

"Why are you looking for potentials?" she asked with a frown, "Wait, no, back up. Continue explaining how you found me."

"Willow tried locating you again, it didn't work but then two nights ago you showed up long enough to give us the location of Little Venice…I've been kinda lurking ever since to see any sign of you. Didn't recognize you for a moment with the hair…"

Buffy smiled as she reached up to brush a wet lock behind her ear, before frowning as she thought. "Oh crap," she hissed when it fell into place. "I've been taking my bracelet off when I shower and I figured what the hell with doing my own spell while in the shower for the last month. Go figure, I reach the point I think it's been over six years they wouldn't still be using spells to find me, and that's what ends up happening," she grumbled as she walked over to collapse on the couch.

"I'm kinda glad it worked out that way though," he shrugged as he crossed over to sit down next to her, before looking over in concern at the growl.

"Angel enough," Buffy snapped.

"What?" he asked looking at her shocked.

"The dog, not you," she sighed. "His name is Angel; he's my protector…" she shrugged slightly before glancing up at him with a sheepish look. "Call him Ange for short."

"Okay," he smiled before looking over at, in a way, his namesake. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, again," he added with a momentary frown. The dog looked at him before jumping down and heading towards the glass door that opened to the enclosed garden patio, Buffy waved her hand and it opened before she waved her hand the opposite way and the door closed behind him. "Magic?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Magic," she shrugged. "Too much hassle for me to carry a wand, turns out there was this special wand for Slayers before the Council went rogue so I'm the first one to have one in a few centuries," she held up her wrist that still held the wand. Like her egg bracelet the 'wand' was removable, and usually removed, when she took a shower.

"So, when did you go...uh...purple?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Couple years ago, I let my 'nieces' pick the color. Figured if I didn't like it, it was easily gone. I actually like what I ended up with," she shrugged. "So…potentials?"

"The First has gotten loose; we're rounding up potentials to fight her, well before she kills them."

"The First is a she?" Buffy repeated surprised.

"The First likes to take your form when haunting all of us so to speak. She can only take the form of someone who's dead…"

"And I'm the resident chick who's died twice," Buffy chuckled humorlessly. "So, Wesley can fly, you guys are rounding up potentials, I'm assuming Sunnydale's got the whole end of the world feeling going on again… Anything else I've missed?"

"Dawn finished high school; she's going to college now. Anya and Xander got married a few years ago…almost didn't but Spike and I knocked some sense into him when he started panicking, some guy Anya cursed wanted revenge and messed with his head. Spike got a soul…"

"Spike got a soul?" Buffy repeated looking at him shocked. "Spike, some weird way your grandchild, evil bastard who's actually got a conscious, he got a soul?"

"Yeah," Angel nodded.

"Uh…how?"

"Left for a while, took some big test, got it…I don't ask details, it's strange enough not being the only vampire with a soul or that my insane grandchilde has a soul… He's still watching over Dawn though, taught her to fight against everyone's wishes. He and Faith have this thing occasionally, mostly after there's some big battle."

"Hungry and horny," Buffy chuckled. "Faith put it once, after we kill, we get hungry and horny. At least with Spike it's not the whole relationship involvement going on…" she shrugged again before rising to go refill her drink. "How's Willow and Tara? Giles?"

"Willow's good, she uh…she wasn't so good for a while…" he trailed off for a moment before sighing. "Tara died, a few years ago."

"Oh no," Buffy whispered turning to look at him in shock. "Oh God, poor Will…"

"Yeah, she took it pretty bad, we all did but she took it worse obviously," he agreed sadly. "Oz came back about six months later, he helped her more than any of us could, and they got back together about a year ago."

"It's good that she's happy," Buffy smiled a bit happier about the news, not much at the loss of a friend but some. "Is Giles okay?"

Angel rose and crossed over when he heard the fear in her voice. "He's fine," he answered quickly. "He's been watching over Faith and the others, but he misses you. No one's forgotten, but of the group, he and I are the ones who have the time to keep the search up, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand," she agreed softly. "So, what about Cordy? And your gang?"

"Cordy is…well, Cordy. You never met her but we have a girl named Fred with us now, she and Gunn have been together for a few years. Wesley is his usual self, same with Lorne, though you never met him either…" Angel trailed off.

"And you?" she asked leaning back against the counter.

"I'm me," he shrugged. "I fight the fight, save lost souls, all that."

"You've got someone though," she pointed out softly looking at his hand.

Glancing down at the Claddagh ring he shook his head. "It's been that way for eight years." She frowned, mentally thinking back those years before looking up at him surprised. "You though?" he asked looking at her own hand.

"It hasn't left my hand since I woke up," she answered softly before looking up at him. "There's this guy though, he's got a thing for me, and we all know it. But I don't…I gave my heart away nine years ago…" she trailed off, shrugging one shoulder.

Angel watched her a moment before stepping forward and capturing her lips with his own.

 **:-:-:**

Rolling over Buffy smiled to herself as she woke up; tonight was a good dream… Opening her eyes she glanced down, surprised to not see Ange where he usually was during the night, then her brain registered the weight across her hip. Looking down she saw the familiar hand, familiar ring and began to realize…maybe it wasn't a dream…

/-/ _Oh shit!_ /-/ Looking closer she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was still clothed, before shifting and stopping mid breath at the familiar pain. "Oh shit," she whispered before turning her head to look at the man behind her. "Angel?" she called softly, "Angel?"

"Hmm," he sorta hummed, grunted, after a moment; not opening his eyes.

"Wake up…"

"Go to sleep, Buffy."

"Angel wake up, please, I need…" she trailed off. How did she explain she needed to know he wasn't going to go all demon-y on her again?

"You can't possibly," he sighed, her mind flashing back to when he said those same words during a day that was suppose to be forgotten, before he opened one eye to look at her. "Hey…you okay?" he continued concerned.

"We did… right?"

"Make love?" he supplied and she grinned at the wording before frowning as her original thoughts came back.

"No 'grr'?" she asked as she caught her lip between her teeth.

"Oh! No," he smiled self-consciously. "Permanent hold, no more disappearing without, as Willow put it, 'big magic and big evil bad things with big bad plans'."

"So, no more…"

"No more," he promised. "Now go back to sleep," he ordered with a smile as he closed his eyes.

"Mmmm, okay," she smiled happily, rolling back over to curl up as she dozed back off.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 20th, 2007  
London, England  
Little Venice  
Anne Summers' Residence  
8:29 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Rolling over, Angel covered his eyes with his arm, flinging the other out. It took a second for his brain to catch up in its sleep induced state. One, Buffy was gone; and two…there was sun in his eyes. And he wasn't lighting up like kindling.

Moving his arm he looked up to where sunlight was coming through the window, before looking towards the doorway, where he could hear singing down the hall. Grabbing his pants he made his way out to find her dancing around the kitchen as she sang along with the radio, something country sounding…

" _I would have loved you anyway - I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change - Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break - I'd a loved you anyway  
It's bittersweet to look back now – At memories withered on the vine  
Just to hold you close to me – For a moment in time  
I would have loved you anyway - I'd do it all the same  
Not a second I would change - Not a touch that I would trade  
Had I known my heart would break – I would have loved you anyway"_

She glanced over at him and smiled when she saw him, continuing to sing as she turned back to making breakfast.

" _And even if I'd seen it coming – You'd still have seen me running  
Straight into your arms – I would have loved you anyway  
I'd do it all the same – Not a second I would change  
Not a touch that I would trade – Had I known my heart would break  
I would have loved you anyway_

"I would have loved you anyway," she spoke in time with the last notes, walking over to hand him a glass.

"Three questions," he mused as he took the glass. "Do you keep blood on hand just because?"

"Nope, but magic is a wonderful thing," she winked before turning and heading back to pick up her bagel and cereal.

"Okay," he nodded, leaving it at that. "Is the song a sign? And do you know why I'm not currently a pillar of fire?"

"Because I have spells on the windows to let the light in but not the u-v aspect that would reduce you to a pillar of kindling, and no…it's just…" she started then sighed. "These last six and a half years whenever I heard that song it reminded me of you and I, because had I known before how things would have ended up I would still have loved you. It came on and today instead of changing the station, I listened. It's true though, even through all we've been through, all the times we've hurt each other, I would have loved you, and still do," she shrugged again.

"I like it," Angel smiled as he took a seat across from her. "And thanks for the no kindling," he nodded towards the windows.

"No biggie," she grinned. "Well, that and it was my backup if you still went all Angelus on me…I could drop the spells if necessary, even if it would kill me in the end to do so."

Angel slowly lowered his eyebrows from his hairline, "Okay…" he agreed slowly. "That's a very interesting thought…"

"It's a gift," she smirked before picking up her bagel. "Well, that and Ange would have probably torn your throat out if you went all evil and tried to hurt me."

Glancing over at the dog in question Angel saw it watching him while it ate its own breakfast; that looked suspiciously like a steak. "He's not a normal dog, is he?"

"Nope, half malamute, half gray wolf," Buffy answered as she read the paper, before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Wolf?"

"Mm hmm," she grunted before turning a few pages to finish the article. "Gift from Gin and Lucius. He was in the forest outside Hogwarts and came across the malamute; she'd been killed by something. Only surviving pup was Ange, he brought it home not realizing at the time that it was half-wolf, Gin took one look at it and said it was meant for me. Was the vet who diagnosed the wolf blood, that and a spell to locate the father to prove he wasn't more than just a regular wolf."

"Complicated," he spoke after a moment.

"A bit," she agreed before looking up at him. "Paper?"

"No thanks," he smiled before rising to look around her place.

"Duck," she called as she folded the paper up.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards her.

"Duck, now." She answered not looking at him. He just automatically did as she said and felt a whoosh of air above his head, when he looked up he saw a small owl standing on the table as Buffy untied something from its leg, then it dropped an envelope from its beak.

"Owl?" he crossed over to stand by her as the owl flew over to the top of a bookcase.

"Wizard mail," she nodded unrolling the parchment she had untied from its leg. "Her name's Azure, Mercy named her with help from Betsy when Mione and Luna gave her to me," she explained as she laid the Daily Prophet flat. "Hmm, Harry's team is playing the Cannons today…things are going to be crazy at Mione's…"

"Very lost," Angel chuckled before turning to go back on his exploration; he figured she'd explain when she was ready.

"Wizarding World has a sport that is basically their version of football, basketball, whatever. In the sense that it's highly competitive, insane spectators, etcetera," Buffy smiled. "Called Quidditch, players fly on brooms, score points by tossing a ball into hoops that are guarded by a player. There are also these two balls that fly around and certain players hit them to keep them from hitting their players but they like to hit them at the other team. It's a pretty bloody game sometimes… The game is won when the Seeker, there's only one per team, anyway there's this tee nee tiny little gold ball with wings called the golden snitch, the seeker who catches it wins a bunch of points for their team and it means the game is over. Normally the team that gets the snitch wins due to the amount of points but it's happened the other way enough times. Anyway," she continued with a sigh, "Harry plays professional Quidditch; he's a seeker, best there ever was at the Wizarding School he and everyone went to. Ron is his best friend, Ron's obsessed with the game and his favorite team is the Chuddly Cannons. Harry's team is playing the Cannons today, and Mione, Ron's wife, is going to have her hands full dealing with him if Harry's team wins."

"So, basically Ron's favorite team is competing against his best friend's team and his wife is stuck in the middle…"

"Pretty much," she agreed with a smile, turning in her chair to watch him as she opened the envelope Azure had brought.

Angel focused on the two bookcases that stood side by side, the middle shelves were covered with picture frames and figurines… The moving pictures were a bit confusing… On one of the shelves he found pictures of Buffy and two other women, a red-head and a blonde woman, pictures of them at various places, laughing, dressed up standing in front of a sign for The Lord of the Rings the musical, with shopping bags in hand in another picture…all around were figurines that depicted two girls. In a couple of the pictures there was a guy with the three as well… If he was right the figurines looked like the same design as that Precious Moments set Cordelia had gotten for Connor, though Connor's was a birthday train…he had seen her catalog of the other figurines.

The shelf above had pictures of the four along with others at one of the Disney parks…Disney World he realized when he saw the sign for Animal Kingdom…he wasn't as pop-culture unaware as he once was… This one held more Precious Moments figurines but each had a Disney theme. A third shelf held pictures of two girls. One girl had long blonde hair and was skating around in one picture, with a few figurines of skaters… Another picture had the blonde girl on a gymnastics beam with a small figurine of a gymnast, and a third was of her in a Gi with a white belt, next to it a figurine of a little girl with a black belt. The other girl looked a bit younger, with short curly brunette hair, three pictures of her dancing: ballet, tap, and just dancing around in the living room; with figurines of ballerinas…

Also on the shelf there were pictures of the girls, obviously professionally done, two different ages. Lined up in front of the frames were figurines, a blonde angel with a scroll that said 'It's a Girl'; six other figurines with blonde girls that progressively got older, the last one with the number six under the figure of a girl on a bike. In front of the pictures of the brunette girl were identical figurines but with brown hair, though her collection ended with the five-year-old carrying a lunch box and books.

He looked between them and the shelf next to it; that was full of figurines, there were a number of ones that were set up on tiers by themselves, and then there were others to the side that appeared to be a mother and a child, pictures of Buffy with the two little girls. The blonde girl had blue eyes, the brunette had hazel…his mind was partially racing with the implications in front of him, but he hadn't seen either of these girls around the house the last few days…

Looking away once more, he found the fourth shelf of pictures; these ones were people he knew. There were only two figurines there, one of a girl in a graduation gown next to a picture of Buffy, Cordy, Willow, Xander and Oz… And the other was a girl sitting in a chair and reading a letter, flowers by her side and the envelope said 'my love'. "I remember this," Angel smiled at the pictures next to it, of the two of them. "But I _don't_ remember it doing this…" he glanced over at her, like every other picture there, and the other pictures from Sunnydale even, it moved and showed more than just the original image he knew had been taken.

Looking up from the letter from Fleur, Buffy chuckled as she set it aside and moved to join him. "Wizarding pictures move, a classmate of Ginny's figured out how to turn a Muggle picture into a Wizarding one. The few pictures I had brought, he did it to," she shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his waist to look at the picture in his hands, the two of them during that day they had pictures done, standing next to a red car. Well to be honest initially they had been leaning against it, Angel's elbow on the trunk while her one hand gave the counter-balance resting on the wheel, her other hand behind her resting on his hip out of sight of the camera. It hadn't been the easiest position to end up in, including one time when she slipped and almost landed on her butt except he grabbed her and they both ended up on the ground…now immortalized in the magically enhanced version of the picture that included the few minutes before and a minute or so after the picture. She didn't ask for the most part, she just loved the after-effects of the process that Colin used.

"Nice," he smiled before setting it back and looking at the others, one of Giles and Willow talking, the one from graduation, the five fighting over places in the picture… "Mind if I take one of these?" he asked as he traced the one that initially was of them standing together, her hand on his chest, the altered version including the kiss that had followed.

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Buffy…" he started as he looked back towards the shelf with pictures of the girls. "I'm not prying…"

"Angel, ask your question," she countered as she stepped away, "If I don't feel like answering then I won't…"

He nodded slowly; he really couldn't expect more, there was a lot that they didn't know about each other anymore… "Who are the girls?"

"My daughters," she answered automatically.

"Daughters…" Angel repeated; his heart dropping. Daughters implied father which implied relationship…which left him possibly just a one night fling and losing her once more.

"Yeah, my daughters," Buffy smiled softly. "Dottie's the oldest, she's six, Dorothy Joyce, she pointed out the picture of the blonde girl. "Nicole Celia or Coli is five… They're at school now."

"They're beautiful," he offered quietly. "You and their father must be very proud…"

"Well, I am," she nodded. "Angel, they're adopted…"

"Adopted…"

Buffy chuckled at his expression, he looked rather dumbfounded… "Dottie and Coli are potentials; we couldn't find their families so somehow I ended up being the one who adopted them. That was three years ago now, and they are my daughters in every way except biological," she explained automatically as she moved back towards the table.

"Potentials?" he repeated. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me, Buffy?"

"Because it's been nearly seven years and obviously things have happened which since I haven't told you my story yet, you don't know?" she suggested while gathering her dishes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Angel countered.

Sighing she made her way back to the table, leaning against the back of her chair before nodding, "Come on, there's a few things you need to see. Can you ride?"

Angel's eyebrows shot up before he smiled, "Buffy, I lived in the time before cars, I may be rusty but I can ride. You though?"

"Four plus years, Rose got me into it. I need to take Oreo out for exercise; Ebony had her lesson yesterday with Josie so she's not in quite as desperate need, Albie's suppose to be riding Dreamer tonight, but he won't mind the extra exercise. And since its Saturday, I need to go check on the girls; I'm late for my class as is…"

"Class?"

"Come on, I've got a history lesson and a half for you," Buffy smiled before turning and making her way towards her room. Frowning for a moment, Angel rose and followed after her, finding Buffy changing into a pair of worn jeans and a sweater. "We're you staying someplace while spying on me?"

"I have a hotel down the street…"

"That's what I figured," she nodded before making her way past him to the door that so far had been closed. When he followed he found it housed an office, and he momentarily wondered where her daughters' room was until he remembered there was a second door in her bedroom, perhaps it was there. Buffy however had moved straight to the closet. As he approached it, it appeared nothing more than a linen closet, when he took the step that placed the two of them side by side, it all changed. The towels, blankets, and sheets were still there, but now there were also shelves full of books, bottles, a few cauldrons… "My supply closet," she explained as she gathered a few bottles.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she grabbed a gold cauldron.

"I'm making a potion," she answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, while grabbing one last ingredient before turning to go back to the kitchen.

"A potion…" he repeated as he followed her.

"Mmm hmm, you can't after all go walking in the sun. And spells aren't long lasting…"

"A potion to make the sun not affect me…"

Buffy looked up and smiled at the disbelief in his voice, "Think of it as SPF 10,000." Turning her attention back to the cauldron she carefully measured, sliced and added the ingredients, nodding in satisfaction when it turned the light blue color it was supposed to. Grabbing a wooden spoon, she charmed it to stir counter clockwise twice, clockwise once, every other minute before turning to smile at him. He was still looking at her like she was nuts. "Trust me."

"Always, but this sounds insane, you know that…"

"You accept a ring makes you sun proof but not a potion," she chuckled. "And of course I do," she continued with a shrug, "That will be ten minutes; I need to get a message to Elvellon to have Dreamer and Oreo moved to Steep Holm."

"Steep Holm?"

"That's where we set up the Academy," Buffy answered as she rummaged through a drawer before producing a pen and pad of paper. Writing a quick note she sent Azure on her way.

"Is it supposed to be red?"

"Looks like blood?" Buffy asked as she moved over to join him, finding it did, "Yeah, it's done…" she nodded, grabbing a cup she poured the potion in before handing it to him.

Angel took a sniff, surprised when it smelled like blood, taking a sip he found it tasted like blood as well…with a shrug he drank it down while she watched him with a smirk. "I don't feel any different…" he shrugged after a few moments.

"You're also not bursting into flames," she pointed out with a smile, nodding towards the windows. "I dropped the spells, that's regular sunlight coming through, u-v and all."

"Wow," he whispered, staring out the windows.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "Come on, lets go and you can get cleaned up or whatever then we can head to the Academy. And I'll give you my history lesson as we travel."

"Okay," he agreed as she grabbed a coat before making her way towards the door, Ange waiting there with a leash already attached to his collar. Angel shook his head, grabbing his duster and following her out into the sunlit winter day.

As they walked towards his hotel, and after she used her portkey to take herself, Angel and Ange to the island; she explained what had occurred in the past few years with the Watcher's Council and Potentials, well the Potentials they identified. She also explained the whole thing the Council had done to stop the Slayers from being able to use their magic from the demon blood, and how they now took in Potentials from the Wizarding World. And she told him the stories of her daughters, and how Nicole and Dorothy came to be in her life. She had just finished explaining the major points of the last few years in the history of the Academy, when they came to the top of the hill that looked out on the school they had built, the three having picked up the horses at the stables just a few hundred yards from the beach when they arrived fifteen minutes earlier.

"Wow," Angel looked out over the array of buildings. "You've done well for the girls…"

"We have amazing funding from the Department," Buffy smiled, Ange moving ahead of them, now free of his leash. "Come on, you can meet a few of the Council members if you want, or you can just wander the grounds or come join me in class or whatever…" she offered as she nudged Oreo on. Angel didn't answer, instead following her down the hill towards the school, and towards the stable where she dismounted and handed the reins to a house elf.

"I promise, I'll explain," she chuckled at the look on his face.

"If you say so," he smiled before following her towards the main building.

"Any idea on what you want to do?" she asked after a moment.

"I think I'll just stay with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she smiled as they reached the doors and he stepped forward to open one so she could enter, Ange going in as well before Angel followed.

Inside, Angel looked around at the large entrance, a double staircase ahead that led to the second floor, then continued on to the third. Through the hall under the staircase he could see a large lounge straight ahead, but followed Buffy as she turned and went towards the right, various girls calling out greetings as they walked, and she answered each of them by name.

"Hey Buffy!" one of three girls called and Buffy stopped to look over at them sitting in a small group of chairs.

"Hi girls, shouldn't you be in class?" she raised an eyebrow in their direction.

"Well…" another one started.

"Princess, Duchess, Countess, get your butts to class before you give Professor Piccard any more reason to give you detention longer than the two months you have it currently."

"How do you know about that!" the first demanded.

"Because it's kinda hard to miss that you three interrupted class by throwing paper balls at the teacher, Duchess," Buffy countered.

"He told you, didn't he?" the third one pouted.

"No, actually he didn't. A few of the other girls did," Buffy winked before turning and starting to continue the way she had gone before turning around and walking backwards as she looked at the three who were rising. "Oh and girls, I catch you sneaking out again like you did Friday, two months detention with Séb is going to be the least of your problems."

"God damn it!" one of the girls muttered as they walked away, Angel smirking when he heard her before joining Buffy as she spun back around to face the direction they started in.

"They remind me of Cordelia when I first met her…"

"Me too," Buffy chuckled. "And of myself before I was called, they were the popular ones in each of their schools before they came here. We call them the Royals for short. They're our problem girls compared to the Mouseketeers who are our… well they certainly aren't angels but they don't drive us quite as insane," she grinned before stopping in front of a set of doors. "Ready? There's going to be at least ten girls in there, could be up to forty or fifty though…"

"I'll survive," he smirked and she shook her head before grabbing the handle and opening the door.

"Sorry, I'm late girls," she spoke as she walked in, Angel and Ange following. Angel followed Ange over to an empty spot while Buffy walked around the room. Spread throughout the room on dozens of couches, recliners, and pillows on the floor were about thirty girls ranging in age from twelve to seventeen. The three across the room were watching Angel very closely he noticed.

"What kept you away?" one of the three asked with a smile, and he realized why he recognized them, from some of the pictures at Buffy's…this was the red-head speaking.

"I had things to see to, Elvira," Buffy answered before looking around. "Okay guys, who can tell me where we left off last time if you were here?"

"We were talking about dimensions," a fourteen year old with her hair dyed pink spoke up.

"That's right," Buffy nodded, "So, who can tell me what type of dimensions there are?"

"Alternate dimensions?" someone called.

"What do you mean, Jessie?"

"Well, you know it's like people talk about alternate realities. Like at this exact moment in time, in another reality you are doing the exact same thing, but when you make a choice here if you make a different one there then it becomes a different reality. Supposedly there could be millions of different realities…"

"Read that in a Muggle book, huh?" Buffy smiled. "There are alternate dimensions, where other versions of yourself could exist. But to my knowledge they aren't made by a simple decision being made different in one dimension from another. Each one is governed by The Powers That Be, though I'm not quite sure if they have their own branch so to speak or what. What other type of dimensions are there?"

"Heaven?" a ten year old spoke up, Angel noticing her for the first time.

"Well that's an interesting concept, isn't it, Amber," Buffy smiled at her as she leant against the couch where some of the girls were seated. "No one really knows if there is more than one dimension to heaven."

"But someone has been to one dimension in heaven," one of the three from the pictures pointed out.

"True, Rayen, but it's not something you exactly interrogate a person about," Buffy looked over at her quickly.

"Still, what is it like?" the third girl pressed and Buffy sighed.

"I imagine it's different for each person, Chiara, there are only two people known to have been to heaven and while their experiences are exceptionally alike…it no doubt varies from person to person."

"But what _was_ it like?" one of the younger girls spoke up quietly. "Is it scary?"

"Oh no, Sweetie, it's not scary," Buffy smiled softly. "Its heaven, you will feel at peace and happy and you'll know that everyone you care about is all right. It's the most wonderful place to be."

"What about Hell dimensions?" a girl to the back asked.

"That's a very good question," Buffy nodded as she sent another smile towards the younger girl before focusing on the new topic. "There are dozens of theories on Hell, or Hell dimensions," she began as she started to walk around. "One such theory is based on a book, Dante's Inferno. In it there are seven levels of hell, each one gets progressively worse, and the people sent to them, their sins are progressively worse as they go. It's interesting though, one ring, level, whatever you want to call it is supposed to be for people who were really greedy in life or hoarded their money I think it was. Everyone is split into two groups, one on each side of a canyon, for a period of time there is food placed in front of one group, but they can't eat it. While across the canyon the other group is stuck just sitting and watching them until suddenly the food leaves the first group and appears in front of the other – and like the first group the second group can not eat the food. It's never ending…"

"How is that a punishment?"

"Well," Buffy sighed, "Imagine living for eternity, unable to eat, being stuck to watch as those across from you have this wonderful food in front of them. And when you think you're going to go insane watching the food in front of them, it appears in front of you but you still can't eat it, and having it so close must be ten times worse than looking at it from afar. At least then you couldn't smell it, actually see it for every delicious morsel it would be…then it leaves you again and you go back to staring from afar. Back and forth, back and forth until the end of time itself."

"Good point," Elvira agreed.

"Has anyone actually been back from a Hell Dimension?"

Buffy nodded slowly, "There is record of one person being sent back from a Hell Dimension," she agreed.

"How did he get back?"

"Why was he allowed back?"

"Slow down," Buffy chuckled before they could throw more questions at her. "How this person got back, and I'm not telling you if it was a he or she…but I will refer to this person as a he simply to avoid saying 'this person', alright?" she looked around to see their nods, catching Angel's eyes for just a second before moving past. "Now, how he got back, none really understand. By the time he did he had spent a hundred years there and it was only a matter of months in this world…as for why he was allowed back, he didn't belong there, Hell can't keep someone who doesn't belong to them."

"How did he end up there in the first place?"

"According to the stories told, in order to save the world he was sacrificed and the cost was that he was sent to Hell," Buffy answered softly.

"Wha would make someone want ta sacrifice their lives like tha?"

"That's a good question, Erin," Buffy looked over at the young Irish girl. "It's one, God willing, none of you will have to face."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she did die twice after all," another girl spoke up.

"Doesn't mean she made the choice to die!"

"She's the Slayer; you don't exactly get a choice."

Buffy sighed, shaking her head before stepping towards the middle of the room, "Enough!" she yelled to be heard over them. "I see it's actually time I talked about a few things then? Before this argument stems out from here," she looked around at everyone slowly. "Now, the first question was why someone would want to make a sacrifice like that, and why I hope that none of you have to make it…. You all know that I've died, not once but twice. It's no secret sadly… What none of you know are the circumstances surrounding my deaths."

Angel caught Buffy shooting the three on the couch, Elvira, Chiara and Rayen, a look before she continued.

"I was sixteen the first time I died, there was this whole prophecy that my Watcher found out about, he wasn't going to tell me, was actually discussing it with a friend of mine as they tried to find a way around it when I overheard."

"What did you do? Did you just accept it?"

Buffy glanced over at the speaker and shook her head. "No, actually I told my Watcher I quit, they needed to find someone else to fight Nest, the Master…went as far as to tear the cross I had worn for the last months from my neck and leave it behind as I ran away."

"Then how did you die?"

Buffy smiled sadly, "I realized that if I just walked away, people would die. Not just in the grand scheme of things, but people I knew and loved, my family, my friends, classmates I saw day in and day out. So I went, knocked my Watcher out when he argued with me about going, and went to face the Master."

"And you died," one of the girls spoke up, "You sacrificed yourself to save the world."

"Yes," Buffy agreed. "A Slayer has to face the fact that she can die any day, you think you know what it means when you're out there fighting vampires and demons each night and day – but to actually be told that if you do this you will die, that you have no choice in the matter, that in a matter of hours or days you will be dead…it is a lot harder to face and to be able to go out and do it. But you do, because if you don't, the world will suffer. And if it means you die trying, at least you tried."

"Did your second death have a prophecy too?"

"No," she shook her head as she leaned against a wall. "There was a Hell God, attempting to open the portal back to her world. She needed my sister's blood to open it, and once open it would make all of the walls separating the different dimensions break, allowing creatures from all of them to enter our world. I was told by my Watcher that if it came down to it, I would have to kill my sister to save the world."

"How could he do that!" one of the girls yelled.

Buffy smiled sadly, "He knew that above all else, I had to save the world. It was my job, my destiny, it was why I existed. Didn't make it any easier, mind you," she glanced around once more, noticing Angel was watching her just as intently. "In the end, I was too late to stop the portal from being opened, and the only way to close it was for the blood to stop flowing."

"In other words, kill your sister?"

"Yes," she agreed. "But when I was up there on that tower I realized something, you see my sister wasn't always my sister. She was the key that would open the portal, and the monks who protected the key chose to give her human form and place her with the person who could protect her best. Me… So in order to give her human form, and make sure I would protect her, they used my blood, and created memories for everyone in my family, everyone who had ever known me so that we would all remember my sister _as_ my sister. In the end we found out the truth, but regardless of whether my memories were fake or not, she was still my sister, I loved her, so I wasn't about to let her die."

"And her blood was your blood…"

"Exactly, up on that tower, as I heard my friends being hurt below, and saw the dimensional walls falling, I realized I couldn't give up my sister, and this would be my chance."

"What chance?"

"To be free," Buffy answered simply. "A few weeks earlier I went on what for all intents and purposes was a vision quest. While on it, I met with the First Slayer, and she told me 'death was my gift'."

"You're gift to give others?"

"That's what I thought too, Rebecca. But as I was up there on that tower I realized that I was wrong. Death was my gift for all I had done. And I welcomed it with open arms."

"Why would you want to die?"

She smiled sadly once more as she glanced down, "Being a Slayer is hard, not just physically – don't get me wrong getting the hell beat out of you each night is a bitch. It wears you down, every day you go out and fight; you put your life on the line every night, then try to have a semi-normal life during the day. Just when you think you're going to get a moment's peace, another vampire or demon or apocalypse happens, it's never ending. And you reach the point where you would give anything to be free, to just be able to sleep for days on end and not have to worry about who out there is being killed because you're not there to save them. And it's not just the evil minions; it's the humans occasionally, seeing what other humans are capable of is even worse than seeing what the creatures of darkness are capable of. You know what to expect from them, never from humans. You want to know what kills more Slayers than anything else. If they manage to get past their first few months?" she looked around at each girl in turn, avoiding Angel's eyes for now. "They give up, they _want_ to die. They go out and they'll just stop one night, let a vampire kill them. Because it's easier, because you're free and you can just rest for the rest of eternity. When I was up on that tower, I had already reached that point in my own life, but I kept fighting because I didn't get a choice, my family was at stake. I had made it clear though, to my Watcher that if my sister died, I would walk away… In the end though, I was given a chance to find my peace while saving my sister, my friends, and the world. That's why I jumped off that tower into the portal, that's why I chose to sacrifice my life for a second time."

"So, you sacrificed yourself for selfish reasons?" one of the girls asked quietly after a few moments.

"Yes," she admitted. "I gave my life once because it was the right thing, because I knew that it was what was needed to save the world. The second time…again, I knew that it was the right thing, that I had to save the world, but I was selfish, I wanted my freedom and there was my chance. Sacrifices are never made simply for unselfish reasons. People make selfish sacrifices every day. And a Slayer is no different. In a way perhaps we are worse… There's a darkness within each Slayer, a darkness we can't fight. Most of us bury it, deny it is there, perhaps that fight is a part of what makes us burn out so much quicker than any other person who deals with the hardships of life…"

"What darkness?"

"You know the history of the Slayer line, about the First Slayer who was chosen and a demon heart was put in place of her own. That demon blood flows through the veins of any Slayer called since then. Over time it's almost like you have a demon within you, the longer you live, the stronger the demon presence becomes. It becomes a battle within you…in the end I believe that is the greatest reason a Slayer welcomes death, to be free of the demon that they don't want to try and control anymore."

"If we are called, we'll have to face all of that?" a girl about sixteen asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid so, Valerie," Buffy agreed with a sad smile. "That's why I pray each of you reaches your eighteenth birthday before my sister Slayer dies. So that you will never have to face the life of a Slayer, the toll it takes upon you," Before she could continue further they all heard a bell ring throughout the school. "We'll continue this next time. Don't stress about it too much girls, if I know my sister Slayer, she's not going down without a fight and plans to live to be a hundred."

Laughter echoed in the room as the girls rose and made their way from the room, save for the three Angel had recognized. Instead they waited until everyone was gone before approaching Angel.

"Hi," Elvira greeted with a smirk. "About time you showed up."

"Really now," Chiara agreed.

"Girls, get to class," Buffy ordered as she walked up behind them. All three turned and looked at her before sighing and moving past Angel.

"Interesting three…I noticed pictures of them at your place," Angel spoke quietly once they were gone, Buffy continued on her path to lean against the side of the couch next to him.

"The mouseketeers as we call them," she answered with a grin. "They were the first three Potentials we identified in the Wizarding World; to be honest I'm closer to them than any other girls. I train the girls who are witches to learn how to fight while using their magic; they were the only ones I had for about six months."

"They seemed to know me…" he mused.

"A few months ago I caught them out at a club in Barstow. I ended up making a deal with them that I'd entertain them that night and they swore to never sneak out again, they haven't but now we've got the Royals attempting it," she sighed before shaking her head. "They dragged my love life out of me; to be honest they're the only ones who really know anything about you, with the rest of the 'family' as we all call each other… And I'm not talking about the Potentials," she looked over at him with a half smile, "none of them really know anything other than you were my first love, a few know that you were a vampire with a soul, even less know exactly what you really were to me. Only Gin and the mouseketeers know the full extent of our relationship…well other than one thing," she shrugged.

"What thing?"

"A day time forgot," she answered softly.

"You remember?" Angel sat up, staring at her in shock. "Dear God, Buffy…how?"

"I remembered two days after I woke up, the morning before I left the States," she explained as she moved to sit on the couch next to him. "It's okay you know, once I remembered, I understood why. I understood then, but I did even more after everything that followed. I would have done the same thing had the roles been reversed."

"You weren't supposed to remember," he sighed heavily. "I didn't want you to have to go through life knowing…"

"It's okay though," she reached over to hold his hand in her own. "Sometimes the things that haunt us most are the things that help us grow. Those memories…they were what I held on to these years when I would watch the others with their families. We had that, even for a day. It was enough for me to make it through the hard times."

"You've never married…"

"How could I?" she reached up to brush her fingers along his cheek. "I gave my heart and soul away when I was sixteen. I can never love someone else, and I can't ask someone to be mine if I will never be able to give him my heart. It's not fair to them, I tried with Riley, and it led him to decisions that could have killed him. I won't do it to another."

Angel nodded, letting it drop for now. "You didn't tell them all the details about when you sent me to hell…"

"Not my story to tell," she shrugged.

"You weren't in hell," Angel spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She didn't answer, it wasn't a question. "I was never able to believe you would end up there, you were meant for heaven…. But when they told us they brought you back, I figured you must have been there, as much as the thought of you in hell killed me."

"There are days I wish I had been, it would have been easier."

" _Never_ ," he growled as he turned her towards him, the sight of his demon didn't frighten her as it did the first time she saw it so many years before. "Never say that, Buffy," he continued, calming down as his visage returned to the one he normally wore.

"I can't imagine a hell dimension being worse than what I woke up to, Angel," she admitted quietly, "Its gotten easier over the years – I've found a life that makes me happy. But at night; when I sleep…I can never forget. Except…"

"Except?" he prodded gently.

"Last night was the first time in six and a half years that I haven't been tortured by memories of heaven. I had heaven sleeping in your arms," she whispered.

"Oh, Sweetheart," he sighed, pulling her close. "I know the feeling, in your arms I've always felt as close to heaven as I'll ever get."

Buffy pulled away from him to reach up and brush her thumb along his cheekbone, "Don't say that, Angel. You're going to have heaven…"

"Buffy, you're meant for heaven, I'm meant for hell…"

"Why? Because of what you've done in your life?" she demanded angrily.

"Buffy…" he began to try and stop the impending argument.

" _No_ , Angel, listen to me, please," she added softly before he nodded. "You are a _good_ man, Angel. You have done so much good in the last years, saved countless lives. The things you did as Angelus…you have to realize someday, my Angel, that it wasn't you. It was _him_. And even if someone said you must pay for his crimes…then you did when I sent you to hell."

"But…"

"Shh," she placed a finger against his lips, "Just believe me on this, you've asked for forgiveness for sins you've never committed, you've sought redemption for things you didn't do. You've saved so very many, and helped others fight and succeed in saving others. Because of you, so many have been rescued, not just at your hands but at the hands of those you inspire, your friends and family and people who look at the example you give and take strength in it."

He didn't argue, and she sat back, Angel pulling her into his side as they just enjoyed a few minutes together. They heard another bell ring, and Buffy looked up before sighing softly, "the younger girls are changing classes…" she explained before looking up at him. "You have to go back," she smiled sadly.

"I have to."

"She nodded before sighing again, "When do you leave?"

"I should call soon, see if Wes found the girl…" he trailed off at her smile, "you guys already got her, don't you?"

"Had her three days ago. We keep constant track. Call Wes and tell him he can head home…"

"Why?" he looked at her questioningly.

"I figured you could travel with me," she shrugged with one shoulder.

"With you?" Angel frowned in confusion.

"You think I'm leaving Potentials in Sunnydale, think again lover," she countered before holding a hand up to stop him. "Angel, these girls are my responsibility, _yes_ Faith is a Slayer, but she's not a part of the Council, _neither_ is Giles. If you want to look at it in one way, _Faith_ is the Slayer who fights; _I'm_ the Slayer who protects the future generations. The girls aren't safe there, not like they are here at the school. This is my _purpose_ , Angel, to protect and train the future generations while giving them the chance of a regular life."

"They aren't going to take it well, you trying to take them."

"Normally that would be a problem. But in this _particular_ instance, if they fight, they won't get a choice. If it's for a girl's safety from danger, _imminent_ danger, then we don't give them a choice. And I _can't_ imagine a greater danger than there on the Hellmouth where the First Evil is _actively_ campaigning to destroy the line."

"So, what? You're gonna come in, knock them out then leave?"

"No, I'm going to come, _offer_ them a choice, knock out those I need to, then contact the Council to come and get them while I stay to help fight."

"You're staying?"

"I've spent the last five and a half years first fighting what I am, then finally embracing it so I could protect the Potentials. I've never truly accepted the fact that I _am_ a Slayer. The only one to have died twice; fought numerous Masters and lived to tell the tales; the first Slayer in over three hundred years to be truly, _completely_ , properly trained… It's time I accepted that I'll always, in my blood, be a Slayer, I've conquered my inner demon over the years, learned to work with it… If there is any battle left in my life for me to fight, then it's this one. It's not only the world that I grew up in at stake, if the First Evil wins, then she wont stop until she's destroyed everything, the Wizarding World, all of the Potentials, and all of those in the Muggle world as I've learned to refer to it during all my years here."

"Muggle?"

"Wizarding name for those without magic," she smiled.

"Okay," he agreed after a moment. "So, how are we getting to Sunnydale?"

"We're going my way," Buffy chuckled. "Come on there's a few things I need to do first. We'll go after night has fallen in Sunnydale."

"How exactly are we getting to California?" he asked curiously, watching as she stood and made her way towards a desk he hadn't noticed before.

"Magic," she winked before digging out a piece of paper and writing quickly. A second piece of paper took a longer time being written upon before she dropped the pen in a drawer and looked up at him. "Want to meet my girls?"

"Sure," he grinned as he moved to meet her on her way to the door. They paused long enough so Buffy could hang one of the papers on the door, a notice that class was canceled for the rest of the day, before she slipped her hand in his and led him through the school, pointing out a few things here and there until they stopped outside a classroom.

"Give me a sec," she smiled before knocking and stepping into the room. "Sorry Theresa, but can I steal Dottie and Coli?"

"Sure," Theresa smiled before looking at the two as they quickly gathered their stuff and made their escape, the older girls giggling before calling their goodbyes as Buffy opened the door so the two could go out in front of her.

"We know you!" Dorothy announced as soon as she spotted Angel.

"You do?" he asked surprised as Buffy closed the door and shrugged.

"You're the one in the picture that makes Mommy smile," Nicole explained.

"Yeah, the pictures that always make her sad…" Dorothy agreed. "Where have you been?" she sent him an accusatory look.

Buffy started to say something before he shook his head slightly; she frowned but closed her mouth as he knelt down to their eye level. "I had to go away for a while, and take care of a lot of stuff. I didn't mean to hurt your Mommy, but I want to spend the rest of our lives making it up to her. If you two are okay with that…"

They exchanged a look before turning back to him and grinning, "Make her smile again," Dorothy ordered.

"I'll do my best," Angel agreed with a smile before looking up to find Buffy watching him with a sort of half smile but also confusion in her eyes.

"Come on you two, why don't we take your things up to your room and then you can go see Oreo and Dreamer with us?" Buffy suggested.

"Yes!" they both cried before giggling, Buffy just shook her head before picking up Nicole as she reached up for her.

"You're getting too big for this kid," she smiled as Dorothy grabbed Angel's hand after he stood.

"I find that rather hard to believe," he teased as they started down the hall, "Slayer strength and all," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," she stuck her tongue out at him before looking back at Nicole as she giggled, "And what is so funny, my little miss?"

"You acting like a kid," she answered through her giggles.

"You are," he agreed as they started up the stairs, "Hey!" he continued when she smacked his shoulder. "It's true…"

"I have no idea how Cordy put up with you all these years in L.A., she doesn't even have the luxury of being in love with you as an excuse."

"You and me both."

"Who's Cordy?"

"Do you remember the picture of me with five friends, with funky hats on our heads and we're all dressed in the same red outfits?" Buffy looked down at Dorothy.

"Yeah…"

"Remember the girl with really dark hair? That's Cordy. She went to high school with me and later went on to work with Angel in Los Angeles."

"Ooooh," Dorothy nodded. "So, your name is Mr. Angel?"

"Oh God," Buffy groaned. "You have a silly mommy, I forgot to introduce you to each other," she continued while Nicole giggled. "Dorothy, Nicole, this is my good friend Mr. Angel, Angel these are my girls, Dorothy and Nicole."

"But everyone calls me Dottie and her Coli," Dorothy continued. "Angel is a silly name for boy. Why would your mother name you that?"

"Actually," Angel began with a smile, "My mother named me Liam…"

"Oh," Dorothy nodded as if that solved everything, "I would use Angel too."

Buffy wasn't able to stop the snort that escaped as she tried not to laugh, sending Angel an innocent look when he glanced at her. "Okay guys, here we are," she announced, welcoming the sight of the door to the girls' room. Setting Nicole down, they both rushed into the room, eager to get out and see the horses and no doubt get their hands on Ange who until now had remained far enough behind to watch over Buffy, but also remain unseen. Buffy glanced over to see him standing at the end of the corridor watching them. "Fraidy cat," she whispered, smirking when his ears flicked up before flicking back as he grumbled at her.

"Did I miss something?" she turned to find Angel watching her, one eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"My dear familiar, while he adores my daughters, is also a bit afraid of them. For all his malamute blood, he's still got the wolf blood and likes to be by himself while still able to watch over me. The girls don't exactly like to leave him alone, they adore him too much," she shrugged lightly.

"They remind me a lot of you."

"And you barely know them," Buffy smirked. "Draco says they've been around me too much since we found them, they're picking up my bad habits. Gin just tells him to grow up and deal with it, mini Buffy's are a good thing supposedly."

"Well, the original is a pretty good thing so I imagine mini ones would be just as good," Angel gave her that smile that always made her weak in the knees.

"Stop with the compliments…I have daughters within ear and eye shot…" she ordered with a smile, but at the same time if he didn't…God she had missed him.

"Yes, ma'am," he winked before looking up at the sound of feet running back towards them. "The mini Buffys return."

"Shut up," she hissed, laughter coloring her voice though, as she smacked his arm lightly.

"Ready Mommy," Nicole grinned when they appeared in front of her and Angel.

"You put your stuff away in the right place?" Buffy raised an eyebrow before both nodded eagerly. "Hmm, well in that case I suppose we _could_ go down."

"Mommy!" they both whined before she chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I promised so let's go."

"Yes!"

"They're fast," Angel mused; the two had spotted the dog at the end of the hall and were currently kneeling next to him and hugging any square inch of him they could.

"I know," she smiled as he took her hand in his and they started down the hall. "Sometimes I'm thankful for Slayer speed for being able to keep up with them more than I ever was for it keeping me up with demons and such."

"I know the feeling," he chuckled, his mind reminding him that he needed to tell her about Connor, and soon…

"Come on, lets go spend some time with my daughters until nightfall then I can make a few more arrangements and we can be on our way to save the world, again," she added with a smile. "You think we'll ever get too old for this? Although I suppose you wouldn't be for a few hundred more years…"

"Hey!" he looked down at her and she giggled, suddenly looking very much like the sixteen-year-old that had been so determined to win his heart without knowing she already had it. "Brat."

"Thank you," she grinned before leaning her head on his shoulder. "But you put up with me anyway, lover," she continued softly.

"Always," he answered quietly as they reached the end of the hall and followed the girls, and a disgruntled Ange, out into the sunlight and towards the stables.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 21st, 2007**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Elvellon Stables**  
 **The Granian Stable**  
 **4:20 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Just how many horses do you guys have?" Angel asked as he followed her into one of six stables.

"A bunch," Buffy chuckled. "Five of the stables are for each individual breed, we keep the Granians here."

"The what?"

"Granians, they're a wizarding breed, winged horses. _Extremely_ fast," she explained as she walked up to a stall at the end of the stable. "Hello my sweet," she smiled as a head appeared over the gate. "This is Dagda," she explained as she rubbed a hand up and down the nose of the horse. "When we started the stables, Gin, Roses and I each picked two horses per breed to start with. I choose Dagda and Morrígan; our first three mares were named after the Triple Goddess, Morrígan, Macha and Bobd Catha. All of the Granians are named after Irish Gods and Goddesses, the other breeds are each named after a specific mythology, Roman, Greek, Welsh and Scottish."

"Wow, it seems you've learned a lot over the years…" he trailed off with a slight shrug to show he wasn't saying it with any malevolent reason behind it.

"I have," she agreed glancing over to smile at him. "Part of the many things I've done these last years included writing a set of Dark Arts books that are used at the schools now. The ones they were using were horribly outdated…I'm still working on one actually. But during my research I learned about the various Gods and Goddesses, which were real, which were just the stories of humans. I've actually met a member of the Sídhe once…" she shrugged herself. "Well, what do you say we get going, lover?" she continued as she turned back to brush her hand over Dagda's ear.

At Angel's nod, she turned and called for Aniee, when the elf appeared a few seconds later, Buffy introduced her to Angel before asking that she get Dagda ready for travel. "House elves are elves that serve wizards and witches, some are slaves basically, and the only way to free one who is bound to his master is for the master to give him clothing. Others are servants but are hired servants so to speak, that's how Lucius, Gin, and the rest of us treat the elves. Some elves don't like being freed, but those like Aniee who are free, serve because they want to. Technically I don't have any elves, but Aniee sort of announced I was her's the first time I met her and she follows me around a bit. I can't tell you the number of times I've come home to find my house cleaned from top to bottom…"

"Aniee takes care of her Buffy," the elf spoke up and they both turned to look at her, finding the elf standing there, hands on her hips as she shot Buffy an annoyed look.

"I know Aniee and thank you for it," Buffy smiled. "I need you to do something for me now…"

"Anything, my Buffy," Aniee grinned up at her.

"I need you to go to the school each night and check on Dottie and Coli, make sure they're okay for me."

"Every night," she promised before frowning. "Where is my Buffy going?"

"I'm going to go and help my old friends."

"Aniee can't come and take care of her Buffy?"

"I need you to take care of my girls more, Aniee. And can you check in on Ebony and Dreamer for me as well? Oreo is going to be with me and Dagda."

"As you wish my Buffy," Aniee nodded.

"Thank you Aniee," she smiled, "Will you give this to Gin in the morning?" she pulled the envelope out of one of the many pockets hidden within her cloak.

"Yes, my Buffy," Aniee took it from her.

"Thank you, keep safe, Aniee."

"You too, my Buffy," she smiled before disappearing with a snap of her fingers.

"Well, ready then, my Angel?" Buffy turned to look at him once more.

"Of course, but how exactly are we doing this?" he asked for possibly the twentieth time since they had left the Academy. During the evening Buffy had been gathering various things, most of which she hadn't explained to him, and he just gave up and took a nap while waiting for her. When he woke it was after nightfall and she was standing over him with a smile, already set to go as soon as he was ready. Once he was, she took his hand and Ange's leash and after feeling like someone had grabbed his stomach and decided to remove it, he found them standing outside of a group of stables, Oreo standing nearby.

"Same way we got here, but a longer distance so…gonna take a bit more concentration on my part," she answered as she made her way out of the stable, and over to Dagda, who was now standing with a saddle and bridle next to Oreo. The winged horse was easily taller than Oreo, by at least a few inches, pure white in color with a long silver mane and tail. And a wingspan that had to be more than six feet as he stretched his wings out, flapping them a time or two before pulling them back in. Buffy made her way towards Dagda, the stallion lowering his body to the ground so she could settle herself onto the sidesaddle on his back before he rose gracefully.

"Why bring Oreo as well as Dagda?" Angel asked as he settled into his own saddle.

"Well you need a horse to ride," Buffy grinned. "And I can't exactly go out riding Dagda during the daytime, now can I?"

"You're planning on riding a lot while there?" he looked over, eyebrow once more nearing his hairline.

"I have many ways of fighting now, Angel, the way I fought before, with magic, and I can fight from horseback. I'd rather put all three to good use than risk someone getting hurt or failing because I'm not using my full abilities."

"Reasonable," he agreed before looking at her in confusion as she held her hand out. "What?"

"Reins," she smiled. "Anything I have in contact with me when I portkey goes with me. The reins connect Oreo to me and through Oreo you. Just as the leash connects Ange to me and the reins from Dagda connect him to me. It's a whole chain reaction thing." Nodding he handed over the reins and she smiled, slipping her wrist through the end of the reins like a bracelet almost, just as she had the end of the leash around her wrist. With her other hand she grasped Dagda's reins, before closing her eyes as she pictured the best place to arrive in Sunnydale. With a deep breath, she activated the portkey.

"You know that is a _really_ nasty feeling," Angel spoke once the world stopped spinning, looking around he found them to be on the Sunnydale beach.

"Believe it or not you eventually get used to it," Buffy chuckled as she unhooked Ange's leash with a flick of her wrist, rolling it up and returning it to one of the pockets in her cloak, then handing Angel back his reins. Reaching up she raised her hood before looking over at him, "Ready?"

"Are you?" he countered softly.

"As I'll ever be," she shrugged slightly. "Relax lover, I'm not going to run screaming for the hills…I might get yelled at a whole bunch or get the silent treatment or something else…but I'm not the girl I was when I was sixteen, I won't let it get to me."

"No matter what happens later, know that I'm not going to leave you."

Buffy smiled at the pure determination in his voice, and the love she saw in his eyes. "I know, Angel; I've never doubted that you were by my side."

"Good," he smiled. "Then let's go shall we?"

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked as she turned Dagda towards town.

"The Mansion is where those of us from L.A. have been staying."

"God, it's still standing?" Buffy chuckled. "I would have thought by now something would have happened to destroy it, all the buildings in town that have been destroyed at one time or another…"

"No, it's still standing," he smiled.

"Nice to know some things don't change, no matter how many years go by," she smiled within her hood. Perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as she feared…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 21st, 2007**  
 **Wiltshire, England**  
 **Malfoy Manor**  
 **Morning Room**  
 **10:20 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Mornin' Gin," Fiona breezed into the morning room.

"Good morning, Roses," Ginny smiled, "how was night watch at the Academy?"

"Usual, caught the Royals 'eadin' towards the front doors again. I think Duchess 'as a guy in Barstow or somethin'. Plannin' ta tell Buffy 'bout it taday."

"When will the girls realize you don't care if they go to town, as long as it's on the weekend trips and they aren't sneaking off and putting themselves in danger at night?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Sébastian walked in, going over to kiss the top of Ginny's head, "Morning Ginger, morning Fio," he continued dropping a kiss on her forehead. "Where's the birthday girl who denied us a party?"

"Na 'ere yet," Fiona shrugged as he took his seat at the table. They gathered each Sunday morning at the Manor for breakfast and time together away from their busy lives. "She might still be on 'er mornin' ride."

"True," Ginny agreed as she poured two cups of tea.

"Miss Ginny," Aniee appeared next to her. "For you," she held out the envelope, as soon as Ginny took it, she disappeared.

"Why would Aniee 'ave a letter fer ya?" Fiona frowned as Ginny opened the envelope.

"It's from Buffy…" she glanced up at them before beginning to read.

 _Dear Gin, Roses, Séb, and everyone else (we all know if I listed everyone's names it would take over half the page, and I did you three since I know you'll be at breakfast.)_

 _Anyway, first, you_ _must_ _read all of this letter. And I'll know if you don't._

 _By the time you guys are reading this, I'll be out of England. Don't jump to conclusions! The night of my birthday, I had a visitor. Angel, yes my vampire with a soul Angel, had found me. I stupidly had been not bothering with the spells while taking a shower in the last few months. Yeah, yeah, I know you're going to smack me over the back of my head Séb._

"Damn straight," Sébastian grumbled.

"'Ush," Fiona ordered. Ginny just shook her head before continuing to read.

 _The Scoobies and in turn Angel's team (as he explained to me) were approached by the Watcher's Council (as they believed Travers and crew to be. And yes Draco, I know we should have just put them in Azkaban. Don't worry, they got revenged upon). So they were contacted by Travers and co, who had five potentials (I know), then proceeded to tell the Scoobs that there was someone trying to kill potentials and the Slayer (Faith) had to protect them._

"Bastards."

"Séb, shut up!" Fiona reached over to smack the back of his head before Ginny continued to read, ignoring them for now.

 _Travers and co were blown up, and turns out the First Evil has gotten free or something. I think she (Angel and co call her a 'she' as the First likes to take my form when making visits to them. I imagine the first time must have been_ _very_ _interesting) but I think she got tired of waiting for a big bad to destroy the world for her. I'm still not sure on just how she's able to run around… Since she's free, she's been killing Potentials, the girls we found who had died recently I think she was responsible for._

 _I know by now you're all ready to do some damage to anyone who would hurt one of the Potentials, especially you Séb, and follow me to California – I'm not stupid enough to think you don't know me well enough to know what I'm doing. I need all of you to listen to me. I've gone with Angel back to California; I'm going to join the fight against the First. This is my fight guys. I spent all these years ignoring what I am, who I am, I can't do it anymore. I'm the Slayer, and I can't just be the one responsible for the future generations anymore. I need to step up, and if this ends up being the end, at least I will give my life as I always have; helping others, saving the world, saving those I love._

"She think she be goin' on 'er own!" Fiona grumbled

"She better not be so bloody stupid as to think that…" Sébastian agreed before Ginny raised a hand to stop them.

 _And I know some of you are no doubt ready to follow me here._ _Don't you dare_ _! I'm serious guys, you have children to think about; Roses, Séb, Draco and the rest of the Department / Council / Watchers…you who can turn around and say ha! We don't have kids Buffy! – you have the Academy, the Potentials. They need you. Yes, I know, I have both my children and Potentials who need me. Don't think I'm doing this without thinking of them. I know they will be okay with all of you. I know that all of you will take care of the girls, will take care of the Potentials yet to come. I can face anything to come, if I know that all of you are safe. And if I know you're safe, then I can do what I need to, to keep those in Sunnydale safe. Please, please don't come after me…_

 _I've taken Oreo and Dagda with me, Ange of course is with me as well. Dreamer and Ebony are back at the stables, Josette and Albie can continue riding. I'll send short notes to let you guys know that I'm okay, but please don't try to follow me._ _Please_ _! And if the worst happens, if you don't hear from me for a few weeks or receive word from someone here that something happened…everything you need is at the house in the safe in my bedroom, you guys know the code. If this is the end, know that you are my family in so many ways. I will always love you guys. And I'll be waiting for you on the other side._

 _Love,_

 _Buffy_

"She can't seriously expect us to stay here…" Sébastian looked around at the two once Ginny laid the letter down.

"It seems she does…" Fiona agreed softly. "We should tell the others…"

"I'll go send the letter to get everyone here…" Ginny sighed as she rose.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday January 22nd, 2007**  
 **Sunnydale, California**  
 **Crawford Street Mansion**  
 **8:07 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay guys, everyone ready?" Faith asked as she looked around at the Potentials as they stood outside the mansion.

"Holy shit," Caridad stared in shock at the two animals coming towards them, the riders hidden in shadows.

"What the hell…Wait a minute…" Faith frowned when she felt the familiar sign of a vampire being near, but more importantly she got that tingle that she only ever had around another Slayer, around Buffy. "Angel?" she asked in shock when a ray of moonlight hit the two riders and their mounts, he was on the regular horse…

"Hey Faith," Angel greeted as the horses moved the last few feet to stop in front of them.

"Buffy?" Faith whispered; focused solely on the figure hidden within the cape on the Pegasus…it was a Pegasus, wasn't it?

The figure reached up and lowered the hood of its cape, before smiling softly at her. "Hey…"

"About time you got back here, B," Faith grinned, having gotten over her surprise. "Damn are you a sight for sore eyes, dark hair and all… And the Pegasus, way cool. Where can I get one of those?"

Buffy chuckled, "Save some money and you could buy one from my business partners and I."

"Raising Pegasus's, nice," Faith smirked. "Angel, not sure how you found her, but very nice."

"Okay who's the chick on the mythological horse?" Kennedy looked around as the door of the mansion opened behind them.

"Buffy?" Dawn stepped out, the rest of the 'Scoobies' behind her. Buffy looked over at them, noticing the changes the years had brought in each of her friends. The most obvious of course was in Dawn, no longer the fourteen-year-old Buffy had left behind, she was a bit taller, her hair was shorter, layered and brushing her shoulders at it's longest. But she was still Dawn. The others were forming a circle around her, everyone looked mostly the same as Buffy remembered, older some, but she knew she did too. Giles looked the most different perhaps, his glasses were gone, and more grey in his hair...

"Hi Dawnie," she answered softly as Angel dismounted next to her before walking around to help her slide from Dagda's back. As soon as her feet were on the ground, she found herself being tackled, and wrapped her arms around Dawn, holding her tight. Looking over Dawn's shoulder she saw the rest of the group, well save Oz and Giles, looking at her with hard expressions... She couldn't expect anything more from them.

"You are _so_ dead," Dawn grumbled as she stepped back, but smiling just the same. "I don't know where you've been, and I'm not saying that it's all going to be okay, but I am just so happy to see you," she trailed off with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Dawnie," Buffy smiled sadly as she reached up to brush a tear from Dawn's cheek.

"Okay reunion's great and all but shouldn't we be getting out to patrol?" Kennedy rolled her eyes as she looked around at the group.

"Yeah, come on lets go," Faith agreed, "See you later, B," she sent a smile Buffy's way before leading them off

"Is there some place I can set Oreo and Dagda up?" Buffy looked over at Angel and the others.

"Out back there's a gardener's shed that I'm sure you can fix up," Angel smiled. Buffy nodded before grabbing Dagda and Oreo's reins and heading around the building.

"Where did you find her?" Dawn looked up at Angel before throwing her arms around him as well. "Thank you," she whispered before stepping back.

"You're welcome, and she was in London. Little Venice like you saw on the map," he continued looking up at Willow.

"When did you get back?" Wesley asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Last night, we ran into a few Turok Han on the way and ended up being near the apartment when sunrise came around, so we stayed there for the day."

"You _really_ need to get a phone there again," Cordelia chuckled.

"So you stayed at your place...the place that only has one bed?" Xander spoke as he looked Angel up and down. "Not to sound like I'm a part of the hate Buffy club, if one even exists, but do we even know her anymore? She did disappear for over six years..."

"She had her reasons," Angel answered shortly.

"There's no excuse," Willow countered evenly.

"I don't suppose there is," Buffy spoke as she came back around the corner. "The shed's a bit bigger for future knowledge," she continued as she stopped halfway between Angel and Dawn, and the rest of the Scoobies and Angel's group as they stood in front of the mansion. "Should we go inside maybe?"

"Yeah," Angel agreed, the Fang Gang immediately made their way into the house; it took some of the Scoobies a few moments longer to turn around. Angel caught Buffy's hand as he and Dawn caught up to her, giving it a quick squeeze before they continued into the house. Inside Buffy took in the changes that had happened over the years, more furniture littered around the lobby that was quickly being occupied by members of the little group.

"So, you're back?" Anya asked almost the instant Buffy got inside.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Xander!" Dawn yelled looking over at him.

"What? Dawnie, it's a logical question, she's been gone six years, why now?" he looked at her before focusing on Buffy. "Why the hell did you come back when you didn't before now!"

"Maybe she needed a good enough reason."

"Ginny?" Buffy spun on her heels towards the voice, only to find every member of the 'family' save Molly, the mouseketeers, and kids forming a rather big clump in front of the doorway. Ginny, Sébastian and Fiona were in front of the others, Ginny and Fiona with their arms over their chest, Sébastian openly glaring at Xander and looked like he was ready to jump the man. "What the hell are you guys doing here? Do you _ever_ listen to what I tell you?" she threw up her hands in frustration. "I tell you to not follow me so you jump on the first Crossroads fireplace going to the States?"

"Buffy you should know me better than that by now. If I listened to what people tell me do you think I'd be married to one of the most powerful men in England?" returned Ginny, keeping her attention on her friend, not wanting to look at the others gathered in the room.

"Okay, so yes that's true but I _kinda_ figured your kids would be enough of an incentive to get you to listen to me," she sighed.

"Aye and _yer_ kids be enough o' an incentive ta get us ta 'op on the first fireplace ta get out 'ere and 'elp keep ya alive," Fiona countered.

"You know you can trust us to help you Buffy, as for these people, there's no telling what kind of help you can expect from them," Ginny said her voice going cold when she referred to the others gathered in the room.

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that in the first place!" Sébastian yelled suddenly, before Buffy or anyone else had a chance to say anything, "I mean really n..." he trailed off, staring at something.

"You have kids?" Dawn looked at Buffy after she stepped around Angel to be in the line of sight of the group of wizards and witches. "And you know Buffy?" she continued to Ginny.

"I would think that was obvious," Ginny said acidically, sounding an awful lot like her husband at the moment.

"Wait a minute," Buffy raised a hand as she shook her head slightly. "Okay, you know them? You know her... How...what...when..." she trailed off before shaking her head once more. "Great, I'm back to the vocabulary of Calliope..."

"I think you're actually better than my one year old," Luna pointed out with a smile.

"Shut up," Buffy shot back before focusing on Ginny. "Gin girl...help, please...I really don't need this lost feeling I got..."

"My so called saviors from L.A.," Ginny sneered.

"Ginny?" Lucius asked as he stepped forward and took his wife by the arm, pulling her off to the side. "What are you saying? Are you saying they were there?" he asked quietly.

"You were there?" Buffy looked at the Scoobies in shock before looking back at Gin, and quickly crossing over to stand by Luc and Gin, "Gin girl?"

"They were there," Ginny said quietly. "They left me to fight the vampires on my own. I saw them enter the alley shortly after the three came after me. They did nothing but stand and watch," she said, quickly wiping away a tear as she allowed the memories of that night to resurface. "I could have died and they did nothing to help me, even with a Slayer and two witches amongst them they wouldn't help me."

Seeing his wife breaking down before him, Lucius quickly pulled her into his arms.

Buffy whirled around and advanced towards the Scoobies, "You _let_ three vampires attack an innocent and didn't _do_ anything!" she seethed. "What the fuck were you doing?"

"Hey, she was holding her own," countered Willow.

"Did I ever let you fight a vampire on your own just because you were 'holding your own'?" Buffy shot back. "She could have been killed...is this how you're handling the vampires and demons now? Letting innocents fight your battles!"

"Hey! Don't even attempt to tell us how to fight the vamps and demons and all of the crap that the Hellmouth spits out and draws into town. You haven't been here," Xander yelled.

"You're right, I haven't. But I sure as _hell_ didn't expect you to go around just _watching_ a gang of vampires attacking some random woman in alleyways. One of my best friends _and_ my goddaughter could have been killed that night!"

"But...but she fought like a Slayer..." Dawn sputtered. "Dear God, she was pregnant..." she whispered.

"Damn," Cordelia voiced quietly from her chair, no one noticing as Sébastian seemed to have finally snapped out of his...whatever, and was making his way around the side of the room towards Xander.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Xander cried out and fell to the floor, twitching and spasming as if having a seizure, or in extreme pain. "Holy mother of God," Buffy looked over towards the only person she knew who knew that spell. Lucius was standing with one arm around Ginny, the other stretched out, his wand pointed at Xander.

"What the hell is going on here!" Willow yelled as she stared at Lucius. "He's a dark warlock?" she looked back at Buffy in shock. The rest of the group from England, save Sébastian, and Ginny who had her head buried in his chest, were staring at Lucius in surprise.

"Buffy?" Angel spoke slowly, looking between Xander and Lucius.

Buffy glanced at him before walking towards Lucius and Ginny, "Luc...I know, I know..." she spoke softly. "But you need to drop the spell, it can kill him."

"He deserves to die," Lucius growled.

"That's not our place to say," she countered carefully. "Luc, if you do this...you'll become the thing you hate most. You'll become a true Death Eater...what Riddle always thought you were."

"Luc, please," Ginny pleaded quietly, her hand coming up to rest on his arm. "I can't live without you," she said, lifting her face away from his chest and looking up towards him as she gently put pressure on his arm to get him to lower his wand.

At hearing Ginny's quiet pleas, Lucius slowly lowered his arm wrapping it back around his wife.

Xander stopped twitching immediately, and Oz stepped forward to help him up while Willow focused her attention on them. "What the hell! I want him out of here! Now!"

"Back off, Willow," Buffy hissed towards her.

"No, he's a dark warlock, he nearly killed Xander just now, and you're defending him? You leave us for whatever reason and then just stand by as some guy tries to kill Xander, we were your friends too before you abandoned us."

"God damn it!" Buffy yelled as she turned towards Willow. "What the hell would you do if you just found out that a group of people who could have helped, stood by and did nothing when the person you love and your child were in danger and could have been killed. And one of those people was treating your wife's best friend, who you think of as a sister, like crap?" she stopped to take a deep breath, "Just back off alright? Whether you believe it or not, he's a good guy. Yes, he knows how to use dark magic and does use it, but that doesn't make him a dark wizard. Ask any of them," she waved a hand towards the rest of the witches and wizards, "they haven't seen him use a dark spell since the war against Voldemort, and that was nearly a decade ago."

"Then why use one now?" demanded Willow. "If he's all noble and good, why use dark magic against Xander?"

"Because I made a promise to my wife to protect her against those that would seek to harm her. By not offering your assistance to her in her time of need, that is putting her in harm's way. I am merely keeping my promise to my wife," Lucius sneered.

"Real nice way of showing you're a guy who keeps his word," Xander rasped as he moved away from Oz to stand on his own.

"Yeah well, good guys need to beat something up every now and again," Sébastian answered from behind him before Xander turned and he punched him hard enough to send Xander back to the floor.

"Sébastian!" Buffy yelled before groaning. "This is just going from a sucking first meeting to the meeting from hell..."

"I'm actually rather enjoying the show," Draco smirked from next to Fiona.

"Wha 'e said," Fiona agreed with a grin.

"Is she an elf?" Cordelia asked rather suddenly.

"I wish," Fiona laughed.

"Really, cause you got the whole pointy ears things like the elves in those movies..."

"'Ad 'em done," Fiona explained with a smile, "Ya should see me 'ouse, it be like walkin' inta the movie...or so I be told."

"And we're discussing all of this why?" Willow looked between everyone. "And why are you still in this house!"

"Willow..." Angel began.

"No Angel!" she turned to stare at him. "We can _not_ have a dark warlock here, or one that just _knows_ dark magic. We have the girls and ourselves to think about, we've all seen what dark magic can do," turning back to Buffy she crossed her arms over her chest. "If you don't leave I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you _try_ to force all of us from the house," Draco laughed. "We kinda outnumber you, you're only _one_ witch, and a _human_ magic stealer at that...there's _fifteen_ of us _and_ one Slayer who knows how to use the full extent of her magic... You'll be playing with fire girl, and _trust me_ , you're gonna get burned."

"One witch against one warlock, I think I can handle that," Willow said as she advanced towards the group still standing in the doorway, only to stop when she heard someone laughing.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against my husband?" asked Ginny with a laugh as she stepped back from Lucius and turned towards Willow, wiping her eyes in the process. "And it's not one witch against a warlock. It's one human magic stealer against fourteen witches and _wizards_ ," Ginny said as she stalked towards Willow.

"I am _not_ a magic stealer," countered Willow angrily.

"Aren't you? You have to call upon the Gods and Goddesses to weave your spells and work your magic. We were born with our magic. We don't require complex spells and all the typical Wiccan trappings of magic. No candles, no incense, no pentagrams. Nothing more than a simple word or two and this," Ginny said pulling out her wand.

"Bloody hell," Giles cursed as he shared a worried look with Wesley before starting to make his way towards the two redheads, intent on disarming the one that just pulled what looked like a stake out of her coat sleeve.

Seeing Giles' approach out of the corner of her eye, Ginny's wand arm suddenly flashed out sideways. "Petrificus Totalus," she said, casting the body bind curse towards Giles, tripping him up and causing him to fall forward onto the floor.

"How could you?" demanded Willow as she went to go for the wand in Ginny's hand, only to have Ginny react before Willow to get her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny cried her wand flashing back to the front, seconds before Willow could get a hold of it, causing Willow to fly back into the far wall before sliding to the floor.

"Drop it," Xander ordered, having gotten to his feet once more after Sébastian went back towards the group with a pleased smirk before the argument had even gotten into full swing. In Xander's hands was a crossbow he had pointed at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Xander," Buffy spoke quietly before flicking her wrist and the crossbow flew out of his hand, another flick and he went flying across the room to land next to Willow.

"What the hell, you're choosing them?" Xander yelled as he rose.

"Uh...not to interrupt the yelling match and everything going on..." Dawn trailed off, "But can someone call off the cheetah?"

"Cheetah?" Wesley looked over to find a full-grown cheetah had corned Dawn and was growling at her while pacing in front of her.

"Gin, can you call off Sansa," Buffy looked over at her friend, "I know Dawn was there but she wasn't the responsible adult in the group...she wasn't even _one_ of the responsible adults in the group...please?" she added softly.

"Sansa, to me," Ginny instructed as she dropped her wand hand, her wand was now by her side, her cheetah giving one last growl at Dawn before walking over and sitting down at Ginny's feet, licking her paw in the process.

"Okay I know I should be freaking more since I just had a cheetah all chasing me and all...but that is so cool that you've got a cheetah," Dawn grinned.

"Now, is so not the time Dawnie," Xander grumbled.

"What did you do to Giles? What did you do to me?" Willow demanded, a distraught tone creeping into her voice as she looked at Ginny, before focusing on Buffy, "How could you do that to Xander..."

Buffy glanced back at Ginny before sighing, "Gin, can you let Giles out of the body bind? I'm pretty sure he's not going to come charging at us again...though not entirely sure why he did it in the first place..." she frowned before looking back at Willow and Xander, "And it's a spell to make something fly out of someone's hands, or if they're not holding anything they go flying away, and I did it because Xander had a crossbow on her, I'm not going to let anyone get freakin' killed tonight unless they're working with the First."

"Finite Incantatum," Ginny said with a flick of her wand hand in Giles' direction, releasing the spell.

"That was...interesting..." Giles muttered as he got back up, rubbing his nose. "My apologies, I mistook your wand for a stake. Too far away to get a good look at it other than the fact it was wooden..." he explained.

"You're _apologizing_?" Xander stared at him in shock. "What the fuck is going on here? Has everyone lost their minds?"

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," Ginny said. "It's nice to see _someone_ here still remembers their manners. Ironic that it _would_ be an Englishman."

"Did she just insult Wes and Giles?" Cordelia frowned, "Cause it sounded more like she was saying the rest of us don't have manners, which in my defense I haven't done anything..."

"She was most certainly _not_ insulting Wesley and I," Giles answered, sparing her a glance.

"He's right, it's most definitely not Wesley and Giles she's insulting. I think that is mostly aimed at you and Willow, beady eyes," Anya agreed.

"I was not insulting Mr. Giles or this person named Wesley. I was also not insulting those of you who I've never laid eyes on before this moment. My comment was in reference to those of you who left me to fend for myself against four vampires, putting not only my own life at risk but that of my unborn baby. And if you think what my husband did to you was bad, just be glad I survived my encounter when I was in Los Angeles. If I hadn't he would have done more than just a minor pain curse," Ginny said.

"Hell, the rest of us would have helped," Ron spoke up. "There's not a person here not related to Ginny in some way, you people would have been _seriously_ screwed as Buffy would say."

"But..." Willow began.

"Perhaps," Giles interrupted, "It would be best if we took a break tonight. Those from England traveled a great distance and it is exceptionally late for you all. Why don't we call it a night and let everyone get settled."

"A good idea," Angel agreed quickly.

"They're _not_ staying here," Willow pointed out once more.

"And this isn't your house, Willow," Angel countered evenly.

"Either they go, or we go and we're taking the Potentials with us," Willow shot back.

" _Enough_!" Buffy yelled, the beginnings of a migraine banging at her skull. "Thank you for the offer Angel," she continued softly to him before turning to look at the witches and wizards, "Guys, on the other side of town near the beach there's a castle hidden behind a magic barrier. We'll stay there alright?"

"There's a castle in town?" Cordelia looked around at the Scoobies and group from L.A. in confusion. "I lived here for eighteen years, how did I miss that one?"

"Dracula's castle is still here?"

"Dracula!" Angel yelled. "When was Dracula here?"

"You didn't know Drac was here?" Draco asked surprised, "I would have figured everyone would know considering he bit Buffy..."

"Draco," Buffy groaned.

"He _what_?" Angel asked slowly. "I'll kill him..." he growled.

"Oh great, we have psycho vampire to deal with now," Xander rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, bug boy," Buffy snapped towards him before taking a deep breath. "Yes Giles, Dracula's castle is still here, it's behind magical barriers. _Yes_ Dracula was here and _yes_ he drank from me - we'll cover that later, and _no_ you can't go hunt him down and kill him, later after all of this is over by all means go for it Angel but not now okay?" she glanced at him. "Now before any of us lose what little threads that are holding our tempers in check, we're all going to go and get set up at the castle. Since I'm _assuming_ none of you are going to listen to me and leave," she focused on the 'family'.

"Yeah right," Fred and George snorted.

"Figures," she sighed once more. "We can continue this whole argument, discussion, whatever tomorrow okay?" she looked around at every one. Seeing no arguments, thankfully, she turned and nodded towards the door as the group started to make their way back out.

Buffy glanced back at the group in the lobby once more, sending a small smile towards those from L.A., Giles, and Dawn before nodding at Angel slightly, then following the others outside. She paused long enough to get Dagda and Oreo, before she apparated to the castle so the others could use her as a homing beacon so to speak to reach it as well.

Once everyone was there, Buffy and Fiona cast the spells necessary to remove the barriers to the eyes of those in the group, and those who lived at the Mansion. Delegating jobs, Buffy sent the men, save for Lucius and Sébastian to go and build a stable behind the castle, and set up barriers, protection spells, and warning spells around the castle that overlooked the town on one side, the ocean on the other. She left Lucius to take care of Ginny while the women figuratively rolled up their sleeves and went inside to make the place livable, quickly using cleaning spells and conjuring up furniture as needed, fixing this and that until the place was not only livable, but comfortable.

Rooms were given out, and Lucius took Ginny straight to theirs after sharing a look with Buffy and Fiona, the two had both seen how close to dropping Ginny was, though they didn't know as well as Lucius would. A quick meal was prepared, Fiona dropping two plates off in Ginny and Lucius' rooms before everyone started towards their own beds.

Once she knew everyone was settled for the night, Buffy moved down into the basement to set up a few more things, making a quick trip to the Manor for supplies as she set up a training room. She stopped long enough as well to tell Bixie where they were, and by the time she got done setting up the training room, she wasn't surprised to find the kitchen now home to six elves besides Bixie. One more trip to England had her gathering a few of the weapons she had left behind, as well as Fiona's which she knew her friend would want, and even grabbed a few things of Sébastian's she figured he would like to have, before she made her way towards the new stable to check on Oreo and Dagda, again no surprised to see a house elf there, Bixie had brought one of the Stable elves...that elf was most certainly Ginny's right hand.

"Somehow I can't imagine Dracula having a stable."

Without turning from where she was brushing Dagda, Buffy smiled. "You're lucky that the guys did the protection spells to recognize us by our blood. You'd be a very roasted vampire right now if they hadn't," she looked over her shoulder at Angel. Seeing his confused expression she smiled, "my blood runs through your veins," she reminded him gently. "And no, these weren't Dracula's, we did them."

"We need to talk about that..." he sighed as he leant against the door to the stall.

"I was under his thrall, at the time I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop it," she explained softly as she continued her brushing. "He knew as well, that I was marked. He commented on it..."

"I don't blame you, Buffy; I've seen him work his gypsy magic. I am angry that no one ever told me; angry that I didn't recognize my claim being challenged for what it was...at the time when I sensed something wrong I thought perhaps Riley or you were attempting to erase the mark...I know it sounds rather stupid," he shrugged. "And I'm furious with Dracula, but I'm not angry at you."

"Good to know," she smiled, "And don't worry, lover, I have never had any intention of removing your mark. I am thinking of beating some sense into Draco as to when to keep his mouth shut though..."

"He's the one who has feelings for you," Angel frowned.

"Relax, he's known all along there was no hope, he just held on to it anyway. Truth be told I know exactly who he would be perfect with, he's just too blind to see it. You have nothing to worry about, my Angel; my heart has always been yours."

"I know that, especially now, but it's nice to hear," he smiled as he walked forward to wrap his arms around her waist. "You could have stayed you know, Willow and Xander be damned."

"I know, but I don't want to make things harder than they already are. And Gin isn't going to be comfortable around those who were there that night in L.A. And right now especially it's best to keep Lucius out of the same building as them."

"He's very protective, not that I'm condemning or anything, but it reminds me in a way of the bond between vampire mates..." Angel mused.

"They're bonded," she answered with a smile. "She's the love of his life, but they are also bonded, their magic, blood and souls are bound together for all eternity. I think in a way it's even stronger than the bond between a vampire and its mate."

"You'll have to teach me more about witch and wizarding ways later," Angel nodded. "And I'll have to be properly introduced to your family."

"Deal," Buffy smiled. "I get to meet your friends from L.A."

"Deal," he grinned, "And there's someone very special you have to meet."

"There is?" she raised an eyebrow in his direction as she stepped from his arms to put the brush away. "That you will have to explain later, my Love."

"I promise I'll explain everything," he agreed as she closed Dagda's stall.

"Good," she nodded before reaching up to brush her fingers on Dagda's nose, "Good night Dagda, good night Oreo," she repeated the movement with him before taking Angel's hand as they moved out of the stable. "Want to do a bit of slaying before the night is lost?"

"Why not, I've missed watching you fight," he grinned.

"You too," she smirked before breaking away and running ahead as she giggled.

Neither of them noticed the blonde watching them with a smile from the tower.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 23rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle that formerly belonged to Dracula, now belonging to the 'family'  
The Morning Room overlooking the ocean  
10:29 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Morning," Buffy greeted as she entered the room where Ginny, Lucius, Fiona, Sébastian, and Draco were gathered having a light lunch and tea...well, it was more a brunch thing in Buffy's opinion.

"Morning," replied Ginny.

"How you feeling?" she asked as she grabbed a scone.

"I've been better," Ginny said. "I knew I'd have to face them eventually if we came after you I just didn't think it would affect me the way it did."

"Girl, if it hadn't affected you, I'd be very worried," Buffy countered gently. "Just promise me, next time you run into someone from one of our pasts...tell us please."

"I was a little more concerned about the fact that I somehow managed to survive being attacked by not one but _four_ vampires at the time, Buffy," countered Ginny.

"Very true," she conceded. "We okay?" Buffy questioned softly.

"We're fine, Buffy. It wasn't your fault," Ginny said.

"Just making sure, got enough issues with half of those at the Mansion...I kinda want to make sure we're all okay here..." she shrugged. "You feel up to meeting someone? I promise, this one has no bad memories associated with him," she continued quickly.

"Why not," Ginny shrugged.

"Go, bring 'im in!" Fiona ordered when Buffy glanced towards the others.

Buffy just chuckled as she turned to exit the room, returning a moment later with Angel in tow. "These are some of my dearest friends in the world, and my daughters' godparents," Buffy began when they stopped before she started pointing them out. "Ginny and her husband Lucius, Ginny was one of the three who found me in L.A. that night. Lucius' son Draco and these two are Fiona or Rose as the majority of us call her, and Sébastian. Gin, Roses, Séb and I are commonly referred to as the musketeers," she smiled at him before looking back at the others. "Everyone, this is my Angel."

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Angel smiled, "And thank you for finding her that night and taking care of her when she was being silly and not coming to find me," he continued to Ginny, sending a smile Buffy's way when she smacked his bicep. "It's true, you were being silly. Understandably so, but silly just the same."

"Well, we kind of found each other actually," Ginny said.

"Well, could say those vampires were nice enough to introduce us, I suppose," Buffy grinned as she found a seat, pulling Angel along to sit on the loveseat with her. "Pass the tea please. Oh and the clotted cream..."

"Well, the vampires never would have found me if my darling husband here hadn't sent me on vacation," Ginny said as she floated the tea and cream over to Buffy.

"But it was a vacation you needed, Fire...and look at the wonderful souvenir you brought us all from America," Draco pointed out before Fiona smacked the back of his head hard enough to make his head snap forward and his chin touch his chest. "What was that for?"

"Fer sayin' Buffy was a souvenir," Fiona huffed. "An fer callin' 'er Fire, ya know she 'ates it."

"Go Fio," Sébastian grinned.

"Why do you always take their side? Shouldn't guys stick together once in a while?"

"Sorry Draco, anyone who watches Winx doesn't get precedence over my sisters," Sébastian shrugged.

"As you can see, we're all rather insane," Buffy chuckled as she floated the cream back to the table.

"Draco does it to annoy me, Roses, it's the only thing he can call me that won't piss his father off enough to kick his arse out of the Manor," Ginny said.

"Why 'e does na 'ave 'is own place by now be beyond me," Fiona countered, "Especially with the parade o' women ya 'ave around ya."

"That's what I say," Buffy pointed out.

"I do too have my own flat, I just only use it on special occasions," Draco defended.

"Yeah, when your dates don't want to go back to their own places," Sébastian pointed out.

"Okay, who declared this pick on Draco day? And what did I do to deserve it?"

"Breath."

"Be born."

"Decide ta ave breakfast with us."

"Maybe you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and it's jinxed you," Buffy suggested while Lucius chuckled into his tea at the group picking on his son.

"Okay, enough pickin' on Draco," Fiona chuckled. "So...ya be Angel," she focused on him. "Ya know, she neva told us nearly enough 'bout ya. But wha she did tell... Been waitin' ta meet ya ferever."

"While we're on the topic, you realize you ever hurt her you're not going to have to worry about Slayers or other demons coming after you," Sébastian continued.

"Guys..." Buffy groaned.

"When was the last time you took on a vampire, Séb?" asked Ginny. "Besides, I doubt you could take out Angel if he's lasted this long he must be pretty good."

"Yeah, he was my main sparring partner for a while there before he went to L.A.," Buffy agreed with a smile. "Although, you know I imagine a good number of people would pay good money to see you fight him, Séb," Buffy chuckled. "Ron, Fred, George... Every girl at the Academy..."

"Ya know, tha would be a good way ta make money fer the gift fund when this be over," Fiona mused.

"Something tells me I don't want to know what she's planning," Angel looked between Fiona who had a rather...excited expression as she became lost in her thoughts, and Buffy.

"Trust me, you don't," Sébastian laughed. "And I'll have you know, Ginger I fought a vampire just the other night, _someone_ didn't tell us that the Royals were sneaking out and I ended up being the one to go after them. Which reminds me, they're on cleaning duty for the next two years."

"Oops," Buffy smiled sheepishly, "I did tell them they'd be dead...should have known they wouldn't listen though..."

"Do they _ever_ listen?" Draco sighed. "I swear those three drive me nuts and I'm only around for Council meetings..."

"Maybe we should make Draco their combined Watcher," Buffy suggested with a smirk.

"Bite me."

"Is tha a wise comment with a vampire in the room?" Fiona teased.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Angel spoke up before smiling.

"Okay, why is Buffy grinning like an idiot?" Draco smirked before ducking a vase. "I like my head intact you know, Buff."

"Shut up," she shot back, "And it's a thing, the first time I met Angel he told me exactly what he just said."

"And to avoid any other needs to threaten me, don't worry if I hurt Buffy again I'll give you Mr. Pointy to use on me," Angel looked over at the group.

"You have Mr. Pointy?" Buffy looked up, "Okay I _seriously_ want that back unless Faith's using it or something..."

"No, I have it; I sort of kidnapped it and Mr. Gordo when they finally packed up your stuff..."

"Mr. Pointy? Mr. Gordo?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Mr. Gordo is a stuffed pig I've had all my life. Mr. Pointy is my sister Slayer Kendra's favorite stake; she gave it to me when I went to go fight Angelus before she was killed by Drusilla. I kinda like it as you imagine."

"You know girl, we always have known you were unique, but you still manage to surprise us," Sébastian chuckled.

"Well, at least I'm not predictable," Buffy smirked. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, everyone other than those of us in this room headed home to finalize a few things and to gather some supplies and to get our horses," Ginny said.

"We're bringing more of the horses," Buffy asked surprised. "Although we are all stronger on horseback," she nodded slowly.

"Which is why I've sent Bixie back with instructions on which horses to bring," Ginny said.

"Good," Buffy smiled, "You should probably get back to the Mansion though," she looked up at Angel. "Before things get worse when Willow and them realize you were gone all night if they haven't already..."

"I probably should," he agreed as he looked at the window before looking back at the others. "I'm glad to have met you finally; hopefully we'll be able to spend more time together in the future..."

"Ya ta," Fiona smirked. "We 'ave a good number o' stories ta drag from ya 'bout our Buffy."

"I'll bring the ice cream," Sébastian grinned.

"I got the popcorn," Draco agreed.

"I'll bring the alcohol, Buffy," Ginny chuckled at Buffy's look of horror.

"God help me," she muttered as Angel chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Okay I can handle that then," she grinned as he stood and offered his hand. "I gotta get him back to the Mansion, don't worry I'll stay away from anymore fights okay? See if I can mend any bridges that aren't too badly burned though..."

"Just don't go confronting those who did the spell without us," Sébastian ordered.

"Yes D'Artagnan," Buffy rolled her eyes. "See you guys later?"

"See you later, Buffy," Ginny said with a smile.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 23rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street  
Outside the Mansion  
12:25 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"B," Faith greeted from the tree as Buffy made her way out from the Mansion. She and Angel had apparated into his room, before she left him to get some rest and tried to find Dawn, Giles, or the woman up in the tree. Dawn was at school, Giles was at the Magic Shop, so she had left planning to avoid anyone else and any sort of confrontation for the time being.

"Faith," Buffy nodded. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Shh, no one knows I'm up here. Peace and quiet, you know?"

"I know," Buffy agreed.

"So, how's life been, B? Besides the mini army you brought with you?"

"Pretty good, you?"

"Decent, so did you find your peace?"

"Found my reason," Buffy admitted as she climbed up to join her sister Slayer.

"What happened? You just up and disappearing like that, not normal Buffy behavior."

"I came back from the dead; it's bound to change a person."

"True," Faith agreed. "The running story is that you were in Hell… Never said anything but always figured anyone gonna end up north it be you…"

"Hmmm," Buffy answered, she wasn't going there.

"You weren't in some Hell dimension were you, B? They ripped you out of heaven. Bet you nearly brought those Pearly Gates with ya…"

"Not quite," she answered with a sigh. "You can't say anything; I'll deny it to my dying breath…well the third one."

"Yeah, five by five sis Slayer, your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks," Buffy smiled.

"So, wanna spar?"

"You _are_ joking right?" Buffy looked over at her.

"Come on, it will be just like the old days…"

"Old days as in when we got along great or old days as in when we were trying to kill each other?"

Faith smiled and shrugged, "I'm over the whole revenge thing, kinda lost that about the time I was turning myself in. Rather go back to the getting along great stage."

"Works for me," Buffy smiled softly. "But Faith, I just don't fight physically anymore. It's second nature to use magic."

"So? I got mad magic skills."

"Faith, don't take this the wrong way, but part of why I'm here is that I've finally accepted who I am. I'm a Slayer, the only one to have died, and not just once but twice. I'm also the only one in over three hundred years to be _truly_ trained. I know more spells than Willow, Giles, Tara and Willow's coven combined…"

"Then it's about time you taught the Sister Slayer," Faith countered with a shrug. "Fight with me, B. Lets get that blood pumping."

Buffy just shook her head before nodding and leaping from the tree. Faith grinned before dropping down next to her.

Two hours later, they collapsed in one of the cemeteries, Buffy wasn't sure which at the moment…they had just fought, not even staying in one place and traveling as they traded blows, and even spells. She taught Faith a few that were useful and didn't necessarily need a wand to pull off. "So…"

"So…" Faith echoed before laughing. "God, I've missed you, B," she grinned.

"You too," Buffy smiled, "Don't take it the wrong way, I didn't realize how much until I saw you…"

"Didn't think about us much?" Faith rolled over onto her side, head propped on her hand so she could look at her 'sister'.

"Every day I thought of at least one of you, but it was easier to try and _not_ think of you. And to be honest things have been a bit busy in my life…"

"I bet," she rolled back on her back. "So, any thoughts on how we're gonna take down the First?"

"You're asking me? Far as I knew I was the last person anyone wanted involved in planning…"

"What they want and what I want are two different things, B, I'm not stupid enough to think we're gonna pull this off without you and your group…Willow, Xander, and Anya just need to get over their issues."

"I think I'll be over mine before they are over theirs," she countered quietly before sitting up. "Come on; let's go get you a proper wand."

"What?" Faith stared at her in shock. "What do you mean a wand? And where do we get one of those?"

"Wand," Buffy held up her wrist and shook it slightly so her wand moved. "Slayers have special wands, we're unique. And we gotta go see Ollivander to get yours, so you can see a bit of the Wizarding World while we're at it."

"Cool," Faith grinned before rising. "So, how we getting there and should we tell somebody?"

"Portkey and probably even though it might get ugly if we do," she agreed before sighing. "Come on, we'll tell Gin and Roses. The rest of the group is back at the Manor gathering the horses to bring back to the Castle for each of us, we'll stop off there and you can pick out a horse before they all get claimed…On loan of course," she smiled.

"Of course," Faith agreed before Buffy grabbed her hand, "We were never that close, B…" she started before it felt like her stomach got pulled out. "Whoa…what the fuck…"

"Portkey," Buffy smirked before walking over to where Ginny and Fiona were discussing the stables if the books in front of them were any indication, but were currently just shaking their heads. "Hey guys."

"Buffy," Fiona greeted. "'Ello Faith."

"Hey," Faith answered as she followed Buffy towards them.

"I'm gonna take Faith to see Ollivander, get her a proper wand and was thinking about stopping at the Stables and letting her pick out a Granian or Aethonan to use in the coming war…that okay with you two?"

"Please?" Faith spoke up quickly.

Ginny and Fiona exchanged a look before looking back at them, "She's the only one getting one of the horses right? We're not extending this to the whole group are we?" Ginny asked carefully, looking between Buffy and Faith.

"I wasn't planning on it…" Buffy agreed.

"Then I do na see a problem," Fiona trailed off.

"It's alright with me," Ginny nodded after a moment.

"You guys want to come?" Buffy glanced between them.

"No," Ginny answered quickly.

"I haven't had a chance to say anything," Faith began quietly, "But I want to apologize for what happened in L.A. We _shouldn't_ have stood by and watched you fight. And it's _no form_ of defense, but at the time _I_ at least was thinking two things, _one_ you were obviously able to defend yourself and _two_ , I was worried that if we jumped in, it could mess up your concentration and give the vamps a chance. As I said though, it's _no_ defense and I don't expect you to _ever_ forgive me or the others, but _please_ at least give those of us who actually _seem_ to care about what we did and how _wrong_ we were, a chance to try to win back a _little_ of your trust."

"There was a time when I would have told you not to worry about it, that all was forgiven," Ginny said sitting back. "I've learned differently since then, mostly thanks to a rather hard lesson I was forced to live with. I will give you the opportunity to _attempt_ to earn my trust. But know that it's not an easy thing to earn. My husband taught me well in how to guard myself against those who wish to use me given my generous nature. You're a Slayer, I knew it the minute I met you in that alleyway, and so in a way you're Buffy's sister. As such, I will give you a second chance but you do anything like that to me again and I promise you what my husband put Xander through last night will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"Thanks for the chance," Faith grinned. "And I heard you gave Xander the smack down last night, damn I wish I was there."

"You can thank my husband for that. He's extremely protective of me," Ginny said.

"Sounds like a couple of souled vamps I know, except Angel's all hurt Buffy I'll kill you slowly and painfully, and Spike's all hurt Dawn and I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

"Spike still protecting Dawnie?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, something about a promise to a lady," Faith shrugged.

"Hmm I'll have to thank him later...when I reintroduce him to his relatives," she smiled evilly.

"Part of it's the bond, part of it stems from when we were first thrown together. It was his job to watch out for me," Ginny said.

"Hmm sounds like quite the story, perhaps we can have one of those girl gabs or whatever Cordelia calls them in the future."

"Perhaps _after_ we do this whole war thing..." Buffy suggested quickly.

"Ya, should probably get ta Diagon Alley before Ollivander closes," Fiona suggested. "An good luck with the crazy man there, Faith," she winked.

"Crazy man?" Faith looked around confused.

"Come on," Buffy chuckled evilly as she grabbed Faith's hands.

"B that laugh is getting really scar..."

"Ya know, I kinda like 'er, she reminds me a bit o' Buffy in a way," Fiona spoke after she stopped laughing, "Now do na get me wrong, Gin girl, I still am seriously upset over wha they did in L.A. but...I think Faith could end up bein' a good friend ta all o' us."

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 23rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street  
Outside the Mansion  
8:05 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You guys really don't have to come with me," Buffy looked back at the few members of the group who had insisted on coming. She and Faith had returned from England two hours after they left, and set Brighid up in the stables with the other horses that had already been brought back by the guys before Faith headed back to the Mansion, Ollivander was going to send her wand - ebony with a dragon heartstring - via Azure as soon as it was finished, Buffy left the owl with him until then. A few hours later, Buffy headed towards the mansion, intent on telling the Potentials and others about the Academy and the fact the Potentials were going to the Academy, only to have Ginny, Lucius, Draco, Fiona and Sebastian cut her off on her way to inform her they were coming with. Sansa joining Ange in sitting by to watch the show in case she argued.

"Sorry Buffy, but you don't get a say in this," Ginny said.

"Are you sure," Buffy pressed gently. "You don't need to be here, Gin girl."

"Buffy, I'm not about to let you walk into that room alone knowing what they did to you," Ginny countered.

"And I don't want to put you through any more stress with certain members of that group than necessary."

"How about we all just agree that you two are worried about each other and stubborn enough to keep going back and forth for hours?" Draco suggested before it could go on further.

"Okay," Buffy agreed after a moment. "But they get to you; don't worry about staying around Gin, Séb, Draco and Fiona will be there..."

"I have every intention of removing my wife should the need arise," Lucius said from behind Ginny.

"Good," Buffy nodded before glancing at the others, then turning to open the door and let them into the mansion.

"What are you doing here?" Kennedy demanded; the first to spot them.

"We were invited...miss?"

"Kennedy," she answered, looking Buffy up and down. "So, you're the great Slayer who can't stay dead. You don't look like much."

"Nice to meet you, Kennedy," Buffy smiled.

"Buffy, what brings you back?" Willow's voice drew their attention as she came down the stairs, Oz behind her as Xander came into the room from a door to their left.

"I need to speak with the Potentials actually," Buffy answered, glancing up to see Angel walking into sight from the halls that led to the upstairs rooms.

"About what?" Xander demanded.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it's a conversation for Potentials only," Buffy focused on him.

"So, what's with the entourage?" he shot back.

"I don't think so, my Darling," Lucius said as he put his hand over Ginny's mouth to prevent her saying or doing something that might make what they were there to do that much more difficult.

"We be 'ere ta offer Buffy our support, and ta be 'onest none o' us trust ya ta na cause 'er pain," Fiona answered as diplomatically as possible.

"She's the one who disappeared on us!"

"Well, what would you have done!" Sébastian blasted as he took a step towards Xander.

"Séb, _stop_ ," Buffy hissed in his direction before Draco reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, she didn't focus on hearing whatever Draco said to him, but he stopped so that was enough. "Xander, look I know we all have issues here but the Potentials are in danger as long as they're here. I need to talk with them."

"You have some way to protect them that we can't?" Giles entered the room before anyone else could say something, the ten Potentials, Kennedy and another girl Buffy recognized as being past age, had fallen silent and stood around watching the tableau as it was set.

"I do," Buffy answered, focusing on her former Watcher. "The girls should have never been brought to you. Travers and his companions weren't Watchers anymore when they sought you out."

"What do you mean they weren't Watchers?" Wesley frowned

"July 19th of 2004, the Watcher's Council was removed from power by the Department of Watchers. When the Council was first formed forever and a day ago, they were supported by the Wizarding World, which yes Willow does exist," Buffy glanced at the redhead before focusing on Giles and Wesley. "Three centuries ago the Council tricked a newly called Slayer who like Faith and I had never been identified before she was called, into casting a set of spells they had given her, but never taught her anything else about her magic. They had been in the process of trying to get rid of the Wizarding World's influence, and wanted to no longer have Slayers who were not only stronger than them, but magically endowed where none of the Watchers were."

"I can just see someone like Travers doing that," Giles sighed.

"So could I when I read the history and journals that the Wizarding World had copies of and compared them to the copies the Council had that they had removed entries from," Buffy agreed sadly. "After they got the girl to place the spells they wanted on the new headquarters they had found in secret, they sent her out without any other training, as you can imagine it didn't take long for a vampire to take her, and they just neglected to tell the next girl called about her magic."

"Bastards," Faith muttered.

"Quite," Draco agreed with a sigh.

"Anyway so the Wizarding World was left unable to attempt to teach the Slayer about her magic as they couldn't identify the Slayers or get into the Watcher's Council to make them train the Slayers, the spells blocking them. On the other hand they weren't about to abandon the Slayer so they continued to financially support the Watcher's up until the war within the Wizarding World a few years ago that all but destroyed the Ministry of Magic as they knew it. After I joined the little club, Luc and Draco set to work on reforming the Department that had been in charge of helping the Slayer and they brought me in.

"Only a Slayer's magic could cast the counter spells to another Slayer's magic. At it's essence a Slayer's magic is different than a witch or wizard's magic, just as a witch or wizard's magic is essentially different than a human who uses magic by calling upon nature and the elements and such," Buffy explained, "We raided the Headquarters and I was able to take down all of the spells that kept the witches and wizards out, we removed the Council from power and replaced it with a new Council, and created an Academy for the Potentials so they could be trained in case they were called, while also allowing them to have regular lives. We also started recognizing Potentials in the Wizarding World once more, and a number of the girls are witches.

"Each girl is extensively protected against any who seek them out to harm them; the Academy as well is extensively spelled to keep any from finding it, even other witches and wizards. So quite frankly the safest place for the Potentials here is the Academy where if we had found you first and Travers and his companions hadn't managed to hide a few of you from us, each of you would have been approached and offered the chance to attend and at the very least had the spells placed upon you that would have protected you from the First," Buffy focused on the girls.

"Will we really be safer there?" one of the girls asked, Buffy guessed her to be about thirteen with dark curly brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes.

"Yes, once there the First can't find you," Buffy agreed. "Can we do some sort of introduction?" she looked around at the others.

"I'm Molly," the girl answered.

"Amanda," a fifteen year old with perfectly straight dark brown hair to her mid back, and brown eyes spoke up.

"Vi," the redhead in the group spoke up, Buffy guessed her to be about sixteen.

"Rona and Caridad," the fifteen year old African American girl spoke up, indicating herself and the girl who was at least eighteen next to her.

"Colleen," another fifteen year old, with dark brown hair almost black hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Chloe," this girl was sixteen-ish with dark brown hair and dark eyes, Mexican or Spanish heritage Buffy guessed, but a slight mid-western accent. "This is Chao-Ahn, she doesn't speak any English," she nodded at the girl next to her, sixteen-ish as well with long black hair and brown eyes. Chao-Ahn said something; Buffy wasn't sure what, in some sort of Asian language... Glancing at Fiona, Buffy nodded slightly, they'd have to do some research but they could probably locate the spell to make everyone hear her in English and she hear everyone in her native language...

"Eve," a fourteen year old with blonde hair and blue eyes finished, Buffy glanced at her, mentally frowning. There was something off about her...

"What if we don't want to go to this school of yours," Kennedy challenged, drawing Buffy's attention from the blonde.

"I'm afraid that in this case, at least until the First is taken care of, those of you who are of age won't get a choice," Buffy countered softly.

"What!" Willow yelled, "You can't just force them to go to this thing of yours."

"And what do you mean those of us of age?"

"First Willow, normally we can't force a girl to come to the school, but when it comes to imminent danger to a Potential, we do step in and take away the choice until the danger has past. And I'd like to see you come up with a possibly worse danger than the First wanting to destroy the Slayer line." Willow just gave a sort of hrump in response and crossed her arms over her chest, that part done, Buffy turned to Kennedy, "Once a Potential turns eighteen, she's essentially free, no Slayer is called past the age of eighteen so you and Caridad are both safe from the First," she explained gently.

Kennedy just stared at her a minute before turning on her heels and storming out of the room. "So, I'll never be called?" Caridad asked after a moment.

"The odds are _extremely_ __unlikely," Buffy looked at her before looking at each of the other girls. "I know you may not like going, but believe me, all of us just want to make sure you are safe. And as soon as this threat from the First is gone, you'll all be allowed to make the choice as to what you want to do, and can even return to your families if you want to."

"The school be a rather lovely place," Fiona spoke up, "An the Watchers be very nice."

"You've met two, well seen two," Draco agreed.

"Two Watchers are here?" Wesley asked.

"Fiona and Séb are Watchers," Buffy smiled at them. "They're girls are two of the first three Potentials we located in the Wizarding World. Three of our most stubborn actually..."

"Perhaps later we can talk," Wesley suggested.

"Certainly," Fiona smiled.

"I can also say the Academy is very nice," Angel spoke up from the landing. "I'm sure you guys will like it."

"You agree with this?" Xander looked up at him before rolling his eyes. "Figures, you always side with her."

"Enough Harris," Angel growled.

"And for your information he doesn't always side with her," Faith pointed out. "I seem to remember him fighting with her over me a few years back..."

"Yes, that wasn't the best of situations," Wesley agreed.

"No kidding," Buffy chuckled.

"I think there's a story Buffy has neglected to tell us," Sébastian glanced at her.

"And I'm not sharing, it's in the past it's staying there," she shot back.

"Okay back up the whole whatever that's going on here," Xander interrupted. "You're not taking the girls with you..."

"You know, you really should realize you can't tell Buffy what to do..." a new voice spoke from the doorway behind the six.

"Jesus Christ," Buffy groaned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sébastian demanded as they turned around to look at the three girls and the man standing behind them looking rather sheepishly.

"You think we're letting you all come to fight some great war on your own?" Elvira smirked. "Hey Angel," she called with a smile.

"'Ow do ya even know about us bein' 'ere?" Fiona glared at them, her own Potential in particular.

"Aniee," Chiara shrugged.

"What were you thinking bringing them here Spence?" Sébastian turned on the other man.

"They didn't tell me what they were doing until I caught them sneaking out, I only had a few minutes to grab a few things. I know better than to think I can stop them, so I didn't get a chance to warn you," Spencer explained quietly.

"It's okay Spence, we all know how they can be," Buffy smiled softly.

"Okay!" Sébastian turned towards her in shock. "How is it okay...I'm going to give them detention until they're thirty!"

"You would have done the same thing," Buffy pointed out as she glanced at the others in their small group from England, smiling slightly when she noticed the far away look to Ginny, Lucius must be keeping her distracted with some sort of mental conversation, probably why she hadn't told the girls off herself for putting themselves in danger.

"I bloody well would not," Sébastian grumbled.

"Aye, ya would 'ave," Fiona smirked, "So would 'ave I."

"See, so we're staying," Rayen grinned.

"No, you're not," Sébastian shot back with a glare. "I'll drag your butt back to England if necessary Ray."

"I'd like to see you try," Rayen crossed her arms over her chest, Elvira and Chiara following suit.

"God above," Sébastian threw his arms in the air before turning and pointing at Buffy, "This is all your fault, you started their training and they take entirely too much after you."

"Thank you," the three chorused.

"That _wasn't_ __a compliment," he shot towards them.

"Hey, I just started their training and do their magical training, I don't work with them every day," Buffy argued.

"Don't look at me, I gave up trying to influence Vira when she was eight," Spencer spoke up.

"An I only control Chiara so much, she 'as 'er own spirit," Fiona agreed.

"God, does no one support me in this?"

"If it's any consolation, I do," Draco shrugged.

"Yeah like they're going to listen to you," Sébastian grumbled.

"Hey, I am on the Watcher's Council," Draco defended.

"He's got a point," Elvira agreed with a smile.

"Can we not have this conversation right now?" Buffy sighed.

"Sure, we'll have it again when this is all over," Rayen grinned.

"Not where I was going," Buffy countered.

"Well, you got two options here, Buffy, either let us stay, or we'll just sneak out and come back again as many times as necessary and fight on our own," Chiara pointed out.

"Not if I chain you to your beds," Sébastian threatened.

"And we'll just use magic to break free," Elvira smirked.

"Stupid magic."

"Hey, watch it!" Draco and Fiona snapped.

"You're doing real good, Séb," Rayen chuckled, shaking her head at her Watcher.

"Ray, shut up."

"Alright, Séb, Roses, take the three to the Castle for the night, tomorrow we're sending you back, I need time to figure out how exactly we're keeping you there," Buffy instructed, sending the three a look before turning around to look at the others in the room once more. "Girls, tomorrow we'll go to the Academy when we take your three sister Potentials back okay?"

"Again, get this through your head Buffy, you're not taking them," Willow spoke up.

"I'd like to see you try and stop her," Chiara countered.

"Séb, Roses," Buffy looked over at them and Fiona nodded before casting a simple imperious spell to get the three moving, then grabbing Sébastian's arm to pull him out with her and Spencer. "Willow, I'm not sure how many ways I can say this to make it clear, _you_ don't get a say."

"I don't care what you say, Buffy, you're not taking them against their will especially, I'll banish you from here first."

"I'd like to see you try," Ginny spoke for the first time as she and Lucius sent hard looks towards Willow.

"Don't you just love the protective team you got," Draco chuckled.

"Here I thought you were part of it."

"I am," he smirked before looking over at Willow as well.

"As you can see Will, it probably wouldn't be prudent to even attempt it, and not to point out a slight fault in your plan but you can't banish someone from a building unless you have the permission of the owner of the building."

Willow just glared back at them before turning and storming out of the room.

"That went well," Cordelia mused.

"Could have been worse," Oz spoke up, "Buffy, believe it or not, it's good to see you," he smiled before nodding towards the direction his wife had gone, "Excuse me."

"Thanks Oz, you too," Buffy smiled before he disappeared after Willow. Glancing over at Xander she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going there anymore," he muttered before leaving.

"He'll get over it," Cordelia shrugged, "Eventually; the man is too stubborn for his own good."

"Never were words more true," Giles agreed.

"I think things will be okay now if you guys want to head back," Buffy focused on the three Malfoys. "I need to talk with a few people but you don't need to stay..."

"Actually Labraid and Rhiannon need a chance to get out and stretch their legs, not to mention their wings and Sansa needs a chance to run," Lucius said as he stood, holding his hand out for Ginny to take and helping her to her feet.

"Are you sure, I can stay," Draco asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," Buffy smiled, "Go have a good ride you two, I'll see you back at the castle," she continued to Ginny and Lucius.

"Come, my Darling," Lucius said. /-/ _Buffy will be fine, my Darling. It's you I'm worried about, now please come_ /-/ he pleaded through their connection when Ginny hesitated.

Ginny nodded, not once saying a word as Lucius gently laid his hand on her lower back and began to lead her from the room.

"Uh, why did he stare at her like that?" Cordelia asked as Dawn slipped out after Draco.

"They're bonded, can talk mentally," Buffy shrugged. "So, Giles, can we talk?"

"Certainly," he smiled, "Come on, I have a pot of tea up in my room we can reheat..." he suggested and she nodded before following him towards the stairs, smiling to Angel on her way and nodding slightly.

 **:-:-:**

"Ms. Malfoy!" Dawn called as she hurried to catch up with the three. "Please, wait just a minute."

"It's okay," Ginny said to Lucius and Draco as she stopped and turned around, walking a few steps towards where Dawn was approaching, Lucius and Draco staying close by. "What can I do for you Miss Summers?"

"I wanted to apologize for what happened," Dawn explained softly. "I didn't get a chance yesterday and didn't want to come to the castle which I'm sure is your haven from all of us... My sister thinks very highly of you, it's obvious to anyone who looks at the two of you together, even if she hadn't stepped in when Xander was threatening you... I want to have a place in her life again, and that includes hopefully being accepted by those she cares about. But even if it wasn't just that, I want to apologize for what happened that night, it has bothered me over the years but there was no way to tell you before now."

"It's alright, Miss Summers. I never blamed you personally. I knew the minute I laid eyes on you that there would have been nothing you could have done to help me. I could see that you were young and I sensed that you held no magical powers of your own. What's a young woman like that going to be able to do when those she is with themselves refuse to help? I knew as I passed all of you that there was a Slayer and two witches among you, which told me who you were. I knew you were Buffy's friends, which made it hurt that much more that none of you stepped up to help me but as I said I don't blame you. I know what it's like to be the youngest and caught in the middle. You want to help but you can't because others refuse to let you," Ginny said.

Dawn smiled sadly, "It's kinda scary how well you just summarized my life back then. I can't explain why they didn't help, you'll have to ask them, but I can say that they might have been in shock, I know I was to see you fighting them as well as you were, especially when I had been hoping against all odds that you were Buffy after reading your books."

"Because of events in my own life, my husband kept insisting I learn to fight without a wand and when Buffy showed up in my life it seemed like the perfect opportunity. It's thanks to her that I was able to hold my own that night, even if I basically had a nervous breakdown afterwards," Ginny smiled sadly. "As for my books, they aren't really mine. I was merely the face on the cover here in the Muggle world."

"I thought you fought like Buffy that night," Dawn smiled, "And I _knew_ it was her writing them!"

"Please don't be angry with Buffy for not telling you she was alive," Ginny pleaded. "She was dealing with a lot and it was quite painful for her to think of you all here and what you'd done. You have no idea what she's been through, what Willow's actions put her through."

"I was once, when I was younger. But I guess you can say I've grown, I got through those teenage years you know. As I figure it, whatever it was that she saw while she was dead, it drove her from us, I don't need to know unless she wants me to," she shrugged slightly.

"She'll tell you in her own time, I'm sure," Ginny said.

"I hope so," Dawn smiled. "Are we okay? At least as much as we can be all things considered?"

"As I said, I don't hold you responsible for the actions of the others. You were an innocent caught in the middle, much the same as I was at one time. And do not worry Miss Summers, my baby survived the encountered," Ginny reassured.

"I kinda figured that when Xander wasn't actually killed on the spot last night," Dawn chuckled, "And please, call me Dawn. Miss Summers reminds me of my college professors."

"Of course Dawn. And please call me Ginny. Feel free to come by the castle and visit your sister anytime if you like. I'll make sure the others don't over react," Ginny said.

"Thanks," Dawn grinned, "I better get back inside though, so see you later."

"Goodbye," Ginny said before turning and making her way back over to where Lucius and Draco were waiting, taking Lucius' outstretched hand and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday January 23rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – The Mansion  
Angel's Rooms  
10:26 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"You know, I think this is one of the major reasons I enjoyed not slaying anymore," Buffy sighed as she looked in the mirror.

"Not getting demon goo on you?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Exactly, it's just so gross, even with magic as a means to remove it," she grumbled. She had gone out with Faith and Angel on patrol since they didn't want the girls to go out with them leaving in the morning - though Kennedy and Caridad were planning on staying and helping out, Buffy knew there was nothing she could do to convince them otherwise... And besides seeing Spike again for the first time and exchanging greetings, as far as she could tell the memory charm was still working, they of course got a demon that managed to cover both her and Faith when it met its timely end. A quick letter sent flying to the Castle when they reached the mansion, and she was herded up to Angel's rooms while Faith was herded to her own by Spike. There was no way she was going back to the castle covered in blue demon blood and smelling...icky.

"I'll find something for you to wear, go ahead and take a bath, you'll feet better when you have," Angel smiled, giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

Shaking her head she sighed before stripping out of the ruined, for the moment, clothing and turning the water on. And the evening had started out so well, all things considered with the Willow, Xander, and Kennedy mess. She had talked with Giles and they made their peace. She had talked with Dawn and made her own peace, finding out Dawn had made her peace with Ginny, a major bonus to the night. And she had met all of Angel's friends and talked with Wesley and Cordelia. And been informed that Lorne would like all of them to sing for them the next day so he could 'read them' and hopefully get Willow and Xander to take a chill pill. Cordelia had also offered her opinion that the majority of the two's problem was that she had been gone so long without a word then come back and just taken charge...well that and the whole throwing Xander across the room thing hadn't helped, but as far as she was concerned it was the perfect entertainment for the night, she just wished she had some popcorn at the time.

Conjuring her favorite bubbles, she filled the tub before climbing in when the water was just at the right depth, sinking beneath the bubbles with a moan, there was nothing as nice as a hot bath and vanilla and lavender bubbles.

She had just about drifted off to sleep in the tub, when she heard the door open slowly, cracking an eye open she saw a set of blue eyes watching her from a crouched position near the door. "Hello..." she began slowly, who the hell had a child in this group? "What's your name?" she continued softly, glancing down to make sure she was completely under the bubbles.

"Connor," he answered, creeping into the room. "Who are you?"

"My name's Buffy, nice to meet you Connor," she smiled, there was something about him, and his blue eyes were strangely familiar but she couldn't quite place them.

"What are you doing in daddy's tub?"

/-/ _Daddy?_ /-/ Okay she was so going to grill her love later... "He's letting me use it; I got a lot of really icky stuff on me."

"Oo," he nodded as if that explained everything. "I'm five," he announced with a grin.

"Why you're practically a grown up," Buffy grinned. "You're the same age as my daughter."

"Eww a girl," he wrinkled his nose up and Buffy laughed.

"I have two daughters actually, Coli is five and Dottie is six."

"I _guess_ they might not be _so_ bad, are they as pretty as you?" he asked hopefully as he inched closer to the tub.

"I like to think they're prettier than me," Buffy smiled. "Can you turn around for me so I can get out of the tub and we can go sit in your Daddy's room and talk?"

"Okay," he grinned before moving a little ways and facing the opposite direction.

Buffy just shook her head as she carefully stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body before finding one to wrap around her hair. "Okay Connor, ready?"

"Yup," he grinned as he turned around and took her hand. "I've seen you before," he looked up at her as they entered the bedroom.

"You have?" she looked down surprised.

"Yup, Daddy has pictures of you..." he dropped her hand and ran towards the closet, raising an eyebrow she followed him, only to find him pulling out a box filled with notebooks. He grabbed one from the top and quickly opened it, flipping a few pages before stopping, "See?" he held it up.

Taking the book Buffy smiled when she saw the picture Angel had drawn, she recognized the top as being the white turtleneck she wore during the day time forgot.

"He has lots more," Connor continued as he pulled the box out and towards the bed.

"Here, let me," Buffy smiled as he stepped back, before she levitated the box and floated it to the bed.

"Cool," he grinned before running over and climbing onto the bed, digging through the notebooks as she walked over, flipping through the pages at all the different drawings of her, some were painted with watercolor, some done in pastels, most in pencil or else charcoal if she was right. "This is my favorite."

Sitting down she looked at the picture he was holding, closing the other notebook, it was one of her standing against a railing, sophomore year by her hair style. "Does he have any of you?"

"Yup," he nodded as he dug around the box once more before producing a book and passing it to her, opening it she found pictures of Connor as a baby, he leaned against her side as she looked through the notebook at the array of drawings showing him as he slowly got older.

"Buffy?" Angel asked sometime later as he opened the door a crack.

"Shh, your son fell asleep," she called quietly.

"Connor?" he opened the door fully, before managing to look rather sheepish as he took in the sight of Connor asleep with his head on her towel clad lap, while she looked at another notebook of drawings of the boy who's hair she was softly running her fingers through. "I was going to tell you..."

"Well, I hope so," she teased lightly. "He dug out the books, they're beautiful."

"Thanks," he smiled as he crossed the room and set the shirt and pants he managed to get from Colleen down, before carefully lifting Connor, "I'm gonna put him to bed."

"Kay," she nodded as she flipped the page to another picture of Connor the year before by the date at the bottom.

By the time he returned, she had changed and sat cross-legged on the bed, packing up the books, her hair dried thanks to a spell. "So..." she glanced up at him.

"It's a bit of a long story..."

"Well, I do have that meeting with the Pope later," she mused before sending him a look. "Talk, before I have to beat it out of you."

"Alright, alright," he laughed before sitting down next to her and turning serious.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday January 24th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
1:08 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Letting herself into the castle, Buffy made her way through the lobby, before pausing, turning she walked towards one of the couches, not entirely surprised to find Ginny asleep. Moving around, she knelt down by Ginny's head, "Gin girl, wake up," she spoke softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, you should be in bed with Luc..."

"Buffy?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"Hey," she smiled, "Come on, it's late and that couch can _not_ be comfortable."

"No, it's not," Ginny mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just after one, Angel and I got to talking after I met his son."

"His son?" asked Ginny in confusion. "But you said he was a vampire. How can a vampire have a son if he doesn't have any…you know."

"It is unbelievably insane," Buffy sighed as she moved to sit next to Ginny, "Want some hot chocolate while I explain?"

"Would love some," Ginny said as she sat up so Buffy could sit down.

Buffy nodded before calling for Bixie and asking for some hot chocolate, the elf disappearing and reappearing a moment later with the drinks. "So," Buffy started as she curled into the corner of the couch to face Ginny. "You know that Angel's sire was Darla and he killed her to save me my first year in Sunnydale... Well it seems Wolfram and Hart, the evil law firm in L.A. brought her back to life, as a human, to get at him back in 2000."

"Makes you wonder about Tom. If he was somehow linked to this law firm," Ginny mused.

"God only knows," she sighed. "So they brought Darla back all human and then it seems she and Angel slept together. Wolfram and Hart brought Drusilla to town and she turned Darla. I died, Angel left town for a while, and when he came back Darla showed up pregnant. Some prophecy about two vampires having a human child all that mumbo jumbo. Though Darla was nice enough to stake herself so Connor could be born... She did one thing right in this life it seems," she shrugged lightly. "So in summary, Angel's got a son the same age as Coli."

"Between your world and mine, I don't think _anything_ surprises me anymore," Ginny sighed tiredly.

"Hear hear," Buffy agreed. "But bed, bed a good thing right?"

"Yeah…bed."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday January 24th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street  
Outside the Mansion  
10:29 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I'm going to freakin' kill you for agreeing to this," Sébastian grumbled as the group walked up towards the door.

"Well, we kinda need to work together for the whole war thing," Buffy pointed out. "And hey, we're going to do a group number, think of it as being back at one of the musicals… It could be worse, Lorne could have insisted on solos."

"And you got us to sing along," Rayen grinned.

"I'd rather have you in England," he snapped.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Chiara rolled her eyes before opening the door. "Come on everyone in so we can make Elvira happy."

"Now remember, I'm picking the music and you all get to just sing along," Elvira announced as she strolled into the lobby, the group following, most not surprised to see the lobby already home to all the Potentials, the Scoobies, L.A. gang, Faith and Connor who promptly threw himself at Buffy.

Elvira grinned as she flicked her wand and the music began to play to Does Your Mother Know from Mamma Mia. Winking at Chiara and Rayen she began to sing.

" _You're so hot - Teasing me  
So you're blue but I can't - Take a chance on a kid like you  
It's something I couldn't do"_

Rayen and Chiara joined in on the next line before the other women in the group shared a look and shrugged, joining in as well.

" _There's that look - In your eyes  
I can read in your face - That your feelings are driving you wild  
But boy you're only a child_

" _Well, I could dance with you honey - If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby - Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?"_

"Take it easy:" the guys began in response to their signif other as the case applied, Sébastian focusing his attention on Buffy while Draco spoke to Fiona and Spencer got the Mouseketeers. The women exchanged a grin before shaking their heads and for the most part blocking out anyone else as they danced away from their significant others, or Sébastian, Draco and Spencer as the case applied.

" _Take it easy - Try to cool it boy  
Take it nice and slow - Does your mother know?_

" _I can see - What you want  
But you seem pretty young - To be searching for that kind of fun  
So maybe I'm not the one_

" _Now, you're so cute - I like your style  
And I know what you mean - When you give me a flash of that smile  
But boy you're only a child"_

Each of the guys, save Spencer who had one too many girls to work with, walked over and grabbed their partner's hands, pulling them away from where they were dancing together, and waving their fingers at the guys in a 'you can't have' motion, as they joined in singing.

" _Well, I could dance with you honey - If you think it's funny  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby - Flirt a little maybe  
Does your mother know that you're out?"_

" _Take it easy - Better slow down girl - That's no way to go"_ the guys sang on their own before the girls joined in with grins, _"Does your mother know?"_ The guys all rolled their eyes before continuing on their own, _"Take it easy - Try to cool it girl - Play it nice and slow"_

" _Does your mother know?"_ the girls shot back before dancing away as they sang, the guys sharing a look and stalking after them.

" _Well, I could dance with you honey - If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby - Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?_

" _Well, I could dance with you honey - If you think it's funny  
But does your mother know that you're out?  
And I could chat with you baby - Flirt a little maybe  
But does your mother know that you're out?"_

Each of the guys finally managed to catch 'their girl' and Lucius at least caught Ginny around her waist and picked her up to keep her from getting away as the song ended, before all of the girls cracked up.

"Ya know, tha was actually very fun," Fiona grinned.

"It was actually," Katie laughed. "So did we pass the test?"

"Good question," Buffy glanced over at the green skinned demon, "We deemed good guys?"

"You bet, Sweet Cheeks," Lorne smiled.

"Thank God, if we 'ad ta put Lucius through tha again 'e might kill us," Fiona grinned.

"You think it would just be _him_ wanting to kill you?" asked Ginny with a glare at Fiona.

"'Ey, I did na tell us all this morn tha we 'ad ta do a sing a long!"

"She's got a point, that was all Buffy," Angelina spoke up.

"Okay, yes, everyone hate me but if you really want someone to blame, it's his fault," Buffy pointed at Lorne.

"Now, Sweet Cheeks, there's no need to get hostile like," Lorne held up his hands.

"Call me Sweet Cheeks again and you can bet your arse someone'll be getting hostile all over you," Ginny snapped.

"I think he was talking to me," Buffy giggled. "But by all means Lorne, call her Sweet Cheeks too, I think she could use a chance to really beat someone up... Course on the other hand..." she grinned evilly. "Luc, Draco, I didn't introduce you to Spike, did I?"

"Spike's here?" asked Ginny with a smile, trying to hold her giggles in.

"Buffy talks about me," Spike asked from where he was sitting with Faith on his lap.

"Oh Lucius just _loves_ to hear stories about you," Buffy grinned.

"Well, at least he _looks_ the part," Lucius mused aloud, one eyebrow raised as he took in his very distant relative.

"Luc stop," Ginny giggled as she smacked him on the arm.

"Looks, the part?" Spike frowned. "What am I missing, Pet?" he glanced at Buffy who was snickering behind her hand.

"Nothing," she answered quickly. "Is he laughing in his head?" she whispered to Ginny.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Spike argued.

"My father gets a kick, well actually all of us do, that you're dying your hair blonde. Must have skipped you for some reason since the majority of the family is blonde," Draco smirked.

"Okay..." Cordelia drew out, "What are we _all_ missing?"

"Oh Jesus _bloody_ Christ," Spike groaned. "I _knew_ your last name was damn familiar. Fuck me, 120 years and I _still_ can't escape my bleedin' relatives."

"Yes, Buffy, he is," Ginny giggled. "Luc stop," she ordered, smacking his arm again. "Oh! You are just horrible. Lucius Malfoy I can't believe you just said that. I can't believe I married a man as horrible as you," Ginny said turning and stalking away.

"Oh no you don't, Mrs. Malfoy," Lucius said as he grabbed her around the waist and quickly pulled her off her feet. "You knew exactly the type of man I was when you married me."

"Are you going to put me down?" asked Ginny, glaring at her husband. "Oh you did not just say that," Ginny groaned as she dropped her head into her hands, hiding her rapidly reddening face.

"Ya know, I think it be more fun tryin' ta figure out wha 'e says then actually askin'," Fiona grinned. "Makes the best guessin' game after all."

"Yup," Buffy agreed with a smile.

"Wait, you're _related_!" Angel looked between Spike and the others, "Okay that's just a bit freaky even for us."

"Especially when you think about it, granddad," Spike grinned suddenly. "I'm cousins with the woman who is like a sister to your mate. Keeping it in the family in a way..."

"Spike, _shut up_ ," Buffy and Angel both turned on him at the same time.

"Too much bloody fun picking on, Peaches," Spike grinned before Faith hit him.

"Thanks, F."

"Welcome, B."

"Okay," Buffy glanced around, "We've all proven that we're the good guys, so I think it's time we get this show on the road and get the girls to where they'll be safer..."

"We have to pack," Chloe answered, Willow and Xander weren't happy by the looks on their faces but they weren't saying anything this time.

"Go for it," Buffy nodded. "And you three, no more trying to convince us to let you stay," she focused on the mouseketeers who were trying to sneak out the front door. "And don't even think you can try hiding somewhere in this town."

"Evil witch," Elvira muttered.

"Slayer and a good one," Buffy countered with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Elvira sighed before the three sunk to sit against the wall near the door.

"I'm going to go see how Jonathon is doing with lunch," Cordelia announced, while the Sunnydale Potentials made their way up to their rooms, other than Caridad and Kennedy, the latter sitting in the couch glaring at Buffy while the former went over to chat with the mousketeers.

"We're gonna head back to the castle, Buffy," Fred spoke up.

"Okay, you guys can go too if you want," she glanced at Ginny and Lucius who were still communicating through their bond and Draco with them. She knew that Fiona and Sebastian weren't going anywhere until their girls were back at the Academy.

"Uh might be better if we stick around for a bit, Buffy. Will keep Lucius from following through on his threat for a while," Ginny called back

"Suit yourself," Buffy chuckled, leaving them to their...whatever, before Connor grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs, Angel following to save her from his son when it was time for her to leave.

 **:-:-:**

"We all set?" Buffy asked twenty minutes later, as she looked at the girls gathered on the landing.

"Buffy!" Vi yelled, gathering the attention of everyone downstairs as Angel came running out of the bedroom where he had been with Connor.

"Oh shit," Sébastian whispered as they watched Buffy sink to her knees and her hair turn the familiar lavender, her chin against her chest as she clutched her head.

"Move," Ginny ordered as she apparated to the top of the stairs, ending up behind the girls as Fiona apparated after her. The Potentials parted and Ginny skidded to a halt seconds later as she fell to her knees next to Buffy, just as Buffy's arms dropped and her head snapped up, her eyes the familiar milky white and ever so pale blue pupils.

"I got paper," Fiona sunk down near Ginny as everyone crowded around, Angel pushing his way through to fall to the ground next to them.

"What's going on," he demanded as he started to reach out to Buffy.

"Don't," Ginny grabbed his arm before he touched her. "On the first anniversary of her resurrection she got a vision. They've continued through the years, as best we can figure, the Powers That Be as she calls them are punishing her for being alive when she was suppose to be dead."

"She gets them, too?" Cordelia groaned, "God, what is it with the vision thing…"

"Although you don't go all physical change thing," Gunn pointed out.

"Never thought I'd be thankful for the aspects of my own visions," she sighed.

"Buffy, 'oney wha do ya see," Fiona asked gently, ignoring the conversations around them.

"Pain," Buffy answered, her voice carrying a haunted quality, "So much pain…hurt, death. Anger, hate, no hope, destruction, it's sinking…it's all sinking, disappearing…destroyed."

"What's destroyed?" Ginny pressed, glancing at Fiona as the quill wrote away.

"Everything…so many deaths…the blood debt, blood debt must be repaid. Traitor, deception, betrayal…blood, blood it's always gotta be blood, blood is life, blood is death…blood debt, never free…"

"What blood debt? Who's blood debt?" Angel frowned as he glanced between her and Ginny.

"Blood debt…" she repeated before falling silent.

"Is she usually this vague?" Spike asked softly.

"She's using your words too," Anya pointed out.

"She's not always but once in a while she is," Draco explained.

"Only when the blood is repaid can the evil be stopped, a chance to make everything right. Evil freed by the blood that flows. Without payment, darkness will creep, covering all. The Phoenix will fly, fire will burn, purify the darkness."

"Well there's the prophecy," Sébastian sighed, "she should come out soon, right?"

"I don't know…" Ginny admitted, concerned as Buffy's hair continued to lighten in color, the blue in her eyes disappearing as the milky color spread. /-/ _They're continuing to get worse, Luc._ /-/

/-/ _I know, my Love, but she'll be alright, she's survived them all these years, I've never met someone as strong as Buffy, except you_./-/

/-/ _I don't know Luc, I just don't know_ …/-/

"Something's wrong," Angel began suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sébastian focused on him.

"The bond is fading, it shouldn't do that, it's eternal as long as she or I am alive," he explained, focused solely on Buffy.

"Blood debt must be repaid," Buffy spoke, her voice fading even as she spoke before see seemed to collapse in on herself, her hair going back to the dark purple as her eyes closed, Angel reached out to grab her as she slid towards the ground

"Is she okay?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Is the bond back to normal?" Ginny looked up at Angel as he cradled Buffy.

"It's back," he agreed, brushing the hair from her cheek. "Five years…have they always been like this?"

"Always, she had what was like a seizure the first time, not since. Scared the life out of me the first time…" Ginny sighed. "The hair and eyes is normal…" she trailed off, glancing at Lucius.

Angel noticed the look, but ignored it for now, focusing on Buffy as she started to come back, "Buffy?"

"Angel?" she whispered as her eyes fluttered open, "How long was I out?" she looked over at Ginny once she had focused on him.

"About ten minutes," she answered as Angel stood with Buffy in his arms before setting her on her feet carefully.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm okay," she nodded.

"Sure you are," Sébastian snorted.

"Séb," she looked over at him, shaking her head slightly.

"No, God damn it, I'm sick and tired of you _not_ being angry with them, Buffy. It's _their_ fault you suffer through these things. It's _their_ fault you can't handle being in small dark places and _every day_ we see you staring off with a far away look as you remember what they tore away from you."

"Sébastian, _stop_ ," Ginny hissed as she stood, but he had already stalked over to Xander and Willow, and punched Xander once more.

"What the _hell_ is your problem!" Willow yelled.

"My _problem_ is you and your little group who decided to play _God_ and bring Buffy back to life," he yelled. "You fucking messed with dark magic and left her in her _grave_ to dig herself out. Would it have been so hard to _unbury_ her before you pulled your little spell."

"You had to dig your way out?" Dawn whispered as she looked over at Buffy who was staring at her feet before Angel pulled her against his chest, whispering in her ear.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Giles turned on them as well. "No wonder she ran after that trauma…"

Sébastian snorted, "Oh, _that_ wasn't the reason she ran, not all of it."

"Sébastian, _shut up_ ," Fiona yelled as she grabbed his arm and spun him around to look at her.

"They pulled her out of heaven for God's sake!"

"Oh my God," Willow's pain-filled whisper echoed in the silence that followed Sébastian's proclamation. "It's not true…" she continued as she stepped towards where Angel still held Buffy, her face buried in his chest. "Tell me it's not true."

Buffy slowly turned her head to look at her, shaking her head before taking a deep breath and stepping away from Angel as she turned to face Willow, and Xander and Anya behind her. "There was no pain, no fear, no doubt, till you pulled me out of heaven, I woke up in hell because I was expelled from heaven," she spoke quietly.

"Oh God, Buffy, I'm _so_ sorry," Willow whispered.

"Apologies are too late," her face hardened as she looked at them. "You want to know _why_ I've been gone all these years. What drove me away more than _anything_ else? I was at _peace_ , I _knew_ that everyone I loved was okay, that I was _free_ , and I was torn from that peace. I woke up in my own _coffin_ , not _nearly_ enough oxygen as I fought to get out. Only to, once I finally got free, to discover that the world had _become_ hell. I saw the _Buffy bot_ be torn apart by four motorcycles and the demons say they were going to do the same to _me_. I had a _man_ threaten me at _gunpoint_ … There's _no_ hell dimension that can be _worse_ than what I woke to… But the worst cut of all… _none_ of you cared about my feelings. You were so hell bent on getting me back for your own _selfish_ reasons, you _justified_ it with the belief that I was in a hell dimension. _All_ that work to do a resurrection spell, and you _never_ took the time to do a _simple_ séance to find out if I was in heaven or hell. _Why_? Because if you found out I was in heaven you _wouldn't_ have been able to justify the spell, the _blood_ you spilled?"

She slowly looked between each of them before shaking her head, "You _knew_ what you were doing was wrong, why else would you _not_ tell anyone what you were planning? I spent _years_ wondering who it was besides you and Tara," she turned her gaze back to Willow, "Who else helped you to destroy me. Did _Dawn_ know? Spike? _Giles_? _Angel_? Who _else_ was involved in taking away my gift…I was _terrified_ of learning just who it was, until the Powers decided to torture me by showing me _everything_ that was done, make me _relive_ everything from that night. You _want_ to know why I stayed away all these years. Even _after_ I learned _who_ it was that was there that night? I stayed away because as much as I _still_ love each of you, I can _never_ forgive you for what you did. Once I might have been able to…but I'm _not_ that girl anymore. When you pulled me back here, you _destroyed_ what little was left of my peace and happiness. It took me years to _escape_ the memories of heaven, and _even then_ , every night when I sleep, I dream of what I lost," she trailed off shaking her head. "You may _hate_ me now for being gone all these years, that's _your_ right, after all no one is perfect…we're only human. But _until_ you've been in my shoes, you will never _understand_ why I've been gone. Or how I can love you all _so very much_ , and _never_ be able to have the relationships we once had."

"Is that why you hang out with a red headed witch?" asked Xander. "So you can justify not telling us you were alive?

"She and the others offered me a chance at a new life, a chance to be able to trust someone without having to wonder if they were responsible for my pain," Buffy countered quietly. "She understands me in a way no one else can," she continued, a hard edge to her voice.

"Oh and why's that?" demanded Willow. "I was your best friend, Buffy. I thought I knew you better than anyone."

"Because I know what Buffy's been through," Ginny said quietly, her voice carrying through the room.

"Gin..." Buffy focused on her, "You don't have to..."

"No, Buffy, she has to," countered Willow. "She can't just say something like that and not explain what she means."

"You don't get a say in what she says," Buffy snapped back angrily.

"I know what Buffy's been through because I've been there myself," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked quietly.

"I've seen heaven and been pulled back from it," Ginny said quietly.

"Oh my, God," Dawn raised a hand to her mouth. "Both of you? Oh God, that's horrible..."

"You were resurrected?" Willow asked surprised.

"In a way," Ginny said, keeping her eyes focused on Willow as she felt Lucius walk up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Before the war in our world really got going, I fell under the influence of Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He was the one waging war on our world. At the time a part of his soul was trapped in a diary, a diary he used to communicate with me, to make me do as he wanted. By the end of the school year he had so much control over me that he managed to get me to a secret room in the school, away from the protection of my family and professors. He was going to drain my magic away from me and take it for himself. By the time Harry reached me, I was already making my way through the gates. When he killed the part of Tom that was tied to the diary, I was pulled back. I was forced out of heaven and back into my body."

"Bleedin' hell," Spike murmured.

Willow just stared at Ginny a moment before looking back at Buffy, "That's why she understands you like none of us can..." she whispered, "I'm sorry," she continued before looking back at Ginny, "I'm so very sorry." Turning she rushed past the group, disappearing into a room down the hall.

Without a word, Lucius simply turned Ginny around and pulled her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as the tears came.

"We should get the girls ta the school," Fiona spoke quietly, glancing at Sébastian who was staring at Buffy sadly.

"We should," Buffy agreed before glancing at Sébastian, "And its okay Séb...don't feel guilty, kay?"

"You sure, Sweetheart?"

"Positive," she smiled before looking around at the others as the remaining Scoobies started to head off; Oz already had left after Willow. And the L.A. gang was making their way from the landing as well for now so it wouldn't be quite as crowded, only Dawn remained amongst the group.

"Okay, so we 'ave a portkey..." Fiona began, wanting to get the girls out of there and give Lucius and Ginny a bit of space from so many.

"Buffy!" Angel barely caught her as she collapsed.

"Bloody hell," Draco groaned. "Why she insists on telling us she's fine when she's not..." he glanced at the others as Angel lifted Buffy into his arms.

"Okay, you can write off any chance of us leaving until Buffy wakes up," Chiara announced.

"Chiara," Fiona focused on her, before noticing Lucius beyond her watching Buffy before glancing at her. She nodded slightly and he nodded back before apparating from the building with Ginny. "Ya do na get a say in this," she continued.

"Scopa!" Chiara yelled. "You wouldn't leave if someone you cared about just collapsed after having a vision. Don't make us; because God help me we'll be back here no matter what it takes to make sure she's okay." (Fuck)

Fiona glanced at the other two, to find them just as determined looking, before looking between Draco, Spencer, and Sébastian and sighing, "Fine."

"What!" Sébastian turned to stare at her. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, because she be right, we would do the same thing. We would be 'ypocrites, and we all know they would cume back the first chance they get. At least this way, they won't 'ave a reason ta be comin' back once we get 'em back."

"And the rest of the girls?" Spencer spoke up.

"Do ya wish ta go now or wait until tamorrow?" Fiona looked at them.

"We'd kinda like to make sure Buffy's okay too," Rona answered after looking at the others.

"Then we stay tanight and go tamorrow when Buffy be awake. An do na worry I be takin' the blame when she wakes," she glanced at her fellow Watchers and Draco with a smile before turning to Angel. "Ya should keep 'er 'ere tanight. She be fine once she 'as gotten some rest, the visions take a lot out o' 'er."

"Are you sure?" he asked softly as he held Buffy close.

"Aye, I be sure," Fiona agreed. He nodded before turning and making his way towards his room, carefully laying her down.

"We need to talk about you not mentioning those later, Buffy, but first wake up... please," he whispered before dropping a kiss to her forehead.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday January 24th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – The Mansion  
10:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Good morning," Angel smiled when he saw Buffy's eyes open.

"Its bedtime," she countered when she saw the stars out the window.

"Isn't it good that I like seeing you at bedtime then," he countered as he stretched out next to her.

"Very good," she smiled as she entwined their fingers. "I'm sorry," she continued more seriously after a moment.

"It's okay," he nodded, "Just, let's not keep anything else that's important from each other in the future…no more surprise children and surprise visions and all that okay?"

"No more surprise children and visions," Buffy chuckled as she rolled over to face him. "So the girls are still around…"

"Fiona agreed to let them stay because Chiara, Elvira and Rayen said it would be hypocritical of them to force them to leave and they'd just find a way back as soon as possible to find out how you were. The others chose to wait until tomorrow when they planned to take the mouseketeers, is it?"

"Mouseketeers," Buffy agreed.

"Well, when they plan to take them back. And she told Draco, Spencer and Sébastian that she'd take the blame…"

"That's Roses," Buffy chuckled once more, "Well then we'll take them tomorrow, after more sleep."

"You can't _possibly_ still be tired," Angel teased.

"Well…" she stopped to consider it, "There are a few things I could do before I sleep again I suppose."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmm," she grinned before rolling over to get up, "Come on, we're making a store run real quick."

"We are?"

"Yup, we need cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream, and Hershey's, and crunchy peanut butter."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do," she smiled down at him, "Now up, there are some things I refuse to conjure and cookie dough mint fudge chip, Hershey's and crunchy P-B are at the top of that list. Oh and Coke…" she shrugged before offering her hand to help him up.

"You are a very strange woman, and I love each and every one of your quirks," Angel chuckled as he stood. Holding her hand, they snuck out of the Mansion and headed for the nearest grocery store.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday January 25th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – Mansion  
Angel's Rooms  
11:28 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy carefully extracted herself from Angel's arms before rising from the bed. Leaning over him she reached out to brush the lock of hair from his forehead before stepping away from the bed, content that he was still asleep. Grabbing his shirt from the floor, she slipped it on as she walked towards the window, pausing to grab a piece of chocolate that had survived their attempt at recreating that night of the day time forgot. She wasn't sure if Angel actually enjoyed the chocolate and peanut butter, or just the memory of what it had tasted like…he had enjoyed the repeat performance of the ice cream on his chest though… Grinning quite pleased with herself, she reached her destination, she had placed the spells on the windows throughout the mansion and castle.

Sighing as her happy mood drifted away, she leant against the windowsill with her left shoulder, reaching up to trace patterns on the glass with her right hand. She couldn't shake the images from her vision, the ones she _hadn't_ spoken about as she saw them… She knew that what she saw had to happen, the blood debt had to be paid…there would be so many deaths if it wasn't… At the same time, there was so much she wanted to do before it was all lost.

Glancing back at Angel's sleeping form she sighed softly. She would give anything to have what she always dreamed of with Angel, a wedding, growing old together, well older while only she changed physically…to be able to wake up in his arms every morning, watch Connor, Dottie and Coli grow up together, see their children find love and marry, and God willing never be called as Slayers in Dottie and Coli's case.

Looking back out the window she spotted Kennedy leading the Potentials in training, she needed to get them back to the school. Kennedy worried her though, so much anger in the girl…it could destroy her very easily, especially here on the Hellmouth… Looking over each girl she saw the future that each would lose if they were called, they had lost so much of their innocence already that even their sister Potentials hadn't lost in their training. No matter what they tried, the girls would never be the women they might have been before they came to Sunnydale.

Sighing once more, she looked around the grounds, spotting Kennedy staring up at her, glaring really, and farther beyond her Faith was training with Dawn, but waved when she saw Buffy looking at them. Smiling she waved once before looking further off, at the Castle on the bluff and beyond at the horizon.

Turning slightly she watched him as he slept, before a thought began to form in her mind. Could they...should they was more the question. But damn it all, she wanted at least some time with Angel, and the chance to fulfill at least a few dreams. After all that had been taken them, the Powers owed them at least this short time if they were meant to not survive this war.

Decision made, she crossed back over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she watched him a moment before reaching out to gently brush her fingers through his hair. "Marry me," Buffy whispered as she traced the familiar planes of his face lightly. She watched as he woke up slowly, smiling once he came back to the world of the living.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she smiled. "Marry me," she repeated.

"What?" he sat up, staring at her in shock. "Did you just..."

"Yes," she nodded, "Marry me. I know it's not the most romantic situation and all that, but please," she continued softly.

"Buffy...I'd give anything to spend the rest of yours, my, our lives together. But should we even think about getting married now, with the First?" he countered gently as he grasped her hands.

"That's exactly the point," she argued. "Next week, next month, we could be dead. Or I could go out this afternoon and get hit by a car, or you could fall down a set of stairs and land on a stake...okay, yes I know it's a rather ridiculous and unlikely scenario," she rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"But that's the whole point Angel," she pressed on, reaching up to brush her thumb against his cheek, "We don't know how long we have in this life, I could die tomorrow, you could die tomorrow, one or both of us could die fighting the First, or we could survive and have years to come. I'm _tired_ __of waiting. I want to spend whatever time I have on this earth with you, I want to at least have some form of the little girl dreams I once had, of growing up and marrying Prince Charming with my family there in a castle and all that stuff that all little girls dream of."

"We do have a castle," he pointed out with a smile. "But I'm not Prince Charming, Buffy," he continued seriously.

"Do you know who 'Prince Charming' is?" she asked softly. "In Snow White he's the guy who brings her back to life with a kiss. In Sleeping Beauty he's the guy who fights the evil fairy; even as she turns herself into a dragon and everything so he can get to the woman he loves and wake her from the spell she was placed under, again with a kiss. In Cinderella, he doesn't care _what_ anyone says, he _knows_ the only person he'll ever love is Cinderella, and searches throughout the kingdom for her with only a shoe as his means of finding her, and he still finds her. The Little Mermaid, he loves her as a Mermaid _and_ a human, he cares for her even when she can't speak and when he faces the knowledge he might loose her, he jumps into the ocean to rescue her from the sea witch. In Beauty and the Beast, he _lets her go_ because he loves her, even _knowing_ she might not come back and he'll never be free from his curse without her love…And _yes_ , I know that those are no doubt all the Disney versions, but they're what I grew up on," she shrugged. "Don't you see though? Prince Charming _isn't_ an actual prince, he's the _man_ who would give _everything_ for the woman he loves, would let her go because he wants _her_ happiness more than his own, the man who would _die_ for her. But even then, I don't _need_ Prince Charming, not when I have my own souled vampire who has forgiven me for all I've done to him, and _loves_ me for me, through everything. Who fights beside me, not thinking he has to protect me from everything and not afraid to admit I could kick his butt, in fact it only makes him prouder. You've been there _since_ I was called, Angel, watching me from afar at first, and _then_ beside me. You _would_ have died for me, and you _did_ …but you _came back_ , you _escaped_ Hell, Angel… You gave up your _humanity_ for me…it's _more_ than enough."

"You make me sound like one of those Prince Charmings," Angel whispered as he reached up to brush her hair from her cheek.

"Well, considering I'm _not_ a Princess, I don't necessarily _need_ a Prince Charming, but I _will_ take an Angel," she smiled. "I don't want Prince Phillip or Prince Charming or Eric or the Beast waiting for me at the end of the aisle, I just want _you_. And I don't need promises of forever; I just want the time while we can have it. We've been through so much, why _can't_ we have everything while we've got the time now?"

Angel smiled softly as he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, "I dreamed once, that we got married. It was amazing, the ending wasn't so great...but you know, the chance to have it again, even for a few days or weeks or the Powers willing months and years...I think it would be heaven."

"So, is that a yes?" she asked with a smile.

"I thought the guy was the one who did the asking," he countered with a frown.

"It's the twenty-first century, Angel; women do all sorts of things now."

"Hmm give me an hour, and then I'll have your answer. And no you can't go taking the girls back just yet... Don't need to give the three a reason to beat me up if we make it through the First."

Buffy laughed before nodding and watching him as he got up and got dressed. "What am I suppose to do for an hour?"

"Well, I know Cordy loves to look at bridal magazines, maybe she's got a few," he winked before disappearing out the door as she laughed.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday January 25** **th** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
12:01 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Fiona," Angel greeted when she opened the door, "Is Ginny around? I need to talk with both of you..."

"Aye, cume on, we be 'avin' lunch," she nodded before leading him towards the morning room that had been deemed as belonging to the Musketeers, Lucius and Draco.

"Angel? Is everything all right?" Ginny asked in concern when she saw Angel enter with Fiona. "Did something happen to Buffy?"

"Everything's fine," he quickly assured her. "Actually I need yours and Fiona..."

"Rose or Roses as Gin and Buffy call me," Fiona interrupted.

"Okay, yours and Rose's help with something," he continued with a smile.

"Of course," Ginny said.

"Okay," he nodded as he took a seat. "Buffy sort of proposed this morning..."

"Wha!" Fiona shrieked.

"Could you _possibly_ shriek a little louder, Roses?" asked Ginny a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, Gin girl," Fiona ducked her head. "But this be big news after all."

"Yeah and I'm fighting the world's biggest migraine at the moment," Ginny countered.

"So, is there a reason Buffy isn't here telling us about your upcoming nuptials?" Sébastian asked as he set down his coffee.

"Because technically I didn't say yes, yet," Angel explained. "I know that it's the twenty-first century as Buffy reminded me, but she's lost so many of those things that are considered normal, I'd like to give her at least something that is semi-normal. A normal proposal, hopefully a semi-normal no interruptions ceremony...you know?"

"Very reasonable," Sébastian agreed.

"Wha exactly can we do fer ya?" Fiona pressed as she summoned a bottle, passing it to Ginny, "'Eadache an Pepper up mix o' Buffy's, sorry bout the shriekin'."

"It's okay," Ginny said taking the bottle. "I don't even know if this will work, nothing else ever has. Let's just say it was the powers little gift to me."

"Headaches are a curse? In a small way, Ginger, I think I'm thankful they're the only thing they curse you with instead of giving you the visions too," Sébastian shook his head.

"'Ear 'ear," Fiona agreed.

"These ones are. The only reason I'm even vertical at the moment is because Luc here is helping ease this one off," Ginny said.

"How long do they usually last?" Angel questioned in concern.

Ginny looked at Lucius for a few moments before turning back to Angel. "Longest one was three or four days I think but they usually only last a day or so. This one was aggravated by lack of sleep, which usually happens after I talk about what happened in my first year."

"How is it none of us ever knew about these?" Sébastian looked at the group. "Did Buffy know?"

"Only Luc knew," Ginny said, dropping her gaze to her hands not wanting to look the others in the eye. "He's been helping me hide it ever since we were married. I found other ways of hiding it during school."

"Well love, ya do na 'ave ta 'ide it anymore, Gin girl," Fiona nodded, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "An do na worry, none o' us are upset tha ya did na tell us. We be family, family neva abandons each other."

"Thanks guys. I never wanted to hide it but when no one wants to hear about what happened to you, you learn to keep things like the effects of it to yourself. Luc knew I had the headaches but not the reason why, not until he heard me talking to Buffy about what happened," Ginny said.

"I think we need to get back to the topic at hand," Lucius said squeezing Ginny's hand in comfort.

"Of course," Angel nodded. "Well, I have a few ideas of things I want to do, but going to need some help getting them accomplished."

"Well with two witches and a wizard in the room, your wish is our command, or at least the best we can manage on short notice," Ginny said.

Angel chuckled, "That was my hope," he smiled. "So this is what I was thinking..."

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday January 25th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – The Mansion  
Angel's rooms  
1:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy slowly came back to consciousness after having dozed off again not long after Angel left. Rolling over she blinked at the feel of something small and soft against her cheek. Opening her eyes she picked up the orange rose petal before looking up to find a few more scattered on the pillow, well some were orange some were more not exactly orange looking.

Looking up from the pillow she spotted a single lavender rose on the table next to the bed, and reached over to pick it up, smiling at the familiar sweet fragrance of roses. "Angel?" she looked up and around before frowning when she didn't see him. Brushing her hair back as she sat up, she looked around once more, not spotting anything else out of the ordinary in the room

Sighing she got up and made her way to the bathroom, summoning her brush as she walked. A few minutes later she made her way back into the room while trying to get the clasp on her eggs bracelet to catch, before shrieking when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her up off the ground.

"I can't believe I can still sneak up on you."

"Angel!" she yelled, looking over her shoulder at him, "That was just wrong."

"Sorry," he smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are. Now put me down!"

"As you wish," he gently set her down on her feet.

"Thank you for the rose," she smiled as she turned around and looked up at him.

"You're welcome."

"Why the specific colors though? Most people would just give red…" she trailed off with a frown.

"Come on," he smiled softly, pulling her back to the bed. "I didn't do red because of our history with red roses…"

"Angelus," she nodded.

"Don't think about it, Beloved," he traced her cheek softly. "Now then, these are orange and coral petals; do you know what they mean?"

"That they're a really cool shade?" she shook her head before rolling her eyes as he chuckled.

"Every flower has a meaning, Buffy; some have different meanings for each of their colors, roses for example. A red rose signifies romantic love, coral and orange roses signify desire."

"Really," she smiled as she picked one of the petals back up.

"Really," he agreed softly, "I laid them on the pillow because you are my heart's desire, and we both know my body's got no objections," he chuckled at the blush that crept up her neck. "I love how you still do that," he whispered, dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

"Okay, can we please continue before I turn the same shade as a tomato or something, trust me, tomato Buffy, not cute."

Angel chuckled softly once more, "Of course, Sweetheart," turning he picked up a rose she hadn't seen, "White roses are reverence; some also consider them as a sign of purity. In my life I had never met anything so pure until I met you, you had a light that drove the shadows out of the night, and I revered you for that, for bringing sunlight into my life."

"Oh Angel," she whispered as she took the rose.

"Yellow is for joy and friendship, because of you I found friends in Giles, Willow, Oz and the others, and I was able to accept the friends I made in L.A., you gave me your friendship when I had done nothing to deserve it, and taught me how to be a friend," he handed the yellow rose to her, "Pink and Peach can both symbolize gratitude, every day I'm grateful for the time we had together, for you loving me. Light pink conveys admiration, there are so many things I admire about you, Buffy, your strength, your compassion, above all your unending belief that people are still good, no matter how often they prove otherwise. Even through everything that happens, I know that you still have that faith."

"It is a pain sometimes," she shrugged slightly before taking the three roses.

"It's a gift," he countered before producing a rose that looked black, but as she looked closer she realized it was actually a red so dark it appeared black, "It's called black magic," he explained with a smile, "People disagree on what black roses mean, obviously some see it as a symbol of death, others though, and I'm one, believe it to be a symbol of the death of old habits, a rebirth. When Whistler found me, and brought me to California, letting me see you called, everything I had been for the previous ninety years died away. I had a purpose, a reason; my love for you gave me a reason to be born again, into the man you would be proud of."

"Are you trying to make me cry?" she sniffed as she took the rose, it was gorgeous really…

"No," he shook his head as he smiled before producing a coral and a orange rose, "Just to remind you how much I do desire you," he winked, she giggled as she took them and held them with the other seven perfect rosebuds. "Purple, though I prefer Sterling Silver roses, they're more delicate in my opinion, and they appear one thing at first, but when you look closer, they show a side you never saw before."

Raising an eyebrow she looked closer at the rose in her cluster, before looking up at him surprised, "It looks silver."

"Exactly," Angel agreed, "When people first look at you, they see all sorts of things, but until they get closer and really look, they miss many of the things that make you uniquely you. A purple rose though means the giver fell in love at first sight. As cliché as it sounds, we both know it's true for us," he trailed off with a slight shrug.

"Thank you," she whispered before burying her nose in her small bouquet.

"Did you count the rose petals?"

"No…" she looked up at him before over at the pillow before glancing back at him, raising an eyebrow, she laid her roses down on her lap then reached over and started to count… "Eleven?" she looked back at him before stopping to think. "It's been eleven years since I was called, well give a few months…"

"Yes, it has," Angel agreed, "Isn't there some sort of ritual girls have with flowers and pulling off petals?"

She chuckled slightly when she realized what he was saying, before dropping one of the petals that she had gathered in her hand. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not," she spoke as she dropped each petal before holding the last one up, "He loves me," she smiled as she looked up at him.

"Very much," he answered seriously, before moving her roses from her lap, and taking her hand in his to pull her from the bed. "Buffy, before I saw you, I was living in the shadows and thought I was never meant to find any sort of peace for what I had done. And then I saw you, and I had a purpose again, to help you. You showed me everything that we believe about Slayers was wrong, that behind that destiny is a girl who is just like us in a way, wanting to be free to live their life as they want. And I saw you try so very hard to be able to have something normal amidst all of the insanity. That day I first saw you, I fell in love with you, but when I really got to know you, those early days here in Sunnydale, I fell deeper in love everyday. You gave me a chance to see what happiness was. You brought sunlight into my world that had been without it for so many years. You saw me as a man, not a demon, and you loved me even for the demon within me. That night, on your birthday…for the first time I had an idea of what heaven must be like. And even with all that happened after, a part of me can never want to change things if we were given the chance, because I can't imagine not having that moment with you in my arms," he gently traced the side of her cheek, "After everything that happened, how many reasons you had to hate me, when you knew that you had no choice to stop Acathla, you loved me enough to try and make it easier on me. And when I came back, you stayed with me when you had every right to stake me or at the very least leave me to find your own life, nursing me back to this world and loving me even after everything. Even when your family and friends couldn't believe you would, or trust me…" He trailed his fingers down her neck to rest on his mark, "You loved me so much you were willing to give your life so I could live…I didn't deserve that kind of love, Buffy, I still don't…but I can accept it, because I love you just as much. You're my soulmate, Buffy; I know that, I always have. And if you'll let me, I want to spend whatever time we have on this earth, giving you the love you've given me…" Still holding her hand in his, he sunk down to one knee before her, "Buffy Anne Summers, will you take this demon with a soul, and make me the happiest man on earth?"

Buffy sniffled before slipping down to kneel with him, "Just remember who asked first, kay?" she smiled as she cupped his cheek, "Though I gotta admit, yours was a hell of a lot better than mine," she grinned.

"I don't know, I kinda liked yours," he chuckled. "So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, you dofus!" she laughed, wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, capturing his lips with her own.

"Stay my girl?" he whispered, their foreheads touching after they broke apart.

"Always," she promised.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday January 25thy, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – The Mansion  
2:57 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay ladies, everyone needs to be touching the portkey when it activates or you're going to be left behind," Buffy reminded as she looked around, the Potentials, including their three runaways, were gathered around, everyone else spread in the lobby after coming to say goodbye, other than Kennedy who was off sulking as Caridad put it. She caught Angel's eye and smiled, he said he had a present for her when she got back, and they were waiting to tell everyone the news until after they got the girls to England. If the Mouseketeers knew about an upcoming wedding they would refuse to budge.

"Last goodbyes girls, we got less than three minutes," she continued looking around as final hugs were exchanged. Pulling out the old reliable favorite form of portkeys - a rolled up newspaper, she held it out for the girls to each grab a part of, "Remember now, hold on tight, whatever you do, do _not_ let go until I say to," she instructed as the second hand ticked down from ten.

Eleven seconds later they appeared in the lobby of the Academy and Buffy smiled at the green tint to a few faces, she remembered that feeling all too well. "Buffy, I see you found our runaways."

She turned and smiled at Blaise, "Yup and I brought back a bunch of others too," she nodded towards the girls, frowning as she counted quickly, they were missing someone...

"Didn't Draco mention there would be eight girls?"

"Eve isn't here," Vi spoke up.

"Don't worry girls, I'll find her," Buffy assured. "Everyone this is Blaise Zabini, he's on the Watcher's Council. I'm going to leave you in Blaise's hands and he'll make sure that you all get settled. I have to get out of here before the wards lock me in. You'll be safe here, I promise." Glancing around at them once more, she only paused to be captured in a four way hug with Rayen, Chiara and Elvira, before apparating back to Sunnydale. She would check the mansion before starting the hunt for her between California and England... Hopefully the girl hadn't let go when they were over the Atlantic...

"You lost something," Spike announced when she appeared in the room, Eve was standing there looking very much like a lost puppy. Buffy wasn't so sure she believed that though... She could have _sworn_ Eve's hand was next to her own on the portkey so she should have at least started the journey...the only way she'd be left behind while holding the portkey was if it rejected her...

"Can I still get there tonight?" Eve asked.

"Sorry Eve, the portkey had to be specially done to get past the extra wards up right now, it's going to take a day or two to have another one done..." Buffy explained, she'd take that day or two to do some research while she was at it.

"Okay," Eve sighed.

"Come on, let's go raid the freezer for ice cream," Caridad suggested before leading her off.

"Something's bothering you," Angel whispered as he joined her.

"I'll tell you later, I gotta talk to Gin and Luc about it," she answered, the two had stayed at the castle instead of coming to see the mouseketeers off, Gin still fighting her headache.

"Well, before you go, can I give you your surprise?" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped her arms around her waist.

"If you want to," she countered as she leaned against his chest. She felt the chuckle that barely escaped his lips before looking down when she felt the ring being pulled from her hand, "Angel..." she began looking up at him in confusion, why was he taking her Claddagh ring.

"Shh, trust me," he countered as he moved the ring he had given her so many years before to her right hand. "Close your eyes."

"You know those words never have had the same meaning..."

"Buffy, shut up and close your eyes," he ordered with a smile to his voice. Rolling her eyes she did as he said, "Don't open them," he continued when she felt something slide onto her empty ring finger.

"Can I open them yet?" she asked when his hands moved to rest against her stomach.

"I found my happiness Buffy, and my peace," he answered in her ear, "As long as you're my girl...go ahead and open them now."

She turned her head slightly to look at him and he shrugged, "You found my letters, huh?"

"Yeah, they were addressed to me so..." he trailed off with a sheepish smile, "But you're stalling."

"So I am," she smiled before looking down at her hand, "Oh Angel," she whispered as she looked at the ring on her hand. Lifting it up to eye level she examined it better, it was beautiful, silver, platinum, she wasn't sure, who knew it could be white gold, all she knew was that it wasn't yellow...there were vines and flowers engraved on the outside of the band, the shoulders if her memory of ring shopping with Fiona for her women's independence ring was right. And as she looked closer she found that the floral design continued along both sides of the ring, down and around the band. It was the diamond though that was truly amazing, "It's red..." she looked up at him, she knew it wasn't a ruby, it had the cut and the light played along it like a diamond, she'd never seen a ruby do that before...

"Yes it is," he agreed with a smile. "The ring itself was made in the twenties; I saw it and thought of you. Red diamonds are very rare, rather a lot like Slayers in a way, though there are none as rare as you," he smiled. "And it seemed appropriate somehow, a blood red stone..."

"Considering some of my blood flows through your veins," she finished softly. "Thank you, Angel, I love it," she smiled as she turned in his arms to kiss him.

"Okay enough with the making out like teenagers we no longer are!" Cordelia called a few moments later. "Seeing you two like that all the time is making me think I'm back in junior year when I was making out with Xander all the time and that's just unbelievably freaky."

Buffy laughed as she turned back to look at them, "We're allowed."

"Well, yes, I know that you were denied a whole bunch of years..." Cordelia agreed.

"I think she meant we're allowed, because I asked Buffy to marry me," Angel interrupted with a smile.

"And that totally sucks... What!" Cordelia stopped as his statement registered. "Oh my GOD! You're getting married!"

"Well, I think the entire town knows now," Buffy looked up at Angel as he rubbed at his ear after Cordelia's shriek; she was actually louder than Fiona had been. He was also suddenly grateful that Ginny and Lucius had stayed at the castle, he really wanted Ginny's headache to be gone the next day the Powers willing.

"At least you're not the only one who likes to propose during an apocalypse," Anya told Xander.

"Well that's true," Faith laughed as she walked over and gave Buffy a hug, "Congratulations B, and Angel you hurt her, I'll find Mr. Pointy and stake ya, five by five?"

"Deal, Faith," he chuckled as he gave her a hug before the group moved as one on the two.

"Congratulations," Xander told Buffy and Angel when he and Anya reached them after a good deal of the gang from England got there first.

"Thank you," Buffy smiled gently.

"Is the wedding going to be before or after we go to war? Though after would be rather ridiculous actually considering one or both of you might be killed, well very likely will be killed, it is war after all…"

"It's before, Anya," Buffy interrupted. "As soon as possible I think," she looked up at Angel.

"As soon as possible," he agreed.

"Then we have a wedding to plan, but that actually takes a great deal of time, I know I've been there," Anya started up again before Xander shot them a smile and pulled her away even as she rambled on.

"Were you around when she was planning their wedding?"

"Are you kidding? I was hiding in LA with dressers up against the doors and windows," Angel whispered back before she laughed.

"Congratulations, Buffy," Giles spoke as he stepped forward, and she moved to wrap her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered before stepping back and Giles held his hand out to Angel.

"Angel," he nodded.

"Rupert," Angel smiled.

"You realize you hurt her again and I will use every bit of magical knowledge I have to make you regret it."

"I'm pretty sure you, Ginny and Fiona will come up with a great deal of ways to punish me together," Angel smiled. "But trust me; I've got no intention of hurting her."

"Still standing here you know," Buffy pointed out.

"Sorry Buffy," Giles smiled at her.

"Good, I have the attention now," she laughed, "Giles, will you do something for me?" she continued seriously.

"If it's in my power, and legal, then certainly," he smiled and for a moment she felt like she was back in high school, with a deep breath and a smile she quietly asked her request.

"Will you give me to Angel?"

"Buffy…" he began before pausing, "I would be honored," he continued with a soft smile.

"Thank you," she threw her arms around him once more. "You've always been more of a father to me than my dad…" she whispered in his ears.

"And you've always been like a daughter," he answered quietly before she slipped back to the floor. "I better go and check on the girls…or something," he continued as he stepped back.

"You just made him cry," Angel teased lightly.

"Happy tears, they're good," she smiled. "So we have a wedding and a war to plan, lover… Anything else we should add to this complicated week?"

"Unless someone turns up pregnant, I think we've covered most the bases… Family reunions, weddings, war, long distance traveling…"

"Let's not jinx someone else in the group then," she nodded seriously. "And if you get me pregnant before we're married, Mister, I'll smack you."

"You know, I think three kids is more than enough, I don't know if we want to try challenging fate anymore than we already have."

"Good point, so wedding and war planning it is. Hmm that could make an interesting book, how to plan a wedding and a war in ten easy steps…" Angel just laughed as he followed her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 27th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
Buffy's rooms  
12:32 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Thursday night and Friday past rather much in a blur it seemed looking back on them, at least in Buffy's mind. The news had spread to those who hadn't been present at the time of the announcement, while Buffy made her way back to the Castle to tell Ginny and Lucius, and talk to them about the whole portkey thing. Lucius and Buffy had been the ones to come up with the extensive plans for the protection of the school, with his knowledge from his days under Riddle and her Slayer magic that was uniquely unable to be broken by anyone other than Faith for the time being…it had been a match made in heaven so to speak. The fact that Eve got left behind bugged Buffy to no end, and Lucius as well found it needed looking into, until they figured out just what was going on though, no one who wasn't already within or had at one time been within, the Academy walls would be not going there any time soon.

That matter set aside for the time being, focus turned to planning a quick, yet hopefully nice, wedding. Buffy asked Angel to trust her, and went to Lucius with her request that he perform the ceremony, using the normal who gives this woman thing, vows, rings, and such but also to include the bonding ceremony. She'd explain it all to Angel after the fact… He had raised an eyebrow at her request, but quickly agreed.

Ginny of course was asked to be her maid of honor, with Fiona and Dawn rounding out her little wedding party. Angel meanwhile picked Wesley, Gunn, and of all people, Spike, in his. Lorne had grinned and merrily skipped off when they had asked him to sing at the wedding and arrange the music for the party afterwards. It had been decided, Buffy wasn't quite sure by whom just yet, that the ceremony would be at the castle, and the party would be at the Mansion. Truth was, much of the plans she knew nothing about other than that Cordelia, Winifred, Faith and even Anya and Willow were working with the majority of the witches from England, except for Ginny who was with Buffy, and creating...something.

Ginny distracted her though, by providing chocolate while she worked off the last of her headache on Friday night, and Buffy sat and went through the dozens of bridal magazines Anya still had, and the few that Cordelia picked up so they could have some sort of recent ideas, and hopefully avoid any of Anya's scary bridesmaids gowns. She had told Buffy that if Buffy did what Anya had...she'd kill Buffy for the sake of her bridal party. In the end Buffy settled on this amazing shade of blue that reminded her of a pool water on a bright sunny summer day, with silver and white as the accent colors when she was pressed for more colors. She was honestly starting to become a bit afraid of the group of women that were coming in for information but not telling her what it was for...

When it came to looking for her own dress though, Buffy was rather stumped, until Cordelia opened the door, looking up and down the hall before coming in quickly as if afraid she was going to get caught. She had explained then that with Connor's help, they had dug through all of Angel's books; Cordelia remembered finding him once with a picture that Buffy just had to see. Fortunately, the book that had the picture in question; had a few dozen more of the exact same thing, pictures of Buffy in a wedding gown from a number of different angles. Grinning she had thanked Cordelia before sitting down with Ginny to really look at the drawings and try to figure out just what fabrics were what, deciding the skirt of the ball gown must be tulle and no doubt the top was satin. From there it had been a bit of magic and the gown was alive and well in the real world, soon to be joined by the gowns Buffy found for her bridal party.

Buffy did a bit of hunting and found a few more things, before going to see Willow. She knew she had shocked the woman, probably for the first time since they were in high school actually, when she asked if Willow would read something for them at the wedding. Once upon a time it would have been Willow in Ginny's place, and even with the issues they had, and quite possibly might always have, Buffy still wanted Willow to be there and to do something, if Willow was willing. And, Willow was a part of Angel's life as well, she couldn't ask him to write her out because she and Willow had their issues… Willow had quickly agreed, and left to go and find the Sonnet Buffy had asked for.

After that, she had settled down to relax the night before her wedding, and come this morning she had woken to a room full of women. Ginny as far away from Willow as possible before much of the group left. Cordelia was doing everyone's make up, and Fleur as the resident genius when it came to hair spells was doing their hair. The others went off to do final checks and Buffy heard something about making outfits for everyone that each person had chosen since there wasn't exactly time to run off and find clothing suitable for a wedding. While Cordelia was doing Ginny, Fiona and Dawn's make up, and Dawn and Cordy were sharing any embarrassing story they could think of about her with her two closest friends in England, Buffy had approached Fleur with her request.

By twelve-thirty, they were all dressed and for the most part done. Ginny, Fiona and Dawn were wearing strapless satin A-line dresses that had what was called a cascading back; basically Buffy thought it looked like a train of sorts. She had found these necklaces that were just a simple silver chain, with a snowflake pendant, made from diamonds so it sparkled really, and small diamond studs as their bridesmaid's gifts. And their hair was up in what initially looked like the beginnings of a French twist, but the clip that held it in place merely did that, held it there, as their hair cascaded down their backs in a pile of curls. A circlet of white roses with sheer white fabric and a few silver ribbons fell down their back amidst the curls, the ribbons and two panels of fabric ending mid-back if not before then though.

Buffy meanwhile had the dress from Angel's pictures, a ball gown with a full skirt made of tulle, and the satin bodice was a V-neckline but it left her shoulders bare as the sleeves went down to just above her elbows. It was white, perhaps not technically politically correct considering she was far from a virgin, but part of her didn't care, and the other part pointed out that Angel had been her first so…and they were married, okay so not legally in the present time, but legally in the time that he was human, before they slept together that first time… It worked in her head and that was enough for her. Thanks to Fleur, her hair was blonde once more, and the length it had been her senior year, but up in a French twist, her surprise for her love, as best they could figure she looked exactly like the pictures. Her veil was attached to the top of her twist; she didn't wear a necklace, and had simple diamond studs in her ears, the only jewelry save her engagement ring that she had moved to her right hand, her Claddagh ring having been claimed by Connor earlier.

Bouquets were Buffy's to make, and she had a bit of fun, creating three small ones for her wedding party, white roses of course with silver ribbons. For herself she did a slightly larger bouquet, with white roses, a silver ribbon wrapped around the stems like she did for the other three, and silver ribbons that trailed down. She knew Angel had the cross he had given her, but simply summoned it and attached it to her bouquet, something old after all. Something blue was covered by the blue garter, something new were her earrings, and that left something borrowed, which Willow actually provided, an anklet that had been Tara's.

"Buffy," Ginny spoke, pulling Buffy from her thoughts about the last two days.

"Is it time?" she looked up at the clock before glancing at Ginny when she saw they still had over twenty minutes.

"We 'ave a surprise fer ya," Fiona answered with a smile. "Well technically Angel 'as a surprise fer ya."

"He does?" she frowned.

"Yup," Dawn grinned. "So close your eyes.

"Okay…" she drew out before closing them. She heard a door open before being nearly knocked over by two bodies.

"Hi Mommy."

Looking down she grinned at the sight of her daughters, dressed in cute little sleeveless dresses, satin and tulle skirts with a blue sash and bow at the back the same 'pool' shade. Sinking down to their level she pulled them both into a hug, "What are you two doing here?"

"Uncle Fred and George came and got us," Dorothy answered as she pulled back. "Mr. Angel wanted us to be here."

"Well, I'm very glad you are both here," Buffy smiled as she reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Nicole's ear. Both of them had their hair up in buns, but Nicole's curls never liked to cooperate, and always had that one curl that would escape. They had the rose circlets like Ginny, Fiona, and Dawn as well.

"Vira, Ray-ray and Kiki are here too," Nicole continued with a smile.

Buffy glanced up at Ginny and Fiona, "Angel wanted to have those closest to you here, we have it set up so mom and the kids can watch the wedding as well," Ginny explained. "We decided to keep the rest of the kids there, so we only have to worry about keeping five safe."

She nodded and smiled before looking back at Dorothy and Nicole. "Are you two okay with me and Angel getting married?"

"He's going to be our daddy right?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah, he is," she smiled.

"We like him," Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, you can marry him," Dorothy continued.

"You know you're not just getting a daddy," Buffy smiled.

"We're not?"

"Nope, Dottie, you're getting a brother too."

"A brother?" Nicole grinned. "Really?"

"Yup, his name is Connor, and he's your age little miss."

"Is he here?"

"He's around here somewhere," Buffy agreed, noticing Fiona slip out. "I want you to meet someone though first," she continued as she rose and turned them around, "This is your aunt Dawn, my little sister, Dawn, these are my girls, Dorothy Joyce and Nicole Celia."

"It's nice to meet you," Dawn smiled.

"I know you, you're in the pictures with mommy," Dorothy smiled.

"I bet I am," Dawn chuckled before being tackled by both girls. Ginny and Buffy just chuckled, both used to being tackled, and in fact after they got their hugs from their Aunt Dawn, the two went after Aunt Ginny.

Fiona returned while the girls were telling Ginny all about their time at school recently, with Connor in tow. He was dressed in a little tux and immediately went over to Buffy for a hug and to tell her she looked pretty. Buffy smiled, "There's someone I'd like you to meet Connor, well two people actually," she looked over at Dorothy and Nicole as they approached. "Connor, this is Dorothy and Nicole, my daughters. They're gonna be your sisters…"

He turned and looked at them before shrugging slightly, "They're older than me right? But a brother protects them right?"

Buffy giggled, "You can protect them even if they're older than you. Dottie, Coli this is Connor," she continued.

"Hi," Dorothy smiled. "I always wanted a brother."

Connor grinned, "I always wanted a sister, but don't tell anyone." Nicole and Dorothy giggled while Buffy and the other adults just shook their heads.

"Why don't you guys go get to know each other over there while we wait for the wedding to start?" Dawn suggested with a smile before the two girls grabbed Connor's hands and pulled him across the room.

"Knock, knock," Elvira called through the door before opening it and her head, followed by Chiara and Rayen's, in what looked funnily enough like a totem pole, appeared around the door. "Can we come in?"

"Come on in you three," Buffy laughed before they piled into the room and she found herself in a four way hug.

"Buffy you look gorgeous," Chiara grinned when they stepped back. "And love the dresses Gin and Roses, nice to see you Dawn," she nodded at them.

"Chiara," Dawn smiled, "Elvira, Rayen."

"Hi girls," Ginny smiled.

"Ya three look nice," Fiona continued.

"Thank you," Rayen spun around with a smile, she was wearing a short, and very cute, lavender mesh dress with sequins, her hair in curls that fell down her back with a feather or two tied in. Chiara was in a dark blue knee length dress that had snowflakes and swirls cut out so the silver lining showed through, her hair also in curls. And Elvira was her regular unique self, a red ball gown type skirt with black ribbons hanging down, spaced about six inches apart on her waist, with a black lace top, her hair falling straight down her back.

"So, are you planning to sing?" Buffy smiled at Elvira.

"Of course," she smirked, "I already met with Lorne and we're all set."

"Be afraid," Chiara teased.

"Shut up, Kiki," Elvira shot back and Chiara just rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Oh and we have a surprise for you at the reception," Rayen changed the topic with an evil smile.

Buffy glanced at the other adults, "Uh, do you know what they're talking about?"

"Not a clue," Ginny answered honestly. "I'm just as afraid as you right now."

"Hey, we're not that bad!" Chiara defended.

"Ya three could scare the devil," Fiona countered.

"We could, couldn't we," Rayen grinned.

"Gods, they're scary sometimes," Buffy shook her head before they heard a knock on the door.

"Buffy, are you ready?" Giles called.

"Come on in, Giles," she answered before the door opened.

"I see you have a room full," he smiled, "Buffy, you look beautiful," he continued as he approached her to give her a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled, "And you look very handsome," she countered, he wearing a grey suit.

"Well, we should probably get downstairs," Chiara smiled before ushering her fellow mouseketeers out.

"We'll be outside," Ginny agreed while Fiona went over to get the three kids.

"Oh wait," Buffy stopped them, quickly conjuring two baskets with white rose petals, "For you two, you're gonna be my flower girls right?" she offered the baskets. "Connor's the ring bearer so you would get to walk with him."

"Yes!" both girls cried as they took the baskets, "Thank you, Mommy," Nicole continued with a smile.

"You're welcome, now go on you three," Buffy chuckled as the girls took Connor's hands once more.

"You totally just made their day," Dawn laughed.

"I know," Buffy smiled as Ginny, Fiona and Dawn made their way from the room leaving her and Giles alone.

"You're mother would be so happy," Giles spoke softly as she turned to look at him.

"You sure? She never seemed to like Angel, especially after Angelus was freed. And she was the one who in a way sent him away…" she trailed off.

"Buffy, Joyce may have had her concerns about Angel, but she saw how much he loved you, and how much you loved him. There's nothing she wanted more for you in this life than for you to be happy. Anyone would be blind not to see how happy he makes you and you him. The two of you complete each other, soul mates as some might say."

"Thank you, Giles," Buffy smiled as she reached up to give him a hug. "And thank you for this, I know I've never said it before, but I love you."

Giles smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too, Buffy."

"Okay, no making me cry, Cordelia will kill you if I ruin my makeup," she teased as she stepped back, sniffing back the watering in her eyes.

"That would certainly be a crime," he chuckled. "Come on, you have a wedding to get to Buffy," he smiled softly as he reached up to bring her veil forward. "Be happy, Buffy, for whatever time you have left on this earth."

"Thank you," she whispered before taking his hand as he led her to the door.

"We be ready then?" Fiona asked when they exited the room.

"As ready as we'll ever be," she smiled.

"Okay then, let's be gettin' this party started," Fiona grinned before turning and they made their way down the hallways.

As they approached the stairs, Buffy could hear some song or other playing, until it changed to the music she had picked. The one thing they let her do… She smiled when she heard Elvira begin to sing a song by Kenny Rogers, as Ginny took her place at the top of the stairs before beginning to make her way down.

 _Seems to me that we've been friends forever  
We spend our time together as all good friends will do  
But the silence only lies If you could read my eyes  
They hold another feeling I could show you  
Maybe you should know Just how much I love you  
In my heart there's no one else above you_

Fiona shot her a wink before starting down the stairs once Ginny had reached the bottom, and made her way over to the canopy that had been set up, where Lucius waited, along with Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and Spike. Buffy looked around at the hall, smiling at how much it looked like a fairy tale almost. A silver runner going down the stairs and up to the canopy; drapes of silver and blue fabric covered the windows; there were chairs on either side of the 'aisle', white chairs that had drapes of white tulle between them along the aisle, small bouquets of white roses where the drapes met on each chair.

 _Maybe I should hope You find out for yourself somehow  
Or maybe I should tell you now  
_

 _Maybe I should wait and take the chances  
A good dancer never dances Until he hears the cue  
But the orchestra is gone They've left us all alone  
There's no one here to tell me how to tell you  
Maybe you should know Just how much I love you  
In my heart there's no one else above you  
_

Dawn made her way down after Fiona, before Connor, Dorothy, and Nicole started down the stairs, the girls liberally tossing their petals around the fabric runner until they reached the end of the aisle and Dawn sent Connor to stand with the guys while the girls joined them.

 _Maybe I should hope You find out for yourself somehow  
Or maybe I should tell you Maybe I should tell you  
Maybe I should tell you now_

"Are you ready?" Giles asked softly as he moved Buffy's hand to the crook of his arm.

"I've been ready forever," she answered with a smile. He nodded before leading her to the top of the stairs as the music changed and Elvira began to sing once more, this time an altered version of Na Leo Pilimehana's For The Rest of Your Life.

 _What are you doing for the rest of your life?  
We could watch the stars at night, twinkling high above.  
Cause I promise you, for the rest of your life.  
I will be there by your side, I will be you light._

With a smile, they started down the stairs, as everyone rose; Buffy caught sight out of the corner of her eye of the mirror against the back wall that had been spelled so Molly and the children could watch. And one next to it, she recognized the Great Hall at the Academy immediately, and all of her girls…

 _What are you doing for the rest of your life?  
If they believe in destiny then how can the world not see?  
That I'll be with you, for the rest of your life.  
Some day they'll realize, we were meant to be._

Turning her attention solely to what lay ahead of her as they reached the bottom of the stairs; she caught sight of Angel and her breath caught in her throat. Angel was in a black tux with a white shirt and tie, a small white rose boutonniere. The others were dressed similarly, but she really didn't notice as she focused on him. She smiled at the shocked look in his eyes, and the smile on his face that grew as he seemed to come out of his surprise.

 _Time flies on gilded wings, faith in my heart it sings.  
I just have to know one thing.  
What are you doing for the rest of your life?  
Could I be the only one, to know this part of you?  
And you will find for the rest of your life.  
I will love you, for the rest of the mine._

 _Yes I will love you, for the rest of mine._

They reached the end of the aisle as Elvira finished the song, before moving to sit down. Lucius smiled, and nodded ever so slightly before clearing his throat. "Before we actually start the ceremony, my dear wife asked me to warn you, as you can imagine I'm not exactly up to date on non-wizarding wedding customs, so if something sounds odd…please don't have a fit as Buffy would put it."

Buffy giggled as she shook her head slightly, "You'll be fine, Luc," she whispered and he smiled before continuing.

"We are gathered here today, to see this man and woman joined as man and wife, for the second time," he shot them both a smile. "Who gives this woman to this man?" he focused on Giles.

"I do, on behalf of her family," Giles answered before turning and lifting her veil so he could kiss her cheek, then lowering it once more, then taking her hand and placing it in Angel's.

Buffy turned and handed her bouquet to Ginny before she and Angel stepped up to stand in front of Lucius fully. "If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined into the bonds of marriage, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time."

"Anyone says anything and I'll beat the crap out of you," Faith spoke up causing a chuckle to filter through those gathered, and Buffy and Angel laughed while shaking their heads.

"Well, since that is covered," Lucius chuckled. "Do you, Angel Liam O'Rourke take this woman to be your wife? In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, in the good and the bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Angel answered, focused solely on Buffy.

"Do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take this man to be your husband? In sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, in the good and the bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"Forever," Buffy smiled, "That's the whole point," she whispered, knowing he could hear her based on the smile that he gave her.

"Angel, will you give your vow to Buffy?" Lucius instructed.

"I, Angel, do take you, Buffy, as my partner and mate. Never will I seek to do you harm; always will I strive for your happiness and welfare. My love will be your shining star through the darkest of nights. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last. All this do I promise you with all the love that is in my heart."

Buffy smiled, squeezing his hand before taking a deep breath, "My Angel, I take you as my partner, lover and mate. I know that I will bring you pain, and have; that we will fight and become stronger for that. We've been though so much to get to this point, and now that we're here, words don't seem enough...I promise to love and cherish you for all eternity. To stand by your side through everything life throws at us. I'll be your strength when yours fails, your light in the darkness. No matter what tomorrow brings, let it be easier to face knowing my love is with you always. All this I promise you, with all the love that is in my heart."

Lucius nodded towards Connor, as Spike whispered for him to go to his dad, "These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again. By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow."

Angel turned and picked up Buffy's Claddagh ring, before taking her hand in his, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed, again," she smirked slightly as she placed his on his hand, again a chuckle filling the room and Connor made his way back to his Uncle Spike.

"Buffy has requested that Willow do a reading," Lucius began, and Buffy sent him a small smile to remind him it was okay as Willow rose.

She cleared her throat slightly before beginning to read:

"O! never say that I was false of heart,  
Though absence seem'd my flame to qualify,  
As easy might I from myself depart  
As from my soul which in thy breast doth lie:  
That is my home of love: if I have ranged,  
Like him that travels, I return again;  
Just to the time, not with the time exchanged,  
So that myself bring water for my stain.  
Never believe though in my nature reigned,  
All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,  
That it could so preposterously be stained,  
To leave for nothing all thy sum of good;  
For nothing this wide universe I call,  
Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all."

Buffy sent her a smile when she finished and sat down, before she and Angel turned back to Lucius. He turned and picked up the dagger from the table, before taking Buffy's hand. Turning her left palm up, he held the dagger so one side of the blade rested against her palm, before reaching to take Angel's right hand and place it over the top of the dagger, palm down. "Angel, please repeat after me," he began before reciting the Latin.

Angel glanced at Buffy, before speaking, "Ego volutarie tribuo meus cruor quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Is est mei quod Ego sum ipsa. Sic ut nostrum cruor est unus, sic vadum is exsisto." (I willingly give my blood and my soul for all eternity. She is mine and I am hers. So as our blood is one, so shall it be.)

Buffy sent him a reassuring smile as he spoke, before immediately speaking her words, "Ego volutarie tribuo meus veneficus, meus cruor, quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Sit mei quod Ego sum suus. Sic ut nostrum cruor est unus, sic vadum is exsisto." As soon as she finished, Lucius swiftly pulled the dagger back, before Buffy reached up with her right hand to press Angel's down, the glow that surrounded their hands for a moment proving that it worked to those who knew what to look for. /-/ _Don't panic my love_ ,/-/ Buffy spoke through their connection, /-/ _The cuts are already healed and you can speak to me this way now as well, simply think what you want to say and it will work._ /-/ (I willingly give my magic, my blood, and my soul for all eternity. He is mine and I am his. So as our blood is one, so shall it be.) * **2**

/-/ _Did you just give me your soul, blood, and_ __ _magic?_ /-/ he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her as he did.

/-/ _Wizarding thing_ ,/-/ she smiled as she removed her right hand and let him capture her fingers in his hand as he took her right hand in his left.

/-/ _Hmm,_ /-/ was his only response as Lucius cleared his throat.

"You can kiss the bride," he reminded them with a smile. Angel didn't need any permission as he let go of her hands and reached up to lift her veil over her head, before cupping her face in his hands. Leaning forward he captured her lips in a searing kiss as everyone clapped.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday January 27th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Crawford Street – The Mansion  
The Gardens now that Angel and Spike have had that most interesting potion  
3:45 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

After the ceremony ended, Spike and Angel were treated to cups of the potion Angel first had in England, Spike doubting the fact it would actually work until he saw Angel walk out into the sunlight. They had made their way to the Mansion then, having lunch inside before moving out to the garden that thanks to a bit of help now was in full bloom, with tables and chairs spread here and there, a cake off to one side. The blue, silver, and white theme was carried over, white tablecloths with silver and blue accents. Pictures were taken, wizarding of course, and everyone had a great deal of fun with the little bells, which when rang Buffy and Angel had to kiss. Very annoying yet not so much really…

"May I have this dance?" Angel asked with a smile, pulling Buffy from her conversation with Chiara, Fiona and Ginny.

"Certainly," she smiled as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"You never did explain the dress…" he began quietly as they walked.

She laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Cordelia saw you drawing a picture of it once. She and Connor found the right notebook…Though I suppose that should be my question as well."

"The dream I had where we were married, that, this, is the dress you were wearing," he explained as they reached the center of the area they were using for dancing.

"Ahh, I see now," she nodded as she moved into his arms. She heard the familiar tune begin and Elvira begin to sing once more. "The song from Prom…"

 _Childhood living is easy to do. The things you wanted I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am, You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... _

"Our song," he shrugged slightly, pulling her close as he had that night so long ago.

 _I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain Now you decided to show me the same  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines, Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, Couldn't drag me away... _

/-/ _Our song, I like that,/-/_ she smiled.

/-/ _Me too_ ,/-/ he answered, already used to the connection they now shared, in a way it made the bond as his mate even stronger, and he recognized it as a means of her having the bond as well that she could feel. She was his, and now he was truly hers as well.

 _I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie, I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
Faith has been broken tears must be cried, Let's do some living after we die  
Wild Horses, Couldn't drag me away, Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday  
Wild, wild horses, We'll ride them someday_

He kissed her softly, as he wanted to do that night but didn't, before they were interrupted by the three small bodies of their children, both of them sending a smile to the other at that thought, _their_ children.

The party continued on, Elvira, Chiara and Rayen producing their surprise, a set of Wedding ears from Disney World, Angel found himself with a top hat that had a set of Mickey ears, while Buffy gained a headband with white ears and a veil that she just placed over her own veil with a laugh. Elvira and Lorne had a grand time with the entertainment, even doing a rather wonderful rendition of All I Ask Of You per request of Buffy halfway through the evening, the song she had fallen in love with when she saw the movie and always thought of Angel when she heard. The cake was cut and dispersed, the bouquet tossed after she rescued her cross – surprisingly it was caught by Dawn. The garter made it's way as well, Buffy still trying to get her body back under control after the rather spine tingling way Angel had removed it under her skirts. She noticed that Dawn turned about ten shades of red when Sébastian caught the garter… They saw the girls and Connor off as Fiona took them back to the school, Buffy and Angel had discussed it and they wanted him there as well, he was safer there with the events to come, and it would give the three a chance to get to know each other better.

 _I never lived before your love – I never felt before you touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again I wasn't really living  
I never lived – I never lived  
Before your love_

As the sun set, Buffy and Angel were found in each other's arms once more, their last dance of the night as a few feet away Lucius and Ginny danced. Buffy had to smile at the sight of Dawn and Sébastian dancing…she had a feeling they would be good together, if they did have a relationship and survived the coming battle. Other established couples danced around them, Gunn and Winifred, Willow and Oz, Anya and Xander, many of the couples from England.

When the song was over, Buffy stood on her toes to kiss him once more before casting the spell that changed his clothes to regular clothing as Ginny and Fiona did the same for Spike, Gunn, and Wesley; the four going out to make sure everything was safe for the night, insisting she take the night off. She watched them go, before nodding towards Lorne and Elvira to go ahead and continue with the music, and made her way into the mansion while others continued to dance.

She made her way up to Angel's room, carefully slipping out of her dress and slipping her cross on as she changed into a simple skirt and top, letting her hair fall down. She was actually enjoying having her blonde locks back again. Making her way back downstairs, she paused when she saw Eve in the middle of the lobby watching her. "Hello Eve, why aren't you at the party?" she asked as she came down the stairs, watching the younger girl carefully. She finally realized what it was about her…there was an evil about her.

"I wanted to talk to you," Eve answered. "What happened, why was I left behind?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"So when is my portkey getting here?"

"I'm not sure, they're making it, I have no control in it."

"You don't want me going there, do you?" she challenged as Buffy reached the last step.

"To be honest, no I don't," Buffy answered. "You're not really Eve, I didn't see it before, call it jet lag I guess," she shrugged.

Eve smirked, "I was wondering who it was that was going to finally figure it out," she spoke before throwing a punch at Buffy. Buffy ducked and tried to hit her before it actually went through her.

"Okay that is just _so_ not playing fair," Buffy grumbled as she dodged another hit, before hearing the familiar howl and seeing a blur as Ange leaped right through Eve. "Yeah baby, I know the feeling," she glanced at him as he turned to tilt his head at Eve, and she somersaulted over 'Eve'.

"What's going on?" Cordelia was the first into the room as the others followed. "Uh, why is Buffy fighting Eve?"

"Because she's not Eve," Buffy yelled before taking another hit. Going for another tactic she threw an expelliarmus spell at her, not surprised though when it didn't do anything.

"Why didn't that just send her flying?" Ron glanced at his wife.

"Because it doesn't work on me," Eve smirked evilly before picking Buffy up and throwing her across the room into the wall, everyone hearing the crack when her head hit the wood before she fell to the floor unconscious. "Be seeing you," she winked before disappearing.

"Okay, _when_ did Muggles start being able to do that?" Ron looked around.

"She's not a Muggle, mate," Harry pointed out.

"The First has been here all this time," Faith growled as she began to pace. "Jesus fucking Christ can things get _any_ worse?"

"Buffy could na wake up," Fiona pointed out from where she and Ginny knelt next to Buffy.

"Don't joke about that," Faith turned towards them, "You are joking right."

"Nay," Fiona answered softly as Ginny cast the spell to tell them what injuries she had. "Fuck," she hissed when she saw the scroll appear. "Tha woman 'as some major strength goin' on."

"Where's Buffy?" the doors opened to reveal an anxious Angel, with the other three behind him. Everyone just pointed to where Ginny and Fiona were with her, none wanting to get between Angel and her at the moment.

"What happened?" he asked as he sunk to the ground next to her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Eve isn't Eve; she's the First, attacked Buffy and threw her into the wall."

"Cracked 'er skull she did," Fiona continued for Ginny.

"Which is all nice and healed now," Ginny nodded after waving her wand. "So you can wake up any time now, Buffy."

"Buffy?" Angel asked softly as he brushed the hair from her face, "Wake up sleeping beauty," he whispered before Buffy's eyes finally fluttered open. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered before he helped her sit up. "Where is she," she looked up with a frown.

"Eve pulled a Houdini," Lorne answered.

"No, not Eve," she shook her head, "Rayen..."

"Ray?" Sébastian frowned before looking over to where she had been, only to find Chiara and Elvira there looking around.

"She was just here when Angel arrived…" Elvira began.

"She's gone after, Eve…" Buffy whispered.

"Bloody hell," Sébastian whispered before walking over and taking the crossbow from Faith, "I'll return this," he told her before running towards the door.

"Go with him," Angel looked at Gunn and Wesley, both nodding before taking off after him.

"It's too late," Buffy whispered, drawing his attention. "Oh Rayen…you foolish girl," she continued as the tears came.

"No…" Chiara realized what was going on. "Oh God no!" she fell to the floor as Fiona rushed to her, Spencer pulling his sister close as realization hit her as well.

"I don't understand…" Anya shook her head.

"Eve was a potential?" Dawn frowned.

"Eve probably died on her way here and the First assumed her identity," Faith sighed.

"Ya spoke o' a traitor an deception…it was Eve," Fiona looked up from Chiara.

"It was," Buffy agreed softly. "I knew there was something off about her but couldn't put my finger on it, until she confronted me tonight. Gods forgive me…"

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 28th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
12:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy entered the darkened room and looked around, before spotting him in a chair in the corner. "Séb?" she asked softly as she approached.

"Go away, Buffy."

"No can do, Séb," she countered as she sunk down to look up at him. "I know it's a stupid question, but how are you doing?"

"Ray is dead, and I didn't protect her, how do you think I feel?"

"About as guilty as I do, as much of a failure as I do, but worse than I do just the same."

"Everyone's been trying to make me feel better; I don't _want_ to feel better. And don't go telling me how it's not my fault," he snapped.

"It's not your fault," Buffy countered, "But nothing I or anyone says is going to take away the guilt you feel. Just like it won't take away the guilt I feel. But you need to face facts Séb, the only people at fault here are the First, the Bringer who killed Ray, and Ray herself."

" _Don't_ say that," he growled. "It's not her fault!"

"Yes, it is, Séb," she argued. "You think I like knowing that? I don't. But she _knew_ better than to go out by herself, _especially_ in a town that is home to a Hellmouth."

"God damn it, Buffy," he yelled as he stood.

"You beat the crap out of a number of Bringers, but you didn't get the anger out of your system did you, Séb?"

"They're weren't enough," he agreed with a growl.

"Come on," she rose as well.

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"You can't stay in here all day until we take her back to her family," she countered, glancing across the room to where Rayen's body lay.

"Watch me."

"No," she shot back. "Now come on, don't make me apparate with you."

He rolled his eyes and let out a growl but followed her just the same as she walked from the room, and out to the stables. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Dagda and Oreo waiting, but climbed up just the same before she led the way into the mountains outside town.

"What are we doing here, Buffy?" he asked as they dismounted.

"Getting our anger out," she answered as she enlarged the shrunken bags she had brought. "Sparring, no mercy, Séb. We both are hurting, but more than that we're both angry. And until we get that anger out…anger is what she needs to destroy us," she explained as she pulled out a sword.

"I'm not going to fight you in anger, Buffy."

"Well then, you're going to get the crap beat out of you," she shrugged before turning and throwing a knife at his head.

"Jesus Christ, Buffy, trying to kill me?"

"Trying to get you to fight," she countered. "Séb, you can't hurt me, we both know that. Any injuries we get are easily healed. We both need this, just let yourself feel."

He watched her for a moment before nodding and turning to pick up his own sword.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday January 28th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Fountain Memorial Park  
2:08 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Hours had passed since Buffy and Sébastian fought up in the mountains, both becoming lost in their pain and the healing powers of fighting out their anger. By the end both were exhausted, more than a few injuries to each of them that were easily healed before they made their way down the mountain. Both did indeed feel better after their workout, and she left him once more to his watch over Rayen's body until midnight when the two of them made their way to Spain to see Mr. and Mrs. Sandoval, and she gave her explanation of what happened, that Rayen had died fighting to protect the world. The Council would cover all funeral costs, and how sorry they were for their loss. The Sandoval's were heartbroken, but they had known when Rayen was called that there was a chance she might die, and thanked Sébastian for taking care of her so well. Telling him to stay in touch, he was family to Rayen, he was family for them. They left her body with her parents, and explained that they would be contacted later that day by a member of the Council, but the two of them had to return to continue the work. They had wished them both well and said they would pray for the protection and victory of the champions.

When they returned Buffy slipped a minor sleeping potion into Sébastian's tea, knowing he hadn't slept since the night before the wedding. He'd be angry later perhaps, but he needed his rest. She hadn't been able to sleep after the groups returned from their patrol, and finally slipped out of bed, making sure Angel was still sound asleep, before leaving the house, Dagda waiting for her. There were times she swore that horse could sense her like Ange. Ange as well wasn't letting her out of his sight, still extremely angry with her over keeping him from coming to her protection with Eve.

It was mostly quiet, and soon she found herself back in one of her favorite cemeteries, walking the familiar paths as Dagda rested in the trees, she could sense him watching her, and Ange prowled through the graves, also watching her. Sensing a presence, she pulled her stake out, ready to summon her sword if it was needed, before turning to look, and surprisingly enough find a preacher. "Hello," she greeted, curious as to why a preacher would be out so late at night.

"I don't believe young girls should be out in the cemetery late at night—should be tucked in bed," he nodded.

"No offence Father, but I'm not exactly a young girl," she countered evenly, letting her stake fall back into her pocket.

"Call me Caleb. Never was nobody's daddy."

"Okay, Caleb," she nodded. "What brings you out here this time of night?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?Or could it be because you're a whore?"

"Excuse me?" she blinked, well that was a new one, a down right insult, but a new one.

"Now, I know what you're thinking," he began, leaning against a grave stone. "Crazy preacher man spoutin' off at the mouth about the whore of Babylon or some-such. That ain't me. I'm not here to lecture you. I mean, what's the point? My words just curdle in your ears. Wouldn't take in a thing. Head's filled with so much filth that ain't no room for words of truth. Well, you know what you are, Buffy? Dirty. You were born dirty, born without a soul. Born with that gaping maw wants to open up, suck out a man's marrow. Makes me puke to think too hard on it."

"Okay, A – how the fuck do you know my name and B – You really need to back up on this whole judgment deal. I'll have you know I'm married so this whole 'whore' thing is completely wrong. And _believe_ me, I have a soul. Now my question is, just _who_ the hell are you?" she glared, grabbing her stake once more.

"That piece of wood isn't going to help you, girl, not now, and not against Her. You're just going to die like the rest of the world," he smirked.

"I'd like to test that theory," she sent him flying as she summoned her sword. "What is it with always sending these freaky looking bad guys, although I gotta admit a preacher is a new one…" she mused as he got up and came towards her. She had to smirk when Ange let out a howl before pouncing on the man, don't mess with her wolf, but when Ange went flying from a right hook the dude threw at his head, and she saw Ange hit a stone and fall to the ground unconscious, _then_ she was pissed. Screw magic, she wanted to beat this guy's ass the old fashion way…

She managed to get in a few good hits, actually grinning when she caught his collar with the tip of her sword and cut his little white band thingie. Although the punch to her face that followed was a doozie as she went flying across the cemetery. Okay, the man was strong, she'd give him that. Before she had a chance to get up, her sword went flying from her hand as he just grabbed the blade and threw it aside, before grabbing her around her throat and pulling her up.

"Dirty whore, you defiled a preacher's robes…"

"And you knocked my familiar unconscious, I think we're even," she shot back before his hand tightened around her throat.

"I'm going to take pleasure in watching you die…"

"Yeah, I think not," she countered as he went flying across the graveyard once more from the good old handy expelliarmus.

He got up and dusted his pants off, "This isn't over, Buffy, but you know it might be wise to get back to your friends. After all, it's so very easy to leave them a present like I did the Council, well the first Council it would appear."

Buffy stopped, remembering what Angel had told her about how the former members of the Council had been killed, a bomb… And Eve knew where the mansion was and they hadn't placed any wards around it yet… Watching him she let out a deep breath before apparating over to Ange's side and placing a hand on his back, then apparating to Dagda, grabbing his reins and apparating once more to the mansion.

She wrote a quick note and sent it to Ginny, before running into the mansion as she cast a locating spell for any signs of a bomb. "Wake up!" she yelled using a voice enhancing charm, not surprised to see people tumbling out of bedrooms in sleepwear, or a sheet and blanket in Faith and Spike's case. "Everyone outside, now!" she ordered, keeping mental track of the spell as it searched throughout the house. "Move it people, there might be a bomb in here!"

That got them moving…

She ran out, the spell finishing and revealing nothing inside before she apparated to the castle to search for one there if no one was up. /-/ _I'll explain everything, there's no bomb so go back in but everyone needs to stay awake. I have to check on the others_./-/ She told Angel as she cast the locating spell once more, running into the castle to find Ginny and Lucius there as the others made their way downstairs in a hurry.

"What's going on?"

"Met some dude who works with the First, he mentioned placing a bomb with my friends, the mansion is clean. He could have been lying but I don't want the chance," Buffy explained as they ran outside, the rest of the group gathering on the grounds with them.

"I'm not finding anything," Lucius looked over at her.

"Neither am I," she agreed before extending her search to the stables and finding nothing there either. "False alarm I guess," she sighed in relief. "Damn I so could have taken his ass!"

"Um, who's ass?" Sébastian asked as he and Fiona stopped next to her.

"Preacher dude named Caleb, I'll explain more at the mansion, everyone get dressed if you want to, hell if you want stay in your sleepwear, just get there as soon as possible. I gotta go back and heal Ange…" she trailed off with another sigh.

"The guy hurt Ange?" Sébastian stared at her in shock. "Damn, okay let me get dressed and I'm there."

"Aye, cute trunks," Fiona teased.

"Bite me, Fio," he countered before making his way back into the house as the others apparated to their rooms, the news having spread quickly.

"See you soon," Ginny nodded before she and Lucius apparated.

Another sigh and Buffy apparated back to the mansion herself, stopping long enough to heal Ange's broken jaw and the shattered vertebrae from his meeting with the stone. That man was exceedingly strong, and that had her worried. Making her way inside with Ange once more by her side, she smiled as he planned all the places he wanted to take chunks out of the guy and the bones he wanted to crush. "There was no bomb at the castle either and they're on their way and I promise I'll explain everything," she told the group gathered in the lobby, Faith and Spike back in clothing fortunately.

"Couldn't sleep?" Angel asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "And is that a bruise on your face?"

"Yes and no doubt, the guy has a hell of a left hook, and a right hook," she glanced back at Ange. "I went out to patrol since I couldn't sleep, no vamps, just met this psycho preacher," she shrugged before the sound of numerous 'pops' filled the air as everyone appeared in the room, Fiona having brought Sébastian.

"Okay Buffy, what's going on?" Bill asked as they turned toothpicks Luna provided into chairs for all of them.

Buffy sighed once more before moving to sit down, Angel sitting first and pulling her down on his lap as Ange paced around the room. "Did you get hit by a sledgehammer?" Gunn asked with a frown.

"Nope, just a fist," she answered before waving her hand and the bruise disappeared. "Okay so I couldn't sleep and decided to go walk around and make sure there weren't any little guys running around wreaking havoc right."

"That's our Buffy, can't sleep so she goes to beat something up," Oz chuckled.

"Yup, you know me," she shrugged. "Anyway met this Preacher in the cemetery who proceeded to call me a whore and go on this little speech deal and said there was no way I could stop Her and all that crap and then we got into a fight and he's wicked strong guys, I mean _scary_ wicked strong. He punched Ange once, broke his jaw and sent him flying into a headstone so hard it broke his back."

"Holy shit," Fred and George echoed each other.

"Yeah," she agreed with a sigh.

"That explains the growls and prowling," Sébastian looked over at Ange.

"Yeah, he's plotting all the places he wants to remove from Caleb's body and the bones he wants to break."

"Caleb?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, psycho preacher is named Caleb."

"So the First killed Eve then paraded around as her. She's got some preacher guy working for her named Caleb who has far too much strength and you thought there were bombs here," Cordelia summarized.

"Yeah Caleb mentioned he could have left you guys a present like he did Travers and company."

"He's the one responsible for the bombing," Giles asked surprised.

"Things are never easy in this town are they?" Harry looked around.

"Nope, even high school was hell, and I don't mean that figuratively," Xander agreed.

"We've heard about the more interesting stories," Sébastian smirked. "What is it with you and bugs?"

"It's some kind of twisted joke of the PTBs or something," Xander sighed. "So, what do we do now, Buffy?"

"Sleep?" she suggested. "I could do with sleep…"

"Sleep is good," Faith looked over at Spike.

"Yeah keep your sleep down to a quiet level please," Dawn shot back.

"Want to go back to my rooms at the castle?" Buffy looked up at Angel.

"If it means not hearing them, I'd go back to England," he chuckled.

"Enhanced hearing sucks, doesn't it, lover?"

"Jealous Peaches?" Spike smirked.

"No offence to Faith, but your bed partner simply _can't_ compare to mine, William."

"Why do I suddenly feel like I've become part of some pissing contest?" Faith sighed looking over at Buffy.

"You and me both, now if the rest of the guys get involved I say we all lock them in a room and go out for ice cream…"

"You know that actually sounds quiet good," Luna mused.

"What locking our husbands up?" Anya looked over.

"No, ice cream."

"Ooo if we do ice cream we have to do movies," Dawn grinned.

"I vote for Robin Hood, Kevin Costner is just yummy," Caridad chuckled.

"Give me Alan Rickman, thank you," Dawn laughed.

"Forget both of them, give me Sean Connery," Buffy countered.

"She always did 'ave a thing fer older men," Fiona giggled. "Although I 'ave ta agree, Sean be ta die fer."

"God yes, and that accent," Ginny groaned.

"I think we just lost them all," Angel chuckled.

"Hell yeah, baby," Faith grinned.

"Okay so showing my lack of Muggle knowledge here, even with having Buffy, Hermione, Fiona, Séb and Harry around all these years…but who's Sean Connery?"

"She doesn't know who Sean is?" Willow looked over at Fleur in shock. "Okay yes, its official we must do movie night."

"And its official, we've lost our wives and lovers," Spike sighed.

"You get food run duty, so pick some others to go with."

"Hells Bells," he groaned. "Bloody annoying lambs, fine come on Peaches and Blondie, let's go get them their bleedin' munchies."

"Come on let's go turn the den into the perfect movie theater," Buffy grinned at Faith, Ginny and Fiona before giving Angel a kiss on his cheek. /-/ _Thank you_./-/

"This is going to be a very long night," Fred sighed.

"Cold beds, so not my idea of a good night," George agreed.

"You said it," Ron nodded before they apparated back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday February 1st, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The forest outside town  
10:49 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The guys who went down the morning after the movie night just shook their heads at the sight that greeted them, the woman spread around the room on beds and chairs and couches, all sound asleep, bowls of popcorn and chocolate here and there and a stack of movies that included everything from the Robin Hood that started it, to Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice – the BBC version, Emma, and the entire series of The Pretender that those from Sunnydale knew belonged to Dawn, an episode from the second season actually playing on the huge screen that had been conjured.

By the time the women woke, half the day had gone but no one really said anything, happy to see the girls for the most part rather happy. Though Lucius and Angel had both noted that Ginny had been on the far side of the room with Buffy and Fiona, while Willow had been on the other side of the room, as much space between them as possible…but they had survived a night together so perhaps it was a start to being able to at least be in the same room for Ginny in the upcoming days and weeks, even months until the war was over.

The next few days passed regularly, training, researching…Buffy teased Jonathon as he crept out of the kitchen more, knowing that what he had done to this Andrew must haunt him and being able to relate. And it was nice to see the guy from high school peeking out every now and again. It was actually Jonathon who saw the Bringer wandering around town. Faith came and got Buffy, and the two of them managed to sneak out to follow it.

"You realize this could be the worst trap of our lives…" Faith looked over at her as they walked.

"Isn't it a good thing I can apparate us away if it is?" Buffy smirked.

"Good point," she agreed before they reached the edge of the tree line. "Hello, I never noticed this on the maps or welcome to Sunnydale guide."

"You and me both," Buffy agreed as they looked over the vineyard that spread before them. "Back to the mansion and wait till morning to talk with the others and make a plan of attack?"

"Good plan to me," Faith agreed before taking Buffy's hand as Buffy reached down to touch Ange, the three disappearing silently thanks to the portkey.

 **:-:-:**

"Okay, can I just point out how hypocritical you're being with this sneaking out at night thing when none of us can," Chiara spoke after Buffy and Faith finished their explanation.

"Slayers," Faith pointed out, "With magic going on that we can control without wands…well regular wands," she smiled as she glanced at the wand on her wrist. "Have I said how freakin' cool this is?"

"Many a time," Fiona chuckled.

"So, what now?" Anya asked curiously.

"I think we should go and find out what's there personally," Buffy looked at Faith.

"I gotta agree with B. We been sitting here waiting for them to come after us basically, I say it's time we take it to them."

"It would be a logical choice," Lucius agreed.

"So, we go?" Buffy looked around to see them nodding. "Tonight then."

"Tonight," Faith agreed.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday February 2nd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Shadow Valley Vineyard – Cellar  
8:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The group made their way to the Vineyard, everyone going, even Chiara and Elvira who insisted on staying in Sunnydale after Rayen's death. None of them were particularly happy, but they knew the two would come as soon as they could get away and go after those responsible for Rayen's death themselves; it was safer to have them with them where they could keep an eye on them, so the two became a part of the war, with Spencer staying as well.

Half of the gang was left to guard the exit with Angel leading them, making sure no one got out that wasn't supposed to, while the rest made their way into the cellar itself, finding a number of Bringers and Caleb himself there. Buffy made her way for him as the others split up among the Bringers.

"So, you're the Slayer. The Slayer. The strongest, the fastest, the most aflame with that most precious invention of all mankind—the notion of goodness. The Slayer must indeed be powerful," Caleb smiled before punching her, sending her flying across the room. "So, what else you got?" he looked around at the others smugly.

"Oh, he so did not just do that," Ginny growled as Buffy lay unconscious.

"She said 'e was freakin' strong," Fiona agreed as she sent an arrow flying at a Bringer while Sébastian charged Caleb.

"Can I hit him later for going after the freaky strong preacher dude?" Ginny asked as she kicked a Bringer back towards Fiona who stabbed him with an arrow. "You know, we should probably save the stakes for the actual vampires now that I think about it…same with the arrows."

"True."

"Swords then?" Ginny shrugged.

"I like swords," Fiona grinned before they both called for their swords and Fiona sent her bow and quiver back to the castle. "Oh bloody 'ell tha 'ad ta 'urt," she grimaced as Ginny spun around to see Sébastian floating along the floor on a sea of wine.

"That's gonna come back to haunt him in the morning," she agreed before the two shrugged and charged towards the Bringers that were currently heading towards Draco, Lucius, Anya, Oz, and Dawn. They were slightly under control when Anya and Dawn broke off to go after Caleb who had knocked Sébastian down again, though Sébastian did get in a couple of nice hits.

Anya reached Caleb first, he just punched her once and sent her into a stack of wine barrels, when Dawn ran towards her, he cut her off. She swung at him with the sword she had, not expecting him to catch it and just look at her.

"Miss, I do believe you have your own problems you should be worrying about," he spoke before twisting the sword out of her hand and in the process breaking her arm without a problem. Caleb just chuckled as he bent and picked up a knife while Dawn stumbled to get her bearings, holding her arm to her chest. He tossed the knife at a nearby Bringer who swung it back, ready to plunge it into Dawn until an arrow pierced his forearm, causing the Bringer to rear back.

Ginny looked over at Xander and smiled at him and Faith, before the Bringer pulled the arrow out and headed towards Xander. Faith meanwhile charged towards Caleb as Xander noticed Buffy for the first time, still unconscious. Fighting off Bringers he made his way to her side as Faith fought Caleb, Faith quickly learning Buffy was right, nothing really seemed to faze him.

Caleb stepped away to look Faith up and down, "Well, you're the other one, aren't you. Your Cain to her Abel," he dodged the knife she threw at him, "No offense meant to Cain, of course," he continued before she attacked him once more. He managed to get her caught, arms twisted so she couldn't move, she grunted once before kneeing him in the groin, causing him to let go of her enough so she could escape and backhand him.

"Never was much for the good book," she countered through gritted teeth before he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to double over.

She fell to her knees as he continued to twist, before pulling her arm and walking around to the front of her. "Oh, it has its moments. Paul had some good stuff, for instance. But overall I find it a tad complicated," he slapped her hard, "I like to keep things simple," he continued before kicking her across the room into a stack of wine barrels. "Good folk, bad folk," Fiona took a swing at him but he grabbed her sword, then her face, "clean folk, dirty folk…" he shrugged before breaking her arm then stabbing her in the stomach with her own sword, letting her fall to the floor as he turned to the next person.

Buffy came to and looked up in time to see Fiona go down, spotting Faith some feet away, shaking her head she fought to clear the residual fog from her collision with the wall before looking up at Xander next to her, "Xander, get them out of here. We have to retreat. Do it."

He nodded before getting up and rushing to spread the word as Caleb approached Katie who was in the midst of fighting a Bringer with a sword and didn't see him coming to use her magic. Hand to hand like this, magic was more dangerous than helpful anyway, you could hit one of your own in these close quarters…Angelina was there with her, fighting another Bringer before he threw her against a wall and attacked her there as Buffy got to her feet, just as Caleb reached out and grabbed Katie's neck, lifting her off the floor.

"What can I say? I work in mysterious ways," Caleb told Katie as Buffy tried to get to them, but Bringers kept getting in the way, he stabbed Katie before letting go of her neck, just dropping her to the ground, "Also some fairly straightforward ones." He finished before turning just in time to be hit by Buffy who had finally reached him.

They continued to fight as around them the others started to retreat, grabbing those who had been injured. She got a few of her own hits in this time, avoiding some of his…finding the chance she sent him flying with an expelliarmus before Draco grabbed her arm.

"We're all leaving," he pulled her away as Xander went to Ginny and Lucius' side, Lucius having been stabbed by a Bringer and Ginny ended up with a broken wrist and ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently and Ginny glanced at Lucius before nodding. "Let's go, come on," he helped Ginny to her feet as Oz helped Lucius up, before Sébastian took Ginny from him and they started towards the exit. "Let's go! Come on!" Xander waved at the others still in the room before being spun away from Ginny when someone grabbed his arm.

"You're the one who sees everything, aren't you?" Caleb asked once Xander was facing him, pulling his hand back in front of Xander's face, "Well let's see what we can't do about that," he continued before plunging his thumb into Xander's left eye.

Buffy looked up at Xander's scream before she saw Spike charge Caleb, knocking him away from Xander who stumbled back, blood pouring from his eye as he fell to the ground in front of some wine barrels. "Xander!" she yelled before rushing towards his side, sending Caleb flying with another spell as Spike joined her, "Come on," she whispered as they each got a grip under his arms and carried him out. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Caleb rise and just watch them with a smile.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday February 3rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Sunnydale High School  
3:52 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy knew most everyone was sleeping, the number of healing spells needed and the blood loss left those who had been injured out cold, those who had tended to them crashing not long after giving sleeping potions to the injured. Everyone ended up staying at the Castle as it had more room, not wanting to let the injured out of sight in case something went wrong. With no one awake it made her trip to sneak out of the building all that easier. Well, except for Ange… Silently they made their way through town, until she found herself in front of the rebuilt school. Looking around she slipped inside, walking the familiar halls until she reached the new library. Jumping up she sat on the counter, surprised at how much it looked the same to Giles' sanctuary of old, before sighing.

"Now, it's a simple story. Stop me if you've heard it," looking up she tried to find Caleb, it was his voice…but wasn't in the library… Glancing at Ange, she nodded before he rose as she jumped down, and they made their way towards the doors and she went to the right while he made his way off to the left to look for the preacher.

"I have found and truly believe that there is nothing so bad it cannot be made better with a story. And this one's got a happy ending. There once was a woman, and she was foul, like all women, for Adam's rib was dirty—just like Adam himself—for what was he, but human. But this woman, she was filled with darkness, despair, and why? Because she did not know. She could not see. She didn't know the good news, the glory that was coming. That'd be you. For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours, now and forever."

Eve, or the First, whatever name worked…that's who he was talking to… "You show up, they'll get in line. 'Cause they followed her. And all they have to do is take one more step, and I'll kill them all. See? I told you it had a happy ending."

She stopped in the student lounge, still no sign of him, sinking to the couch as his words sank in. They had all stepped in line when she showed up. Sure the gang was here, with their Potentials, but not everyone from England. They would have been safe and sound back home if she hadn't come…Rayen would still be alive, none of them would have been as hurt as they had been tonight, and perhaps Faith could have done a better job protecting those here if she hadn't come…

"Oh, now, look... Things don't go exactly your way, so here come the waterworks. Ain't that just like a woman?"

Buffy looked up at him and growled, "Get out of here."

"Now, now, little girl. Manners. I do imagine that firebrand tongue of yours has inflamed many a man, weak as they are," he looked around as she wiped her cheeks angrily. "This here's a, uh...public school, ain't it? Kinda deserted. Only just, I suppose. Folks work so hard at keepin' the Lord out, and look what happens in return. He abandons you. Not that He could do you much good now, anyway," he continued as she reached for the dagger in her boot. "Ah, ah, ah," he waved his finger condescending, "Wouldn't do that were I you, swee'pea. Fightin' back didn't do you much good last time, did it? And how is poor, sweet Xander? Let him know he's in my prayers, and any time he's willin', I'm ready to..." he made a poking gesture, "finish the job."

"Go near Xander again, and I will end you," she growled as she stood.

"Mind your manners. I do believe I did warn you once. You're angry...frustrated, scared. I like that in a girl. You really should relax a little. Look at where you are. History's gonna look back at you, at me, at this place, and they're gonna see the glory. Great things are happenin' now, right here. This school, the seal...it's all gonna be a part of the great sweepin' tide of change, and you're gonna be a part of it. Now, why would you wanna miss that? More importantly, why would you want to get in its way?"

Buffy scowled as she stood, "I guess I'm just ornery," she punched him in the face.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "Oh, I knew you'd be a wild one…" she kicked at him but he grabbed her leg and pushed her down, so instead she kicked him in the shins only to have him pick her up off the ground by her neck, one hand around her wrist so she couldn't use her magic. "I'm gonna take such sweet pleasure in taming you," he smiled before throwing her through the window, hitting her head hard against the ground. "I'll see you soon, little lady," he smirked before walking away.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday February 3rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Sunnydale High School  
5:31 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Buffy?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Buffy fought through the darkness and fog until she managed to open her eyes, finding Angel leaning over her. "Angel," she smiled before grimacing. "God that guy has a punch."

"Caleb again?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" she agreed before he helped her up.

"You really need to stop going out at night on your own, Sweetheart."

"I'm really starting to get that," she agreed with another sigh, leaning on him as they made their way back to the castle. She didn't have the energy to even try portkeying or apparating. "My head fucking hurts."

"That's the least of your worries," he countered before simply lifting her up into his arms, Ange walking at his side as they made their way. "Don't go to sleep, Buffy…"

"Tired," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Honey, but you may have a concussion."

"Screw the concussion," she grumbled before he chuckled. "Oh, chuckling hurts," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as they approached the barriers around the castle.

"You found her," Ginny sighed in relief when she saw him. "Where was she?"

"Wha 'appened?" Fiona asked seeing the injuries that littered her body, blood matted her hair and covered her arms and the back of her shirt.

"Caleb, I found her at the High School, amidst glass from a window I think she was thrown though," he explained as they made their way inside, before carefully laying her down as the two witches went to work healing her injuries, cuts from the glass littering her back and arms. They guessed her head had hit a rock or something when she hit the ground.

"He plans to kill us all," Buffy whispered as she focused on Angel.

"We won't let him," he countered gently. "Sleep now, my Love."

"Okay," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"He really has a thing for her…" Ginny looked up at Angel.

"She's the oldest Slayer, the only one who's died twice, look how many times she's averted the end of the world, destroyed Master vampires that were probably favorites of the First…it makes sense that the First would want her destroyed, and Caleb would go after her. And she's the Slayer who protects the Potentials and keeps them safe from the First… This isn't the first time she's stopped the First, she ruined the First's plans when she tried to destroy me and let Angelus loose once more. I imagine She still has a grudge about that too."

"Ever think tha perhaps this might na turn out the way we 'ope?" Fiona asked as they watched Angel take Buffy back upstairs.

"No, I refuse to think that way," Ginny answered before making her way towards her own room.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday February 3rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Angel and Buffy's Rooms  
6:37 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

After sleeping for really just a short amount of time, Buffy woke and couldn't sleep of course, insomnia such a pain in the butt. Making her way down the hall, Buffy looked in on Kennedy and Caridad, both sound asleep. Silently portkeying to the castle, she continued her check on everyone, most everyone asleep, until she reached Elvira and Chiara's room, Chiara was missing... Hearing crying she moved back out to the hallway, following the sound until she reached the alcove near the stairs, finding Chiara in the corner, huddled with her knees to her chest, sobbing.

"Kiki?" she asked as she approached her, Chiara looking up. Before she could say a word though, Buffy felt something tackle her from the side, tumbling down the stairs she groaned when she hit the bottom, before a body landed on top of her. Opening her eyes Buffy stared in shock at the First Slayer.

"It's not enough," the First Slayer snarled her voice the familiar raspy tone.

"What's not enough?" she asked before the First Slayer disappeared, as did the castle. Looking up Buffy saw the desert surrounding her, reminding her of the first time she met her predecessor. The fact it was day was exceedingly strange...hearing chanting she stood and went to investigate. Spotting three men dressed in tribal fashion, each holding a tall staff and wearing different colored headdresses, black, brown, and red.

"Hello? I'm Buffy. I'm the Slayer," she began, noticing they were speaking some unrecognizable language; though, surprisingly, she could understand them without the spell they used for communicating with others who don't speak English...fortunately.

"We know who you are," the man with the red hat answered.

"And we know why you're here..." the black hat dude continued.

"We've been waiting," their final companion finished.

She nodded as she looked at them, "Good. That's good then. Um, you know, I know we have bigger issues to deal with, but how'd I understand anything you guys said? Without a handy dandy spell..." they looked at each other and stood, not answering. "Oh, I know ancient magicks. I just thought it was neat."

"We have been here since the beginning," red hat spoke as the three started to circle her.

"Now, we are almost at the end," black hat continued.

"The neat of it just left," she looked at each of them in turn. "End of what?"

"You are the hellmouth's last guardian," brown hat answered.

"Latest. You mean latest guardian," she argued. "Besides which I haven't exactly been guarding it lately, Faith has."

"No." Red hat spoke simply.

"Okay, um I have a First to fight, Okay. So just tell me what I need to know, why else would I be here?"

"We cannot give you knowledge. Only power," he replied.

"You know what I think? I'm not really here at all. None of this is actually happening. I'm back in the castle and just hallucinating this whole thing. Or it's some vision from the Powers that I didn't get the usual excruciating pain in my head warning..." she began before she actually heard the crack of something hit her head before she felt it, and everything faded to black.

When she came to, trying to shake off the disorientated feeling, she found herself sitting on the ground. "What is this?" she looked up at them, climbing to her feet before feeling the shackles at her wrists. Looking down she saw they were chained to the ground, before struggling against the chains. They were just standing around her in a circle again. Flicking her wrist to break free of the chains she looked back at them worriedly when it didn't work, her magic didn't work here.

"We are at the beginning. The source of your strength. The well of the Slayer's power."

"This is why we have brought you here," Red continued for Brown.

"Listen you guys. I'm already the Slayer, bursting with power. Even trained to use my inner magic. _Really_ don't need any more," she pointed out, still struggling with her chains.

"The First Slayer did not talk so much," Red began as she pulled on her chains before looking up when they started tapping their staffs against the ground, rhythmically. That was _not_ of the good, so not...Red hat moved away to fetch a box and bring it to the center of the circle, taking off the box top. "Herein lies your truest strength."

"The energy of the demon. It's spirit."

"Its heart," Brown finished for Black.

"So it's true, you did put a demon's heart in her..."

Red nodded, "Yes."

Black smoke came out of the box in long tentacles, dancing around the circle as the three men continued tapping their staffs rhythmically. Okay again this was _so_ not good.

"It must become one with you," Brown spoke knowingly.

"No!" she struggled harder.

"This will make you ready for the fight."

"By making me less human?" she shot back at Red, "I already have enough issues with the inner demon from the blood that flows in my veins from that heart you put in her."

"This is how it was then. How it must be now," he answered.

"This is all there is," Black agreed as she continued to struggle against her restraints in vain as the black smoke came closer, before it entered her nose and ears and she began to scream.

As she continued to scream, it pulled away before rising to the ceiling of the cave and came back down to her, encircling her hips. She wasn't going to give in... "Make this stop!" she ordered as she grit her teeth against the pain, she could feel the demon within her trying to bring the smoke into her.

"This is what you came for," Red countered, they still tapped their staffs.

"No, this isn't the way," she argued. "I didn't even come here by choice."

"Do not fight this," Red ordered as the black smoke came towards her again.

Ignoring him, she continued to fight before she felt the pain shoot through her skull once more, and collapsed to the ground. When she came to, they were done with their tapping, simply watching her, the lid back on the box. She knew immediately, could feel the strength of her inner demon as it fought for control, they had knocked her out so she couldn't fight it.

Struggling to her feet, she looked at them, "You think I came all this way for that?" she hissed, pushing her demon back down "I can't fight this, I know that now. But you guys? You're just men," she ripped her chains out of the ground with a simple pull, drawing on her new strength and letting the demon out just enough. "Just the men who did this...to her. Whoever that girl was before she was the First Slayer."

"You don't understand," Red argued.

"No, you don't understand!" she yelled, "You _violated_ that girl, made her kill for you because you're _weak_ , you're _pathetic_."

Swinging one of her chains at one, she caught him around the leg as she swung the other at the second, catching his staff. Immediately they were back up, she smiled as she jumped into the fight eagerly. Once she left them both unconscious, she picked up one of the staffs before approaching Red hat, the only one left. Using it she swung at the box, breaking it in two before he could do anything. "You're never doing this to another girl."

"We offered you power. You didn't take it willingly, but you have it still."

"Tell me something I don't know," she answered sarcastically.

"As you wish," he held his hand up to her head, the visions assaulting her brain immediately.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday February 3rd, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Buffy and Angel's Rooms  
8:09 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy sat up in bed, screaming before the pain in her head drifted away.

"Buffy?" Angel sat up and pulled her close. "Buffy, what's wrong?"

Looking at him she shook her head, "It...it..." she trailed off trying to shake away the residual pain.

"Shh, it was just a dream, my Love," he whispered, brushing her hair back from her face.

For a moment she wanted to believe him, until she felt the demon within her stir, felt the strength she now possessed. "It was more than that, Angel...so much more," she whispered as she looked up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek before pushing away from him and out of the bed, apparating from the room before he had a chance to say something and putting up the mental blocks the moment she arrived at the stables. She felt Ange coming after her as she pulled Dagda from his stall and levitated herself up, not even bothering with a saddle or reins, before he raced out of the stable and took to the skies.

She didn't direct Dagda to land until they had moved over the mountains surrounding Sunnydale, going down to a clearing on the far side of the mountain. Dismounting she paced around angrily feeling the demon within her fighting for dominance as she collapsed to the ground.

She lost herself in her mind, fighting it out with the demon, until she felt the tongue on her face and opened her eyes to find Ange there, watching her with worried eyes. Feeling a rush of air against her neck, she turned her head to see Dagda lying behind her before looking up to see he had spread his right wing to cover her from the rain she hadn't even felt. Turning she curled up in a ball, resting her head against Dagda's side as Ange curled up next to her, she burying her hands in his fur before Dagda lowered his wing a bit to cover her from the cold as well as the rain as she drifted off, continuing her battle with the demon as her body sought the healing of sleep.

 **:-:-:**

The sunlight on her face woke her; she tilted her head to look up, finding Dagda had rolled over to his side during the night so her head rested near his stomach, his right wing spread out along the ground, his left under him as he always slept when he was out in the pasture. Smiling she shook her head before focusing on Ange who had probably risen during the night and roamed to make sure they were safe, he now laying against her back.

Turning to her back she let her head rest further up on Dagda's stomach as she reached up to brush her hand up and down his side. She could still feel the demon within her, but she had beaten him back for now…

Sighing she looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift for a moment before sitting up, "Come on, we need to go back," she looked at first Ange, then Dagda as they watched her, before climbing to her feet. Reaching over she grasped the hair at the back of Ange's neck, before grasping Dagda's mane in her other hand, and apparating the three of them back to the castle.

"Bout time you showed up."

Turning Buffy looked at Ginny, "Hi," she began as if nothing was going on.

"Where the hell have you been, Buffy?" demanded Ginny.

"I needed some time to myself," she shrugged as she walked into the stable with Dagda, getting him something to eat.

"Have we ever stopped you from having time to yourself?"

"No," Buffy admitted quietly. "It was just too much, I needed to get away you know?" she looked over at Ginny before turning back to Dagda.

"Well, you obviously don't trust us enough to leave you alone," Ginny snapped. "Do you have _any_ idea what you did to Angel?"

She could feel the demon rearing up as she fought the urge to cry, stifling her emotions she pushed it back down, turning off her emotions completely, channeling the bitch she had been after her fist death. "What do you want me to say? I screwed up. I do that. It's a Slayer thing, you wouldn't understand," she turned and strode out of the stable.

"How _dare_ you," Ginny snarled as she grabbed a hold of Buffy's arm and spun her to face her after catching up with her. "I have been through _just_ as much _hell_ as you have. I _died_ just like you did. I've faced unimaginable evil just like you, so don't you _dare_ tell me I wouldn't understand. You know _everything_ I've been through, I've told you what my life has been like and if you can stand there and honestly tell me that I wouldn't understand then maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand. Maybe I _don't_ understand how I could _ever_ consider you a friend," she said fighting back tears, determined not to let the other woman see her cry before apparating away.

"I know what you've been through, Gin girl," Buffy answered softly, unable to keep her bitch facade up in the face of her friend's tears and pain, pushing the demon back even as it fought for dominance, softly she continued to herself what she would love to actually say to Ginny. "I'm sorry, I'm tired and pms-ing and being a bitch and just unbelievably stressed. I shouldn't have said that..." Sighing Buffy looked up at the castle, seeing Angel watching her from their window. She knew what she had to do now...she didn't have a choice.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday February 4th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Lucius and Ginny's Rooms  
10:23 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ginny?" Lucius said as he laid his hand on Ginny's shoulder and shook her gently.

"Mmm," Ginny mumbled sleepily as she rolled towards him. "Luc?"

"Morning, my Darling. I know how much you need your sleep, especially seeing as you didn't get to sleep into well into this morning but I thought you'd want to know, Bixie brought this by," Lucius said as he held an envelope out towards Ginny.

"What is it?" asked Ginny as she pulled herself into a sitting position, her back up against the headboard.

"I believe it's a letter. It's in Buffy's hand. I know how you feel about her right now…"

"Luc, she threw being a Slayer in my face and told me I wouldn't understand what she's going through," argued Ginny angrily, swiping at an escaping tear. "I am the only one in this entire little army of hers that truly does understand…"

"I know, my Darling," Lucius said as he pulled Ginny towards him, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll leave it here and you can decide what you want to do," he said kissing her on the forehead as he laid the letter down on the pillow next to Ginny before rising and making his way from the room.

Ginny sat looking at the letter for a long time after Lucius had left, arguing with herself as to whether or not she should read it. She had been friends with Buffy for a long time but her words the day before had hurt Ginny more than anything anyone else had ever said to her. She had thought she'd found a kindred spirit in Buffy but now she wasn't so sure. Still unsure whether she should open the letter, Ginny climbed out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. At this point in time all she wanted to do was apparate home to Malfoy Manor, take Ana into her arms and never let her go and just hide out in the Manor for the rest of her life but she'd given her word to Angel that she would stay and help fight and she was not about to go back on her word. Walking back out into the main room, she caught sight of the letter still sitting on the bed. With a sigh she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the letter.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _By now you've all probably figured out I'm gone. Please don't look for me. I'll be in touch, but I need to be away. There are things going on with me that I can't explain. But know that I love you all…never doubt that. What I said yesterday…you do understand, you always have._

 _I need you to make me a promise, if something happens to Angel, take everyone back to England. I mean everyone, those from Sunnydale even. Get Dottie, Coli, and Connor and raise them, you know that it was already arranged that you and Lucius would be the girls' guardians, I'm asking that you extend that to Angel's son._

 _And I need you to promise me one more thing; I'm asking this same thing of Angel…if I hurt anyone, anyone in our group, any civilian, any who are not evil. I need you to kill me. I know, I know that this doesn't make sense. That nothing I'm writing makes sense and it is a lot to ask. But for the sake of our family, for the sake of the girls at the Academy…you have to do it._

 _I won't ask for forgiveness I don't deserve, but please, don't tell Dottie, Coli, and Connor what I've become. What I've done. Let them remember me as I was, as I was at the wedding when we were all so happy._

 _Buffy_

"By the Gods, Buffy, what have you done now?" asked Ginny with a sigh before she rose from the bed and made her way out in search of Angel.

"Ginny?" Angel asked when he spotted her. "Ginny, did you get a letter?"

"I did," she said, holding up her letter.

Angel sighed before handing his own letter to her so she could read, "You get the sense she just said goodbye for good?" he asked softly.

 _Dearest Angel,_

 _I'm gone, and I know you know that. Don't try to find me please, and I'm so sorry for blocking you, you'll never know how I wish I could do anything else but what I must. I'll be in touch somehow, but I need to not be with you all. Things are happening, things I can't control. I'm dangerous to you all… Know that I love you my Angel, with all my heart and soul. I'm yours until the end of time, forever – that's the whole point after all…_

 _I need you to promise me, if you feel the bond break, go to Ginny and get everyone back to England. Get all of the Wizarding World together if you must, but don't die. Please don't die…our children need you. And if the First is destroyed, even if you know I'm alive, go back to England. Raise them, love them…remember me as I was at our wedding._

 _And, if I hurt anyone who isn't evil…if I hurt a civilian or one of the group, don't ask questions lover, I need you to kill me. I know, I know it's a lot to ask. But you must, for the sake of everyone there; for the sake of the girls I worked so hard to give a normal life… If something happens to you, make sure the others know that they must kill me if I do any of this. Don't let me live if I hurt anyone, I beg of you. I can't bear to live with that knowledge and be unable to stop others from dying._

 _Forgiveness isn't meant for me, I know that now. And I won't ask…but please my Angel, don't tell Dottie, Coli, and Connor what I became. What I have done… Let them remember me as we were at the wedding._

 _I'll always love you, until my dying breath and beyond_

 _Buffy_

 _P.S. I forgot to tell Ginny, God only knows why. I'm taking Dagda with me, so don't panic about him being gone…_

"She said goodbye to me last night with her harsh words, this is just a confirmation," Ginny said quietly.

Angel chuckled humorlessly, "Maybe I should be glad that she told me she was sorry when I finally saw her after she worked with Faith, Chiara and Elvira all day. Course waking up to find this letter in her place wasn't the best good morning I've ever got..." he sighed. "There's something going on here Ginny, something she's not telling us. She pushed you away yesterday with her words I take it, she ran from us the night before...the look in her eyes when she woke up...I've never seen that look in her before, she looked defeated..."

"She told me I wouldn't understand what she's going through because I'm not a Slayer," Ginny said. "It took every persuasive technique Lucius knows to keep me here, to make me keep my word to end this. I will live up to my promise Angel and if heaven forbid something happens, I will live up to my promise to help care for the girls. At this point I'm doing this for them."

Angel nodded before sighing, "I'll go out after nightfall, see if I can find her scent. Or Ange's might be easier; he has to travel by land if she's with Dagda and flying... I don't know if things will ever be the same, but I'd rather have the chance... I know you're hurt too, Gin, but I think deep down, you don't want to lose the best friend you've ever had," he watched her carefully.

"It's why her words hurt so much, Angel," Ginny said quietly. "She's the only true friend I've ever had and the look in her eye when she said them…She wasn't just saying them to push me away, the look in her eyes told me she meant every single one of them."

"Then we need to find her to ask just what she was doing," he nodded. "I'll go spread the word, maybe someone saw her leaving...

"All right. I'll be in the stables if you need me," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry she hurt you, Ginny," he answered quietly before making his way down the hall.

"Why should I have expected any different," Ginny sighed to herself sadly as she started making her way out towards the stables.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday February 4** **th** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The far side of the mountains outside Sunnydale  
11:09 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing, Buffy looked up at the stars from the tent she had conjured. She could feel Angel's pain, frustration, anger over what she had done to Ginny no doubt. But she couldn't go back, as much as she wanted to apologize from here to eternity to Ginny, and all the others… She could still feel the demon though, fighting to break free. Her emotions gave him the hold he needed to take control, and God help her she was determined to not let him loose. For the first time she truly understood Angel's life trying to control Angelus…and the fear of who would be hurt if she lost control.

Looking over she spotted Dagda under a set of trees, Ange prowling not far off as he kept watch. Looking up at the stars once more she shook her head slowly. The First had won to an extent, She had destroyed her, this war led to the Shadowmen seeking her out, letting the demon they had infected the First Slayer with so long ago truly merge with one of the Slayer line. But at the same time, it was better that it was her instead of Faith or a girl that followed them. There was no way the full demon could be passed, the line lay with Faith now, when she died, the demon would die with her.

If she survived this war, defeated the First, and saw them all safely back to their lives…she'd send Dagda and Ange back to England so Ange could watch over her girls and Angel's son, the little boy she loved already… And she'd make sure the demon could never be free…


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday February 6th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Shadow Valley Vineyard  
3:27 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Making her way towards the cellar in the Shadow Valley Vineyards, Buffy could hear Caleb talking inside. She had waited until she knew the others were back in for the night from Ange who she had sent to check on them, and then made her way over the mountain once more.

"Shouldn't be long now. Prophecies say one thing. Brute strength says another. We'll get it out."

"I heard you, Caleb," she heard another voice answer, her voice…that was just freaky as hell.

"We're almost there," he continued before Buffy sensed a Bringer coming up behind her and spun around to kick his head.

"Yes, that's true. Now, rouse the Bringers. Get them back to work…" The First answered as Buffy threw the Bringer down the stairs and stepped up to the top of them.

Smiling she put her hands on her hips as she looked at them, "Hey. Heard you got something of mine."

"Well, if it ain't the prodigal Slayer?" Caleb asked as she trotted down the stairs.

She ignored him and looked around, "Where's it at? You know I'm gonna find it sooner or later."

"No, you're not. I lay one hand on you, and you're just a dead little girl," he countered.

She shrugged and issued her challenge, "Lay a hand on me...if you can."

Caleb swung at her, but she ducked quickly without losing her balance, mentally thinking she had watched Matrix a few too many times as he swung again, this time she jumped and did a summersault over him. Another summersault along the ground kept her out of his reach before she stood and ran, hearing him follow her as she ran up and over the wine barrels, kicking the last one into his path before it busted and tripped him. Standing she stared at him with a smile before looking over to see the First as her sitting on a wine barrel.

"Caleb, this is getting embarrassing," the First sighed.

"Do you have to look like that?" Caleb muttered under his breath.

"Will you concentrate?" she shot back, Buffy just watching them, slightly amused at the whole thing.

"'Cause it's just a little confusing," he continued through clenched teeth.

"Fine. Go. Kill." She disappeared in a flash of light and he finally got to his feat. Caleb swung at her again, but this time she jumped into the air and did a flip, landing back down to avoid his attack. He lunged at her, and she propelled up the wall and across the rafter, hmm she had been watching Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon too much. He ran along the floor under her, before she jumped to the ground and he swung at her again, she easily ducked before straightening, the wall to her back as she watched him walked towards her menacingly. She ducked his next punch, smiling to herself when she heard his hand go into a rack of wine bottles. She turned and ran up another rack of barrels as he turned towards her, before jumping over his head and running towards the back of the cellar.

"You whore!" he called after her. She stopped and turned to face him casually.

"You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you, they might think you were a woman-hating jerk."

He pushed over a barrel and charged towards her at that, she looked over into the back corner, spotting an open hatch in the floor, glowing, interesting... Grinning she ducked under his punch and slid across the floor into the hatch on the floor, as she dropped down she heard a crash over the door, wine barrels falling on top if she was lucky.

Turning she looked around the cave-like room spotting something shiny…glancing around she didn't see any Bringers or anything else, so she made her way towards the rock, inside it was a weapon of some sort with a wide rounded blade on one end and a point on the end of the shaft. Smiling she just stared at it, it was her's, she knew it was, on some instinctual level she knew it.

Hearing the hatch open and footsteps on the stairs, Buffy turned to look at Caleb. "So...you found it. Not impressed. 'Cause the question now, girly girl, is can you pry it from solid rock before I come over there," taking the challenge for what it was, she grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the stone one-handed, entirely too easy. "Hmm," he began shocked, "Darn," he exhaled as she looked it over. "Now, before you go hurting yourself with that thing, why don't you do yourself a courtesy and hand it over now?"

Cocking her head to the side she looked him over, "Yeah? You want it?" she hoisted it casually.

Caleb smiled nervously, "You don't even know what you got there."

She watched him take a step back, "I know you're backing away.

"You think wielding some two-sided doo-dad's gonna make a difference?"

The First, still in Buffy's form, appeared behind Caleb, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. "Let her go, Caleb. I said let her go," she repeated when he hesitated.

"If I let her go, she slices me open with that thing."

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't got time. She has friends," the First continued and Buffy began to worry. "And her friends are in trouble. Faith go boom." Buffy's eyes widened, it might be a false alarm again, but she wasn't going to take the chance... Turning she ran out of the cellar.

"I'm not letting her out of here with that thing," Caleb argued.

"Sure you are. Then you'll come back for it later...when she's got her back turned," the First countered as they watched her go.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday February 6th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Lobby  
10:08 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

The last thing Jonathon expected to find when he came down to start breakfast, was this nifty weapon on the kitchen table with a letter addressed to 'Everyone'. Hurrying upstairs he woke Faith who upon seeing the writing and the weapon, and feeling the energy calling to her, sent word to everyone else. And two hours later, much of the group was gathered in the lobby as Angel read the message that had been with the scythe.

" _I think it's maybe some kind of scythe. The only thing I know for sure is it made Caleb back off in a hurry_ ," Angel read from the note they had found with the weapon.

Willow giggled, "So it's true. Scythe matters," she pushed Giles playfully.

"And, ignoring that," he countered, "I'd just like to point out this is really quite ingenious."

"Kills strong bodies three ways," Faith agreed as she watched Giles play with the scythe a bit.

"And you sense something when you hold it?" Ginny asked softly.

"Not much, but it's strong. And I knew it belonged to me. I just knew it. B must feel it too."

Giles and Lucius were still inspecting it, "In addition to being ancient, it's clearly mystical."

"Not necessarily magical though," Lucius agreed.

"Yeah, well I figured it was something magical mystical thing when B's letter said she King Arthur-d it out of the stone."

"So, maybe it be like some kind o' traditional Slayer weapon," Fiona suggested.

"I can't imagine how something like this could exist without my having heard of it," Giles pointed out.

"Or anyone on our end," Draco agreed.

"Well, the good guys are not traditionally known for their communication skills," Xander pointed out with a shrug.

"Right. Um..." Giles trailed off.

"Any chance that it might be something other than a tool for killing things?" Angel asked.

"The First's guys clearly wanted it out of that stone according to B. It's not just a tool. It's important. We need to find out whatever we can. Who made it, when, why? Does it have a name?" Faith shrugged once more. "I don't know; a credit report? Just find out fast."

"We'll start work immediately," Draco agreed.

"Yeah, don't worry, Faith. We'll find out everything there is to know," Willow opened her laptop as Wesley and Giles headed for the library.

"Good, because right now, that thing's all we've got going for us," she agreed as she made her way from the room.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday February 7th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Lobby  
12:59 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay, before the vineyard was just, you know, a vineyard, it was a monastery. Could've been put there then. Some creepy monks messing with powers they don't understand," Willow suggested as she researched on her laptop over twelve hours after they first sat in the room discussing the present from Buffy. The others were spread throughout the lobby, either working on laptops or reading from a book, the scythe on the table in the center of the room.

"No, it's older than that. It's pre-Christian," Wesley scratched his head as he looked at it.

"Okay. Well, I found reference to stories the monks used to tell about something older. Uh, like, some kind of pagan temple," Hermione suggested.

"Native American?" Giles looked up from his book.

"No. I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"Ugh. Okay, maybe we're just going about this the wrong way," Willow suggested, looking up from the site she had found of the history of the axe. "Maybe we should research the weapon itself. Like...look. Maybe it's the Axe of Dekeron, said to have been forged in hell itself. Lost since the Children's Crusade, where it was said to have killed…" sitting back she made a face at the information, "Oh. Children. I hope that's not it."

"Well, I 'ave reference ta the Sword o' Moskva, the, uh...Reaper o' the Tigris—'ow are we supposed ta narrow this down?" Fiona sighed.

"The illustrations are never clear enough," Giles stood and walked over to the window, even from the mansion they could still see as the few stragglers still in town made their escape. "Oh, damn. We're running out of time. We really haven't got anything useful."

Willow walked over and picked up the axe, "Do you sense any of the power that Buffy and Faith spoke about?" Gunn asked

Willow glanced at Gunn and shook her head, "Gotta say no. Must be a Slayer thing maybe? You guys get anything?" she looked over at Hermione, Ginny, Fiona, Draco and Lucius.

"Not a thing," Ginny agreed with a sigh.

Giles walked over to stand next to Willow, "Not to say that it should work for you and not for all of you," he looked at those from his homeland, "But tapping into magicks might help with that."

"Maybe," Willow agreed, "But, I mean, if Caleb is scared of this thing, it must be pretty dangerous. And tapping into that..." she carefully put it down.

"Willow, you could do it without endangering yourself."

She looked up at Giles apprehensive, "If I tried something big, I'd change. And then it's all black hair and veins and lightning bolts. I can hardly do a locator spell without getting dark roots."

"And if it was necessary?" Draco asked quietly. "There's a lot of us from the Wizarding World here, no doubt. And as much as we all don't exactly respect Muggles who play with things they have no understanding of, no offence intended to either of you," he looked between Willow and Giles, "You may have to use your magicks in the long run."

"Honestly? I don't know," Willow answered as she walked back to her computer.

Giles sighed before nodding, "All right. Do what you can. That's all any of us can do."

"I guess so. Ugh. Man, none of these sound right. I mean, look. Here's one that's just "m" question mark. What the heck is that?" Willow frowned at her computer screen.

Hermione stood up and walked over to look over her shoulder, Giles joining her, "Let me see…It's not a question mark. It's the international phonetics alphabet symbol for glottal stop."

"A whoey?" Willow looked up at them.

"Yeah a what?" Dawn agreed.

"It's sort of a gulping noise," Lucius answered.

"I'm...remembering something here," Giles agreed, "Um... Ah. Hieroglyphs. Hieroglyphs stand for sets of consonants, as you know."

"Yes, absolutely," Winifred agreed.

""M" plus glottal stop is represented by a picture that's commonly thought to symbolize a sickle or a scythe. It's in thousands of carvings. In Egypt, throughout the ancient world," Giles paced across the room.

"Carvings like you'd have on a pagan temple?" Hermione suggested as she made her way back to the book she had been reading.

"Go back. See what else we can find out about this temple," Lucius agreed. "The scythe is a symbol of death. Let's see where these pagans buried their dead," Giles picked up the scythe once more.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday February 9th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Angel and Buffy's Rooms  
3:21 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

In a way, none of them were surprised when the scythe went missing, part of why they had placed a tracking spell upon it and were simply waiting for nightfall so Angel could follow her.

"How ya gonna get her back?" Faith asked as she watched Angel pace.

"I don't know yet," he glanced at her before continuing his trek around the room.

"Something big is going on with her, Angel, I can feel it. She might be able to block you and all the rest, but the whole Slayer thing isn't blockable. She's hurtin', she's hurtin' bad."

"What do you mean?" he finally stopped for the first time since they discovered the scythe missing.

"She's fighting something, Angel, I don't know what but it's nearly killing her. It's killing her soul," she sighed. "I'm not sure how she's keeping you from feeling it with the whole soul bonding thing, but I can feel it, she's dying inside. If she survives this, the thing with the First… I don't think she's gonna be on Earth long after that."

"She wouldn't hurt herself," he argued.

"Wouldn't she?" Faith watched him, "Those letters sounded like one hell of a goodbye to me. She's hating herself, why else would she say she doesn't deserve forgiveness… It's not good, Angel, she's not good."

Angel sighed as he sunk down onto the bed next to her, "I don't know how to help her, Faith, she's only ever locked me out once before and that's when we were fighting over you. It was easy to get her to let me back in, an apology and things were fine again… I don't think that will work, I don't know what I did wrong…"

"It wasn't you; I doubt it was any of us. Whatever it is, it's something only she knows, something that affected only her. But you'll know what to do when the time comes, Angel. You're her soulmate, that doesn't come along all that much. If anyone can get her to have hope, it's you and Ginny…yeah I know, she just came out of nowhere," she smirked. "But that girl got a connection with B that none of us do."

Angel sighed once more before nodding, then turning to stare out into the daylight. Shaking her head, Faith rose and made her way from the room to update everyone.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday February 9th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Sunset Hills  
11:59 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

She had kept the connection open on her end so she could, in a way, eavesdrop on Angel's thoughts and what was going on back there. When she heard about the pagan temple, she remembered something from when she used to patrol, and somehow it seemed right. She summoned the scythe once she was sure everyone was asleep, and waited until nightfall to leave her camp on the mountain.

Walking through the cemetery, Buffy made her way to the pyramid shaped tomb. It was funny they never thought to inspect it over the years… Opening the gate she moved inside before kicking down the door and walking inside. Torches inside… interesting… definitely _not_ your average everyday run of the mill tomb. The torches didn't light much, giving it more of an orange hue as she looked around cautiously.

"I'd forgotten. I'd forgotten how young you would be," a very old woman with long hair opened the drape and stood before her. "Comes from the waiting. Mind plays tricks. I see you've found our weapon."

"Who are you?"

"One of many. Well...time was. Now I'm alone in the world."

"So what are you? Some kind of ghost?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head, "Nope. I'm as real as you are. Just...well...let me put it this way…I look good for my age. I've been waiting," she held out her hands and Buffy gave her the scythe. "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it in there."

"What is it?" Buffy asked instead of trying to figure out just how old this woman was.

"A weapon," she began as she admired it, "A scythe. Forged in secrecy for one like you who…I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Buffy."

"No, really," she began before Buffy shrugged, "We forged it in secrecy and kept it hidden from the Shadow Men, who…"

"Yeah. Met those guys. Didn't really care too much for 'em," Buffy interrupted.

"Ahh, yes. Then you know. And they became the watchers. And the watchers watched the Slayers. But we were watching them."

"Oh! So, you're like...what are you?" Buffy frowned.

"Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. We forged this centuries ago, halfway around the world."

"Hence, the Luxor Casino theme," she nodded, yup woman looked very good for her age.

"Forged there, it was put to use right here...to kill the last pure demon that walked upon the Earth. The rest were already driven under. And then there were men here, and then there were monks. And then there was a town, and now there was you. And the scythe remained hidden."

"I don't understand. How is it possible that we didn't know any of this?" Buffy shook her head. "Not even the Wizarding World…"

"We hid, too. We had to, until now. We're the last surprise."

"Does this mean I can win?"

"That is really up to you. This is a powerful weapon," she handed the scythe back to Buffy.

"Yeah, already figured that one out but thank you," Buffy nodded.

"But you already have weapons," she continued.

"Oh."

"Use it wisely and perhaps you can beat back the rising dark. One way or another, it can only mean an end is truly near," she spoke before her head cocked slightly to the side and cracking noise filled the air, she fell to the ground and Buffy saw Caleb standing there behind her body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that last part on account of her neck snapping and all. Did she say the end is near...or here?" Swinging the scythe at him, she was a bit surprised when he caught it easily and pushed her away. They continued to fight, exchanging punches and kicks, and she noticed he was much stronger than before, especially when she ducked his punch and his fist went right through a stone pillar. "Ha ha ha ha! You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn."

Swinging the scythe at his head, he ducked and threw her against the wall before kicking her into the air and punching her in the stomach as she fell back towards the ground. Another kick to the head and he had the scythe before she kicked it from his hands and into the air, grabbing it before kicking him to the floor. Moving she went to stab him with the stake-like end but he grabbed it before it could plunge into his heart and laughed, pushing her away, as the scythe slipped out of her hands. Standing he threw it to the ground before walking to her.

Punching her several more times until she fell to the floor he sighed, "You know, I gave you ample warning. Told you not to interfere, but you chose not to heed." Up again she charged at him but he easily deflected her, throwing her onto a sarcophagus. She kicked out at him before he picked her up the by lapels of her jacket and swung her into a stone pillar, she actually felt the thing move before she fell to the ground.

Looking up she saw him pick up the scythe as she tried to get back up, her back protesting against moving so soon, "I was kind of hoping it'd go this way," he smiled before rearing back with the scythe as he stared at her.

"Hey!" someone punched Caleb, knocking him down before Buffy looked up at him as he helped her to her feet. "I was never much for preachers," he smiled.

"Angel," she smiled, her heart stopping at the sight of him, God she missed him… They heard Caleb climb to his feet and Angel moved to go finish him off, before she stopped him.

"Ah, one of those things you have to finish yourself," he nodded knowingly.

"Really kinda is," she agreed and he backed towards a pillar so he could be out of the way and still watch as Caleb walked towards her.

Crossing his arms Angel licked his lips, "You are so gonna lose."

The fight continued, Caleb took the scythe away and punched her, sending her stumbling across the room; he came running at her, stake-end of the scythe pointed at her as her back was to the wall. Moving just in time the scythe got lodged in the wall and she pulled it out, kicking Caleb away from her. Swinging the scythe at him, she sliced his stomach before he stumbled back, laughing and wagging his finger at her before falling to the floor.

/-/ _Odd man_ …/-/ Buffy thought before turning her attention to her husband. "See? Under control."

"Well...at least you could tell me you're glad to see me," he countered as he walked towards her; he wasn't letting her get away again. Dropping the scythe she walked up to him, pressing herself against his body and kissing him for all she was worth, it might be the last time she could. "Well, I guess that qualifies as "happy to see me," he smiled when he pulled back from the kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure," he smirked, /-/ _You think I wouldn't find you?_ /-/

"Oh, you know me," she shrugged as she picked up the scythe. "Not much with the damseling." /-/ _You weren't meant to…you should have stayed away, my Angel_ ,/-/ she answered quietly, pushing the demon back once more. She saw Caleb behind Angel, but before she could even think to warn him, he went flying across the floor thanks to a cat statue.

Caleb walked towards her, black blood streaming from his eyes and nose, "Are you ready to finish this, bitch?!" he demanded as he swung the statue at her, she blocked it with the scythe before falling to the ground. Getting up and swinging at him he blocked her with the statue before he knocked her to the ground again, before throwing the statue at her, managing to roll from it she got up.

"Okay…" she began breathing hard, "how many times do I have to kill you? Ballpark figure," she asked, glancing over to see Angel on the ground, taking a deep breath she let the blocks on the demon within go slightly.

"You understand nothing," he began before she swung at him once more, but he grabbed the scythe, holding it still and punching her in the face twice. He picked her up, pressing her back against the low ceiling as she struggled before he let her go and she fell to the floor. Before she could get up, he was there, holding her up by her lapels once more. "You think you have power over me?" he asked through gritted teeth. Buffy finally broke free of his grip, kicking him and knocking him to the floor. "Stupid girl," he stood as she grabbed and twirled the scythe, "You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba…" his eyes widened when she swung the scythe up between his legs.

"Who does nowadays?" she countered as he looked down at the scythe lodged in his body between his legs. Buffy swiftly pushed it up through his body; okay black blood was just _so_ not normal.

Angel began to move as he regained consciousness, before standing, "Okay, now I'm pissed. Where is he?"

Buffy looked to her right, then to her left, then at him. "He had to split," she giggled devilishly before feeling the demon within break through the barriers she had lowered. Looking up at Angel she swallowed back a sob, "I'm so sorry," she whispered before turning to run from the room, only to have the door slam in her face. "What's going on…" she looked around for some explanation.

"Ginny explained something," he answered quietly. "You gave me your magic, Buffy; through our bond I can use your magic…"

Turning she looked at him in shock before closing her eyes and trying to apparate, only to find she couldn't. "What are you doing?" she looked up at him as he walked towards her.

"I'm not letting you get away, Sweetheart, whatever it is, we can face it together. Don't do this…"

Backing up she shook her head, trying to call on her magic until her back hit the wall. "Stop this," she begged. She could feel the demon becoming angry, becoming stronger as its anger grew, as her fear of what it would do grew. "Please Angel; stop this before someone gets hurt…"

"What's going on, Buffy? What's wrong?" he pressed as he reached her.

"Stop this," she growled, "Let my magic go…" she continued, realizing in some part of her mind it wasn't completely her. Struggling she tried to stop it but the more her magic was held hostage…

"Buffy…" Angel began.

"Let it go!" she yelled and he shook his head. She felt the demon throw her back and she watched it attack Angel.

Angel didn't know what to do when Buffy attacked him, barely moving out of her reach before she knocked him down. Getting up he tried to pin her down, only to have her knee him in the groin and back away, growling…it wasn't a human growl, and that hit him harder than anything else. Getting to his feet as she charged at him, he pulled his hand back and hit her as hard as he could in the head, if he knocked her out… It didn't faze her though, and she just got up and hit him back, pushing him further into the temple until she swept his legs out from underneath him, driving the stake end of the scythe towards his heart.

"NO!" Buffy yelled in her mind, surprised when the demon stopped and held still for a moment. In one swift move it grabbed the nearby statue and hit Angel in the head, knocking him unconscious and releasing his hold over the magic. Collapsing in on herself, she didn't register as the demon escaped the pyramid and headed towards the mountains.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Saturday February 10** **th** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Lobby  
1:37 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Did you find her?" Faith asked the moment Angel entered the building.

"Yeah," he answered with a sigh before sinking into a chair.

"And you're here without her, why?" Sébastian prompted.

"She didn't take my keeping her magic from her well…"

"Meanin' wha exactly?"

"Meaning I nearly got staked," he looked up at the shocked gasps.

"Buffy nearly staked you!" Cordelia sputtered.

"Buffy…" Dawn trailed off, losing the ability to speak in shock.

"I don't think it was her," he answered quietly.

"Uh…totally lost now," Anya looked at the others.

"I think her demon took over…"

"Oh shit," Faith groaned. "Any clue how we get her back then?"

"At the moment? No," Wesley sighed.

"Did you find out anything about the scythe?" Ginny asked focusing on something else for the moment.

"It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher," Angel smirked at the memory of her standing there giggling.

"Caleb?"

"She cut him in half," he answered Giles.

"All right!" Willow grinned.

"He had that coming," Anya agreed.

"So, we're Caleb free and now have to stop demon Buffy…" Draco summarized.

"Will things ever be simple again?" Dawn sighed.

"When were things ever simple to begin again?" Xander pointed out.

"What do we do about the scythe?" Winifred asked softly.

"Well, we can't very well leave it with Buffy in her demon state..." Wesley pointed out.

"We could summon it back," Lucius suggested.

"Can you guys?" Faith looked over at him and Ginny. "I trust B with my life...but I don't know about her demon. My own's a bit psychotic after all..."

"We could try but there's no guarantee it would work," Ginny said.

"It's worth a try, that's all we can ask for," Angel nodded before rising and heading towards his rooms.

"Okay I feel the need to go beat the crap out of something, who wants to help me beat the crap out of my lover?" Faith looked around.

"Hey, I didn't volunteer for beating duty," he glared at her.

"I'm in," Sébastian smirked.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Spike groaned before making his way outside, Faith and Sébastian following.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday February 26th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
12:08 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Two weeks had passed since Angel saw Buffy in the temple, since they attempted the spell to summon the scythe and to everyone's relief, it worked. So far it had been unbelievably hard to find her, her scent was different, they couldn't track her by that, and the charms on her bracelet still kept them from tracking her magically. On the other hand, they knew she was still alive, Bringers were turning up dead left and right…the sheer brutality of their deaths left many of them with turned stomachs, and Angel especially left worrying just what it would do to Buffy when she learned what her demon had done.

He was out roaming the woods around the town limits when he caught the familiar scent…Ange…following the trail he caught sight of Ange in a clearing, standing not far from Buffy. He took in the sight of how she had changed since that night, her clothes were torn and tattered, her hair hung around her face in dirty strings, and she had a wild look to her that he imagined he once had when he came back from hell.

Trying to sneak around the clearing to the side she was on, he knew the moment she sensed him because her head snapped up and she looked right at the shadows he hid in. Before he had a chance to move though, she was across the clearing attacking him. Ange stayed off to the side during the fight, something Angel was glad for, he had enough to worry about with keeping Buffy from killing him.

It wasn't until he was on the ground, underneath her once more but this time with a wood stake against his heart, that Angel realized they might actually lose this time, that he couldn't save her like she did him. He felt the wood break his skin, closing his eyes and sending all the love he had for her through their bond, when he felt the weight lift from him. Opening his eyes he saw Buffy scrambling away from him backwards, staring at him in horror.

"Buffy?" he asked softly as he sat up, she reached a tree trunk and sat shaking her head harshly back and forth. "Buffy?" he repeated as he got up and moved towards her.

"No, no, no, no," she muttered as she began to hit herself in the head.

"Buffy, baby stop," he instructed as he knelt down next to her, reaching out to grab her arms. She looked up at him then, her eyes haunted yet also dead, before her gaze slipped away and he knew she couldn't see him anymore as she started muttering to herself. Sighing he looked up and saw Ange coming near them, before the wolf stopped and sat on his haunches. "Come on, let's get her home," he swore the wolf nodded at him before he lifted Buffy up into his arms then turned, not exactly surprised to see Dagda come out from the tree line.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Monday February 26th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
1:27 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Angel's coming!" Chiara yelled as she raced into the castle, everyone had taken to gathering there due to the room at night when they planned. "He's on Dagda, Ange is with him and I think he's got Buffy," she continued as everyone looked up from the things they were doing, or came out of rooms to see what was going on.

By the time Dagda had stopped in front of the house, everyone had made their way out, Sébastian going to the horse's side and taking Buffy from Angel. As soon as he was on the ground he took her back and began walking towards the castle entrance with Ange at his side as one of the elves appeared to take care of Dagda.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked when he was close enough that everyone could see Buffy's physical state, as well as hear her mutterings to herself that had reduced to a continue repetition of 'no'.

"She's in charge again, she's been like this since, well, she did stop hitting herself at least," he explained as he went inside, the others following.

"You're bleeding, Peaches," Spike pointed out, knowing the scent of his grandsire's blood.

"Yeah, I nearly got staked again," he sighed. "Think that's what snapped her out, I'm not sure...I need to get her cleaned up..." he looked around at everyone.

"Go," Fiona nodded. "She needs ya more than we do now."

He nodded before glancing over at Ginny, finding her standing in Lucius' arms across the room; nodding slightly to her as well he turned and made his way up the stairs.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday March 1st, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Buffy and Angel's Rooms  
3:19 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Three days passed; everyone up and doing things as normal, though most of their minds were on the room upstairs they had yet to see Buffy emerge from. Those from England were left wondering about two of their own, Buffy, and Ginny who had taken to hiding out in Lucius' and her rooms as well. Then, finally, Angel came out of their room for more than just food. She was awake, she was responsive, and she was Buffy again to an extent. There were some changes though…her hair was pitch black, and no amount of magic could change it back to blonde or even the purple locks she had sported. She was more skitterish, don't be surprised if she backs away if you try to reach out to her…whatever happened she hadn't explained it yet, but she would.

Sharing a look with him, Faith made her way to get the scythe before she quietly made her way up the stairs to Buffy and Angel's rooms, knocking once before slipping inside to find Buffy on the bed. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"Been better," she chuckled humorlessly, "how about you?"

"Can't complain," Faith smiled. "So, this the big sword in the stone thing you found?" she asked as she held up the scythe.

"Yup," she smiled before taking it from Faith, turning it over in her hands a few times. "You feel it too, don't you?"

"Damn. And damn, that's something," Faith just stared at her and it, it was odd they weren't the light and dark Slayers anymore, they could even really pass for sisters now…

"I know."

"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like…like it's mine," Faith sat on the bed beside her as she looked up at Buffy, "I guess that means it's yours."

"It belongs to the Slayer," Buffy countered as she laid it down.

"Slayer in charge, which I'm guessing, is you."

"I honestly don't know after... Does it matter?"

"It never mattered to me. Somebody has to lead… Let's vote for bringing Chao-Ahn back and let her. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English."

"You weren't the only one here," Buffy countered, "It wasn't your fault for everything that happened over the years."

She looked away, "I'm not really looking for forgiveness."

"You're not?" Buffy countered gently.

"What do you want me to say? I blew it."

"You didn't blow it."

"Tell that to…"

"People get hurt, people die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna get hurt. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death and pain. Needless, stupid death."

"So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner."

"That's the funny part? Did I miss something?" Buffy looked at her confused.

"I'm trying to…" Faith shot her a look.

"Oh, sorry. Sorry. Go," Buffy nodded.

"No ties, no buddies, no relationships that lasted longer than…well, Spike lasted pretty long," she grinned. "Boy's got stamina."

"Was that the funny part?" Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous. Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life. All these years…"

"Yeah," Buffy swallowed before looking down.

"And that was you every day, wasn't it?"

"I loved my friends, still do. Even the ones in England. I'm very grateful for them all. But that's the price. Being the Slayer, now that I've embraced it once more…being alone…"

"There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I could never get along. We're not supposed to exist together."

"Also, you went evil and were killing people," Buffy reminded with a slight smile.

"Good point. Also a factor," Faith nodded. "Can't believe we're actually able to smile about that now though…"

"We grew, we accepted, we adjusted, it's in the past," she shrugged. "And I think the whole reason you went evil, was the little inner demon from the Slayer thing was able to get to you easier than to me. You didn't have the support system I did, that I knew I couldn't let the demon out, because the first thing it would do is destroy everyone I cared about. You never had a chance to form those bonds…"

"Maybe," she agreed quietly.

"Trust me, that demon's a bitch," Buffy shook her head.

"Yeah, I'd say yours definitely is…so, I guess that makes us even in a way, we both went psycho Slayer, and we're both good Slayers again…"

Buffy smiled, not contradicting her, "But you're right, I mean," she went back to the other point, "I…I guess everyone's alone. But being a Slayer? There's a burden we can't share."

"And no one else can feel it," Faith agreed before grinning, "Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers."

"Takes the edge off," she smiled.

"Comforting."

"Mm hmm," Buffy nodded before they both started to laugh.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday March 1** **st** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Downstairs Den  
8:43 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Later that night everyone gathered downstairs, so the majority could see her for the first time since Angel showed up with her, and to find out what was going on… Buffy and Angel sat on a couch by themselves, she curled into his side as they discussed the things that had happened since she was gone, keeping the tone light though, talking about the birthday party they had the day before for Ron…

"I think I made a mistake," she whispered out of nowhere.

"What?" Angel asked concerned.

"Those men that I met...you know the shadow men?" she looked up at them. "They offered me more power, but I didn't like the loophole."

"So, ya turned it down? It be okay, Buffy," Fiona assured her.

"We'll get by, we always do," Giles agreed.

"I didn't exactly turn it down…they took away my choice…" she refused to look at them.

"What do you mean?" Sébastian asked softly.

"It's why I left, they forced the power on me…forced the demon on me…the demon that gave its heart to the girl that became the first of us, they put the rest of it in me," she whispered before looking up at them. "It's stronger now, stronger than it ever was, stronger than it ever should have been… That's why I left, I couldn't control it, it fed off my emotions…I got angry that night in the pyramid when Caleb hurt Angel, I lowered the barriers enough that when Angel kept my magic from me, it got free."

"Damn, B," Faith sighed as Angel pulled her into his arms.

"Can we go beat the crap out of them?" Sébastian looked over at Draco and Xander who were nodding in agreement, "Even beady eyes and I agree on it…" he continued, making her laugh.

"If there was a way to get there I'd say go for it," she smiled before sighing.

"The new hair color, there's an explanation for that, isn't there?" Cordelia asked softly.

"It's merging with me," Buffy answered honestly, "I'm not sure yet who is going to end up in charge…" she continued before looking up at Ginny and Angel, "What I asked of you, if it wins, you have to do it."

"Okay," Angel nodded, "But we're not going to have to because you're going to win."

She smiled sadly before sighing once more, "God guys, I just don't know. They showed me..."

"Showed you what?" Willow asked softly.

"That the First Slayer was right...it isn't enough," she sighed as she rose and walked to the window.

"Why Buffy? Wha did ya see? Wha did they show ya?" Fiona asked, sharing a look with the others when she didn't answer.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday March 2** **nd** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Buffy and Angel's Rooms  
10:21 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Morning," Buffy smiled when she rolled over to find him watching her.

"Morning, Love," he smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I beat the crap out of it last night," she grinned.

"Well, that's a good thing," he chuckled before getting up and walking over to the dresser. "While you were gone, we found something too," he began as he pulled an amulet out of one of the drawers, and held it up for Buffy to see as he came back. A two-inch in diameter round crystal pendant in a silver starburst setting hung from a course silver chain.

Buffy shook her head, "I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that."

"It's not for you."

"Splainy?" she looked up at him.

"We don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably very dangerous. It has a purifying power, a cleansing power, possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is, uh…anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it," he explained what they had learned.

"And the right person is?" she asked slowly, figuring out where this was going already.

"Someone ensouled, but stronger than human. A champion. As in me."

"Or me," she argued.

"No," he shot back, "I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it," he continued softly, "Besides, you got that real cool axe-thing going for you."

"Well no offence, Lover but I'm not risking you either," she countered. "This thing goes all funky and kills you; I'm out of the fight and can risk dying from the bond being ripped. You know first hand how bad that is… We can't risk me being out of the game if you die."

"Okay," he agreed slowly. "Then who do we go to?"

Buffy looked up and smiled.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday March 2** **nd** **, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Spike and Faith's Rooms  
1:27 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"It's volatile, you know… We don't know…" she watched Spike as he looked at the amulet. "Angel said it was meant to be worn by a champion, but you don't have to…"

"Been called a lot of things in my time, but never that," Spike shrugged before taking it from her. "Better me than Peaches or you…something happens to either of you, the other one's out for the count. And I'm not putting Faith in the line of fire."

"You really love her," she smiled.

"Say a word and I'll deny it to my ashes," he shot back.

"Your secret is safe with me," she smiled again before making her way towards the stairs. "Hey Spike, you are a champion you know. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, Slayer," he called after her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday March 4th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
12:29 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Angel, Spike, Gunn and Wesley had gone out to patrol, Buffy still on non-patrol orders while she fought with her demon for control. The others were having a movie night to relax, everyone there this time, in the downstairs den. Buffy though found herself wandering the castle, not ready to attempt to really try and be part of the group, her guilt still too much. And the knowledge that even if she beat her demon, the things she had done would never be forgiven, the irony in her life that she had been in heaven, had it taken away and she would never get it back again… And there was still the matter of her visions from before this all happened to deal with…

Making her way downstairs from the third floor, she stopped when she reached the landing, the familiar wave of déjà vu coming over her. Looking around she spotted the cross-bows forming a circle around the lobby, three levels of them. Sighing softly she made her way down the stairs; curious as to who it was that was behind it. When she saw Kennedy step out of the shadows she sighed once more, "Oh Kennedy," she whispered.

"Why did you have to come here," Kennedy hissed as Buffy reached the last step and made her way to the center of the circle of crossbows.

"Because the First needs to be stopped," she answered softly.

"You've ruined everything!" Kennedy yelled before pressing a button and Buffy reacted on pure instinct, twisting her body to the right, then left as she cast the spell to set the bolts off their course to land elsewhere on the floor, more than a few becoming embedded in the wood floor. She had to give the girl credit, for using the wood bolts they used for vampires, with both sides sharpened to dangerous points. "You just had to show up and step in, play all knowing Slayer. You sent them away and denied me my chance at being a Slayer!"

"Kennedy, I don't have a say in who is a Slayer."

"She said you'd say that," Kennedy growled before hitting another button and the second set of bolts was released, then charging Buffy as she threw the bolts away from her body once more.

Buffy put up a fight, but she also didn't want to hurt the girl, she knew Kennedy was an unknowing pawn… When Kennedy knocked her to the ground with a roundhouse kick, Buffy hissed in a breath at the feeling of wood tearing skin and muscle. Before she had a chance to move, Kennedy pounced on her, pushing her all the way to the ground. Calling on her magic, she cast the glamour to hide her injuries when she sensed the others coming, at the same time knocking the demon within back down as it roared to life from the pain.

"Killing me isn't going to give you what you want, Kennedy," she focused on the girl who held her left hand to the floor; her right arm was trapped beneath her back so she couldn't use her magic, a knife at her throat. She felt the demon within her raging but she pushed him down.

"You don't know what I want," Kennedy countered evenly.

"You want to be a Slayer, to be able to do something to protect others, have a purpose in life," Buffy argued quietly, not surprised when the blade pressed further into her throat. "But killing me won't make you one, Kennedy. Even if by some miracle you were called past the age of eighteen, out of all the girls in the world."

"And why not!"

"Because the line doesn't lie with me anymore," Buffy smiled sadly.

"You went after the wrong Slayer, Kennedy," Faith spoke up and Buffy looked over to see her across the room with a crossbow pointed at them. "B dies, no one gets called. The line lies with me now."

"She still needs to die, she told me so," Kennedy argued, not looking away from Buffy's face.

Buffy smiled sadly before whispering, "Don't let anyone tell you you're a killer. You had no say in this, Kennedy, they used you. Remember that. You were just a pawn in the greater scheme of things; I'm so very sorry it had to be you."

"What are you talking about!" Kennedy demanded.

"Remember, this isn't your fault," Buffy repeated, feeling the liquid fill her lungs.

"Put the knife down and get off of her, Kennedy," Faith instructed, Kennedy turning to look at her for the first time.

"No, she has to die."

"Don't make me do this," Faith countered, the others were gathered around the circle formed by the sea of bolts. When Kennedy turned back to Buffy, Faith let the arrow go, hitting Kennedy in the shoulder and making her falter long enough for Fiona to send her flying across the room to Faith, who quickly tied her hands up.

"No, she said Buffy had to die, she said," Kennedy cried angrily.

"Who said?" Faith demanded as she held Kennedy up by her collar.

"Ginny."

"Ginny?" Faith repeated shocked, looking over at her.

"Can we worry about that later, trust me I never said Buffy needed to die, to anyone…" Ginny interrupted as she started to move around the bolts and Buffy turned her head to look at her.

"Gin," she started and Ginny stopped to look at her, not really sure why she was stopping though. Even though she was angry still, she needed to make sure Buffy was okay for Angel and the kids' sake… "If he dies, promise me you'll go back, don't fight, go back and take care of the girls and Connor."

"Buffy what are you talking about? I already made that promise…"

"Promise me," she insisted, fighting the pain and the demon, while forcing her magic to hold the glamour.

"I promise," Ginny answered.

"Tell him I love him," Buffy continued softly as she felt the glamour fall, and heard the gasps. Coughing she tried not to choke on the blood she knew filled her lungs. "You're free now, Gin girl," she managed before giving up the attempt to talk.

"Me God," Fiona whispered, Buffy was so pale, with a bolt clear through her chest, entirely too near her heart. Shaking her head she hurried forward with Ginny, intent on casting the spells to heal their friend before they both went flying back towards the others.

Buffy had seen them coming, but also heard the third set of crossbows being released, using the last of her magic, begging the demon for help, she sent them flying while drawing the bolts towards herself, only to stop them a few feet from her and let them drop as the last of her magic drained away. Closing her eyes, she let it go, feeling the familiar peace of death sweep over her.

 **:-:-:**

"No!" Dawn yelled as Ginny apparated to Buffy's side, searching for a pulse, anything. Lucius appeared next to her, pulling her into his arms as her tears started to fall.

"Oh God," Faith whispered as Sébastian pulled Dawn close, the others all starting to cry or hold their wives or significant others as realization set in. Kennedy just sat there and stared in shock at Buffy's body.

Everyone slipped into a state of shock, until the doors opened to admit Spike and Gunn who were basically carrying Angel between them as Wesley opened the door. "He just collapsed," Wesley began before taking in the room. "Dear God…"

"Holy shit," Gunn agreed as Angel fell to the floor when Spike dropped him in shock. Everyone looked around, not sure what to say as Angel crawled towards Buffy's side, as if he was too weak to get up, which those from the Wizarding World realized was the truth, Buffy's death so soon after the bonding could very well take his life.

"No," he whispered when he collapsed next to her, reaching up to touch her cheek, "No damn it, it's too soon," he continued as the tears began to fall, "I just got you back again…"

"Oh my God!" Chiara yelled suddenly, causing everyone, save Angel, to look up at her in shock. "They're bonded…he can bring her back if she hasn't moved on."

"Good God, she be right," Fiona looked over at Ginny and Lucius.

"Angel," Ginny began as she knelt down next to him. "Angel you can bring her back."

"How?" he looked up at her and her heart broke at the deadness in his eyes.

"You're bonded; her soul is linked to yours. You have a bit of her magic flowing within your blood as you know. Call her back, she'll hear you, she'll come. If I know Buffy, she'd overcome everything to be with you."

Angel just looked at her a moment before turning back to Buffy and pulling himself up to rest his forehead against hers, "Come back to me Buffy, please come back," he whispered as he closed his eyes. /-/ _Don't leave me yet, my Love, come back!_ /-/ he called, praying she would hear as he focused on the bond that he felt growing weaker, willing it to strengthen. It was almost gone when he felt the change, felt it begin to grow again, he felt her soul come back just as he had done when Willow brought her back and pulled himself up to lean on his arms as he watched her, after a minute or two perhaps, he wasn't sure, her eyes fluttered open as she took a shaky breath before she began to cough, blood painting her lips.

"She's still injured," he looked back at Ginny.

"I know," she nodded as Fiona joined her once more and they started the spells to heal her body, sharing a look when they discovered the second bolt that had pierced her lungs, allowing the blood from the bolt that had punctured the lining of her heart to seep into them. Fiona was the one to reach out and pull the bolt from her chest, before they quickly healed the wound and carefully lifted Buffy to get the one that had entered her back, broken by the angle it had been at when she was pushed upon it. When they laid her back down once more, her eyes were closed, but they opened a moment later. "You realize that we're going to beat some sense into you right?" Ginny smiled gently.

"It had to be," Buffy countered quietly before focusing on Angel whose own strength had returned when she returned. "I'm sorry, my Angel," she whispered as she reached up to touch his cheek. /-/ _You found me_./-/

/-/ _If I was blind, I would see you_./-/

/-/ _You were there?_ /-/ she asked in shock.

/-/ _Yeah,_ /-/ he agreed softly. /-/ _Stay with me_./-/

/-/ _Forever. That's the whole point_ ,/-/ she repeated her vow, and the words he had spoken to her so long ago in what wasn't just a dream it seemed.

"Don't you dare do that again, Buffy," he answered, before kissing her forehead.

"Bloody well better not," Sébastian agreed as Draco removed the bolts from where they still littered the floor, and Lucius removed the dozens of crossbows. "You better expect some more yelling and lecturing and all that tomorrow, Buffy…"

"I know Séb," she smiled softly as she looked over at him, "Tomorrow though, tomorrow I'll explain everything," she continued quietly, her body demanding sleep. "Don't hurt her," she began quickly, needing to make it clear before she fell asleep.

"What?" Xander asked shocked.

"Don't hurt Kennedy," Buffy repeated. "She's innocent in this…"

"Okay, I know I wasn't the only one who saw the chit with a knife at Buffy's throat…" Ron frowned.

"I promise, I'll explain tomorrow…" she answered, her eyes closing and they began to think she fell asleep as Angel moved to his knees, until her eyes opened and she looked up at him, /-/ _Don't let them hurt her, she's an innocent…the blood debt had to be paid…I'm so sorry, my Angel_./-/

Angel sucked in a breath at her words, understanding filling his mind. The blood debt was her's, she had known. That was at least partially why she had Lucius do the ceremony, for the chance that he could bring her back. She walked into the trap though, knowing it might not work. For what, the chance to save the world…she gave her life for it again…Kennedy was innocent in all this, the Powers needed someone to kill her, and the First needed someone to kill her thinking it would get her out of the picture. The First hadn't paid attention to the prophecy she gave, she was the Phoenix, her blood flowing once more let the First free, and her blood ceasing to flow was what made the First vulnerable. It was Buffy all along…

Reaching out he brushed her now black hair behind her ear as she fell asleep, before looking up at the others. "Someone needs to heal Kennedy's wound, she's not to be punished, not until Buffy can explain."

"But…" Cordelia trailed off, shocked that of all people Angel didn't want to punish the person that just killed Buffy…God that woman needed to quit dying…

"Buffy doesn't want her hurt, there's more going on here," he countered before he carefully picked Buffy up and stood. "I'm going to lay her down, then I'll be back," he promised before starting towards the stairs.

"Why does it feel like this is only the beginning?" Xander asked quietly.

"Probably because it is," Hermione answered with a sigh.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday March 4th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Downstairs Den  
3:25 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Okay so why we can't punish Kennedy…" Xander spoke up when they were all settled the next afternoon once Buffy had woken up. "Not that I don't like you Kennedy you know I do…" he glanced over at her.

"I get it, I killed Buffy that requires punishment, nothing personal I got the whole deal," Kennedy spoke up quietly.

"Okay, well then I'll explain my third death…. That was my third one right," she looked up at Angel.

"Unless there's another one I don't know about, then yes."

"Oh good. God, I'm losing count of the number of times I died, but at least the third time wasn't the charm…well, it would have been…"

"Rambling pet," Spike interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Post fight and fright issues."

"Fight and fright, that's a new one," Harry shook his head. "You know that really works for explaining a lot of the stuff we went through in school."

"So true, mate," Ron agreed.

"Again we're so going off topic here," Katie pointed out.

"That's what I was thinking," Willow agreed.

"Okay, yes, back on topic, topic is a good thing," Buffy nodded. "Okay so with the vision thingie, I kinda left a few things out. The blood debt dealio, it was my blood. My blood flowing again after being all killed and dead for four months gave the First the ability to do her whole war thing a bit sooner. So, in order to weaken her, my blood had to stop."

"Oh God, she's our fault…" Willow breathed.

"Magic has consequences, Red," Spike sighed. "Well, dark magic and whole resurrection thing…"

"You have _no_ idea," Ginny spoke up. "This is what happens when blind unthinking Muggles mess with powers beyond their control."

Willow just looked up at her before nodding, "Definitely no more magic. I'm through, done, whatever other term works."

"Ginevra," Lucius said quietly, causing Ginny to turn towards him.

"But…" she trailed off. "Okay fine," she sighed as she slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So the prophecy you made…you're the Phoenix," Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately I'm the only one in this group who's died a half dozen times," Buffy shrugged.

"Quarter dozen actually," Winifred pointed out.

"Huh?"

"You know, most days I forget how much she's stopped being miss can't remember anything by the correct name and we don't have to exactly dumb things down for anymore…" Ron smirked.

"Then every now and again we're just back where we were the first year we knew her," Fred and George grinned, "Ow!" they continued in unison as they looked at their respective wives.

"Leave her alone, she's Buffy she's got enough going on inside her head with everything she does. I'd like to see you manage to do half of what she does," Angelina huffed.

"Yeah, you two would die if you were teaching gymnastics three times a week; ice skating twice a week, _and_ dance and karate on two different days. Spend three days at the Academy teaching the witch Potentials and classes with all of the Potentials; be at the stables doing the books and all that three times a week. _Not_ to mention having a riding lesson once a week while riding the rest of the mornings of the week; and on top of all _that_ mange to put out _three_ books a year _minimum_! And let's not _forget_ the amount of time she manages to still spend with her daughters."

"You do all that?" Xander turned to look at Buffy, "Damn, when do you sleep?"

"Luckily I don't need much sleep," she chuckled, "And I have a very strict schedule I follow…it works."

"But we should probably get to work on other things; need to figure out how to stop the darkness and all that…" Wesley looked around the group.

"Good idea, we need to go beat some sense into our husbands," Angelina agreed

"What did we do now?" Fred and George looked at her.

"Same thing Ron did," Hermione shrugged.

"Wait I'm getting beat up too!" he looked at her, "What is this, pick on the Weasley males day?"

"Something like that," Katie shrugged before grabbing George's arm and pulling him from his seat and out of the room as Angelina and Hermione did the same.

"Well, guess that's the official end of the meeting, I'm going to take a nap," Faith shrugged before making her way out as the others followed.

Buffy watched Ginny practically run from the room before sighing. She needed to talk to her soon, very soon.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Sunday March 4th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle  
Stables  
5:46 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

When Buffy went to find Ginny after the meeting, she found out Ginny had gone out on a ride, so she pretty much planted herself out in the stables until Ginny returned, being rewarded for her time at sunset.

Ginny made sure Rhiannon was put away and comfortable for the evening before turning and making her way towards the stable door, Sansa walking along beside her as always.

"Hello, Gin girl," Buffy spoke up quietly.

"Buffy," Ginny said, her voice cold and flat as she went to step around Buffy.

"Gin, wait, please," she moved in Ginny's path once more.

"What?" snapped Ginny in irritation, causing Sansa to growl as she picked up on her mistress' feelings.

"Please don't attack me, Sansa," Buffy glanced down at the cheetah, "And please just hear me out, Gin," she continued focusing on her.

"There's nothing for me to hear, Buffy. You made yourself _perfectly_ clear the last time we spoke," Ginny said.

"I was being a bitch," Buffy countered. "A stupid idiotic bitch who was trying to make you hate me so the demon couldn't use my emotions for you against me."

"Well, you're plan worked because I _do_ hate you," Ginny snarled.

Buffy chuckled humorlessly, "I can't do anything right, can I?" she asked with a sigh. "Okay girl, hate me, I deserve it. But I want you to know something so you don't have to worry about it."

"I trusted you, Buffy. I trusted you above everyone else in my life. You were the first person I felt comfortable telling the truth to, the truth about what I went through at Tom's hands and you throw that back in my face by telling me because I wasn't a Slayer I wouldn't understand what you were going through. Like being a Slayer makes a difference. I have more in common with you than any of these people here. I know what it's like to have a darkness living inside of you that you can't control that makes you feel powerless. I know what it's like to be welcomed into God's arms and to be ripped away from it and yet I don't understand any of this because I'm _not_ __a Slayer," Ginny ranted as she paced.

"I know, Gin," Buffy sighed softly, "It won't make a difference but I didn't mean any of what I said. I just wanted you to know, at the end of all things, you're gonna get heaven again with Luc. I'll leave you be now if that's what you want," she smiled sadly before turning to go.

"They were wrong when they said words couldn't hurt because I've never been hurt as badly as I was when you said what you did. It doesn't matter if you meant them or not, you still said them. You could have found another way to get me to leave. You made everything I've lived through seem insignificant because I wasn't like you. I wasn't a Slayer," Ginny said, swiping at her eyes to quickly brush away her tears

"I'm sorry, Gin," Buffy summoned a handkerchief and let it float in front of her. "If we survive this war, we can figure out a way to go our separate ways with everything..." she trailed off with another sigh, "I'll get going now," she looked over her shoulder at the castle, "love you, Gin girl, always," she continued quietly before apparating away.

The minute Buffy left, Ginny screamed. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" she demanded angrily. "Why do you have to make even just hating you so god damn difficult!" With a cry of frustration, Ginny apparated, along with Sansa, into the rooms she shared with Lucius.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday March 6th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Buffy and Angel's Rooms  
4:07 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing she rose from their bed and walked over to the window to look out at the stars.

"Pretty, ain't it?"

"You're not him," Buffy looked over at Caleb, the First.

"No, you killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. 'Course, it don't pain me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army," he shrugged.

"An army of vampires. However will I fight…" she answered sarcastically.

"Every day our numbers swell. But then you do have an army of your own. Some thirty humans and witches and wizards who can't even use their magic without letting their guard down," he pretended to be concerned, "Maybe I should call this off."

"Have you ever considered a cool name?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes, "I mean, since you're incorporeal and basically powerless. How about "The Taunter?" Strikes fear in the heart…"

"I will overrun this Earth," he interrupted, "And when my army outnumbers the humans on this Earth, the scales will tip and I will be made flesh."

"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you," Buffy challenged.

He rolled his eyes, "Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms?" he asked, looking over at Angel, "'Cause he can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay few. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill:" she morphed in Buffy's form, "Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to… There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?"

"You're right," she answered simply.

"Hmm. Not your best," the First commented before disappearing as Angel woke up.

"Buffy? Is something wrong?"

"No. Yeah. I just realized something. Something that really never occurred to me before," she smiled "We're gonna win."

"I kinda already was sure of that," he countered with a smile.

"Okay, well want to know something you don't know, mister all-knowing one," she teased.

"I might," he smirked, grabbing her around her waist and pulling her onto the bed. "So what's this great news that I don't know?"

Smiling she reached up to caress his cheek, "I won," she whispered before pulling off the scarf that covered her head and black hair, closing her eyes, a moment later her hair changed back to the familiar blonde, starting at her roots and moving down to the tips. Opening her eyes she found him watching her with a look of pure happiness before he captured her lips.

/-/ _I always knew you would_./-/

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Tuesday March 6th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Castle – Downstairs Den  
8:23 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy looked around at the group gathered in the den, everyone was there, but it was only a certain few she was really looking to for their responses. Angel of course, Ginny, Lucius, Draco, Sébastian, Fiona, Spencer, Chiara and Fiona. Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Dawn, Giles, Faith and Spike. "What do you think?" she asked having described her plan to them.

"That depends. Are you in any way...kidding?" Xander countered.

"You don't think it's a good idea?"

"It's pretty radical, B," Faith admitted with a smile.

Giles looked up from his spot by the window, "It's a lot more than that," he stood, "Buffy, what you said, it—it flies in the face of everything we've ever…every generation has ever done in the fight against evil," he grinned suddenly, "I think it's bloody brilliant."

"You mean that?" Buffy looked at him for assurance.

"If you want my opinion."

"I really do," she answered with a smile.

"Whoa, hey. Not to poop on the party here, but I'm the guy that's gonna have to pull this thing off," Willow interrupted.

"It is beaucoup d'mojo," Faith spoke up.

"This goes beyond anything I've ever done. It's a total loss of control, and not in a nice, wholesome, my boyfriend has a pierced tongue kind of way," Willow argued and Giles looked away.

"Oh!" Chiara grinned "Pierced tongue."

"Kiki needs to do a research thing," Buffy and Fiona spoke in unison, panic filling their voices.

"Yes, you do," Spencer agreed quickly.

Chiara rolled her eyes, "Rayen had a belly ring, Séb didn't have a hissy fit."

"We're not Séb," Buffy countered, looking at the others as Ginny nodded.

"Fine, we'll go do the research thing," Chiara sighed before she and Elvira got up. "Come on Spenc-y, you can read and add to your encyclopedia mind…"

"Like he needs anything else in there," Sébastian chuckled. "I don't know how he remembers his name all that information running around his brain."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could do it," Buffy began quietly, returning to Willow's comments once the three were gone.

"I… I'm not sure that I'm stable enough," she admitted as Oz pulled her close.

"You can do this, Willow. We'll get the coven on the line, and we'll find out how they can help," Giles argued.

"You know one of us would do it," Draco began softly, "But we gotta be with Buffy. You're strong enough to do this Willow, don't doubt yourself."

She didn't respond, instead staring off

"I'll go dig up my sources. Quite literally, actually," Giles made his way out of the room.

"Come on, let's go assemble the cannon fodder," Anya spoke to Xander.

"That's not what we're calling them, sweetie," he pointed out as they made their way towards the doorway.

"Not to their faces. What, am I insensitive?" she asked as they left the room.

"Should we tell her she is?" Ginny looked over at the others.

"She just has issues understanding why we just don't say things the way they are, the whole loss of humanity thing while she was a Vengeance Demon coming back to haunt her, you know?" Buffy sighed. "Okay, we need to hop over to England, and grab Kennedy, Caridad and the girls…"

"We'll get Kiki and Vira," Ginny nodded before she and Lucius apparated from the room.

"I got Kennedy an Caridad," Fiona agreed before following them.

Buffy looked over at Faith before she handed the scythe to her before walking over to Willow, "It's gonna be okay Will, trust me."

Willow just looked at her before focusing off at a point in the distance.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday March 8th, 2007  
Steep Holm, England  
The Academy – The Great Hall  
1:45 p.m. (local time)**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

They had taken everyone to England for this, gathered in the Great Hall of the Academy with all the girls close to sixteen and older. Looking around at them Buffy took a deep breath before stepping forward, they had already explained about the First, and the Bringers…that they were planning to face the First and attempt to stop it. Now was the time for her to explain their plan.

"I _hate_ this," she began as she looked around at all of the girls she knew so well, "I _hate_ being here. I hate that _you_ have to be here. I hate that there's _evil_ , and that _I_ was chosen to fight it. I wish, a whole lot of the time, that I _hadn't_ been. Majority of you know that already from my classes or just from knowing me…" she looked around once more, seeing the girls nodding.

"But this isn't about _wishes_. This is about _choices_. I _believe_ we can beat this evil. _Not_ when it comes, not when its army is ready, _now_. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth, and I'm _finishing_ this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourself, " _what_ makes this different? What you're asking us to consider. What makes us _anything_ more than a bunch of girls being picked off one by one?" It's _true_ none of you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where _you_ make a choice: What if you _could_ have that power... _now_? In every generation, one Slayer is born...because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men. This _woman_ ," she pointed at Willow, "is more powerful than _all_ of them combined," she glanced at Willow when she heard her whimpering, until Oz pulled her into his arms, "So I say we change the rule. I say _my_ power should be _our_ power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change _our_ destiny. Tomorrow, _every_ girl in the world who _might_ be a Slayer, _will_ be a Slayer. Ever girl who _could_ have the power, _will_ have the power… _can_ stand up, _will_ stand up. Slayers… _every one_ of us. Until this war is done… _Make_ your choice. Are you _ready_ to be strong?"

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday March 8th, 2007  
Steep Holm, England  
The Academy – The Great Hall  
3:28 p.m. (local time)**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Séb?" Buffy spoke as she approached him.

"Hey Buffy," he looked over at her with a smile before focusing back on the horizon. The others had returned to Sunnydale, leaving her, him, Fiona and Spencer to gather the girls who wanted to come.

"You okay?" she asked softly as she stopped next to him.

"I will be," he agreed with a sigh. "Are we doing the right thing, putting them all at risk like Ray?"

"I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?" she countered gently. "They know what they're getting into; it's their choice now, just as it was Ray's choice."

"Well," he began after a few minutes, "At least I get to beat the crap out of the First tomorrow."

"Not exactly," she smiled.

"Not exactly?" he turned to look at her, "What _exactly_ does that mean, Sweetheart?"

Buffy took a deep breath before focusing on him, "I need you to stay upstairs."

"No."

"Séb…"

"No!" he repeated, his voice leaving room for no argument, she of course didn't listen.

"I need you up there, with Dawn," she countered quietly. He started to speak before stopping, "I know you love her, Séb, and I know she loves you, I've been away for a while but I do know my sister even with the time apart and I know you. You may be able to hide it from others but not me."

"You don't mind?"

"Would it matter if I did," she smirked, "Séb, I had to deal with people trying to break Angel and I up, unless it was a vampire my sister was trying to get with, one who wasn't souled mind you, or some other demon I'm not particularly picky. Besides it's her life, she's the one who gets to decide who she wants to spend it with. And personally I can't imagine anyone better than you."

"Well, that's a good thing to know…" he smiled

"Very," she grinned, "Now, as I was saying I need you up there. I know she can take care of herself, but please, Séb…"

He sighed, rather dramatically in Buffy's opinion, before nodding, "Alright Buffy, you win."

"Don't I always," she smirked before running off when he moved to smack the back of her head lightly.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Thursday March 8th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
The Mansion – Willow and Oz's Rooms  
11:21 p.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Just shy of seven hours after Buffy made her speech, Willow and Oz were in their room, Oz laying on the bed as she studied on the floor. "I really wish she hadn't said that about me," Willow sighed as Oz put tiny braids in her hair before pulling them out.

"What, the thing Buffy said? I think it's true," he countered before she squeaked. "I'll be with you. To keep you grounded."

"Yeah, well, you might have to keep me stab-ded, if I go to the bad place."

Oz sat up and looked at her, "You're saying I might have to kill you."

"I am."

"Bite me," he snapped.

"I will," she paused to look at him, both knowing that came out wrong. "I mean, I do... mean it. The darkest place I've ever been, this is what lies beyond that. This is too important for me to…"

"Buffy believes in you," he countered quietly.

"You know, Buffy: sweet girl, not that bright."

"Hey, I'll be the first one to call her out when she's not making sense. I'm not giving you up again. So you're gonna make it through this, no matter how dark it gets," he insisted before kissing her deeply. "I'm not letting you go, Will."

"I better go over this again," she turned back to her paperwork with a small smile, as he pulled her against his chest while she worked.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Friday March 9th, 2007  
Sunnydale, California  
Sunnydale High School  
10:27 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

Buffy, Sébastian, Fiona, and Spencer had arrived just around dinner time with just shy of a hundred girls in tow, the women in the 'family' had already set to work making more rooms and making bunk beds and such to accommodate them. After dinner, they all gathered on the lawns and the four walked among them as they went through the exercises they had been taught since they came to the school, the same exercises the girls from Sunnydale now knew, as the others watched from windows. The same thought made its way through many of the minds of those watching…the girls were good. And if it worked, if they became Slayers…there was no way they could lose.

Buffy also worked with her girls who were witch born Potentials, making sure they had kept up their own exercises in her absence and pleased to find they had, before everyone went to bed at midnight. Morning saw Jonathon busy at work in the kitchen making enough food to feed an army, with a bit of help from Bixie and the other elves who loved him… And all too soon it seemed they were dressed, bearing weapons and making their way across town to the school.

"There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule," Dawn turned to look at everyone gathered once they entered the building, "If they move, kill them."

"If you have to go to the bathroom, it's to your left. If you don't have to go to the bathroom, picture what you're about to face. Better to go now," Xander told them

"Okay, potentials, in the basement. Follow Faith and Spike," Buffy instructed when the bathroom run was over, before the two left with all of the Potentials following, she shared a smile with the Royals and remaining mouseketeers before they disappeared. Ginny and the others nodded before following as well, as pre-planned.

"Willow, Principal's office is straight through there," Dawn pointed it out.

"It's right over the seal," Angel agreed.

"I'll start getting you set up," Oz took the bag from Willow.

"Thanks."

"Okay, civilians," Wesley looked around at the others, "The vampires get upstairs, we have three areas they could get through to another building and then down into the sewers, he pointed, "Down the hall in the atrium, the north hall here, and the primary target, through the lounge straight to the science building. Now odds are; most of them will head there."

"Teams of four and one of three then. I suggest you, Gunn, and I take the lounge," Giles nodded.

"I concur."

"Xander, I want you with Dawn, Sébastian, and Fred."

"I concur," he agreed with Buffy.

"We'll check out the atrium," Dawn nodded.

"So that leaves me, the singer, vision wish-maker girl, and the dungeon master in the north hall?" Anya nodded.

"We will defend it with our very lives," Jonathon nodded.

"Yes, we will defend it with his very life," Anya agreed.

"And don't be afraid to use him as a human shield," Xander told the girls.

"Good, yes, thanks," Anya nodded.

"What she said," Cordelia agreed.

"I'm gonna check out our field of engagement," Dawn began after the four had left towards the hallway.

"Dawn..." Buffy went after her.

"No," she turned and shook her head, "Anything you say is gonna sound like good-bye. And you're not getting a good-bye this soon after finding you again," she smiled slightly before turning and making her way off with Sébastian and Fred.

Buffy, Xander and Willow shared a look, suddenly feeling like they were back eight years in time, turning they walked down the hall together in silence, Willow stepping into the Principal's office when they reached it. The two continued to walk until they reached the corridor that led to the atrium; Xander grabbed her hand and squeezed it once before walking down the corridor. Only then did Angel step up to her side from where he had been following them, taking her hand as they continued down the hall to the basement.

Downstairs they found everyone waiting, Faith and the Potentials gathered around the Seal of Danzalthar while the others formed a circle around them. Moving into the circle Buffy took her place next to Faith.

"You first, B."

Buffy sighed and took the knife from her, cutting the palm of her hand before handing the knife to Faith. Once it had made it around the circle back to her, she handed it back to Faith before they all held their cut hands over the seal, activating it. It opened; parts sinking into the ground to form a staircase, glancing at the others, Buffy stepped in first, followed by Faith then the other Potentials, Angel and Spike bringing up the rear after the witches and wizards.

 **:-:-:**

Oz sat across from his wife on the office floor, a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her and others around the room. "They should be in place," she spoke before sitting back with her hands on her knees, "Okay, magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me?"

"Starting to be," he smirked slightly.

"Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself," she instructed as she picked up the scythe.

"Come on, baby. Make it happen," he whispered as he watched her.

 **:-:-:**

They had made it in, and were walking over to the end of the cliff when Spike looked up from the amulet around his neck, "Not to be a buzz kill, love, but my fabulous accessory isn't exactly tingling with power."

"I'm not worried," Buffy answered, trying not to panic, and psyching herself up as she looked around.

"I'm getting zero juice here, and I look like Elizabeth Taylor."

"Cheer up, Liz. Willow's big spell doesn't work, it won't matter what you wear," Faith grinned at her lover before they reached the edge of the cliff, from which they could see thousands upon thousands of Turok-Han below them on the floor of the Hellmouth.

"I'm not worried," Buffy countered as they watched the Turok-Han growling and making noise as they formed a mob below, Spike backing up… "I'm not worried," she repeated.

"Really? 'Cause I'm flashing back to Xander's whole bathroom speech," Rona glanced at her.

"Buffy…" Duchess whispered, fear coloring her voice.

"I'm not worried...as long as Willow can work her spell before they…" the Turok-Han looked up at them, "see us," she finished before the snarling army came rushing towards the cliff. The others shared a concerned look as Buffy took a deep breath and fell into fighting stance. "Willow..." she spoke under her breath.

 **:-:-:**

Oz watched as Willow preformed the spell, the scythe now laying out in front of her with her hands hovering over it. Suddenly he felt the power in the room before Willow looked up at the ceiling and both she and the scythe began to glow with a white light, "Oh…my…Goddess…" she spoke breathlessly as the scythe and she continued to glow, her hair now white and rising as if a wind was blowing it.

"Willow?" Oz asked softly, her hair was completely white still, and she still glowed with the white light, but her expression looked like she either just had the best orgasm of her life, or was looking at the face of God, he wasn't quite sure, though the second option was likely since she still was looking heaven-ward. She was panting as the power ran through her, until the scythe stopped glowing and she as well, her hair going back to normal, though she was still recovering otherwise. "You…are a goddess," he smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly, "Get this to, Buffy," she handed him the scythe. Taking it he got up and ran out of the office as she sat there, still panting before collapsing to her side, still grinning, "Ha! That was nifty."

 **:-:-:**

Buffy felt it the moment the spell worked, and smiled, not turning around as the Turok-Han rushed towards them.

"These guys are dust," Vi spoke confidently before the Turok-Han reached them and the first wave of their side, the newly made Slayers, Faith, Spike and Angel; went to meet them, Ginny and the others stayed behind to cast spells and pick them off that way.

"Buffy!" Oz's yell drew her attention from the Turok-Han she was fighting. "Catch!" he continued before throwing the scythe at her, turning she caught it and continued in her spin to behead the Turok-Han she was facing, Oz already on his way back to Willow.

The Turok-Han were starting to outnumber them but with the others casting spells it was staying a relatively even fight, though Buffy recognized it might not last that way long…

"I could get used to this," Elvira grinned when she ended up at Buffy's back.

"Don't get use to it, you're going back to normal soon as this is over," Buffy shot back before staking a Turok-Han.

"Some of them are getting past us!" Angelina yelled.

"They'll get them upstairs," Faith countered as she fought alongside Spike before he suddenly stepped back and looked down at the amulet, she saw him touch it out of the corner of her eye.

"Buffy! Whatever this thing does, I think it's…" he winced and moaned in pain.

"You okay?" Faith asked before he nodded and continued to fight with her.

/-/ _Any_ _idea what's going on with him?_ /-/ Buffy asked Angel, not looking over to see how he was doing, or looking away from her fight.

/-/ _Not a clue_ …/-/ he answered honestly, /-/ _We got no idea just what that does_ …/-/

/-/ _True,_ /-/ she agreed before continuing to fight "Keep the line together! Drive them to the edge!" she yelled, "We can…" she trailed off, looking down at the tip of a sword sticking out of her stomach, before it disappeared as it was pulled out by whoever had stabbed her from behind. Stumbling forward she collapsed face first.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled from across the battle, Faith turning to find where she had been and spotting her on the ground.

"Buffy!" she ran to her sister Slayer's side, kneeling down and helping her roll over.

"Hold the line," she told her, handing her the scythe. "I'll be fine, go," she continued before Faith nodded and left her to go back to fighting. Closing her eyes Buffy grunted against the pain before hearing the familiar voice.

"Oh no," the First in her form stood in Buffy's view, Buffy's wound reflected on her body, "ow! Mommy, this mortal wound is all…itchy," she continued before grinning, "You pulled a nice trick. You came pretty close to smacking me down. What more do you want?"

"Well," Buffy shrugged as she rolled over and sat up, "I'd like world peace but that's pretty much a moot point. Oh and to see my mother again would be wonderful. I would really love the chance to get back into heaven but that's not happening either," she continued as she stood. "But you know what I really _really_ want?" she smiled before raising her fist and punching the First. "I've wanted to do that for nine years."

"How did you?" the First held a hand to her face

"Bad news, girlfriend, I kinda died about a week ago now, the blood ceased to flow, all that good stuff. See my blood flowing in the first place gave you that extra strength; it stopping just took away your advantage. Welcome to hell," she smirked before kicking her over the head.

"You can't destroy me," the First yelled before beginning to transform into…well, something ugly. It was all demon-y, huge of course, with two horns on its head and glowing red eyes, the thing she had seen only briefly in the cave under the Christmas tree lot that night so long ago.

"Merda!" Chiara backed up from it. "Scopa! Dio suddetto, come fare noi fermata quello cosa?" (Fuck! God above, how do we stop that thing.)

"I don't even speak Italian so got no clue what she said, but I agree with her Buffy," Amanda backed up with Chiara.

"Move, keep everyone away," Buffy yelled towards them.

"You can't protect them," the First laughed.

"You know, it would _really_ be a good idea to learn a few things about the people you're trying to kill," Buffy smirked, glancing around to make sure everyone was well away from them. /-/ _Make sure no one gets too close to us,_ /-/ she sent Angel. /-/ _Love you_./-/

/-/ _Love you too, Buffy, be careful_ ,/-/ he answered and she smiled before closing her eyes, opening them a moment later she smirked at the shocked expression on the demon's face, her hair black once more, her eyes as well.

"See, it's really a good thing to research," she grinned before punching the First once more. "And you, you're going back to wherever it was before you were able to just come roaming around here like you owned the place."

"The Shadowmen saw you, did they?" it asked before knocking Buffy down. "So, they gave you a bit more of the demon, it won't save you," it continued.

"Wrong, they gave me _all_ of the demon," she shot back, summoning her magic. "Have fun in hell or wherever you're going," she continued before throwing it at the First, watching as the magic hit it before it disappeared with a scream. "That was fun," she grinned as she got up, moving to the nearest Turok-Han as the battle continued to stop the freaky vampires.

Spike gasped and stumbled back from the fight, clutching his chest, then his burned hand. "B!" Faith yelled, looking for her blonde counterpart, only to find Buffy's hair black once more, just the same Buffy looked up and Faith tossed the scythe to her before turning back to try and get to him as Buffy caught it and attempted to follow her.

"Oh, bullocks," he spoke before a bright blue light shot up from the amulet, knocking a hole in the ceiling, going up through the floor of the Principal's office until it created a hole to let the sunlight in, the light turning a warm orange color. "Faith! Buffy!"

"Spike!" Faith yelled but before either of them could go to him, the amulet refracted the orange light out into the Hellmouth like rays of sunshine, they just stared at him as the amulet worked it's magic, the Turok-Han dusting throughout the Hellmouth as Ginny and Lucius cast a protection charm on Angel just before a ray hit him. The ground began to shake as Buffy looked at the others.

"Everybody out, now!" she yelled before they all rushed to the stairs that led up to the basement, Faith running to Spike's side.

"I can feel it, Faith," he spoke in amazement.

"What?"

"My soul," he looked at her, "It's really there. Kind of stings."

Buffy stood off a few feet with the scythe in hand, watching Faith and Spike while also keeping an eye out on things, giving them as long as possible, she could sense Angel in the basement, /-/ _Go!_ /-/

/-/ _No!_ /-/

/-/ _We'll be fine, go Angel, please_ …/-/

/-/ _Don't make me tell the kids you're not coming back_ ,/-/ he answered before she felt him leaving. Spike drawing her attention when he spoke once more, even as he still glowed and the amulet continued to send its rays out into the Hellmouth.

"Go on, then."

"No. No, you've done enough. You could still…"

"No, you've beat them back," he interrupted, "It's for me to do the cleanup."

Buffy saw the walls beginning to crumble, "Faith, come on!" she yelled.

"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer," Spike told her.

"Spike!" she argued worriedly.

"I mean it! I gotta do this," he held out his hand to stop her, and she just reached up and laced her fingers through his, their hands bursting into flame together before another earthquake hit and he let go of her hand. "Now go!" she looked at him a moment before turning and running to where Buffy was waiting on the stairs, "I wanna see how it ends," they both heard him say before climbing up into the basement.

"This what it was like when you destroyed the school the first time?" Faith yelled as they raced up into the hallways.

"Something like that," she agreed with a smile before they reached the door that was blocked as the ground continued to shake and debris fell around them. "We can get out of here, we can apparate. You want to try and get them all out with us?" she looked over at Faith.

Faith looked around before nodding, "Hell yeah."

"You use a locating spell on the ones up here, I'll use a summoning spell for any we lost down there," Buffy agreed before closing her eyes as Faith did the same. Hearing the ceiling crash next to them they opened their eyes in unison before looking down to see they had everyone. It wasn't many, only four…but it was enough to break both of their hearts, and it wasn't Spike... "Focus on Angel," Buffy told her as she reached down to place her hands on Elvira and Spencer's bodies, Faith doing the same with Anya's and Choa-Ahn's.

 **:-:-:**

They had all piled onto the school bus and used it to race out of town, Dawn, Ginny, Fiona and Sébastian staring out the back of the bus as they left the school farther behind, Angel sat next to them, one hand on the window as he focused all his senses on her soul.

"Ease off. We're clear," Cordelia spoke once they reached the outside of the city limits, others tending to the wounded with healing spells as the uninjured climbed off the bus, watching as Sunnydale sunk into the ground, becoming nothing more than a big chasm, water from the ocean filling it in quickly.

"They got out right? They had to have gotten out…" Dawn looked up at the others.

"Damn, I knew I should have bought the rights to some property in the mountains outside town, bill it as waterfront property," Faith's voice drew everyone's attention, she and Buffy walking around from the front of the bus.

"Buffy!" Dawn charged her before nearly knocking her over. "Don't you dare go and leave us thinking you're dead again."

"You should have known I wasn't dead Dawnie," she smiled as she stepped back before Angel pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah, you had Angel and he had the whole feel her soul deal going on," Faith grinned before sobering when she saw Xander.

"We got them out," Buffy spoke softly as she stepped back from Angel. "Xander, I'm so sorry…" he looked at her before hurrying around to the front of the bus they had come from, the two shared a look knowing what he would find.

"I don't understand. Who did this?" Giles asked looking into the cavern.

"Spike," Faith answered simply, a sad tone to her voice, as they watched the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign teeter before falling backwards into the water.

"Xander?" Jonathon approached him as he came back from where the four bodies lay. "She was incredible. She died saving my life…"

Xander put his hand on Jonathon's shoulder and nodded, "That's my girl. Always doing the stupid thing," Jonathon smiled a little before watching him walk towards where Buffy stood with Angel, Faith, Dawn, Ginny, Sébastian, Fiona, Lucius, Draco, Willow and Oz coming to them as he did.

"Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business," Faith mused.

"There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment," Giles picked up a rock and threw it into the water, watching as it skipped across a time or two before sinking.

"We saved the world," Xander nodded.

"Both worlds," Draco agreed.

"We _changed_ the world," Willow walked up to Buffy's side, "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere."

"We have a lot of work ahead of us," Giles nodded, "Well, I suppose all of you do, reversing the spell..."

"Can I push him in?" Ginny looked at Buffy with a small smile.

"You've got my vote," Willow agreed.

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week," Faith groaned.

"I guess we all could, if we wanted ta," Fiona shrugged.

"Yeah," Willow smiled, "The First is scrunched, so...what do you think we should do, Buffy?"

"Live," Buffy smiled at them as Angel pulled her to his side. "And that whole Cleveland thing can wait Giles..." she looked over at him with a smirk.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **The History Of The Champions Of The Sunnydale Hellmouth**_

 _In the weeks and months that followed the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, the whole world was changed. Everyone returned to England, where the spell used to activate all of the Potentials in the world was reversed, and those the Council had found at their activations were told of the Slayer and their identity as a Potential, some choosing to attend the Academy or become involved, others choosing to return to their lives as they were._

 _A memorial was held, for those who gave their lives in the battle, Champion Anya Jenkins-Harris, Champion Elvira Gray, Champion Watcher Spencer Gray, and Champion Chao-Ahn. Anya Jenkins-Harris and Chao-Ahn were the first to be laid to rest in the cemetery next to the Academy chapel, near the memorial erected to honor those who fought at the legendary battle._

 _Champion Slayer, Faith Lehane, left to go to the Cleveland Hellmouth soon after, accompanied by the champions, Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle, Cordelia Chase, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris, and the demon Lorne. Together they closed the Cleveland Hellmouth within just a year. Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle-Gunn returned to Los Angeles, where they reopened the organization known as Angel Investigations, along with Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, Xander Harris, and Cordelia Chase-Harris. Angel Investigations is still open today, run by the descendants of the Harris family and the Gunn family._

 _Faith Lehane returned to England after the closing of the Cleveland Hellmouth, devoting her time to the Academy and helping other girls, though she did go and stop a number of incidents around the world as well. When she was thirty years old, the decision was made to call another Slayer, and she died before being brought back, allowing the line to continue. For a few years Faith Lehane traveled, before coming back to England and the Academy, working with the Great Slayer, Buffy Summers-O'Rouke as they taught Potentials until her death at seventy-two._

 _The champions, the mortal witch, Willow Rosenberg-Osbourne, and her husband, the werewolf Daniel "Oz" Osbourne traveled the world after the closing of the Hellmouth, before settling in Rome. They had many children, and were known throughout the Wizarding World and to the Potentials until Daniel's death in 2049, it is said that Willow still lives, though there has been no proof of this since the loss of her husband._

 _Champion Dawn Summers, known as The Key, married Champion Watcher, Sébastian Piccard. They traveled the world, finding Potentials for the Academy. It is said that they were never separated, until their deaths in 2057. Their children and grandchildren continue to help out Potentials, many having become Watchers._

 _All of the Potentials who became Slayers and fought in the closing of the Sunnydale Hellmouth, went on to lead long lives. None were ever called again as a Slayer, the majority became Watchers, leading new Potentials with an understanding of just what they would face if they were called. Some of the more famous became members of the Watcher's Council: Vi Levinson, Chiara Montagna, Jennifer Rodriguez, known as Princess to many, and her companion, Melissa Andrews known as Countess._

 _The Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter and his wife Luna Lovegood-Potter went back to a life of quiet and raising their children. Their grandchild works with the Department of Watchers. Ronald and Hermione Weasley, along with the fellow Weasley families: Bill and Fleur Weasley, Fred and Angelina Weasley, and George and Katie Weasley; all continued to lead their lives in relative quiet. It is rumored that some of their descendants work amongst those in the Wizarding World who protect the Slayer line, but no actual proof has ever been given._

 _Champions Ginevra and Lucius Malfoy remained strong supporters of the Slayer line, along with the Champion Watcher Fiona Jardine-Malfoy. Fiona's husband, Champion Draco Malfoy, remained as the head of the Department of Watchers, and sat on the Council with his wife until they were replaced as the years went by as planned when the Council was reformed so many years ago. A member of the Malfoy family can often be found in any level of the foundation to protect Potentials, Watchers, and the Slayer._

 _The great Slayer, Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers-O'Rouke, continued to work at the Academy, training Witch born Potentials and working with all of the Potentials who walk through its halls, along with her husband, the Champion Vampire Angelus "Angel" Liam O'Rouke. Many of their children and grandchildren have become Watchers, all continuing the work started by Elizabeth and Angelus._

 _Today, the memorial gardens on the Academy grounds, is dedicated to all who fought in that epic battle that changed the world. There were none like them before, and none shall ever follow. The world as we know it today is in thanks to those who gave so much of themselves._

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Wednesday March 9th, 2157  
Wiltshire, England  
Malfoy Manor  
11:37 a.m.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Can I say tha it be entirely scary tha we are bein' written about in history books now?" Fiona looked up at them after they finished reading the latest edition of the History books for Hogwarts and the Academy, released the year of the 150th anniversary of the destruction of the Hellmouth. They had all decided to wait until the actual anniversary to read it…

"Personally I thought it was rather nice," Willow shrugged. "Although I am upset they brought in the fact that Oz was a werewolf."

"I can't believe they're writing it like I'm dead," Buffy giggled as she walked into the room.

"Well considering you're the only one in the group that's not aged a day in the last hundred and fifty years," Ginny teased.

Buffy looked over at her husband, "You know I could have _sworn_ you haven't changed other than gaining a bit of muscle here and there in over three hundred years."

"Or so I'm told," he smiled as he pulled her up against his chest.

"Okay, no more googgly eyes over there," Willow ordered with a smile.

"Bite me," Buffy shot back.

"You know, a hundred and fifty years and it's still fun to watch those two, about as fun as it is to watch Roses, Fire and Buffy."

"'Ush lover," Fiona smacked Draco over the back of his head.

"You know, a hundred years and _that_ is what I will never stop enjoying," Ginny smiled as she stood next to Buffy.

"That's the _only_ thing?" Lucius raised an eyebrow as he joined the two.

"I'm 176 years old Luc," Ginny looked up at him.

"And I'm 202."

"Can we not be discussing my father's love life?" Draco rolled his eyes before shuddering dramatically.

"Roses, will you beat your husband up?" Ginny sighed.

"With pleasure, Ginger," Fiona grinned before smacking him once more.

"We're going riding if anyone wants to come before the party," Buffy offered as she caught Angel's hand.

"Be out in a few," Fiona called.

"Us too," Ginny's giggle followed them as they walked down the hall.

"How are you doing?" Angel asked softly as they walked.

"I'm okay," she shrugged, "Can I say I'm happy that Dawn's great-great-great-granddaughter's been called as a Slayer, not particularly. But someone has to be called… And it's not like it was for Faith, Kendra and I anymore."

"No, you did take care of that," he smiled, "And it's technically her great-great-great- _great_ - _great_ -granddaughter, six generations Buffy."

"Shut up," she shot back.

Angel merely chuckled, "Hello Spike," he smiled down at Ange's descendant as the wolf joined them. The animal, that was even more wolf than Buffy's first familiar, shot him a dark look.

"I think he has a few issues with you just as much as Spike did," Buffy smiled as they approached the stables.

"Such is life I suppose," he shrugged.

Buffy smiled at him before he moved into the stables to tell the elves of their plans. While waiting she watched the Manor, her mind thinking about the entire chapter devoted to the closing of the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, but more importantly the final pages that listed what had happened after. It left out a few things, like the fact that Faith's last minutes had been with her…Buffy still could see Faith as she died with a smile and Spike's name on her lips. She knew that Spike was waiting for her in heaven…she'd never told any of them, but when she paid the blood debt that night so long before, she paid Spike's, Angel's, Ginny's and Faith's instead of her own. They were together in heaven, with the others who had gone on before them. And now it was only the seven of them left.

It _also_ left out the fact that she and Ginny didn't talk to each other for nearly five years after the events in Sunnydale, until Angel, Lucius, Fiona, and Sébastian finally had enough, gave Ginny a magical boost to make her Slayer strength and locked them in a room together until they fought it out, and worked out their issues.

Looking up she spotted the group coming out of the Manor and sighed at the passage of time that showed in each of them. Lucius was as tall as ever, his blonde hair now pure white, the lines around his face more prominent but he was still handsome, in a way like Sean Connery, he only got better with age. Ginny's hair had turned white nearly fifty years earlier, but she was still as beautiful as she had been, love kept them both looking young, and the long lives of a witch of wizard. But she knew that it wouldn't be long before they lost Lucius, or both of them.

Draco and Fiona had married not long after they were in California, she always knew they would be good together; Sébastian told Fiona she was a sucker for punishment. But the two were fantastic for each other, she kept him in line and he kept her grounded. It had been Draco, Lucius and Angel who got the three of them through Sébastian and Dawn's death. It hit Buffy harder, losing her sister and one of her best friends, but the others had been just as devastated, to lose Sébastian after so very many years together, the musketeers broken up... Fiona looked even more like the elves she loved, in her older years, her hair like Draco and Lucius' had turned pure white, now ending at her knees. Draco kept his short, and had only retired from the Department a few years earlier, though they would still come to him, or any of them really, if they needed advice.

Willow was the only one left from Sunnydale now. Giles had spent his final years there in England, being a godfather to Dottie, Coli, and Connor, a father to Buffy and Dawn. He lived long enough to see each of them graduate from college, and see Dottie married before passing into the next life. Xander and Cordelia had stayed in LA after going back to A.I., surprising everyone when they renewed their relationship from high school. But just like the first time, they worked somehow, having a few children and seeing grandchildren born before Xander died from cancer, the damage they had managed to reverse to a degree to Cordelia's brain from the visions finally took her at 82, a few years after him. Oz had died years before now, passing in his sleep one full moon night, they all found it rather poetic, the full moon that had haunted him when they were teenagers until he learned to defy it, it was to that moon that he left this life.

Willow though lived on. In a hundred years, she and Ginny had never become best friends, but they did get along, Willow earning her redemption to a degree that day in Sunnydale, the years that followed truly allowing her to seek her forgiveness from Ginny and Lucius. She kept her white hair the length it had been the first time it turned white, there as she cast the spell that activated the Slayers. They weren't sure exactly what caused it, but it was the belief that that day, that spell, the strength of the magic that flowed through her veins gave her a longer life. It was fading now, they all knew it, she had lived to see her 176th birthday, but wouldn't see her 177th.

Then there was her and Angel, neither had aged a day in the years since they faced the First for the last time. Angel of course due to his vampire state, and she for her own reasons. They figured it out not long after…the wound she took in the Hellmouth should have been fatal, but it hadn't, in essence she was immortal now, dying three times was the charm, to possibly never die again. And with her soul bound to Angel's…in a sense his being alive helped keep her alive, it was more the fact she was immortal than that though, with her not aging in all these years. They had faded from the spotlight, those at the Academy knew that they were Buffy and Angel, but they went by Anne and Liam there to try and keep their anonymity to some degree. They had a place of their own in Ireland, while Fiona and Draco had their own place in Scotland, but as always they would gather at the Manor, it was home to them all.

/-/ _You're staring off in space again, Buffy_ ,/-/

Turning she looked over at Angel and smiled, "Sorry, my Angel," she gave a half shrug as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

"It wouldn't make you the woman I love if you didn't do it every now and again," he teased softly. "Stay with me?"

"Forever, that's the whole point isn't it?"

6


End file.
